The Choices We Make, The Roads We Walk
by HalloweenBloodyQueen
Summary: Life was Never the same when Her Father left Vault 101, though she learned Quickly when she was thrown out into the wastes. But death has his ways of trying to end you breath, and when Valentyn has a too close of an encounter with a Raider she begins to realize she can't travel by herself for any longer. FLW/Charon. Rated properly for Adult Situations, Gore and swearing.
1. Ch1 Entering

She walked the deep dark subway tunnels of a world long before her existence. the rubble from the ceiling above crunched under her boot as she ventured onward. it had been more then a few months since she had left the safety and sanctuary of her Vault, it's thick metal walls kept her safe for years. Sheltered from the dust and radiation of a Dead land Once great and powerful, Nothing more now then a Total Wasteland, Unforgiving and forever taking.

She was no Older then Twenty, A young Woman but she wasn't weak despite her upbringing in a vault. As a child she was forced to grow up quick, the lack of having a mother took a toll on her child hood and how she viewed the world. It was just her and Father. The man she Ran After, Leaving her Safety, Her home in the vault behind. She was very keen on learning her Father's trade, she Developed moderate Medicine skills and even went as far as to give herself multiple piercing due to her fascination with needles . Although at First her Father didn't approve of his child doing such things to herself but he truly did consider that fact that his child was displaying her quirky creativity. Despite how often she did it to herself.

Her Creativity wasn't always viewed with such an open mind as some of the vaults residents didn't look to fondly upon her "outside the box" way of looking at things, she didn't even get along with the children of the vault her age, accept for Amata. Who was the overseers Daughter, and even he Didn't care to have his daughter be friends with her either. Even though Amata was saved by her many times due to Butch's bullying and teasing. By the time she left vault 101 she wanted nothing more then to put a bullet between that man's eyes. She could have, she knew how to use a fire arm. All those years of shooting rad-roaches in the reactor rooms with Father really paid off. A little part of her was dying to test her skill on a person and the Overseer would have been a good candidate. But she didn't she promised her friend she wouldn't do it.

Since that day she was thrown into the wastes with nothing but a 10 mm pistol and her pip-boy to ensure her survival, she has become hardened by the experiences of the wastes, had death in her face more then once and escaped his grip for sometime.

And even now in the deep, damp, dark she was staring that old friend in the face yet again.

She was keeping her distance behind the ledge of the track way, peeking her head over the edge to view the dirty and crumbled train platforms being patrolled by Raiders. Two paced back and forth on the lower level, keeping an eye and ear out for any signs of an intruder. She was picking out how many there were and it appeared that there were 4...maybe 5. She could here conversation coming from the above platform.

"Where the fuck is the other patrol!? They were supposed to be back 2 hours ago! Where the Fuck are they!?"

One raider who looked as though he was in charge of this lot of chemed out losers, was shouting at the ones Guarding the way, but they didn't seem as though they were going to answer him anytime soon. He looked as if he would snap the neck of the person who even gave him the truthful and honest answer.

They were waiting for a patrol to return? The thought ran quick through her head and that Asshole must have meant the group she ran into just as she had entered the Metro Station.

She had ran right into one and in a knee jerk reaction she stuck her .44 magnum in his eye and pulled the Trigger. The rest of the patrol was dispatched easily with a few well placed shots.

Leaving nothing but a bloody mess of brain matter painting the floor and the walls.

That patrol wasn't going to show up and that meant that these guys weren't going to leave on their own. It was time she made her move.

"Right, I want you scrawny little bag of mutant shit to go find their sorry asses and drag them back!" The Leader with the double Mohawks grabbed the smallest of the raiders and threw his rather tiny figure down the metro station escalator, he tumbled down yelling and cursing as his body slammed and smacked down the steps, landing on the cold dirty ground.

"Fucking Move You piece of shit!"

"Fuck You!" the small raider shouted at his superior. Dusting himself off and pulling out an assault rifle and venturing into her area.

She could hear him coming closer and she was knew she would have to act quick or this raider could get the first shot in and it could be the only shot too.

A deep breath filled her lungs and she raised up enough to get a clear shot. The echo of the shot rung through the air and it was met with a moment of silence before the split, splat of raider blood hit the ground and poured from the gaping gun shot in his neck.

It was a moment before his body hit the floor and when it did she lowered her gun slightly, she was just about to exhale when a whistle of lead flew past her and she hit the ground as many more rounds poured out into the airspace she was in. none of them hitting their target.

She coughed as she regained herself and pushed up against the under side of the ledge.

They knew she was here and she needed a new hiding place.

"Oh yeah! Finally some Fucking fun! Come on Guys lets Kill this Bitch and Bleed her!"

By this time they where looking in her direction and coming to find her.

She could feel that surge in her and her heart began to pound in her chest, she had one choice and that was to run and find better cover.

She lept up and ran for a near by pillar. Diving behind it as a barrage of bullets pelted the concrete pillar repeatedly. She gripped her .44 handle tightly and swung around raising her gun up. Everything went slow in her mind and she had that split second of advantage. Even as the heat of the assault rifles rounds whizzed past her she pulled the trigger, twice and each bullet found a home in the head of two raiders on the lower platform.

Their warm bodies hitting cold cement.

"For fuck sakes! I said kill her!" the leader shouted at his last buddy, expecting him to finish this woman off and quickly.

The last raider vaulted over the railings, landing on the roof of a train cart, slowly crouching and creeping further down the metal roof.

The moment of silence had her in a position of question. Not if there was any left, she knew there were still two left. She was questioning where the next attack was coming from. _I don't want to risk my head getting blown off, but I need to know where they are._ she reached into her utility belt. in one of the pockets she pulled out a small disk shaped object and slowly opened it.

Carefully pulling the mirror open she slowly moved it around just enough to catch the reflection of the raider above on the train cart, searching for her.

He was dumb he had no clue and she knew it and in one swift move she whipped her gun up and blew the Asshole away.

She stepped out with a hand on one hip and the other holding the gun out in a cocky sort of manner. Taking a few steps forward she admired her handy work. His blood ran cold into the cracks of the ground. The body still twitched ever in the slightest from the not so clean shot to the head. Crimson chunks of meat leeched down the metal walls like gelatin rubies, and she couldn't help but stare…as a tiny little smile began to creep in the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly the world disappeared in a flash of white and everything went sailing the other way. She felt her balance go off and she knew she was falling. An over whelming pain took over the right side of her face and by the time she hit the ground she could feel her lip piercing begin to bleed. The stinging was immense and she found her vision blurred by pain and due to the fact she was nearly knocked unconscious. There was a high pitched ring but through it she could hear the laughter of a raider.

The last one, she had forgotten about him in her midst of staring at the gore she had made. And now she was paying for it. He came ever closer to her and she made attempts to get up but this raider was standing over her. Looking down at her with a cocked head to the side.

"Hi…." his voice was hoarse and almost sympathetic, he knew he had this woman in a good spot, bad for her but good for him.

"so you're the one who killed our patrol in the metro tunnels? Nasty little bitch aren't you?" he was coy in his tone and he liked how it was making her look under him.

Her heart was in her throat, oh god it felt like it was going to burst out. She made an attempt to shuffle back, get some space between him and her, but that attempt was met with a heavy boot forcing her chest down.

She wheezed and grunted under the pressure. A helpless little moan escaped her lips, a noise she really wished she hadn't made.

It made his grin go as wide as a Cheshire cat and he giggled.

"I like nasty little girls, but you have been a bad one. And I think this bitch needs some fucking punishment!" he reached down and picked her up by her leather jacket and threw her figure across the ground. Much like he did to the scrawny raider earlier. He was strong.

Coughing as her figure raised up he stomped over and picked her up, grabbing her neck and slamming her into the hard wall. She couldn't help but yelp out "stop!" when this happened and it only fed this sick fucks psychotic ego. _I need to do something, he's going to fucking kill me or worse!_ she reached down and grabbed a large hunting knife out of the belt of the raider before her and jammed the blade into his side. Releasing his grip on her neck he yelled and screamed in pain.

Letting the air filler her lungs quickly she rushed over to the wounded raider and kicked the sensitive spot behind the knee, he fell to the ground on his knees, cradling his side. From the behind she looked down at him. "tables get turned pretty quick, huh?" he turned to face her.

Cold Steele eagerly enters the flesh of the man in front of her. But not once….over and over and over. Till the blood ran freely and the knife was slippery in her grip. Blood seeped forth from the lips and gagging soon followed in drowning breathless chokes….till nothing.

The knife hit the floor with a clang and she was left breathless standing there. For a moment she did nothing. A snap of realization came over her and she collected her thoughts. The pain that was throbbing in her lip she had forgotten about entirely while staring back into the eyes of a psycho. She just escaped death and a sure worse fate.

She walked over to the .44 magnum laying on the ground and picked it up. Returning it to it's right full place on her hip.

This was to close of an encounter. She knew well enough that sometimes it was good to travel alone. But she also knew that she wasn't going to make it far if she didn't have someone watching her back. Nearly coming to being raped by a raider was a big enough wake up call that she only just managed to escape with her life and nothing more then a busted lip and a raging headache. Still next time she wouldn't be to lucky. It was time to find a person she could rely on. It was time to find a companion.

The silence that fell through the halls of the metro tunnel hallowed her need for rest and relief. She was hoping that these rare comforts would be available in the place she had been venturing to for 3 days.

Her body was aching but still she pushed on.

From the break of a corner the woman could feel her spirits lift a little as the grey light crept through the chain link gates of the metro. The fresh air breaks through the musky thick air of the old tunnels.

Reaching out she pushed the gate open. The light washed over her form and the air rushed in. feeling a great amount of relief flood her, it just made it seem like there was hope of finding a place to rest. The walk up the steps from the gates seemed like an eternity. But at the top she was greeted with the rubble of a tall building in the center. Holes like wounds bared the rebar frame like ribs in a great beast. The building was tall. A huge monument. She stared and scanned the landscape. Turning she realized her destination was right behind her.

Upon the old building was a large worn out sign 'Museum of History'

She let out an exhale and adjusted the pack on her back and ventured on wards to the entrance.

She reached a gloved hand out to grip the brassy handle but she stopped when a figure approached her from the side.

"Looking for something interesting?"

A young female ghoul stepped up to her and gestured gently that she meant no threat, the ghoul smiled softly.

The woman let go of the handle and stood up straight. When she realized she was being addressed by a ghoul she smiled softly. She had nothing against ghouls but found them fascinating in a way. Sometimes she considered her fascination a little to deep for them, but still she didn't want to be considered a Bigot or viewed that way.

She cleared her throat.

"I am sorry if I am trespassing, but I am looking for food and rest. And I knew a place called Underworld would be a possible place to stop"

The Ghoul paused and looked the girl in front of her up and down.

"how long have you been travelling to reach here?" the ghoul had a soft raspy voice, she herself couldn't have been an older then 20 when she went through her ghoulification.

"3 days…"

She began to question if she was going to gain access to Museum. She could feel her bones ache more at the thought of having to try and find an old abandon building to hold up in for the night.

The ghoul picked up on her body language and noticed she was bleeding from the lip, she hadn't missed the fact either that this woman was covered in piercing. She questioned if this woman was a raider or just a waste Lander…. But she didn't really seemed threatened by this woman.

"you are bleeding, are you injured?" the ghoul questioned, showing concern for the human.

"ah, y-yea I had a run in with some raiders just before I made it here. One kinda got the best of me….he he" she slightly giggled giving a crocked smile.

"ah touring the metro tunnels eh? Yea there isn't much to see down there but raiders and rad-roaches. But you made it this far which means your not like any other waster."

"I'm not a talon company if that's what you're concerned about? Those guys are just as much a thorn in my side as they are to you" by this time she had stepped away from the door completely, she was sure she would be told to leave.

The ghoul eyed the bundle of strapped fabric on this wasters back. Her foggy eyes scanned it.

"if you aren't talon company then who are you? What is the bundle on your back?"

Now the ghoullete had removed her laser rifle rifle from her back but didn't have it aimed.

"whoa, I'm not looking for a fight…." she raised her hands and stepped back a bit.

"I know you're not….but it's my job, tourist. Show me" her rifle was raised slightly as the girl before her nodded and slowly removed the bundle of worn fabric from it's belt and slowly and carefully brought into clear view of the ghoul in front of her. She removed the fabric.

The worn materiel slithered off like a worn snake, slipping away to metal perfectly laid to make a weapon of fierce appearance. And every bit as nasty from a stealthy distance.

It was her rifle. A Sniper rifle. Well maintained and polished. She kept good care of it and even the ghoul who scanned it with misty orbs was surprised by the condition it was so perfectly kept.

"I'm not a merc, I mean no harm. I simply have a hobby for hunting big game…." she paused waiting for a response from the ghoul, she stayed perfectly still till she received an answer…which seemed like an eternity.

Lowering her rifle, the ghoul paused for a moment before gesturing for the girl to stand up.

And she rose up, folding the fabric back around the weapon and holstering it back to it's rightful place.

"I am sorry if I had you worried for a sec. but it is my job to question outsiders before they enter Underworld. We have a little slice of paradise in these walls and we like to keep it that way, but I didn't suspect you to be anybody who would disrupt our peace…what's your name tourist?"

The ghoul returned her weapon to her back as well and reached her skinny hand out in politeness.

"Valentyn"

She gripped the ghoullettes hand firmly and returned the gesture with a good shake and a soft smile.

"Mine's Willow, Pleasure to meet you, you can go on through into the Underworld. I would recommend seeing Doctor Barrows in the Chop Shop. Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds"

"sounds like a fun time" Valentyn giggled slightly and nodded great fully to Willow and ventured inside the Museum.

The air was thick when Valentyn crossed the threshold of the museum. Any light that was from the outside was swallowed up by the faint dimness of the torches that burned from the inner part of the building further within. a lot of the building had collapsed in on some of the rooms and poured out into the halls.

Valentyn looked about for any signs of life but none was to be seen, but she followed deeper to were the amber lighting of flames burned.

The light of flames flooded over old bones of a creature from a time so old it was probably more barbaric of survival then what she faced everyday. But she wondered what this monster was. It wasn't the only one in the massive hall a large furry beast accompanied it in the dim light.

Her sight was caught better by the looking structure that hung over the double doors. Made of stone, the skull that perched above her body was enticing to her, if not more inviting. She made her way up the steps and gripped the handle. Not hesitating she entered the world of the ghouls.

Into Underworld.

3 days, 3 days of long travel and face of with death more then once paid off.

Valentyn's mossy eyes were met with the warm orange glow of dim lights hung on the musty old walls of the museum.

The marble black floors were chipped but well maintained by a robot that politely hovered around doing work it was programmed to maintain during the day.

Tall black marble pillars reached up to the ceiling that adorned fabric drapes that read 'Underworld' like a proud kingdom owned by proud people who cherished what was given to them by their home. Though the most eye catching thing that held Valentyn's attention to most was the solid statue that screamed the very soul of a place with uniqueness and power. If not fear and emotion. It was all a breath taking sight. And she could easily understand why these ghouls protected their home so strongly. It was really a place like no other.

Even the residents where people you would hardly come by in the wastes. They seemed to almost belong here. As if it was made for them and them alone. Humans would take a place like this for granted in most situations. She was pretty relieved with the fact that the ghouls found this place well before raiders or super mutants did.

The awe she was left in had a few of the residents staring at her questioningly. They were certain this chick who just waltzed through the door was just another bigot human who would cause trouble. But this chick had noticed little that they where starring at her.

"Psst! Hey kid, you know it's not very polite to stare"

Valentyn snapped out of her little world and looked to where the raspy voice had come from.

The ghoul that stood beside her, looked at her "can I help you with anything, you seem to be new here"

Valentyn paused and faced the greenly ghoul that politely made himself known.

"huh? Oh..uh y-yes, sorry I am new. I didn't mean to come to seem like I was staring at anyone. It's just that I've never seen a place like this before. It is amazing"

she was being as friendly as possible, she wasn't here to cause any offence to anyone, but she was thankful that someone came up to her and offered some help around this place. She wasn't all to sure that her approach would warrant anyone even talking to her, let alone give her directions.

And she was pleased that at least the ghoul in front of her was pleasant. She couldn't help but give a friendly smile when she talked to him. She normally wasn't so friendly or willing to give a smile to a stranger, but she couldn't help but have a soft spot for ghouls. And this was nice…so far.

"well I am glad you think so, The names Winthrop I'm the technician around here, I keep the place going and functioning, though right now the air filters are acting up right now. Oh well keeps me busy. What can I do for you smooth skin?"

"smooth skin? Do all ghouls use that term?" Valentyn gave an awkward smile

"Smooth skin? You know, because your skin is so smooth…and Tasty?" Winthrop gave her a big smile, and she raised an eyebrow, for some reason in her mind that didn't really come off as bad as it sounded…but not in that kind of bad way.

She gave a small chuckle and looked down at the floor for a moment then back up at Winthrop, still smiling.

"your funny, I know ghouls don't eat flesh. Like I said before I am not here to offend people."

"well I am glad to hear that, smooth skin, most people who run into ghouls just consider us mindless zombies and would rather shoot on sight then know that we are still very much human like them. None the less, what can I do for you?"

Winthrop was relieved that willow at least was still doing her job and keeping the trash out. But at least one decent human came through that door. Most were quiet and kept to themselves and got there business over with and left. But that was awhile since a smooth skin stepped through those doors.

" I am Looking for the Chop Shop. The sentry Outside, Willow, said there was a Doctor Barrows there who could patch me up. I had a bit of a scuffle with some raiders in the metro and I could use a check up"

She turned her head and pointed to her lip which had stopped bleeding but the blood had smeared down her chin.

Winthrop gave a slight grimace but then nodded his head.

"come with me smooth skin, I can show you around, I'll even hold you hand while you get your shots" he giggled, gesturing for the woman to follow him.

"have you seen my face? Does it look like I need my hand held for a needle?"

she said playfully to the ghoul in front of her, which made some of Underworlds residents stare as she made her way though the crowd of ghouls with Winthrop.

The doors of the Chop Shop were old and cracked in places. A few splinters of wood stuck out from the door. Winthrop gripped the handles and held the door wide open for the leather clad woman behind him to enter.

"Hey doc, I have a new patient for you to check out" his voice was more raspy as he called out for the doctor.

Valentyn Looked around the long room, there was various medical supplies and a few beds pushed up against the wall where a large reinforced window was. It seemed slightly off to her due to the abnormal green glue that seeped through. Illuminating the room slightly.

"Hello?…" Winthrop called out once more.

"yes one moment please!" another raspy voice replied from behind a closed curtain which moved slightly to reveal a tall male ghoul, who's features where much more rounded and his skin wasn't as badly cracked as most ghouls where. Though he had the same amount of hair as most ghouls just a dusty brown.

Valentyn took note to how stained his shirt was. Black to dark brown flecks decorated his clothing of a pale yellow shirt that once was white.

Doctor Barrows emerged from behind the curtain and looked at the two over his black rimmed glasses, which were like looking at windows with a storm of foggy orbs that where eyes. Which scanned the smooth skin that stood in his medical room.

"what seems to be the trouble? Please be quick, I am very busy" Barrows removed his glass and placed the tip of one arm between his yellowed teeth.

" Well Doc, this smooth skin just rolled into town, but she had a bit of a square dance with some raiders in the metro on her way here, and they left a little goodbye kiss for her" Winthrop nudge Valentyn over who looked quickly at Winthrop then To Doctor Barrows.

"y-yeah, here…look" she once again showed her lip wound, and the doctor took a closer look.

Valentyn tried not to look at the Ghouls eyes as he inspected the wound closely at her face.

Barrows stood back up and let out a small grumble and gestured for her to take a seat on the bed.

"What happened exactly?"

Valentyn Sat on the bed and looked up at the doctor.

"Raider caught me off guard and punched me in the jaw"

"did you loose consciousness?"

"No… but I was close"

"no I guess you didn't ….I wouldn't be asking that if you had…you would more than likely be Dead" Doctor Barrows tilted her head back as he Shawn a light into her eyes.

"do you have a head ache?" Barrows turned as he walked away for a moment over to a small medical box hanging on the wall.

Valentyn straightened up and nodded.

"yeah just a bit…"

Barrows made a gravely 'Hmmm' to himself and returned with a stim-pac in one hand.

He removed the cap covering the tip and knelt down to his patient in front of him.

"this might sting a bit…." Barrows raised the needle to the wound on her lip, placing the needle just bellow the split skin.

"I'm used to it" Valentyn re-assured.

"You sure you don't want to hold my hand smooth skin?" Winthrop added jokingly, Valentyn let out a breathless giggle.

Doctor Barrows injected the tip into her skin which was met with a sharp inhale from her and a slight wince.

The needle was removed and little time Barrows saw the tissue quickly begin to mend itself like nothing had happened. Only a very faint scar wisped under the jewellery in her lip.

"there, done. As for that headache, I would just find a place to get some sleep and eat. I'm sure Winthrop can direct you to the right place"

Valentyn rose up from the bed and began digging in her pockets for payment.

She pulled out a small pouch and held it out to Doctor Barrows. He paused for a moment. Like he had forgotten he was to collect payment for his services. Though he did clue in and reached for the bag which jingled well of 50 caps.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have important work I must be getting back too"

And with the barrows nodded a quick farewell and turned back to his work.

Winthrop lead the way out of the Chop Shop and Valentyn followed after.

"so Smooth skin I'm guessing your needing a place to stay for the night and something to eat. Am I right?" Winthrop took a breath in and held his hands on his hips, Valentyn gave a solid nod of her head.

"well there is one place here in Underworld that offer such hospitalities and that's Carol's Place on the top floor. It may not be ten penny tower but at least you have a place to sleep. Plus Carol and Greta are very friendly."

"Sounds good enough for me. I am beat and I really appreciate the help around, Winthrop. I can show myself up to Carol's Place from here. Thanks for the help" she gave him a soft smile which returned with a firm nod.

"Take it easy smooth skin" and with the Winthrop went on his way and Valentyn made hers over to Carol's.

On the way to Carol's a few ghouls still watched Valentyn but didn't say much to her. Maybe one or two gave a bit of a greeting to her in the form of a slight head nod, almost as if it was like a 'hey, what's up?' but no one said it to her. She didn't really expect them too. Maybe after awhile they would get used to seeing her face in Underworld and be less wary of her.

The doors swung open to Carol's place and every head raised up to look at who had crossed the threshold. Valentyn felt every Catorax filled eye stare directly at her, but still she didn't do anything about it. Accept approach the desk of a female ghoul who too had raised her head to view who entered her inn.

Her eye were sunken deep into the sockets of her skull which fine small veins traversed over exposed tissue and muscle like a faint road map. What dirty blonde hair she did have wisped down her head in wavy strands. At first glance Valentyn knew this was the Owner. This was Carol. She didn't get the idea it was based off the fact that she was standing behind the desk. It was more the fact that Carol did have a soft look to her. Despite her current appearance.

"Hi…I'm looking to rent a room for a night. Winthrop told me this was the best place to come for a bite and some where to rest"

She was very polite and her politeness was returned when Carol gave a soft smile to the woman in front of her.

"Oh! Well welcome to Carol's place my dear. I am Carol it's wonderful to meet a friend of Winthrop's. He works hard to keep this place going"

Valentyn looked up at Carol with a bit of a surprised look.

"well I wouldn't say I am really a friend, I mean he greeted me at the door and took me to the Chop Shop to see Doctor Barrows, but really I have only known him for 5 minutes"

Carol frowned slightly to Valentyn's comment.

"none sense my dear. If he greeted you at the door and even took you to the Chop Shop to make sure you were Patched up, then there must be something he sees in you he can trust to some degree and you are a smooth skin of all things"

Valentyn paused for a moment.

"besides it's not often we get smooth skins here, so that really says something about you. Tell you what just this one time I'll only charge half price for the night. 60 caps. Since you're new and Winthrop is a good friend of mine."

Valentyn's eyes opened widely.

"wow, really? Thank you. I really appreciate it" she couldn't help but give a smile and pulled out another small pouch of caps and left it on the desk for Carol to collect.

"Tell me smooth skin. Have you ever met a ghoul in you travels by the name of Gob?"

Carol looked at the Human in front of her. She looked like she had traveled far in the Capital wasteland. Her leather armor was weathered from travel and combat. It was obvious she had been wondering a harsh landscape.

But Valentyn had heard this name before and she knew who Carol was asking of, and returned a smile.

"yes I do as a matter of fact. Quiet the experience that was for me let me tell you"

Carol raised an eyebrow, Valentyn picked up on this.

"is he safe? Is my Gob safe?" Carol's voice was soft and she held concern for the Ghoul.

_She doesn't know that Gob is a slave to Moriarty in Megaton? Poor guy is forced to work under that Irish bastards boot. Worst is she doesn't even know. How do I break this to her?_

Valentyn noticed Carol was waiting on her reply and she was taking to long to answer and she could see that that hope in Carols grey eyes was fading.

"He's doing Good last time I saw him. He's in Megaton Working at a Bar."

Carol's cracked face lit up and she took a happy breath in.

"yeah, Gob was the first ghoul I ever met, and he made that experience a good one. Made me view ghouls as humans too"

She added a proud smile.

That little bit of gloom that loomed over Carols head seemed to lift away at hearing this from the human. She was over come with happiness.

Unfortunately Valentyn didn't feel the same knowing the truth and it made her feel those clouds come right over her head knowing that someone was being abused the way Gob was. And Gob was one of the first people she met when she left the Vault. The First Ghoul she Met ever and Gob Himself was surprised to see a human aside from Nova who actually viewed him as a person and not a Zombie.

_Mental note: kill Moriarty when I get back to Megaton._

"Oh I am so proud that Gob has done good for himself. Thank You. But anyways you must be tired and Greta will be serving Dinner out soon. Make yourself at home"

With that Carol and Valentyn exchanged smiles and she made her way to her room.

Her body anticipated rest. Just the fact she was near a bed made her want to pass out where she stood, but she did reach her bed.

Removing her heavy gear from her aching shoulders was a profound relief and she groaned as her muscles took on the freedom.

She hung her leather armor and eagerly crawled into the bed.

The comforts were long to come but boy was she glad to finally relax. The reflections of today's events ran into her mind. The dark metro tunnels. The smell and taste. The blood and gore of raider skulls blown to bits. The crimson stream and shower of blood flowing on cold dirty concrete. The face of an insane fuck who stood over her small frame. Pinched under a boot waiting to become some sick perverted toy to be strangled and beaten.

She had escaped death today, and she had nearly forgotten it had happened at all if it wasn't for the wind down of her body slipping into sleep from exhaustion. The thoughts ran through her head but they then slowly began to turn into thoughts of what she was here originally looking for. And that was someone to watch her back.

That was first on her list in the morning….after breakfast.


	2. Ch2 Hunting and Hunted

_**AN: **__Hello everyone I hope the first chapter was enjoyable. I am not much of a person for writing so I do apologize for my lack of proper writing skills . I will try and make my chapters longer from now on unless for some reason I can not. I didn't realize the first chapter was short till I had uploaded it, lol oh well. Anyways I'm be going back to doing some artwork and stuffs. I will update soon!_

The air was slightly cold to Valentyn's exposed skin which was decorated with several tattoos and scars. It caused a stir in her which her Body reluctantly welcomed as she began to awake from her sleep. Her vision was blurry but she could see the blocky shape of her pip-boy resting on the night stand beside her bed.

_8:30 am_

Valentyn lifted her head up from the mattress and rubbed her eyes, letting out a groan as she stretched her aching limbs out and sat up. long dusty black hair fell over her pierced face and lingered between her knees as she ran her hands through it, pulling it out of her face.

She stood up and reached over for her pip-boy and securely fixed it to her arm. Feeling the weight of it replaced the naked feeling it left when she took it off. She made her way over to her gear and began prepping to be ready to start her day.

She could hear Greta moving around Carol's place to start prepping the breakfast for those who were awake in time for the serve out.

_I wonder if I can find someone here who would join me in my travels….every one seems so distant._

Maybe she could seek out some one who would join her on an Adventure, though she wasn't sure if she would find someone who wanted to help her out when she got caught in a precarious situation. And she had them happen to her often enough she could use the hand. It would also be nice to have someone who could handle themselves too, not that she couldn't protect them in return, but she had a hobby for hunting big game out in the wastes and Valentyn recalled upon a memory of a hunting trip gone bad when three yao guai cornered her on the edge of a cliff out near CanterBerry Commons. She had to slide down the rock face and wait out on a ledge. All the while two yao guai wait for her below and one above her. At that moment she had really wished she had planned her shot a little better. She learned from that lesson that's for sure. She waited 6 hours before a patrol of moving waste Landers scared the guai off far enough for her to escape down the ledge and join the patrol, which was kind enough to give her some supplies and sent her on her way.

She was lucky…but would luck run so freely when she had someone else to look after too?

She was beginning to think it was better to travel alone…but her stubbornness set in quickly. She would try and find someone here. And besides she would rather travel with a ghoul. She could relate to them more. She was reminded of when she had to work with butch in the garbage disposal of the Vault. And how he tried to toss her into the chute, but she kicked him in the chin good enough that fell over some crates and landed flat on his ass. She hated having to work beside Butch. She would rather work with a super mutant with severe retardation then him.

She shook her head and began to dress, she had taken long enough thinking that she wasn't going to get breakfast if she delayed anymore.

Valentyn quickly strapped and buckled up all her gear and made her way out.

Greta was already serving out breakfast, Squirrel on a stick. Yum…. But still better then nothing.

"Good Morning smooth skin. Just in time for breakfast, have a seat"

Greta gestured to the table and chair that was in the middle of the room. Valentyn seated herself as Greta placed the food on a plate in front of her.

"Thank You" Valentyn gave a nod and smile.

"Very Polite for a smooth skin, where are you from?" The ghoul in the pink sun dress handed out the food while waiting for the Human's answer.

Valentyn swallowed the bite she had taken of the chewy meat that seemed to be stuck to the stick. And paused for a moment. Greta noticed the pause and looked over to the human sitting at the table. A few of the ghouls in the room watched and waited for a response from the wanderer.

"I'm from a Vault. But I have been travelling the capital wastes for a few months now"

Valentyn looked up to see a few ghouls passing whispers to each other, a few went back to doing there own things when she met eyes with them.

Greta had turned from serving and looked at Valentyn.

"You must be the one the Three Dog speaks of all time on the radio. Hear some interesting things on you once in a while."

Valentyn placed her food down on the plate and sat up quietly.

_What has she heard about me? Ive made some bad choices in the past…but nothing overly horrible._

By now Valentyn was feeling uneasy with the current situation. Now every clouded eye in the house was on her and she wasn't sure if the people in the room were going to tolerate her or rip her apart.

Greta walked up to Valentyn's table who only watched as the ghoul leant in on the table and looked at the dark eyed woman.

"Can I just say, I think you were absolutely…..Right for doing rid of those Bigot Assholes at Ten Penny Tower"

A Cocky smile came across the young ghouls face and Valentyn was taken aback for a moment, then she realized that Greta was complimenting her.

"oh!…well u-uh y-yes thank you, I am glad you think the same" Greta's smile only widened when she saw Valentyn's mood pick up from the absolute ground. she knew she had the smooth skin abit un easy. Greta was amused.

"Hahaha I bet I had you going for a moment smooth skin. Don't worry. I honestly was pleased to hear that some of our kind is finding an easier way of life. But I am disappointed that the residents wouldn't live together willingly with ghouls." Greta gave a slight frown which Valentyn noticed.

"Believe me, I tried to convince them to let them live with them. Some actually didn't mind having ghoul neighbours and I did let them know that their kindness was meaning something, but the majority ruled out in the end. I was left with no choice and neither was Roy"

A sigh escaped valentine's lips. The Memory flooded in like a white flash. Images of feral ghouls Smashing in the door and pouring out into the Dark Lobby of Ten Penny Tower like an infection moving through a blood stream. Roy and Her had come in Guns a blaze as ten penny residents fled for there lives. She could vividly remember seeing that Bitch Susan Lancaster's face being cleanly swiped off by a glowing one and colliding with the wall where it stuck firmly and splattered all over .

She was happy to see that skank die. The death that followed after filtered through the tower till her and Roy Reached the top and confronted Ten Penny. Mr. Burke was there too and Valentyn was sure to repay him for the time she spent making sure Megaton remained intact. Sick Perverted Fuck. Her pay back was sweet though, and Roy rewarded her greatly for helping them Obtain a New place to call Home.

"Roy re-paid me well That Day…" she added as she pointed to the large fabric bundle that housed her no prized possession.

Greta's eyes widened.

"so then can I ask you what your business is here in Underworld, Smooth skin?"

Greta took a seat across from Valentyn and crossed her legs, interested in knowing this Human's story. Most of the time she didn't care about other peoples business but it had been a while since a smooth skin came around….and she was the smooth skin from the Radio.

"Well you've obviously heard I am looking for someone who left my Vault…my Father. But I have my leads on where he could be….but that is my business. I am actually here looking for someone who would care to travel with me. Their protection for my protection. A companion so to speak"

Greta leant back into her chair.

"I don't really think you will find someone here who would be willing to leave the safety of Underworld…let alone travel with a smooth skin. Most ghouls here don't trust human anymore"

Valentyn felt a streak of disappointment come over her. She knew this was going to be the case. She might aswell just pack up and head else where. She was kidding herself when she thought she could travel with a ghoul. They didn't trust humans.

"what about the place across from here?" Valentyn asked.

"You mean the Ninth Circle?"

Valentyn Nodded at Greta and noticed the displeased expression that had now come over her face.

"that place is no good if you want my opinion. It's a bar run by a ghoul called Ahzrukhal. He is bad news all over. I wouldn't talk with him, nothing good ever comes from that man since he's been here."

Greta crossed her arms in disgust of the current conversation of person they spoke of.

Still Valentyn's curiosity was peaked, she figured that if there wasn't going to be some body she could travel with then she may as well stop for a drink then set off….maybe this Ahzrukhal guy had some work to offer? She could use some caps and a drink. If no work? Then oh well atleast she had a drink and could move on.

"I think I might pay a visit over there before I depart, thank you for the breakfast Greta. I'll thank Carol before I leave" Greta looked up at Valentyn in surprise and watched as she gathered her equipment and made her way to the front door. Nodding Carol a thank you before she departed through the doors. Leaving Greta in surprise, staring at Carol questioningly.

Valentyn eyed the double doors of the Ninth Circle from across the 2nd floor. Just the air around the place had a damp cold feel, she could tell it was a dive behind those doors. A low life bar. Sure the bar keep there was Not the best of people you could come across in the wastes. Greta made that clear. But that usually meant they had work that need to be finished. Ends that needed to be tied. Which to Valentyn meant that there were caps in it, and always a good amount of them. Sometimes the work of hired Gun was fun.

Valentyn was about to make her way over to the Ninth Circle when the familiar raspy voice caught her attention.

"Good morning Smooth skin. How's the headache?"

Winthrop greeted her with a smile and a wave of his vein exposed hand.

" morning Winthrop, I'm much better. How are you?" This ghoul was starting to grow on her. She had only known him for not even a day but he was friendly enough that Valentyn enjoyed knowing that at least she could talk to him.

Winthrop's smile widened more when Valentyn returned his greeting

"I'm good I was just stopping by to see Greta. We have a date planned for tonight. I found a good spot deeper into the museum that has a section of the ceiling missing. You can see the moon at night and I thought she would like it"

"Aw Winthrop that sounds wonderful I'm sure she'll love it" Valentyn was surprised at how thought full he was…she could use a guy like Winthrop in her life….Winthrop wasn't that bad to look at either. She took a moment to look the ghoul up and down. Little thoughts began to run through her head and for a moment Winthrop noticed she was staring a little too long.

"Er.. Y-yeah…so Smooth skin what are You doing on this Lovely Irradiated day?" Winthrop placed his hands together behind his back and rolled on his heels. Watching his new friend intently.

"well I was thinking of going to check out the Ninth Circle, just to see what's there and see if I can find some work." Valentyn gestured in the direction of the Ninth Circle and looked back over to Winthrop who, just like Greta had a disappointed look on his face.

"look smooth skin you don't need to resort to low life work, I can't offer caps but I do have medical supplies I can spare to you if you help me with finding scrap metal? I need it to fix the ventilation systems, they have been acting wonky for years and they could really use the repairs"

Valentyn looked at her Ghoul friend and smiled.

"I will keep an eye out for scraps for you Winthrop. But every man needs money in this world. But I hope you have a good evening with Greta tonight"

"…yeah you to smooth skin, take it easy " Winthrop had a slightly disappointed sound in his voice but that changed when he said his good bye and went on through to Carol's to see his Love.

Valentyn was free to make her venture over to the double doors of the Ninth Circle. She stood out front of them. She noted the smell of alcohol and mould that reeked from the place.

She gripped the brass handles and pulled. Walking into the dim light of the Ninth Circle.

Mossy Green eyes scanned over the scene. The Bar had a patron or two seated and loomed over the counter. Hunched over their drinks like it was the last one they were ever going to have. Her presence hadn't caused a single head to raise either then the one that was perched atop of a set of huge metal armoured shoulders. He was Dressed in leather from neck to toe and he was sure as hell as menacing as death, standing in the Dark Corner with nothing but the shroud of shadow that fell over his figure. The dim amber light made his feature visible to her. He was a ghoul. His face was adorn with cracked and flaked skin and muscle tissue, his bare arm was much the same but she noticed that the muscle that showed was firm and well toned. This ghoul was in shape and at the top of his game. She noticed him right away and he Noticed her Right away. It was his Job. But all he did was stare at her. And she could feel the intimidating glare of his glassy misty blue eyes that were every bit as foggy as any other ghouls. But they were frightening. She felt his intimidation and a knot began to wind in her gut…but not all her feelings were of fear for this ghoul. He struck another feeling inside her and that was curiosity. The kind of curiosity that made her venture into the wastes. She wanted to know who this ghoul was and why he stared at her like a hawk watching a mouse.

It took every bit of her to make herself move and walk up to the Ghoul. She felt like she was walking up to the grim reaper himself. He stared at her the whole way she made her way over to him but he did not say anything to her even when her small figure walked up to him. He easily dwarfed her in size. He must have been 6'8" if not more, and she was only 5'7" she was considerably shorter then him. This ghoul could easily break her if he wanted to and she knew this. But still she didn't back down and went on to make conversation with him.

"Excuse me I'm looking f-"

"Talk to Ahzrukhal" he interrupted. His voice was solid and with out any emotion and it took Valentyn aback.

"Yes But-"

" .Ahzrukhal."

This time Valentyn had the strong feeling of backing away from this ghoul. She got the feeling if she didn't that he would snap her in half. But she was only trying to ask him where this Ahzrukhal guy was.

"Charon do we have another Patron looking to drown their sorrows in a bottle of Alcoholic apathy?"

The Ghoul Paused as he rounded the corner of the wall which lead only to more tables with ghouls drinking them selves into a stupor. He must not have been no taller then Valentyn but he certainly wasn't any where near the height of the ghoul beside him which he named. _his name is Charon? _the name rung like a bell. and already she was wanting to know more about him. Didn't she know that curiosity killed the cat?

"Why Hello, Welcome my dear to the Ninth Circle, I am Ahzrukhal. Humble bar keep. And owner. How may I serve you?"

Ahzrukhal extended his hand out and cupped Valentyn's gently like it was a baby bird and brought it up to his cracked and chaffed lips and placing a soft kiss atop her hand.

Valentyn gave a crooked smile to the ghoul in front of her. She could read this guy was bad news. She didn't need Winthrop or Greta to tell her to know this.

The ghoul he called Charon just stared down at them observing as Ahzrukhal lead Valentyn over to the bar and presented her with a seat. He watched as they began Conversation.

"what can I get this fine young Lady?" Ahzrukhal's voice was refined and deep. But very gravely . He wheezed from time to time when he spoke.

"just a Beer please."

Valentyn was seated in front of Ahzrukhal who made his way to the fridge and returned with the beer. Placing the beverage in front of the woman in front of him, whom he looked up and down. Slowly. He noted on how she was well fit and it didn't help she wore clothing that was revealing. Stylish but revealing none the less. He hadn't seen a woman like her in a long time. Infact he could hardly remember the last time he even saw a woman bare and stripped of clothing . But he had no problem staring at her. His cold eyes looked over her, he shortly came to notice the wrapped weapon upon her back. He recognized the shape enough to know it was high powered rifle. Her look about her suggested she had seen combat and conflict in the wastes.

"so what brings you to this Dusty Corner of Underworld? Surely you are not here for the wonderful people" Ahzrukhal chuckled and leant on the bar top as if what ever word came out of Valentyn's lips was the words from an Angle. Valentyn knew this. She knew he was an asshole but she played along.

"Actually I am here looking for work….and maybe someone to join my in my travels…."

Valentyn paused and looked over her shoulder to the Ghoul standing in the dark corner who hadn't taken his eye off of them. She turned back to Ahzrukhal who to looked in the direction she was then straight at her.

"who is the guy in the corner?" she took a big chug of her beer.

Ahzrukhal straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Why, that's Charon. Let's just say he's my Loyal Employee. Don't mess with me and he won't mess with you" Ahzrukhal grinned widely.

"so He's you're Body Guard? " Valentyn Questioned.

" He has a contract which I Hold, which makes me his employer. He will do what I ask when I ask. Without question. You see, Charon grew up around a very interesting group of individuals. They…well, I guess you could say they brain washed him. He is absolutely loyal to whomever holds his contract. Unfailing ,unflinching until the day that employment ends"

Valentyn put her beer down on the counter which made a solid noise when it came into contact with the surface.

Yet again she looked over to the giant in the corner. She may have found someone who would server the roll she needed filled. But was this guy going to give up such an asset so easily.

"how much for the contract?"

Ahzrukhal stood straight up and laughed out loud with a long wheeze at the end.

"I'm sorry my dear but his contract is not for sale. He is an valuable asset to the Ninth Circle and to ….."

Ahzrukhal Paused for moment . He looked at Charon who was still observing his master from his spot in the corner, which seemed like he never moved from. Ahzrukhal's eyes turned back to Valentyn who was waiting an answer from the business dressed ghoul in front of her.

"2000 caps"

Valentyn straightened up and looked at Ahzrukhal who now had a wide and yellow grin. Arms crossed where he stood.

She let out an exhale. Looking at Charon and Pondering.

She didn't have 2000 caps. But she really didn't want to walk away from this deal. Something inside her screamed to get that Contract. There was something about this ghoul. This Man that she wanted to know.

Valentyn turned back to Ahzrukhal who patiently awaited her answer, with one eyebrow raised.

"How about we come to some sort of deal?"

Valentyn leaned in on her elbows atop the bar counter. Her lips pulled up into a pleasant smile and her eyes narrowed into Ahzrukhal's. his interest was peaked greatly by her offer and how she presented herself with it.

"Go on, Pussy cat. Entertain me?"

Good she had him.

"You are a man of Business, and an important one at that. You must have ends that need to be tied? I am a woman who knows her way around a gun. How about we come to a mutual arrangement? "

"I'm Listening"

Ahzrukhal was staring into Valentyns Black smoked rimmed eyes. He could smell the starts of profit flowing and his mouth was watering at the thought of having some caps roll his way…not to mention the fun he would have with this.

"I Rid you of some character's in your life that have crossed you, in payment for Charon's Contract"

"a hired Gun?…. Hmmmm"

Valentyn watched the Ghoul as the proposition ran through his mind several times. She could still feel the burning glare of Charon from the Corner but she refused to turn around until she received an answer.

"You my,Girl….. Have a deal. And I do say you will have your hands full with work right away" Ahzrukhal Cooed to her.

She could tell this was going to be more dirty work for some fucked asshole. Just like the work she did for Paradise falls, thought the caps were good back then.

Ahzrukhal reached his decrepit hand out and shook her smooth hand firmly. He grinned at the smoothness, he had thoughts of those smooth hands gracing other parts of his ghouled form.

Valentyn knew she was going to hate this work, but this was the way life was for her. To be honest Ahzrukhal could have rejected the offer and came up with a lot less dignifying way for her to pay off Charon's Contract.

"will you excuse me for a moment" She watched as the Ghoul took off to the Fridge once more and pulled out a large bottle of Vodka and diligently made his way back over to her. The grin he dawned was alittle to devilish for her liking but at least he had placed a large bottle of Vodka in front of her.

"Well, Shall we celebrate this wonderful Business Relationship we share and drink. We can discuss the means of you first 'Hunt' while we pound a few back, sounds like a wonderful evening eh?" Ahzrukhal gave the woman in front of him a cocky wink and she returned a happy yet fake smile back at him. _Asshole_ she thought to herself. But atleast she was getting liquored, in the afternoon.

Valentyn and Ahzrukhal sat at a more private table in the Ninth Circle away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. They had sat and drank. Chatting away in the corner over a bottle of vodka. Valentyn oddly found Ahzrukhal's company some what enjoyable, but she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Not like she would get the opportunity, Charon would be on top of her in a heart beat. And she didn't want to fuck with him, that was not what she was here for.

She was decently buzzed and well aware of that, she noticed Ahzrukhal was getting there himself too. They had been conversing for some time about times in the wastes. Close calls with death that turned in their Favour. Ahzrukhal was swimming in his own stew of self indulgence. Boasting over his times of 'glory' in the wasteland. The money he made the life he Lived Before Underworld. He didn't describe his personal life in great detail just the Gun fights and time he swindled fools of their Caps.

He was laughing to himself. Ahzrukhal was Buzzing. It had been while since he sat with someone and drank and actually had a conversation, even if he was the one talking the whole time. He sat with Charon one time and drank with him. But he wasn't all that entertaining to sit with. He much more enjoyed this Human's company. His eyes trailed over to her and observed her closely. He toke notice of the rifle again. He cleared his throat.

"What does a little Girl Like you need a big gun like that for?" he Chuckled with a wheeze.

Valentyn lulled her head to the side to look at the ghoul then slowly looked over to her rifle. She was considerably more buzzed then she thought. She looked back to Ahzrukhal who smiling still. This guy fucking loves to smile. She placed a hand on the bundle and pulled it over.

Charon had Noticed her reach for her weapon and watched carefully from his spot. He was waiting for her to make a wrong move. But she didn't make that move he was wanting but instead pulled up the weapon and unwrapped it, he still watched her cautiously.

The Garb dropped to the floor and exposed Valentyn's rifle to Ahzrukhal. It was like a naked woman stood before him. He looked at her weapon as she lined up the scope with her best eye.

"I Hunt Game with this baby in my spare time. I sell what I get out of the sport"

Charon Admired the quality and condition of the gun, much like Willow did but he didn't give an indication he was impressed. He just remained unmoving but forever watching of the two.

"a little thing like you hunts big Bad monsters, like Death claws? Hahahahaha, my dear you are taking me for a fool!" Ahzrukhal Busted out laughing. His laugh somewhat startled Valentyn but her buzz was enough she only smiled and let her eyes roll over to something much more appealing to look at. Which happened to be Charon. His eyes met with hers and in her drunked state she hadn't realized she was staring at the ghoul with a smile that looked a little to happy for her to possibly be sober. She wouldn't have kept her eyes on him for that long if she wasn't drunk. Charon Looked at the woman who had locked gazes with him. He just stared. She couldn't tell there were thoughts running through that head. Maybe not often but he did have a mind of his own. He wasn't stupid and he knew Ahzrukhal was going to be pulling strings with this Smooth skin. He did it all the time. And he always had his ways. Charon was Usually left Cleaning up these Messes and something told him he would have to clean up this one too.

Ahzrukhal shot a glance up to his Employee, with that look. That look only Charon Knew.

"You don't believe me? just wait till I get rid of some pests for you" She was getting cocky now in her Drunk. Which Ahzrukhal noticed right away. How could he not.

"Which brings us to business. We shall see if your skill is on par enough for my liking. Let's see what kind of Creativity you can bring to the table with that Rifle of Your's. after all, you are a Creative person. Are you not?" Ahzrukhal held a hand out and gestured to her body and face. She was a step above the average waster in looks. She did stand out. Like she did Back in the Vault.

Valentyn gave him a firm nod and watched him with glassy eyes.

"Then you should have fun with this one. I know a Bastard Smooth skin who Sold me Chems a while Back for a good sum of caps. Thing is these chems were shit and my investment wasn't sellable. Which doesn't make Uncle Ahzrukahl very Happy. Having Customers Come to me for there Pick me ups and them Giving me Caps for it Makes ME Happy. So this Fuck has cheated me and I want pay back!"

Ahzrukhal had notably became annoyed in his tone while ranting through his buzz. Valentyn gave him her attention in full she didn't want to aggravate him.

She nodded slowly.

"So you want me to find him and get you money back-"

"I want the little Fuck Dead. You can do it in what ever way you see fit. Heck gut him and hang his intestines on rack for him to view as he dies. I don't care what ever makes you happy…. Just so long as I am happy and my pockets are full of caps!"

Ahzrukhal looked at her straight in the eye. He didn't say anything for a moment and she dare not open her mouth. A smirk began to crawl over his cracked lips as a chuckle escaped his throat which turned into laughter once more.

Valentyn was certain now this ghoul was cracked. But wasn't that what everyone was trying to tell her to begin with?

Charon had stopped watching finally. He looked off to the floor. His figure leant against the wall. Arms crossed.

"Very well, Ahzrukhal. Do you have any idea where I could possibly find this guy?"

Ahzrukhal leant back in his seat and groaned slightly.

"He mentioned something about a broken over pass near megaton. He said some where near that he has a shack near an old farm building. He makes his chems in a small lab. Nothing of any good by scientific standards. Kill him and you're the first step closer to that Contract"

Ahzrukhal Purred the word "Contract" which made Charon glance up with a slight Grimace present.

"I suggest you leave Early tomorrow. Since I doubt you'll leave tonight."

With that Ahzrukhal stood up and collected the bottle of Vodka and placed it back into the fridge.

Valentyn got his hint and collected her things. The guy was to cheap to finish the bottle. Whatever. She could just get drunk at Carol's anyways.

"Who am I looking for?" She questioned.

"what?" Ahzrukhal questioned back

"I need a Name. you didn't give me one. There are loads of Chem Makers in the wasteland, who was the one who fucked you over?"

Ahzrukhal looked at her like she was cracked. He seemed to be at a lack of words.

"J-Jeff…his Names was Jeff."

"Jeff. Alright well I guess I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the Drinks Ahzrukhal" she still kept her manners.

Valentyn approached the Double doors to exit. As she did she looked at Charon who just Stared at her as she departed.

Ahzrukhal watched the door shut behind her. He was sure to get a view of her Ass as she left. Charon looked over at him with a grimace as his Boss approached. Chuckling away.

"Ah Charon this will be undoubtedly some good fun. I haven't had a good time in a long while!"

Charon merely stared down at him.

" I am glad you don't Bother me with your Morality. I just point and you break."

And with That Ahzrukhal turned on his heels and made his way to the bar.

There he stood arms out leant over the marble top. He looked like the devil with a deal to offer and soul to collect. He could feel that woman in the palm of his hand. Now just to wrap her around his twisted finger .

This Ghoul was the Devil and Charon was the Ferry men who would deliver her to him. A toy.

Valentyn stood outside the Doors of the Ninth Circle. There was no doubt she was drunk. She had enough shots. And between her and Ahzrukhal they nearly finished the bottle. She wobbled abit from side to side. A few Underworld Residents looked at her awkwardly as they walked by.

_Maybe I should go back to Carol's?_

She was drunk but she couldn't stay teetering at the door of the Ninth Circle for the night. So she walked her way over to Carol's place. She was almost there but she tripped over a ghoul who was slouched on the floor with his legs out.

"Whoa man, Watch out….oh sorry" The ghoul Looked up at her in a groggy tone and went back to mumbling a song from the radio.

"n-no it's ok…" she apologized and made her way around the corner. This time she walked into someone who look familiar. His face was cracked and greenish. She knew this ghoul. She thinks she does.

"W-Winthrop? Oh sorry man I-I didn't see you there dude." she kinda slurred her words which made him look at her puzzled.

"Where have you been all day Smooth skin? You went to the Ninth Circle and no one has seen you for hours….. *sniff* …Are You Drunk Smooth Skin?"

Valentyn Straightened up and looked Winthrop in the face.

"Winthrop…as my friend I will be dead honest with you….Yes I am….. But not as bad as you think man."

she was really loose when she talked. All of a sudden anyone she talked to when she had a buzz on was her best friend. Which warranted in her books the use of the word 'dude' or 'man'. no one used that term for centuries. Winthrop knew she was drunk even if she said no.

"Were you in the Ninth Circle all Day? What for. Did that Ahzrukhal Guy doing something or say something?"

Valentyn had spent a lot of time in The Ninth Circle today. It was weird to Winthrop. The only people who spend a large amount of time in that slum were drunks and low lives. Valentyn didn't come off as a drunk. But the sharp scent of Vodka Made him second guess that thought.

"Ppshht nah man. It's all good. I got work and I set off in the morning. don't miss me too much okay?"

"Alright, Man" Winthrop answered back.

"let's just get you back to Carol's Place I hope you have Caps for another Night"

Winthrop helped her over to the doors of Carol's place and to the front desk. Where she dropped a bag of caps suitable for her to stay another Night.

"Staying another Night Smooth Skin?"

Carol Asked, Surprised to have the human stay another night.

Valentyn could only Nod a reply to her Ghoul Host and shuffle off with Winthrop to her room where he helped her to her bed.

She dropped her gear and flopped out on her bed and let out a sigh.

"I finally found someone to travel with me, Winthrop" she said breathlessly but with eager.

Winthrop was on his way out when he stopped at the door and looked at her.

"Is that so smooth skin, who?" he asked looking at her sprawled out on the bed. She rolled over and turned on the radio to GNR on her pip-boy

"I can't tell you yet, it's a secret" She looked at him with a small smile and began to blink her eyes.

"Good night Winthrop, have a good Date with Greta Tonight…." She yawned and Waved.

Winthrop opened his mouth to say something but he stopped instead he returned the smile.

"Thanks Smooth Skin. Good Night"

Winthrop shut the door and walked away. He couldn't help but have this lingering feeling that began to flood him. This for sure was going to be on his mind all night.

Valentyn's Head was slightly woozy when she stirred from her sleep.

She had slept in her gear and didn't bother taking her pip-boy off for the night either. Her arms was aching now from the lack of care due to her drunkenness. But nothing a good stretch couldn't fix. She looked with sore eyes at the time.

_6:30 am_

…

It was early but Valentyn rolled over her bed and swung her feet over the side. She stretched. Releasing the ache of her Muscles and let out a sigh.

No need to get dressed this morning she was already there. She collected her things and made her way out. As she was about to grab the knob her foot bumped something, she nearly tripped over the object.

Valentyn looked down to see a small package at her Feet. It was a small brown paper package, the paper looked old and dry. Like it would degrade if she picked it up but she did anyways.

Her attention was caught by the note that was attached which she removed and unfolded.

" _Hey Smooth skin._

_Since you are leaving so soon, here is a few supplies to help you on the way._

_We would like to see you again soon, it's been awhile since a smooth skin walked into Underworld and was actually a decent person. We hope to see you return soon._

_From Your Friends._ "

Valentyn looked from the note to the package in her hand. She was surprised. These ghouls didn't need to help her out. They've only known her for a few days. Sure they have heard her over the Radio from Three Dog of Good things she's done, but Some of them were not as good. Sometimes Three Dog made her seem like a total Fucking Asshole….not that she couldn't be. She was faced with enough situations that she sometimes came out being the Monster in the end. But what good she did do was equal to her Bad. She was just some one out in the wastes. Trying to get by, to survive. Isn't that what everyone else did. Was everyone else faced with dire situations as often as she had too? Or was that just her luck?

Valentyn placed the note in her back Pocket and pulled on the paper to tear it away from the object of desire inside. The paper tore away to reveal 4 stimpacs.

Her eyes widened.

_Oh my god they didn't need to give these to me…._

She was very thankful for this gift. She was come with a little injection of joy that gave her a new feeling this morning. The kind that gives you that little nudge out the door. It's gonna be a good day.

She would be sure to repay them double for this help. Valentyn really did start to consider that she would be accepted in to Underworld gradually. This made her Feel Sentimental inside a bit.

The Same sentimental value the Vault gave her just before she left.

The air was cold this morning. Grey clouds loomed over D.C. bits of sun peaked through the holes in the clouds. Valentyn admired the stretch of sky today. Quiet lovely against the broken and demolished buildings.

Willow was already out on Patrol. The ghoul noticed the human right away.

"Leaving already Smooth skin?" she asked as Valentyn Approached.

"Unfortunately, yes. But just for a few days. I am coming back"

Valentyn adjusted her weapon straps. Double checking to make sure she had everything.

"well that is good news. Don't get to many holes in yourself while you're gone touring D.C. Super Mutants leave us ghouls alone, but you…..you are a much more tempting target"

Willow warned the waster Lander. Super mutants didn't mess with Ghouls much. It must have had to do with the fact they were both mutated beings….that or ghouls couldn't be turned into Super Mutants, only Humans.

Valentyn gave Willow an assured Nod and made her way to the Metro Tunnels she had emerged from a few days ago. This time though she doubted there would be anything down there to hinder her from getting to the area around Megaton.

She pushed the gate open to the Metro and ventured forward into the darkness. The wind howled through the halls deep into the Metro. The pungent smell of rotting flesh and the coppery scent of blood was rampant through the air. Valentyn knew it was from the decaying corpses of the raiders she had killed.

She entered the Platform section and looked down over the rails at the bodies of the raiders. The blood was brown and the corpses had already set into Rigs. Stiff and cold like ice. Valentyn observed the Rad roaches that crawled over the corpses and ate away at the dead meat. their mandibles clicked and their Wings buzzed as they feasted. The insects took no notice to Valentyn as she Ventured back into the Depth of the Metro Tunnels.

It was almost the afternoon by the time She got clear of the Metro Tunnels and into the out skirts of the D.C Ruins. If she traveled fast enough and didn't delay she could make it to Megaton by sun set. She would camp outside of Megaton. She had everything she needed. No need to stop there and get distracted. People knew her there and there was usually someone who wanted to stop and drink with her or do the odd chem. And she didn't feel like seeing Moira's face or be asked if Mirelurks are Intelligent or not. That stupid survival book had gotten her into trouble with only a few things as a reward for sticking her neck out for the name of science. Pfft Science. Her Body guard wouldn't tolerate her doing her little "Experiments" he bitched he wasn't getting paid enough. The guy was smart in that sense. None the less she had all she needed. Just get this job done and report back to Ahzrukhal.

The wastes were wide and expansive. You could see for miles. Nothing but rock and dust. Ruins of old houses lay strewn about the earth. Jagged rocks and black dead trees. You could hear the dust in the air.

She traveled over rock and hill. Keeping her eyes open for signs of trouble. She always had to be wary. Death loves to sneak up on you, he never lets you rest once.

It was a good thing she had excellent vision and speed. It was why her weapon was a sniper rifle. See something that proves a threat before hand and you have less work to deal with in the Future.

She was nearing Megaton and within good time too. The Sun was just in the midst of setting of to the east. She had time to hunt a meal and set up Camp. Valentyn slung her rifle from her back and looked around for a decent spot to camp for the night. She shielded her eyes from the sun as it set. She eyed a high ridge to the south. It had an over hanging rock that was over just enough that she had some cover in case the rains came. But the sky didn't look like it was going to rain. It was decorated with streams of long thick clouds that were lit with amber and streaks of pink. It was vibrant. It must have been the radiation in the air. It intensified the look of the sky.

She trekked over and began to set up camp.

The silence that was in the air, was a common luxury. One she liked very much. She could ear everything out in the wastes with ear shot of her.

Valentyn was perched atop a rock face looking into a wide ditch. There where large mounds with holes gaping in them. The earth was recently disturbed by a burrowing animal. She knew something was to emerge soon.

She trained her scope on the mound and waited. Her finger fixed to the trigger waiting.

There was long gap of time before she saw the dust begin to stir around the opening of the mound, but eventually a large pink toothed snout poked out and sniffed the air.

The Mole Rat was virtually blind but it relied greatly on it's sense of smell. Luckily Valentyn was well out of Wind direction. The animal emerged completely from it's burrow and began to scavenge the area around it's home.

Her scopes were on it's head and she took a deep inhale but didn't release.

She squeezed.

A loud Bang rung through the air as the Bullet whizzed into it's target. Splattering the creatures head across the ground. It's body jolted and made the attempts to escape as the brain was blown clean off the nerve circuits.

Valentyn pulled her face away from the scope and watched as the body slowly stopped convulsing.

She returned her weapon to her back and made her way to her prize. Removing a large hunting knife from her belt. she plunged the blade in and began to slice away. Removing what meat she needed for her dinner tonight. The smell was disgusting but she was getting used to it now. This was becoming a second nature to her. Besides she was used to seeing enough gore now. She really didn't have a problem looking at it anyways. It was rather fascinating.

She held her steaks up and made her way back to camp.

The fire cracked and popped as the wood burned slowly. She was sitting in a glow of warm light. The fire was a comfort. A comfort man had gotten used to since they first discovered the uses for fire. Her mole Rat steaks were roasting over the flames nicely. The sticks shoved through them held them in place over the scorching flames below.

It was quiet out tonight. But she could hear the liveliness of Megatons citizens even through those thick metal walls that seemed impenetrable. The lights were the only thing that lit up the sky over the Capital Waste land. She was glad this place still existed. It was right in the middle of this god forsaken dive, but it was a beacon to people who need a place to rest or be safe.

She missed her little shack. It was awhile since she had been there. Hope Wadsworth was keeping shit heads out of her place.

She sat back against the large rock. The smell of cooking meat filled her nose. She was starving and couldn't wait for them to be done roasting.

She looked at her pip-boy…to bad she couldn't get GNR out here. But the silence was nice.

Valentyn looked out over the wastes. It stretched out far and wide. The sky went on forever in a see of deep blue. She could here the howls of feral dogs in the distance. But they were far enough away not to be a bother to her.

Valentyn was enjoying herself. Nothing seemed like it could go wrong.

She looked up at the stars. She thought about her Father. And if she would ever see him again. Was he safe? Was he even still alive? Would she live long enough to find him?

Her thoughts ran through her head. So many so much. All the faces she had met…all the faces she had know of people who are now dead and gone. Faces she had beaten in, blown apart.

All the faces. And yet one struck out the most.

Charon. The Ghoul who stood like Death. A Wall of leather armour and muscles. Muscle… She Remembered his Size. He was Tall and intimidating. She would hope that she would never have to Tango with him. She knew she would lose. But for all the faces to linger in her mind, and it was his face. His Eyes were burned into her mind. Why was he in her head? She hardly knew anything about this ghoul. She knew enough that he was someone who could handle himself.

Wasn't that all she needed to know? Why did it matter if she knew more about him? He acted like a guard Dog that had a leash. His Contract was his leash. Maybe it was Cuz she Liked the Idea of having someone in her control, maybe she liked the thought of having someone who could easily killer her in the palm of her hand. A man on the end of a leash. Her Dog. He would be an obedient little hell hound. The thought was deliciously sweet between her lips.

She sat with a smirk across her face. She admitted that she was a bit messed up. A little sadistic. But who wasn't now a days?

She was enjoying herself and the thoughts that followed through her dark little mind.

Valentyn stared off into the night nothing was going to interrupt her thoughts. The crackling of the flames where crisp. The snapping was sharp it continued.

_SNAP!_

Valentyn shot up from her thoughts.

_That snap was a little to loud to have come from the fire…._

She got up into a crouched position from her seated one. Something was up.

_I'm not alone_

_SNAP!_

Another loud snap cracked through the air. It was coming from a distance behind the large stone she was camped under. There were a thick patch of trees behind her location. She made her way through it on her way back from the Mole Rat kill.

The tree's there were thick together. Enough for an average man to get through. It must be human or at least the size of one.

_SNAP!…CRASH!_

Valentyn straightened up to the sounds of several trees snapping in half and landing on the hard earth beneath.

This wasn't Human it was to big to be and it was coming ever closer to her.

Valentyn was now reaching for her Sniper Rifle. She gripped it firmly in her hands. Her finger on the trigger. Waiting for the first shot.

The snapping continued. More trees buckled and splintered under the weight and force of whatever it was causing the destruction.

Valentyn held to her spot. She paused and listened when the crashing had ceased.

She listened.

…..

There was nothing. Just silence. She backed up a abit. Looking behind her she noticed the ledge to a small cliff she was on. A good 18 foot drop down a straight rock face to the ground below. If she couldn't fight off what was coming she would be forced to escape down the rock face.

She focused back to the silence. every thing was dead quiet. All accept her pounding heart that was in her ears. It got louder as she stared off into the abyss of darkness that was night. Only the camp fire lit the way but it didn't penetrate that solid wall of black.

The pounding faded from her ears slightly as the sound of a low breathing got louder and louder. It was low, deep in rhythm.

And only just as the Beast leapt from the darkness Forward into the light of the flames did she Realize what she was facing.

It was huge and almost hairless, it's rippling muscles undulated beneath the thick dark skin. It's pupil-less eyes gave this creature a demonic look. It was truly a beast from hell. Valentyn swore she could feel the heat of Hell it's self upon her face. Everything was slow in her mind. She raised her rifle up as she stumbled backwards. Falling as the beast came down in the spot she was in. it would have had her if she hadn't moved back.

She fell back onto the ledge. She had lost her sense of balance and went clean over the edge.

Valentyn let out a yelp as she reached out to grab anything she could before she hit the ground.

Her hand found home on a rock. She gripped it tightly. Her arm was under strain as her weight swung from her out reached limb. Still she held tight.

She looked up to she the salivating face of the Guai. Valentyn Looked Below her.

It was a good drop from here but she couldn't hold on forever. Fuck! This was like the last time she encountered a Yao Guai.

She noticed the Beast had ran off to find a better route to her. Valentyn prepared for the drop and let go of the ledge.

She landed hard against the ground. She stumbled to her feet as she quickly tried to regain herself. In the mess of her dark hair she caught a glimpse of the Yao running straight for her.

"Aw Fuck!" she shouted and ran as fast as she could in the direction towards Megaton.

Her heart was in her throat. It couldn't possibly beat any harder then it was now. The last shot of adrenalin in her system was enough to push her to the limit. She hadn't ran so fast in her life.

Valentyn hurdled over rocks and knocked over logs and debris. She dare not look behind her.

The Yao Guai was in hot pursuit of her. It's growl made Valentyn shake. She swore she could feel it's Hot stinking Breath on the back of her neck. Any second she thought it would have her. She was counting the seconds.

Megaton was in view. She was almost there. She pushed herself. Forcing her legs to move faster. The Beast was closing in and readying to make the pounce that would crush it's prey.

She saw the gate.

"Open the Fucking Gate!" she shouted as hard as she could.

Someone had to hear her.

Valentyn began to slow down when she noticed no sign of the gate moving open. She stopped. And turned to look. Time stood still as she met eyes with the charging monstrosity before her. It's jaws wide open.

The force of it's powerful hind legs launched the hulking beast forward to make the killing blow. Teeth bear and ready to sink into flesh.

She raised her rifle up and aimed. The beast was over her small frame as it came down.

BANG!

She fell to the ground as the massive animal landed atop of her. All her breath was forced out of her lungs as the weight began to squeeze her between the earth.

Her eyes were screwed shot. She was waiting to feel the blinding pain of the bears fangs and claws plunge into her flesh and begin tearing her skin open.

But it never came. The only pain she felt was the crushing feeling of the dead mass that was no longer breathing.

She looked up into the spot light that was perched atop the gate of Megaton. It was bright and she couldn't make anything out either then the large fan that rotated while the gates opened. They squeaked of rust and wear.

Her vision was still blurry but she looked upon the familiar silhouette of a man. His duster was long and worn with weather of the wastes. His skin was dark and his face was covered with black facial hair that was slightly peppered with grey hairs. His Sheriffs hat rested well upon his head.

"Well,Kid. Glad to see your back. And bring home stray animals? Hahaha" Simms leant down over Valentyn and smiled pleasantly at her.

She tilted her head and shielded her eyes from the spot light. She recognized this man.

"Simms? Is that you?…" She looked up and tried to focus her eyes. She knew his deep voice. It was the first voice she heard when she left the Vault. In fact it was the First other human she met in the wastes. And he had just saved her sorry ass from a Yao Guai.

" None other kid" he chuckled and offered his hand out to help her up from underneath the dead weight of the Guai.

She grabbed his hand gratefully. She arose and dusted herself off. Retrieving her weapon as well. She looked at Lucas and smiled with thanks.

"Oh Man…I owe you one, Simms." Valentyn Laughed and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder.

Coughing while she giggled.

Simms returned a laugh

"Yeah you do, come on Kid. Get inside. Ain't no bear gonna get you in Here" he teased Nudging his friend into town.

Valentyn admired the tidiness of Simm's house. It was a metal shack like hers but slightly larger. It was nicely and warmly lit with several candles. The lights were off. Which meant Harden was in Bed. She admired the household he had made for himself and his kid. She sat at the small round table. A small lamp sat a top of the surface. Giving off a soft glow.

The rattle of the metal steps emitted from Simm's boots as he walked down them holding two glass in hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Valentyn smiled and watched as Lucas took a seat across from her.

He gave her a soft smile as he opened the bottle and poured out a shot for her and himself.

"so what brings you all the way back to Megaton? Seemed like only last week you left to go find this 'UnderWorld'" he took his shot and exhaled with a gravely sigh. Looking to his friend.

"it was only a week ago I left. I'm not really sticking around town for that long. I have business near here. I honestly had no intension of returning so soon." she took her shot which went down with a burn. She didn't really care for whiskey, but who was she to complain when someone offered her a drink.

"Guess that big ol' bear had other plans in mind for you, he chased you all the way back Home" he laughed pouring them another shot.

"oh yeah sure very funny, could it have killed you to have shot sooner? I was almost Guai Chow" she pouted in her corner where she was seated. Simms only smiled.

"Nope" he replied teasingly. Taking another shot.

She chuckled fondly. Simms was a warm man with a good heart. She knew if he had seen her sooner he would have helped out quicker. Valentyn lifted her shot to her lips and pounded it back. Still every bit as burning as the first one.

"But really Valentyn, How have you been this last while? Going into the D.C. metro must warrant for some interesting adventure? Did you run into those Green Muties that Lurk down there?"

Simms watched his friend for a reply.

Valentyn smiled and fiddled with her shot glass.

"ive seen Mutants. I do my best not to tussle with them. I saw them cleave a raider right in two, with ease one time. But I didn't see much of them. They lurk more so further into the Ruins of D.C then in the metro tunnels."

Simms nodded his head and listened to her.

"I Made it to Underworld after I had a run in with some raiders in the D.C metro system. Nothing bad happened. I Made it into the Museum and Met the Ghoul Residents there."

"so what was it like, being in a town of nothing but ghouls? Normal people must not venture out there much." Simms said pouring himself another shot, he offered to Valentyn for another shot but she gestured a polite no thank you.

"No not many people do. I was told quiet frequently that they hadn't had a 'smooth skin' come in for a long time."

Simms chuckled when She mentioned the term 'Smooth skin'.

"but I met a few characters that have generously helped me on my way, and I even got some work out of it. That's why I'm all the way back here Near megaton."

Valentyn reclined into her seat. Stretching her legs out to make herself more comfortable.

"place doesn't sound to shabby. Seems like you made a good impression on some of the ghouls there. Sounds like maybe you even got some new friends" Lucas said in a confidant tone. Taking his third shot and placing it back on the table.

Valentyn smiled and giggled to herself.

"here have another for the road. Guessing you need to be on your way in the morning to finish that job of your's. I doubt you'll be stopping back after the job is finished."

Simms reached out and poured a decent shot out for Valentyn. She looked at the sheriff and gave him a half smile.

"No I guess I won't be….not for a while that is" She reached out and picked up her glass. Giving Simms a small cheers and toke the shot back. This time it wasn't burning so much.

She stood up and gathered her things making her way over to the metal door.

She gripped the handle and pulled the door open.

"Hey Kid"

Valentyn stopped and looked at the man still seated in his chair. He looked up at her and stared.

She looked back puzzled.

"You Be careful, when you're traveling the wastes at night. Or even when you are by yourself."

Valentyn was facing him full on now. Still confused as to what he was talking about.

"I saw a Figure Following behind that Bear tonight….that was why I didn't shoot at first."

"What do you mean?"

Someone was following behind the Yao Guai as it chased her? Simms must have been Cracked or just seeing things. No person in there right mind would follow a Guai while it was on the Hunt. Only skilled trackers and hunters in the wastes would risk doing that.

"I don't know who it was, I couldn't see any detail. They were dressed all in black, and idk…but they were tall and fast…"

Valentyn Looked at Simms with wide eyes. She couldn't figure out why someone would be following The bear.

Simms watched her for a reaction that was anything either then the uncertain face she was making now.

Valentyn looked to the floor and paused for a moment.

"… Good Night Simms…."

And with that she left. Closing the door shut behind her.

Simms watched her leave with out saying anything further. Simms brought his hand up to his face, Questioning what he saw tonight. And how His friend reacted to what he said.

Valentyn stood outside the Shack of Lucas Simms House.

_Someone is following me?…_

She ran the thought through her head. Over and over. It was quiet possible she was being followed. She wasn't about to set that thought aside. It was planted firmly in her mind now. Why else would Simms say something, if even he himself didn't find this just abit weird?

She would be a fool to shove this possibility under the rug.

Valentyn Shook her head and sighed. She looked around the Corner to see her Comfy Little slice of Megaton.

She made her way across the steep slope that led all the way down to the now disarmed nuclear war head. She looked up to see Jericho leaning against the wall of some piping beside the Brass lantern. This Old ex raider always had something to say to her. When ever he saw her. Either it was a dirty Comment about her or an offer to go to the saloon and get shit faced. Then head back to his place for a little bit of getting chemed up.

Not that she didn't like the thought but Jericho was a little less then reputable in megaton. Sure he left all his Bad habits of being a Raider behind him. But he still kept that spiky prickly charm that any meat brained raider had.

She just hoped that he wouldn't notice her and cat call her across town. Fucking dick.

She scurried across the slope, she was almost home free. Till he turned his head and noticed her making the escape.

He didn't move but a cocky grin came across his face.

"Heya there sweet cheeks! Where you running off to in such a hurry. don't you wanna come stop by my place and have a few drinks?"

_For fuck sakes _

She looked at him and quickly tried to come up with a good excuse.

"N-no Man. Maybe next time…and stop calling me Sweet cheeks!"

She shouted at the leather clad dick standing at the bottom of the hill and shot a glare his way. Which he only returned with a dirty smirk.

"Okay Sugar Tits!" He shouted back and started laughing like a hyena when he saw the pang of anger and disgust that shrugged through Valentyn's spine.

"Fuck You Jericho!" she shouted as she rounded the corner to her Shack. Out of ear shot from anything else Jericho could throw at her.

She stood in front of her house fumbling with her keys. Yet again she had another buzz on. God she swore she gets drunk to often. But at least lately it wasn't on her dime.

She inserted the key into the lock and opened. Entering the threshold.

Valentyn let out a big exhale of relief. She was in her own domain and she could do what the hell she pleased when she was in here. Her own little slice of paradise. This place was a shit ina tin can when she first got the keys. But she got the furnishing to her liking.

She loved to fuck out of the large Heart shaped Matters that was in the middle of the living room. The juke box was nicely lit and polished at least Wadsworth kept the place clean while she was gone. That floating blender was good for something despite it would inwardly complain to it's self in sarcasm once in awhile.

Wadsworth came hovering out of the room across from her and made it's way over to greet it's Mistress.

"Good evening Madame, it seems you have arrived Early than expected from your original plans. and I was liking the loneliness of not having to pick up after someone….." the robot muttered the last part of the it's sentence to it's self but Valentyn still heard it loud and clear.

"Good to see you too Wadsworth. If it makes you feel any better you can stay in the closet by yourself and do nothing. I can keep this place tidy myself. Would you like that instead? Even better you can leave if you want and live a life of Luxury out in the wastes. I'm sure some Death Claw would make good use of Your Manicure skills"

The robot didn't answer her at first. It buzzed and clicked away, making sense of what it's Mistress had said. But still even through it's AI programming it knew well enough that it wouldn't last out in the wastes. And as a fail safe to protect it's of well being as a one of the first 3 rules Robotics, it did not answer back.

"That's what I thought…" she said annoyed with the hunk of junk that hovered in front of her.

"You appear to be intoxicated Madame, may I offer you another alcoholic beverage to keep you …'Party Spirits' up?"

"That's more like it, Thank you Wadsworth. "

The machine buzzed and clicked a few time before departing to retrieve it's Mistresses drink.

Valentyn Stripped down from her heavy gear and placed it on the hanging racks on the wall. Her leather coat was weathered and chaffed from scuffles and conflicts. She removed all her belts from her shorts and waist. Laying them across the desk. She removed all her weapons and knives. Laying them in there appropriate places. She made her way over to the heart shaped bed and leapt onto it. She kicked off her boots . Groaning and stretching at the feeling of her aching muscles gaining relief.

"Here you are Madame" a robotic arm came into view and she reached out, grabbing the beer and sitting up to pop the lid off.

"Thank You Wadsworth"

The Robot clicked and buzzed before it hovered over to it place in the large closet. Till the need for it's use arises again.

Valentyn took a huge chug of her beer and leapt up onto her feet. Bouncing on the bed a few times before she stretched a fish netted leg over to the jukebox. She was going to wear herself out first before she hit the hay. Live life up a little. Cuz fuck it could end by tomorrow.

The clattering of plates and cups from down the road of the Brass Lantern getting ready to serve it's costumers breakfast woke Valentyn up from her sleep. She was slouched over the rounded edge of the Love Mattress. She had a half empty beer bottle in one hand which she loosely hung onto. Her head was aching abit from the amount of beers she had consumed last night. Which she tripped and kicked out of her way as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of purified water off the shelf. Opening it up and splashing the liquid into her face. Washing away the fuzziness of the buzz that clung on.

She looked into the cracked mirror and looked at her reflection. She was tired looking. The wastes had it's ways of making people look worn out or older then they actually were.

She took a moment then reached over for a small black pencil and removed the lid.

She prepped herself for the task she had at hand today. She was going to travel out to the over pass that was to the west of here and seek out this chem junkie that Ahzrukhal wants Dead.

She fucking hoped this guy Had Ahzrukhal 1000 caps. She didn't really want to find out what Ahzrukhal was like when his pockets weren't being lined.

She Locked up the shack securely.

Megaton was a bustling place in the morning it seemed like. Most of the towns settlers were up and going about there daily business. Walking the metal pathways that weaved from the ground out up the slopes of the crater they were built in.

She exchanged some greeting nods with some of the familiar settlers as she ventured up the steep slope to the gate to depart from town.

The large metal gates parted in front of her as the wastes became clear. Dust rolling in as the wind blew.

She looked up to see Simms watching her from the cat walk above. She waved a good bye and stepped out into the wastes.

She noticed the body of the Yao Guai was gone. She hoped she wouldn't run into another one today…or any time soon for that matter.

The sun was warm today. She admired it greatly. There was nothing like this back in the vault. She couldn't understand why people hid away from this in those metal caves.

Well she could see why. The wastes where a hell hole that would swallow the foolish and weak.

She traversed the landscape seeking her destination. She could see the over pass a few miles away from where she walked.

Valentyn was in the middle of a small suburban block. Some houses where nothing but broken wooden skeletons of a house hold that no longer housed a family. A few were surprisingly still intact. Only weathered by dust and time.

Valentyn Surveyed the houses around her and picked through some of the rubble. She might find something worth while. She couldn't focus properly though. She had this constant need to look over her shoulder since Simms informed her of the Figure that perused her through the wastes last night.

The scavenging yielded no reward for her, she best decided to be moving on to find this Junky, Jeff.

She hadn't really focused much on her task at hand either then getting there in one piece. What was she going to do to this guy when she found him. How was she going to confront him? Would she come bursting in guns ready to kill whomever got in her way?

No that wasn't her way of doing things. People get killed for acting like that.

She would have no idea if there was a shot gun trap ready to be triggered the moment she flung the door open and blow a hundred little hole into her flesh.

She would probably seek out higher ground first. Ahzrukhal mentioned this guy's place was under the over Pass. She could probably find a good perch to scout it out first from a safe distance.

Valentyn believed she could make out the shape of a metal shack in the distance near one of the towering pillars that held up the broken road of the over pass. There was a river running between the break in the over pass. Rubble, concrete and rebar protruded from the water as it flowed through at a steady continuous speed.

The neighbouring rock faces to the south would be a perfect spot to get a good view through her scope of the area around for threats.

She climbed the gravely rocks and turned over logs to the flat top above. Valentyn had a perfect view of the lay of the land below her. Enough she could see clearly of the little hovel that was beneath the concrete road.

The place didn't seem to have anyone it. Various large pieces of scrap metal lay about the area around the shack.

She watched and waited for a few minutes to see if anyone would venture out. It seemed like no one was going to come out of that place. She began to lower her rifle when she noticed the door fling open and a male figure come running out at full speed. His strides were huge and frantic. She took notice the flames that were trailing right behind him. This guy was on fire and he followed the smoke trail all the way down to the edge of the river.

She watched as the man leap into the water as the smoke cloud that was billowing from his ass went out.

It was a few seconds before the man emerged from the river. Soaking wet. He trudged his way back up the gentle hill towards the shack.

This had to be this Jeff Guy Ahzrukhal wanted dead.

She retracted her weapon and made her way back down the rock face. She stealthily ventured down to the hill to the shack.

The best way to handle this was to wait for this guy to leave his house again and ambush him. Question him, take what was needed and seal the deal. This shouldn't take long. Hopefully.

She came around the bend of the pillar. She was right beside the shack now. Crouched down like a cat waiting for a mouse. She watched intently for the person inside to venture out.

She had a good view of the door. She could hear this guy in there. Coughing and clattering around in the tin wall hovel.

This guy was making Chems she could smell the fumes that reeked through.

If she was lucky she might have hit the jackpot. This guy could have loads of chems. She could keep some for herself or sell it. Ahzrukhal didn't mention she had to bring back any chems she found.

Valentyn's thoughts were interrupted when the shack door once again came open. This time though the guy didn't come running out. He was in a different set of dirty merc clothes. No armour. This guy was vulnerable to knife attacks. She might just save the bullet and take his life by the point of a knife.

The man made his way over to a corner of bush and prepped himself for a leak. His back was turned, Valentyn took her chance to creep up on him and have him stuck.

She encroached closer and pulled her rifle up. Aiming for the man's head. She arose and trained her sights.

"Don't Fucking Move…."

The man held absolutely still. It was like he had turned to stone he didn't dare move.

Valentyn watched closely at the guy in front of her.

"put your hands up and turn around. Nice and slow"

She loved when she had people in the palm of her hand. She could do anything to this guy right now. She could easily pull the trigger and end his life. But she couldn't she needed him alive to know if he had the 1000 caps he owed Ahzrukhal?

The man slowly raised his hands level with his head and slowly turned to face her.

His face was dirty with soot and grime. His hair was shaggy and hung over his hazel eyes. He was young. Must have been no older the her…. 27 she guessed. He had stubble on his face. But he wasn't that bad to look at she noted.

She looked at him with Cautious eyes. He looked back at her like a kid who was caught doing something naughty. He lowered his head down to Tell her that he wasn't going to pull something.

"H-hey easy lady….l-look. I don't know what you're here for…but I think you have the wrong idea?" he was very uneasy in his tone. He did his best to come off as a nice guy. Anything so that this woman wouldn't blow his brains out.

He tried not to look at her. Although that was awful hard for him not too. This chick had an air of badassitude.

"what is your name?" she asked with no emotion. Still fixed solid on her target.

He looked at her and swallowed.

"m-my names Jeff…..what do you want from me?" his voice was nervous.

"I do Believe you owe someone a rather large sum of Caps. Sold a ghoul some bunk chems?"

Jeff looked at her worried. She was aware of his current emotion. This guy was they guy alright. She would be sure to do the job right. First some interrogation was in order.

"Give me the 1000 caps, and you can walk away alive and unscathed. You give me the money and I forget you existed….."

Jeff watched her. He knew his life was in the hand of some psycho, merc chick. At least she was real eye catching.

"Refuse to give the Caps up….and I will leave your brains splattered across the wasteland"

She had her trigger finger tightly on the little piece of metal. She was patiently waiting for this junkies answer.

Jeff began to sputter his sentence.

"I-I don't have Your caps… I don't even know what you are talking about man. I never Sold chems to any ghouls! Look lady. I didn't do nuthin wrong man."

His voice cracked. This guy was a coward and she knew it. But she was certain this guy was pulling her leg. If he didn't have the caps then she would take something of equal value.

"The give me all Your Chems." she stated bluntly.

Jeff paused and looked at her. Puzzled for a moment. Mouth agape.

"A-alright I'll give you all my chems, then you'll let me live….right?"

Jeff would rather give up his chems then his life. He nodded at her slowly with an uneasy smile. He hoped to god she would say yes.

"very well. You have 2 minutes. You take any longer …well lets just say a bullet will find a nice warm home in a certain Junkies head…hurry up!"

She commanded the low life in front of her to retrieve her Bosses rightful property.

He watched her as he began to crawl away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

He looked to the ground then back to her. Reaching down and gripping a fist full of sand and hurling it at Valentyn's face.

The dust cloud obscured her view and filled her lungs and she coughed and groaned. Rubbing her eyes of the grains that were trapped in her lids.

Jeff took of Bolting back to his shack for fire power. He was going to blow this Bitch away. There was no way he was giving up his chems. They were HIS.

Valentyn regained herself and saw Jeff running for the shack. She pursued at full speed. Tailing behind him.

His feet hit hard upon the ground as he scuffled into his shack. Throwing around various items and objects for a weapon.

Valentyn ran in after Jeff. Right into the shack. She saw him rise up from behind a wooden counter. Sawed off shot gun in hand. Her eyes opened wide as she ducked from the blast of power that the gun had erupted from it's barrels.

She hit the Ground and rolled.

"Fuck you Bitch! You ain't taking my Shit!"

He began to reload for another attempt at shredding this chick.

"Fuck you!" she yelled and leapt up and forwards, towards her opponent. She raised a fist up to punch him clean in the jaw.

Jeff rolled out of the way. Landing right into a shelf of glass bottle, to which many hit the floor and shattered loudly. He had dropped his weapon. He struggled to regain his footing. Tripping over bottles and containers. He picked up a steak knife and ran out of the shack.

Valentyn chased after him. He was sprinting at full speed down the hill towards the waters edge.

She was right behind him. She felt a spark of anger and excitement as she closed the distance quickly.

She leapt with all the force her strong legs could give. Tackling the body of Jeff to the hard earth. They rolled down the hill as dust and rock was thrown up into the air.

Jeff quickly sprung to his feet. Holding the knife out at the ready.

Valentyn did the same. Removing her hunting knife from the holster on her hip and holding it up. Ready to perform the fatal dance of the knives.

"Let me go Lady. And I won't have to cut you up…"

Jeff warned. He would rather that this chick just back the fuck off and go back to where ever it was she came from.

Valentyn just laughed. She watched him waiting to see if he would make the first move.

By now they were on the edge of the river that flowed by. The only thing that was around was the sound of the water and their laboured breathing. Death was watching Now. Waiting to see who would lay claim as the rightful one to live.

Jeff sprung forward with his knife raised, coming to strike down on Valentyn.

She leapt back and out of the way as his swing hit down low. She raised her fist up and connected with the side of his face.

Jeff saw a flash of white light and pain that flooded the side of his face. He stumbled back.

She came at him and swiped upwards with a clenched fist. Hitting him again in the jaw.

Jeff was getting angered with each connecting hit. He stumbled back and regained his footing. Holding his jaw he looked at the woman with the knife before him.

A twinge of rage came over him and he sprinted at her. His body colliding with hers.

Her knife was knocked from her hand as all the air from her lungs was forced out of her.

Jeff raised his knife up to bring it down onto Valentyn's flesh. She reached up quickly and gripped his wrist to stop him from having his knife strike home in her chest.

"Aarrggghh!….Die You Bitch!" Jeff shouted trying to free his grip from her hand.

Valentyn clenched her fist tightly and punched Jeff square in the nose. But he still fought even when his nose started bleeding he kept on. She struggled and fought.

She brought her knee up between Jeff's legs and rammed her knee right where it counted the most.

Jeff cried out in pain. Holding his jewels with free hand.

Valentyn rolled the opposite direction and jumped to her feet. She ran for her knife which was a good distance from her. Jeff raised up and noticed she had made a move for her knife. He groaned in pain as he rose to his feet and went after the woman.

She slid in the dust and almost fell over as she swooped down to scoop up her hunting knife. She turned on her heel to face her enemy.

A blinding pain tore through her left side. She felt the warm trickle of a familiar feeling seep down her side. She fell back onto the earth. Clenching her side. She let out a loud cry of pain as the recoil of hitting the ground rung through her wounded side.

Jeff's steak knife had sliced a nice long line across her left side. It bled freely. Seeping into her worn tattered shorts and down her leg. She was in pain. But if she lingered to long on the feeling she wouldn't be able to stop him from killing her.

She quickly rose to her feet and distanced herself from the man who injured her well figured frame.

He came at her again and she rolled out of his line of attack. Jeff turned and faced her. She was clenching her side tightly. Her breathing was laboured and painful.

The man roared as he swiped at her again, yet just to have her dodge clear out of harm.

Jeff turned Abruptly to face his opponent.

He looked her straight in the face. And looked into her dark green eyes. She looked up at him from beneath her brow. She was breathing heavily. She swallowed and exhaled in long pained breathes.

Jeff began to feel a hot sharp and intense pain well up in his gut. His arm began to tremble as his hand slowly opened and dropped the knife. It made a clang sound when it hit the dirt.

His breath became short and shaky. The man in front of her fell to his knees. She pulled the knife from his body and stepped aside. As he crawled onto his hands and knees cradling his stomach. The gaping wound began to bleed freely onto the sun bleached earth. The small puddle began to develop into a bigger pond of scarlet

She watched as the junkie before her bled out. Jeff heard foot steps behind him. He turned from cradling his wound to slowly look over his shoulder. He saw the woman come up behind him and look down with no expression on her face.

He looked up in fear.

She gripped her blade tightly.

Her hand gripped onto his messy matted hair and sharply pulled his pitiful head back.

Putting her cold blade to his pulsing neck, pulling the sharp edge across the flesh and releasing the red fluid that erupted forth from it's fleshly prison.

His body fell to the ground and rose no more.

Her eyes lifted from the junkies corpse and looked over the area in front of her. Everything was spinning slightly. She wasn't sure if it was all the adrenaline in her system or the amount of blood she was losing. All she knew was that she needed to patch herself up now before she passed out. She tiredly pulled herself to the shack and rested herself on the counter. She pulled over a chair and sat down. She groaned in pain as she pulled out one of the 4 stim-pacs that Winthrop, Greta and Carol had generously supplied her. She readied the tip and shoved the needle tip into the skin beside the open gash and injected it's properties into her body. She watched for a moment as she watched the tissues begin to mend her side shut. Leaving nothing but a scar behind. She exhaled from exhaustion and leant back into the chair. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

The pain had subsided enough she could stand and focus on the work she needed to do.

Valentyn looked at the situation she was presented with. The shack was a complete mess. It didn't help that Jeff character tore the place apart before hand.

The laboratory set was un touched though. She looked about the shack for signs of a stash spot or hiding place he could have hid the caps and chems in. she looked under the cot in the corner but nothing there. She looked everywhere but no sign. She was starting to doubt she would find anything. But from the corner of her eye she noticed a large box under some rags.

She went over curiously and kicked the box. It made a heavy metal 'Thunk' sound. It was a metal box. A safe!

She shoved the rags aside with her boot and knelt down in front oh the safe. And looked at the lock on it.

Inspecting it carefully. She could bust this lock in a few minutes. Time to best out the bobby pins and screw driver.

She inserted the pin and listened carefully for the tumblers to fall into the right places.

Which they did.

The safe made a loud click and opened. Valentyn slowly opened the door wide enough to see what was hidden inside.

Inside was large satchel which jingled familiarly of a certain valuable currency. There had to be more then a 1000 caps in here but she didn't want to pinch. Ahzrukhal might notice and get pissed at her. And she wasn't in the mood to hear it from him. Or anyone after this whole Ordeal.

She looked back into the safe to see a small supply of chems. Buffout and mentats mostly. She liked the mentats for sure. But she took the whole loot and packed up for her to leave this shit heap behind her to rot in the sun of the wastes.

She looked over to the dead body that lay in the dust and sand as she departed. She came what she was here for. Her job was done.

She had laid claim to another unfortunate life today.

The sun hung high over the Capital wasteland. It beat down on the rock and earth below. The wind was blowing pleasantly across the ground. Causing small dust devils to spiral around the land. She steered clear of the whirling air tunnels and walked between the small pathways. The rocks form high walls over her head. A few dead and crisp trees jutted out over the rocks and out to the sky. The howling of a pack of wild dogs echoed out from behind her. Back from where she had made her kill. The dogs would enjoy a dinner tonight.

It had already been a long day and she couldn't wait to get back to Megaton and drink herself into a stupor. Maybe this time she would take Jericho up on a night of drinking and drugs.

She could really use the whined down right about now. The thought of being fucked up and having a good time after her little dance fest of knives with a chem junkie, was such a good idea to her. She had the chems to do it, so why the fuck not. Oh yea she was going to get shit faced and more when she got back to Megaton.

_CRACK!_

Her thoughts stopped when she heard a branch break. This time she wasn't going to mess around.

Valentyn Pulled out her rifle and quickened her pace further into the maze of rocks and gullies.

_SNAP! CRACK!_

More branches broke and at a much faster rate as she picked up into running. She wasn't going to face off with Another Guai…or a Death Claw.

She quickly went around the corner and down a slope. She slid down and continued running.

All the while she could here the snap and crack or knocking of rocks from the ledges above her.

She needed to get out of this. She was at a huge disadvantage where she currently was. Anything could attack her from above.

It was weird she wore it was running in unison with her. She stopped. It stopped. She ran, it ran.

She should have known she was being followed. Simms warned her. And she hadn't put consideration into the thought all that much. And now they were pretty much hot on her trail. She was a good distance from Megaton. She wouldn't reach it from here if she kept running. She didn't have the energy.

She was going to have to try and sneak away or find away around with out them knowing.

Valentyn stopped and pressed herself up against the rock face. She was listening for the sound of whatever it was that perused her.

The sound of leather boots atop of the rock above her became louder and louder as it neared her position. The combination of sprinting and jumping over rock and trees was apparent to Valentyn. Who ever it was they were fast and keeping up with her. She had noticed the silence. No one was running, or jumping, or moving at all.

_Where are they?…._

She thought to herself. Questioning the situation.

_Should I run…or wait it out?_

Valentyn was faced with a hard question which was answered almost instantly when a few rocks from above her head fell in front of her face. She looked up quickly but only caught a glimpse of the dark and Large figure that loomed over her small body like a shrouded demon.

Her mind flashed with the single thought. Run! Which she did instantly.

Legs moving as fast as she could make them. She weaved through the rocks and trees. Rounding corners and jumping over obstacles.

She couldn't believe how well this person was keeping up with her. It was like they knew where she was going to be before she even got there.

Valentyn's eyes widened when she came head on colliding with a hard leather wall.

She fell flat on her ass, dropping her rifle to the ground. She scrabbled to grab it but her reach was blocked from her weapon when a large dirty leather boot planted it's self firmly to the rifles body. Holding it firmly to the ground.

She looked at her weapon and ceased to make any further attempt to retrieve her Baby.

Valentyn's eyes trailed from the dirt flecked boot up. Up the leather leg and metal plated knees up. She recognized this figure.

"Charon?….."

Valentyn's eyes widened. She was looking up at the Large Ghoul before her. His Hazy eyes looked down at her with no expression on his face either then his perpetual grimace that he never seemed to exchange for another emotion.

_What the fuck is he doing here!?_

Valentyn rose up from the position she was in which was on her belly reached out for weapon that was pinned beneath Charon's foot.

"You were the one following me the whole time! You were then one who was chasing after that Guai that ran after me all the way to the Gates of Megaton!"

She dared to point an accusing finger at him. He very well was in good reach of her and he could have easily snapped that finger she pointed, but he remained where he was. Staring at her.

"what's the big fucking deal here?! Are you going to answer me? Hello?!"

She was getting annoyed at the lack of answers she was receiving from this guy.

" you are in no position to command me to release Information to you" he stated bluntly.

She got angered at his response.

"You are to return to Ahzrukhal….Now" Charon was sure to emphasize the word 'Now'

"says who?" she crossed her arms firmly and looked up unimpressed at what Charon was Ordering her to do.

"Ahzrukhal. You go willingly,… or we can do it the hard way" his boot was still pressed firmly upon the sniper rifle.

She only had her scoped .44 Magnum and her hunting knife on her. And she had little ammo for the Magnum. But she had no plans to kill Charon. She wouldn't dream of it. She wanted that ghouls contract, pretty badly too.

"I will get to seeing your employer after I've made a stop in Megaton. I had a bitch of a fight with a chem addict and I would like a little R and R thank you. I have his Caps and I will Deliver them to him myself."

Valentyn looked the Ghoul right in the eye and made to remover her baby from beneath his boot. But he didn't budge when she gripped it and tried to pull it out from under him.

She stepped back and looked at the towering ghoul.

"Excuse me. Can I have my Gun Back please?" she had a hand on her hip. Not pleased with the fact this ghoul was pulling this shit with her.

"Your going straight to Ahzrukhal. I will forcibly drag you there if I have too"

She looked at Charon, and back off from retrieving her Rifle. She still held her hands on her hips. Holding her chin and rolling her jaw in a thoughtful yawn looking at the ground then Back to Charon. She nodded her head in acceptance.

"Alright… Okay"

….

She Bolted.

Leaving Charon standing behind. She wore she could see the surprise on his face when she looked back.

Fuck the Rifle. She had a back up one at her Place in Megaton, it wasn't in as good a condition but it was good enough. She wasn't about to be dragged away unwillingly back to Ahzrukhal already. She needed some 'Me' time. And by god she was gong to have it.

Valenty couldn't believe it was Charon who had been following her. Why? And for how long?

This was ridiculous . All she knew was that she need to get back to Megaton and not stop till she got there.

Charon was right on her heels and she knew it but she didn't dare turn to look back now. She was cleared of the maze of rocks and now sprinting through a clearing of trees. Yet again she was being hunted all the way to Megaton. This was un-fucking-believable. Twice in as many days this happened to her now, but she wasn't sure which was worse to be chased by. The Yao Guai or Charon.

Charon leapt over the turned over trees and rock with ease he wasn't even out of breath. Heck this seemed like a jog to him. He was going to catch up to her in no time. And when he did….

Oh yeah she could see Megatons sweet metal walls just over that hill. She spurred herself to run faster she could, Valentyn didn't care she ran to the top of the hill and was met with a low cliff. She just leapt into the air.

She swore she could have flown she was airborne for a good time it seemed like and the fall wasn't that far down. She was expecting to roll down into a gully that lead a clear way to Megaton across a flat surface.

Valentyn was almost home free. She could feel it. She could feel the wrapping and restricting limbs of something behind her. _Wait!?…WHAT!?_

Charon's strong binding arms found there way around Valentyn's waist. Pinning her between him and the ground as they fell and slammed into the ground. Rolling down into the slope at the bottom in a cloud of dirt.

He had her by the waist and tightly.

"Let go of me!"

She kicked and struggled against his iron grip. Charon was fighting to get a grip of her hands to pin her from doing anything. But she was winning that fight.

Getting angered with this predicament she found herself caught in, she lunged back with her elbow. Hitting Charon in the jaw with a loud crack.

He grunted in pain that shot up through his jaw and into his head. But he let go of her. Valentyn scrambled too her feet and ran with every last bit of energy she had. She could see the gates were opening for some settlers that were entering.

Oh fucking yes God was on her side. She was going to get so shit faced when she got safely passed those gates.

Valentyn booked it to the front gates. She could see Lucas Simms watching from the cat walk above.

She didn't care though she shoved and pushed settlers and caravan mercs out of her way as she leapt for safety past the gates.

She arose from the dust and dirt. The people looked at her puzzled and somewhat annoyed with her. But she wasn't paying attention to them she was to busy trying to see past them to care.

Valentyn was in shock when she saw no sign of her Ghoul predator. Where did he go? He was right on top of her. He had her in his arms for fuck sakes! And he wasn't there?

_What the fuck…_

Valentyn stood in the safe confines of Megaton, watching as the large steel and iron doors closed shut. Sealing her in from the Hunter that stalked her all the way from Underworld.

The Ferryman has come collecting.

_**AN:**__** Well I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**_

_**I tried to make it as long as possible and as exciting. Oh hohoho, Charon is a devil with his super human strength and speed. No really the guy is freaky. I look forward to playing out the personality of this character. Valentyn is developing into an interesting character as well. Hope to update soon so stay tuned! Readers and Reviews are greatly welcomed.**_

_**Happy new years Guys!**_


	3. Ch3 Boarding the River Styx

The only sign that was an indication of life was the luminescent glow from a crater created by a weapon of mass destruction and Death. Megaton.

The small settlement was brightly lit at night. Being the only Beacon across the Capital Wasteland that meant safety. Tonight was particularly busy this evening.

A large caravan had come into town. The men who traveled had come from far away, and they were looking for a place to rest and a saloon to get drunk in. these men lived life like it was their last.

Merc's were mean sons 'o' Bitches. In it for only the money and killing. Some for the adventure. Other's did it because it is one of the few ways of life in this world.

Living day to day, trying to escape death's grips for as long as humanly possible.

Valentyn's life style was much the same.

The view of the deeper part of the crater was a clear view from the porch of her megaton shack.

The caravan traders where gathered with their hired guard at the bottom of the slope. Discussing their means of business with Simms.

Valentyn watched from her darkened balcony. But she got a good view of the men down in the well lit center of town. She scoped out the group like an hawk searching for prey. There was no shortage of good looking men here, in her books. Just only that some of them looked like total Assholes. She wasn't interested in some Fuck Head with a overly cocky and huge sense righteousness. Valentyn noted this trait with one of the Larger men who stood at the head of the large group like a proud Dog. He was tall and well built. His hair was bleach blonde almost platinum. He had sharp features and piercing eyes.

This guy acted like he was head dog.

Most of the other mercs stood behind him….though it looked like they didn't want to but most didn't want to challenge this guy. Not cause of cowardice but because it wasn't worth fighting with an idiot.

Simms finished his discussion with the Caravan traders. They dispersed and the majority of them took off for Moriarty's Saloon.

Valentyn straightened up from her leaning position on the railings and made her way over to Moriarty's.

She had a heck of a day today and it was time to let lose. She was going to get shit faced, drunk and high. Then she would see if one of those Mercs was down for some 'Fun'

The music was considerably louder coming from the saloon. Probably because these guys were living it up in there. She pushed the metal door to Moriarty's open.

The place was full of people. Settlers, Traders and mercs were going about drinking and partying. The music from the Juke Box in the corner was on at almost full volume. People were laughing and talking, exchanging stories and conversation. Caps were being exchanged for alcoholic beverages and food.

Valentyn was excited. It had been awhile since something like this happened. This was her time and she planned on living it up. She went over to the bar. Seeing a good friend of hers.

"Gob! How are you?" she said loudly over to the ghoul who had his head down and cleaning glasses, but he raised his head up to see who could possibly be addressing him so politely. It didn't sound like Nova.

Valentyn waved sweetly to Gob who looked surprised to see her. He placed the glass down and went over to his friend.

"Hello Smooth skin, didn't know you were back in town, what can I get for you?"

The ghoul smiled and leant on the bar. Looking at her. He noted she wasn't decked out in weaponry. Save for her magnum which was secured safely to her hip.

"Have a special night planned, Smooth skin?" he asked looking at her attire.

She wasn't adorned with her leather jacket or armour.

"Yes as a matter of fact actually. I had a fuck of a time today and I'm unwinding, relieving some stress" she sighed and sat herself down at the bar counter.

"how was your trip? Where did you go?" Gob questioned as he reached to get his friend a beer. Popping the lid off and placing it in front of her.

She gestured a thank you.

"Actually Gob I have a something to tell you." she smiled at him. Gob was puzzled.

"I Made it to Underworld. And I met someone there…." she paused and watched Gobs expression, which changed to a surprised look. Valentyn knew what that look was for.

"I met Carol. She's a wonderful host and incredibly helpful towards me. She wanted me to tell you that she misses you…..and that she is so proud of you."

Valentyn smiled at her friend. Gob stood quiet for a moment. She could see he was glad…if not incredibly happy on the inside. He didn't show it to much. In case Moriarty saw him with such happiness that he would just belittle and take him down a notch, crushing his feelings beneath his boot heel.

"C-Carol…..I miss her a lot. But I'm guessing she doesn't know the truth? I wouldn't want her too anyways. It would crush her…Thank You Smooth skin. This means a lot to me."

Valentyn gave him a reassuring smile and patted her ghoul friend on the back.

In the midst of the party of people who were drinking and laughing, through the smoke filled room of cigarettes and Cigars, The large Merc with the White Blond hair had noticed Valentyn Sitting and chatting with the Ghoul across the bar. Exchanging smiles and laughing.

He watched them as his friends drank and laughed themselves into their apathetic stupor.

Seeing this woman talk and treat this Zombie as a normal person disgusted him. He had completely stopped listening to the other mercs.

His eyes were on the two at the bar.

He stood from his seat and paced his huge armoured frame over to the bar.

Valentyn hadn't noticed the brute come over she was to busy drinking and laughing. Talking with other people she knew. The blond came up to the bar right beside Valentyn. Staring at the ghoul, then looking over to the small woman to his left, she wasn't facing him.

Gob was back on doing his work, but he knew the man was there and looked up slightly from the corner of his eye, trying not to make eye contact with the Larger Man.

The Merc had noticed this and it angered him that the Ghoul didn't address him and give him service, he would get his attention… and this woman's beside him.

"Hey Brain eater! Give me some fucking whiskey!"

The whole saloon had stopped and looked over in the direction of the bar.

Poor Gob stood there, looking at the man, the wave of embarrassment that flooded him when he saw people look at him. To see what he would do.

Valentyn had turned to look at her friend almost as soon as the insult was flung at Gob.

The Merc just stood there. Some of his friends laughed and chuckled at the ghoul.

"Hey Dick Head! Why Don't You fuck off before I kick the living shit out of you!"

Valentyn roared at the Large blond merc, who turned to look at her with piercing blue eyes.

He just laughed and looked at her, pleased he got this kind of reaction from this woman.

"Why do you give a fuck about this shuffler? Do you Love ghouls or something?"

His voice was husky, but sharp like a snake. Which she was reminded of by his harsh eyes.

They looked down at her.

Valentyn didn't answer him at first. She was running the thought of putting a bullet between those Steele blue eyes. Valentyn bit her lip in anger.

The man waited for an answer from her. Valentyn's silence was taken for something else. The merc raised a blond, thick brow.

"You're a ghoul Fucker aren't you?"

By now Gob's jaw was on the floor. He couldn't believe this guy said that to her. He couldn't believe she stood up for him with such aggression.

Even Moriarty emerged from the dark room in the back, he so often loomed in. He too was watching at the current disturbance in his Saloon.

"Fuck You" she answered, getting in the Mercs face.

The mercs that sat at the table chuckled to themselves. Admiring the fact this chick had some fire in her.

"Wouldn't you like too" he replied with Cockiness.

A Pang of rage surged through Valentyn and she leapt forward with a fist. Hitting the Merc square in the jaw.

Every jaw in the house dropped, seeing this large merc stumble back, holding his jaw in pain.

Looking up at Valentyn with anger.

"You Fucking Bitch!" he roared and went for her.

Gob watched as the man went for his friend. What the fuck could he do stop him? He wouldn't stand a chance. Why did she have to stand up for him? He was fine with taking the insults and just going about his work keeping his head low.

Valentyn whipped her hand around for her magnum. The mercs fist was coming at her full force.

She was about to whip her gun out. Fist just seconds away to connecting with her face.

_WHAP!_

Valentyn was surprised when she was pulled backwards, out of the way of the on coming assault.

She was pushed back by a merc dressed in black armour. His head was shaved, save for the strip of short dirty blonde hair that went down the middle of his head. His face was covered in thick wiry facial hair. This man's eyes were softer then the other mercs, who's just seemed like the devil's.

The blond mercs fist was firmly clenched in the gloved hand of the one who intervened.

He was almost the same height of the blond merc. But not as big.

"That's enough Jagger."

He glared at the blond, who looked back at his fellow merc. There was a long pause.

Valentyn was still angry, but now she was more curious as to who this guy was.

She looked over at Gob who was pretty much at the other end of bar, shocked.

Jagger straightened up and grimaced angrily, but he retracted his fist from the grip of the Merc before him. Grunting and cursing under his breath. He looked at Valentyn with hateful eyes but slithered his way back to his low life friends who watched from the corner like a flock of vultures.

She merely returned the glare as the Merc who helped her guided her over to the corner of the pub.

Everyone began to drink and go about there business, laughing and partying now that the current conflict seemed to be resolved.

Valentyn looked up at the man with an annoyed questioning look upon her face, which this man noticed right away.

"is something wrong?" he asked.

His voice was young. She cocked her head to the side in interest.

"I could have handled that myself"

Valentyn looked up at him with a raised eye brow. She was a bit annoyed with the fact this guy stepped in and stopped the fight. She wanted to knock that Fuckers block off for Calling Gob those Horrible things. She hated it when people treated ghouls like that.

But…. At least he was eye catching to her.

Tall, Fit and rugged. This guy would be a catch.

"I'm sure you could have. But Jagger is not one to fuck with. He likes to hurt little girls like you"

He leaned back with his arms crossed and smirk on his face.

Valentyn looked him up and down and took a big swig of the beer. He merely Chuckled at her.

"the names Rolan, it's a pleasure"

He held his hand out, Valentyn looked at Rolan for a moment then smiled and accepted his greeting.

He shook her hand firmly. They exchanged eye contact and they both smiled at each other.

"Can I offer you a drink? Whiskey? Vodka? Pick your poison"

He was very respectful towards her, and she admired it. Finally a decent guy she could talk too.

"Vodka would be wonderful"

Valentyn watched as Rolan made his way over to the bar where Gob was. Poor guy. She really wished people just got along with ghouls. Not all of them are feral monsters.

She gave Gob a reassuring nod when Rolan approached. He received two rather large vodkas and thanked the ghoul bartender, leaving him a tip.

Valentyn smiled at the bit of kindness he showed to Gob.

"Thank you" she said as Rolan handed off her drink.

"Anytime" he said heartily, directing Valentyn over to a vacant table.

They sat down together in the dimly lit saloon.

This evening was going to be good, she could taste it.

Moriarty's seemed to become thicker with smoke as the night went on.

Rolan and Valentyn were seated in the corner. Making marry, sharing stories. It was much like when she was sitting with Ahzrukhal drinking. Accept she actually enjoyed the company of this person much more.

Her and Rolan had been talking and drinking for a while now. And she was pleasantly intoxicated. Rolan could admit as well that he was buzzing.

" oh man I haven't been this drunk in awhile" Valentyn stated as she slipped back into her chair. A perpetual grin was across her face. Arms flung back over her head lazily.

Rolan Laughed.

"and when was the last time you were this drunk?" he questioned her holding a charming grin on his face as he leaned in over the table.

"Fuck man not since I was back in Underworld, I had the luxury of sharing a bottle of Vodka with a ghoul"

She looked at him. Her poison green eyes stung a bit from being so drunk as they turned to look at the man before her.

Rolan was enjoying himself immensely. Wasn't often he shared good company with someone from the town s he stopped in. and to sit in the company of such beauty was a rare comfort.

"Do you find yourself in the company of ghouls often?"

It seemed like she did. Or else why would she have put up such a fight for the ghoul behind the bar?

"I find myself in the company of many characters lately….why just this afternoons I was doing the tango of knives with a chem junky.

Rolan raised a thick brow at her, she smirked at his surprise. She was admiring the look on his face.

"maybe you would like to show me how you 'Dance'?" she sat up and leaned in towards Rolan.

An eyebrow was raised as her smirk became ever wider and more seductive.

Rolan leant back abit, looking at the woman.

Was she coming onto him? He didn't think he was going to get laid at all tonight….or for awhile for that matter.

Valentyn knew this guy was interested. Though he was more respectful then most men she met.

Maybe it was time to ask the question. She was waiting for this all day. Fuck she fought a chemed up junky and nearly died herself just to get this shit faced. She took chems from the guy and she didn't want to do them alone. It was her intent to get fucked up and do fucked up shit.

There would be no way anyone could possibly fuck this up for her. Not even Charon.

No way he could get into Megaton and take her by force. Not if she screamed and put up a big enough fight. She bet every fucking Merc in town would come piling out of their beds to stop him from taking her. She bet even Jericho would jump in to rescue her.

She doubted Charon would risk that. He would more then likely strike again when she was alone in the wastes. He wouldn't try and take on a merc in her company either. That also would only draw attention.

Valentyn was home free to do as she pleased tonight so why the fuck not.

She whipped out a box of Mentats.

Rolan's eyes widened when the yellow box hit the surface of the table. He looked up at the woman with a surprised expression.

"come on Baby let's have some fun Tonight. After all it could be our last" she cooed, opening the box and taking out the tray and popping the metal foil open to release it's contents.

She handed him the little red pill, to which he took and smiled at her with eagerness in his eyes.

Cradling their little pills in their palms, they both tilt their head back and pop the little red pill of happy feelings and fun time.

They continued to party till their highs kicked in. Her and Rolan went outside of the Saloon. Laughing and singing.

"Damn girl, I haven't seen a good time in a long while" He purred as he pushed her body up against the cold metal wall and burying his bearded face in her neck.

"It's your lucky day then" she moaned as she began to feel her high kick in.

Everything seemed to open up to her. Things became a little brighter. She felt incredibly happy. She felt as if she could do anything. Every touch was intense. She wanted to touch everything.

But the only thing she could get her grips on were the man in front of her, who was already making himself at him in her neck.

Valentyn pushed her body against his grinding her body into a pleasant curve. He groaned and placed his large hand in the small of her back. Keeping her close to him. His high must have kicked in by now. He was acting like animal.

She made eye contact with Rolan, his pupils were huge. Only a small rim of deep blue was peeking from the abyss of black.

"where's you're place from here?" he asked breathlessly and hurried. He must have been Horny out of his Mind.

"This way"

She lead the man down the metal pathways. Their feet rung as they ran, giggling all the way to Valentyn's Shack.

_Oh fuck yeah! I am going to fuck like a fucking rabbit tonight, I'm so ripped!_

She ran to the door of her shack. Rolan crashed into her as the collided into the metal wall. Making aloud Bang! Sound.

They merely laughed.

Valentyn hadn't noticed that the door wasn't even locked when she and Rolan Pushed through the threshold into the darkness of her Domain.

She skipped into her home, she was really high, and really fucking happy. She just wanted to do something fun and creative…in the most nastiest way she could.

Valentyn Turned to the man she had taken to her abode, expecting to be embraced in a flurry of heat and lust. But instead she was met with a harsh and forceful push as she fell to the bed, rolling of and landing on the floor rather hardly.

Valentyn went to sit up to see who had assaulted her, but the lights flung on and flooded her vision with white. It hurt her eyes and she shut them to block out the pain.

_WHAM!_

Rolan's Vision also flooded with white, his face welled with sudden pain as he felt himself go airborne. He landed backwards onto the metal porch. The pain was excruciating. It was doubled 10 times and Rolan found it hard to keep consciousness. Looking up to the brightly lit doorway as a tall silhouette stood menacingly over him.

_SLAM!_

The metal door slammed shut and as it did Rolan lost consciousness.

Laying on the cold Metal Flooring.

Valentyn's eye gradually adjusted to the lighting in the room. It wasn't all that bright after all.

She scanned the room for whomever it was who threw her across the room like a doll.

Fuck her vision was blurry.

There in the corner, she could make out a figure. She looked up slowly.

Stepping into the light, Valentyns huge pupils couldn't have possibly looked any bigger when she opened her eyes widely to the sight before her.

Charon had emerged from the corner. Cracking the knuckles of his large hand, the one he used to punch her boy toy out the door with.

Valentyn was speechless. He even had her rifle on his back.

Charon had his Combat shot Gun drawn now, but it wasn't aimed at her. Simply there for in case she was going to put up a fight.

"How the fuck did you get in!" she shouted at the ghoul.

Charon merely glared down at her small form.

He took notice to the fact she was intoxicated. And heavily.

She wasn't going to be much trouble for him in this state.

He retracted his weapon and holstered it to his back. Walking from the binds of darkness over to her small figure that was curled up on the floor.

Valentyn's eyes widened and she tried to shuffle backwards away from the ghoul who came over he like a giant. His massive hand came down on her as Charon gripped the back of her neck and forced her to stand.

"Don't! No!" she cried.

Her high was still going strong and her heart was pounding. The intense feeling that came over her as Charon gripped her neck tightly. She couldn't help but have the strong over powering feeling of submission take effect in her system. She let out soft little whimpers.

This situation was all to messed up in her mind. She was at the hands of a ghoul who could kill her if he desired. Is that what he going to do to her? He could just kill her and take the caps and return to Ahzrukhal himself.

This broad was already enough trouble on his plate. Charon knew he could easily mess with her.

He pushed her over to the heart shaped bed she had fallen over when she arrived. Throwing her onto it.

She yelped when she came into contact with the mattress. Quickly flipping over to face Charon.

"Ahzrukhal want's his merchandise back" he stated bluntly.

She looked up at the ghoul.

"I have his caps and I didn't spend them if that is your concern. There in that locker over there!"

Charon still only stared down at her.

"I'm not talking about the Caps"

His eyes were cold.

Valentyn was confused by what Charon was talking about. If not the caps then what was it that Ahzrukhal wanted?

"how did you get into Megaton? Better yet how did you get in my house!?"

She stood up and faced the ghoul. Still high, she completely forgot her fear. Her mood changed quickly on mentats.

"I have my ways." giving no emotion to his answer.

Valentyn crossed her arms.

_How did he subdue Wadsworth?…_

She looked and noticed the closet that Wadsworth occupied was blocked off with the metal cabinet.

_Fucking robot is good for nothing. _

She rubbed her face. Valentyn couldn't believe her current situation. She was being held hostage in her own house with a ghoul that was tracking her for days. She was high and losing it quickly. She was worked up and ready to have a ride on the Sausage train. But the conductor was laying knocked out cold on her front porch.

She couldn't believe her fucking Luck.

Valentyn just wanted to scream.

….

Hey maybe that was it?

If she screamed someone would here and come running to her rescue!

She backed away from the ghoul to the opposite side of the bed. She was on one side and Charon was on the other. He watched her cautiously, not moving.

She took a deep breath in and let loose a scream as loud as she could muster.

Pretty much as soon as the air flowed through her vocal cords Charon had leapt over the bed.

Grabbing the woman and covering her mouth his large gloved hands.

Her voice became muffled and she tried to cry out as Charon's weight was forced against her on the bed.

She could feel the firmness of his muscles against the leather of his attire.

That familiar pool of heat began to well up again inside her.

Valentyn looked up to see Charon's misty Blue orbs.

She kept a gaze with him. Peering into them deeply.

His eyes seemed,….weary to her. Like he was tired of the life he was living. The things he was doing. They seemed dull, like his life had become nothing but that. Dull and lifeless.

The closeness of his body forced Valentyn into a natural reflex that was only heightened by the chems. She pushed her body against his in a grind. She let out a little moan and rolled her eyes into her head. His hand still on her mouth.

Charon knew this feeling. It too was something that he naturally craved. But repressed almost instantly. He squished and crushed most self involved thoughts he had. It wasn't his job to think about himself or his wants. It was about the contract holder. Protect the contract holder. Do as the contract holder commands. Instantly and without question.

He grunted as he forced the thought from his mind. Focussing on the job at hand.

Charon returned his eyes to the small woman below him. She was watching with huge blackened orbs. Her pupils weren't as big as they were before. She was coming down from her high. But she still breathed like she was waiting for something exciting.

His expression didn't change as he removed his hand from her mouth and wrist.

She stayed watching him. She couldn't tell if it was only cuz she was high or if that curiosity kicked in again. But she began to wonder what he was all about.

"..Charon?.." she asked of him.

He tried not to take attention to the wanting sound in her voice. He rose up from her body off the bed. Making his way over to the corner and pulling up a chair. He locked the door and placed the chair in front of it. Seating his large form in front of the door. The only access out of the house was now blocked by Charon's hulking mass.

Valentyn sat up and looked over at the ghoul with a puzzled look. Her only means of escape was completely gone. But now she was beginning to think escaping Charon was pointless. If he was tracking her no problem since she left Underworld, then he was perfectly capable of finding her no matter what.

"Go to sleep. We are leaving here before dawn." he said leaning back in the chair with a leg crossed. He chuckled slightly at the look on her face.

"your not going to sit there all night are you?" she questioned.

"yes I am" he replied.

"how do you expect me to go to sleep when I am this high!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

" that is not my problem" he gave her a half smirk. He just watched her sitting in the middle of the bed.

She didn't like the reply she got. She wasn't going to fucking sleep with guy watching her all night. Even if she wasn't tripping fucking balls. Not that she was. This whole ordeal made sure her high was fucked up.

It seemed like forever that she stared at him across the room. Her eyes looked at his foggy ones.

Charon watched this woman. He couldn't help but ponder an interesting question in his mind. What the fuck was it to her that he worked for Ahzrukhal? Why should she give a shit about him? No one else did. And yet she wanted his contract. She didn't seem like she was as nasty as Ahzrukhal was. But he didn't hold her in high regard either. To him she seemed foolish. He knew from the moment she graced the threshold of the Ninth Circle that she would be used as a play toy for Ahzrukhal's sick amusement. He didn't really care. But it floated around his head.

He came to the conclusion that she was just an Idiot. She was going to get herself killed in due time.

Valentyn's eyes began to become heavy as she stared off spaciously at Charon. She wasn't even really paying attention to him anymore. She was so worked up from the drinking and the mentats, and then this situation with Charon that she had become tired in short order.

Charon could only smirk as he noticed she was beginning to lull off to sleep.

It wasn't long after that Valentyn's exhaustion won over being high and she fell over onto the bed. Sound asleep.

Charon stayed put where he was. He simply watched as the woman slept away.

He wasn't looking forward to the trip ahead.

The air was particularly cold this morning. Charon was still firmly seated in front of the metal shack door. Though his attention on the woman passed out on the bed in front of him was peaked very little. His gaze was off of her and directed more towards spaciously staring off into the wall across from him.

He chewed on his cracked bottom lip. Charon was lost in thought, the deeper parts of his brain where running random thoughts through his head.

Some where of his memories as a child, though they where mostly blurry and hard to recall. His body ached in places from the memories of the beatings he had inflicted upon him day in day out. These memories were still fresh in his mind. It seemed to be the only thing Charon could remember.

The violence, the beating, the torture, the killing. Flowing blood and smashed faces. Long and excoriating pain.

They all twisted and wriggled in his mind like a plagued ball of fleshy snakes that festered and writhed.

These were the only things that seemed to stay in his mind. The thought of happiness and warmth was something foreign to Charon's being. He knew nothing of these emotions, nor did he ever experience them.

To Charon, warmth was his gun and the happiness was his Loneliness.

Although today the trip would not be lonely. The trip back to Underworld shouldn't take no more then a day, if they traveled fast. Charon didn't need rest.

They would travel fast, and if Valentyn protested or fell behind, he would find a way to get her back to the Ninth Circle. No matter how much she fought him.

Charon grunted and rose from his chair. Staring down at the woman who still slept.

It was time to be leaving. He placed a large hand on her bare shoulder and shook her a little roughly.

Valentyn groaned a protest to Charons attempt of waking her, but she did come around to waking up. She knew his next attempt would be to kick her out of the bed and onto the cold floor.

Sitting up and yawning, Valentyn rubbed her now normal sized eyes. The Mentats left her with a dry mouth and a bad taste in her mouth.

She got up from the bed and went to the kitchen to fetch a drink of purified water. She was parched.

Charon stood and watched her. Waiting for her to hurry up and get ready.

The relief she felt when that cool water made it's way down her throat, gave her a whole new look on the day. It was just what her body needed from a night of drinking, doing chems and getting ambushed by Charon in her own Home.

That's right. She had to travel with The ghoul all the way back to Underworld. She looked around the corner, just to see if Charon was still there. And he was.

Valentyn came to a quick and smart solution. She would travel with him without a fuss. Why waste her energy. He had more then she did and it would be pointless. Besides. Wasn't she trying to get his contract? This would be a perfect time to see what he would be like to travel with.

Valentyn perked up at the thought. And that familiar spark began to stir.

_This could be a fun way to get to know Charon, maybe he might open up abit since he's not around Ahzrukhal._

Might as well get ready then, she noticed Charon was looking increasingly Annoyed with the fact she was taking her sweet time.

"I am waiting" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"yes I know you are…..uh just give me a minute to get ready…" she made her way to the lockers and suited up.

The large satchel of caps was removed from the locker as well, securing it to her utility belt.

It was time to be leaving. The sun hadn't peaked over the top of the mountains yet to start another apocalyptic day. No one in the settlement of megaton would be awake accept for maybe Simms.

The ghoul had began Nudging the woman out the door. Charon wanted to be on his way already,

Ahzrukhal despised it when his plans were being delayed, especially when his flow of income was being halted.

The world was lit with the light purple blue of the sun that was beginning to creep it's way up into the sky , where it would so hang and beat down upon the scorched world that is now humanity Below.

Valentyn stepped out onto her porch, and was surprised when she Noticed the merc, Rolan. Wasn't laying out on her front door.

A subtle chuckle was in Charon's throat as he watched the girl look around for Last night's Boy Toy.

_He's gone? …where the fuck did he go?…_

Valentyn turned to look at her Charon, who merely raised an eyebrow to her.

"You didn't kill him when you punched him, did you?"

"No…but I could have. His friends must have come to Collect him"

There was a small wave of shitty feeling that came onto her. She felt bad for Rolan.

They were having such a good night and they were going to have some fun but that all went down the drain when Charon knocked his block off.

Rolan must have thought the worst of her, but then she questioned if she really cared if That Merc thought that she was just a bitch. …..Nah! She didn't really give two fucks. That was last night and this is now. And as of right now she was with the Company of Charon. How bad could this be? Besides. When she turned to face her companion she took a good look at him.

This Ghoul, just like the first time she saw him, stood like Death. The very air of him was filled with intimidation. But yet his eyes held something behind them. She couldn't help but notice this about him. Who was he really.

By now Charon was looking down at the woman, slightly put of with how close she was Inspecting him. He put his head to the side and grimaced.

"Let's go" he guided his hand out for her to take the lead so he could walk behind her.

Big gates of metal closed shut heavily behind them. There was a faint mist in the air, it made everything slightly faint, but it was a beautiful sight to Valentyn's eyes. Even if everything was dead and demolished.

Not wanting to delay Valentyn set her coarse for the direction of the D.C ruins, tho head to the familiar place she had crawled from. She only managed to take a few steps before She was halted by Charon's large hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Your going to need this…" he said with a raspy voice, removing her prized rifle from his back and holding it out to her.

Inquisitive eyes scanned the Ghoul but they turned soft when her hands reached up to grasp her Weapon.

"Thanks" she replied with a soft smile. Taking it from his hands and placing it back in it's right full place on her back. Ready to be used as an instrument of death.

Charon took in her soft smile with an emotion he was trained to suppress and forget about. He knitted his brows together and began to walk in the direction of their destination.

"Let's go" he muttered, striding of with a prefect and firm gate.

She had to run to catch up to him. This was going to be tiring trying to keep up with him. She didn't want to be carried. She hated that.

Setting her stride to keep up with Charon's their venture was a quiet one for the most part. Charon hadn't said a word since they left. She was keeping up with Charon alright but he had slowed down for her, which she was thankful for.

There was little to no interruption of any threats. Today was pretty quiet. Thank god a quiet day for once. But a little conversation would be nice.

_It's a little awkward, he hasn't said a word to me since we left Megaton. If I'm working so hard to get his contract then shouldn't I at least try and get to know him?…._

She held her head low for a moment before placing her eyes on him, the armoured wall of his back faced her.

"Hey Charon?"

He didn't answer her.

She bit her dark lips between her teeth, she knew he heard her.

Valentyn raised her head and ran up to meet his pace at his side.

"where are you from originally?" she puzzled and looked up to the ghoul

Charon had turned his head way slightly out of the littlest interest of talking to her. Scowling as he continued his pace. He couldn't even remember were he came from, or the name of the organization that turned him into what he is now. There really was no place to call home. Charon hadn't been in one place for to long. His employment at the Ninth Circle was one of his longest contracts but yet even then he didn't consider that place a permanent living place.

His foggy orbs blinked before they shifted over to Valentyn.

"It doesn't matter where I am from. I work for Ahzrukhal and reside in the Ninth Circle. That is enough." he held that scowl on his face still.

God he was stubborn. All she wanted to do was get to know him. And he threw up a block every time she tried to get a little closer to the ghoul behind the emotionless wall he put up.

"Do you ever just have a normal conversation with someone? Even Ahzrukhal? Or do you just take orders like a mindless Robot?"

She was probing him for an answer. The more he didn't answer the more it seemed she asked.

Valentyn was Becoming quiet the annoyance. This was a familiar emotion for him, he felt it most when Ahzrukhal made him partake in his little errand jobs, and in this little mission he had sent Charon on.

He muttered curses to himself under his breath.

"It isn't my job to engage in Conversation. Why do you care so much, Smooth skin?" He stopped dead in his tracks and glared down at the woman. Valentyn felt a twinge of warning in her gut, Charon seemed to be rather annoyed with the fact she was asking so many questions about him.

Her mossy eyes were big as she looked up at the ghoul. She could admit that Charon gave of a wave of frightening air. It prickled in her skin like a bouquet of needles which she found hard to suppress the urge to shudder.

"well I figured if I was going to go through the trouble of trying to get your Contract, then I might as well get to know You now" she began to replace her little face of shock with the soft smile that made Charon glitch out emotionally when she directed that wretched emotion towards him.

He leant his massive frame back and crossed his arms firmly. Observing Her. With that sentence he was absolutely certain she was of the fucking boat. There was no way this broad was sane in an form.

"and that is exactly why you are just another foolish smooth skin"

Valentyn was perplexed as to what this guy was talking about.

"I am not. I know exactly what I am doing! And will get your Contract one way or another."

She was firm in her tone.

"you have no idea what Games Ahzrukhal will play with you. You walked in Foolishly and offered yourself up to doing his Dirty Work. You will only Regret the choice you made in due time. And when he is done pulling the strings…. I will be the one left to clean up the mess"

Charon had leaned down and was practically right in her face. His piercing eyes looked dead into her green orbs. His patience for this human was becoming very short.

He studied the expression on her face, the light of happiness that was in her eyes slowly began to turn dim as she came to the realization of what Charon had just stated.

"you have no idea, the Hell of a ride you are in for" he said straightening up and stomped off.

She only stood there, staring off into the scenery.

_What is he talking about. How can he be so upset with me trying to get his contract? ….I know what this Ahzrukhal guy is capable of. I won't be taken for the fool._

It swam in her mind for a good while, longer then it seemed. It hadn't even dawned on her that Charon had stopped and was glaring at her to start walking.

She lowered her head and walked over to him.

Charon watched as she walked past him and moved onwards to Underworld.

He lowered his eyes down to the ground in thought, before following the Melancholy woman who trudged ahead of him.

They still had some distance to go before they were any where nearing Underworld. Charon looked up at the sun, burning in the sky like a fiery god that watched the lives of these pitiful beings called humans.

There was little to no conflict through the D.C ruins as the two traversed the old buildings. Finding a passage through to the metro tunnels.

"Where are we going? The metro station is that way." she pointed out as Charon Sauntered his way down an alley.

There was something off about the long backstreet. Charon's face contorted into a scowl at the smell of something rotting and pungent. Though his expression gradually went from sour to questioning. Though he didn't show it.

" what's wr-"

"Sshh!" he silenced, motioning over to the alley with his Shot gun.

Valentyn observed the alley way. She had taken the position of crouching as opposed to her exposing standing pose. Charon wouldn't have stopped and shushed her if something wasn't up. Then the horrid scent graced itself under her nose. She made a sour face and gagged.

"Oh god, what the fuck is that smell?" she held her arm up under her nostrils, trying to prevent the odour from clawing it's way up her air passage.

There was no answer from the Giant who blocked her way. He simply remained still and unmoving.

There was no way she could see what he was looking at, if he was actually looking at anything at all, or just simply waiting for something to grace it's presence in front of Charon's Gun sights.

She came up from behind his left and pulled her rifle up. Viewing the alley from down the scope.

Valenyn wasn't even all that sure there was something down there. But Charon's unmoving figure made him question that thought again.

She took another look down the scope. This time she directed her vision over to the door way of a partially demolished building.

The frame was old and crumbling. The wood was worn and splintering in places. It didn't look like it was stable. But it didn't look right either. There was a considerable amount of blood on the door step.

"There's blood on the porch of the Building down the alley…" she raised her head to look at Charon who had looked over his shoulder to see what she was doing.

His head turned back to the alley, observing the doorway.

"we need to go that way if we are going to get to Underworld." he stated still watching the doorway.

She raised her head with a confused look upon her pale face.

"What? Why? The metro tunnels are this way." she pointed off behind her but Charon wasn't paying attention to her.

His attention was caught be the faint sound of scuffling and….growling?

His brow began to knit into a furrow of seriousness.

Turning his head for a brief moment from the doorway back to Valentyn.

"that way takes to long to get to the Museum. Just shut up and stay close. We are not alone…."

Charon gripped his shot gun tightly as he ventured forward into the alleyway. those eyes watched that doorway intently. There was no doubt in Charon's mind that there was something in this building. The blood was still red on the steps. It smeared off into the corridor further into the depths of the ruined structure.

The grotesque sound of squelching and dripping flesh was faint in the air. But the continues sound of gnawing and chewing was on going.

His leathered body was firmly held against the wall of the building.

The noises had ceased and this struck Charon as peculiar. There was a momentary pause before he chose to slowly come around that corner and enter the doorway.

Charon's vision was obscured when a mass of fur and weight had thrown it's self upon his large well shaped body.

A flurry of teeth was in Charon's face. His weight was forced down by the snarling and snapping jaws of a large Feral dog.

The beast forced it's self forward trying to reach the ghouls already decrepit face.

Charon held his arms out. Gripping the animal by the snout and bottom jaw. Trying to fend off each on coming Attack.

_BANG!_

_WHINE!_

…_._

The forceful weight of the animal suddenly went dead In Charon's strong hands. He threw the animal off himself and leapt up on to his feet and looked into direction the killing blow had been delivered from.

Valentyn had perpetual Smirk running across her face at the expression on Charon's.

It wasn't the full blown look of shock and surprise but she could tell he wasn't expecting what all just unfolded in front of him.

Charon's attention was soon distracted though to the frantic sounds of scuffling and howling sounds that were erupting from the darkness of the building.

He quickly leapt for his Shot gun which was off to the side. He had dropped it when the Mongrel pounced upon him.

"Come on!" he shouted into the darkness stepping back as the pack of wild dogs poured forth and into the alley way.

Charon easily dispatched the dogs who leapt forth first. They howled out in pain as the hot hundred pellets burrowed deep into them.

Two escaped past him and made their way to reach the girl behind him.

She gasped and pulled the trigger, successfully hitting one, but the other came on full force. Jaws salivating and gnashing.

Her eyes widened as she stood up and stepped back. The animal closed the distance with little effort and leapt forward, forcing it's solid weight against her small frame.

She raised up her rifle between her and the hungry dog that tried to maul it's way through to her.

She was losing quick.

"Charon!" she cried out, hissing at the pain that was welling in her muscles as she tried to fend off the dog.

The whipping noise that came from a distance but became suddenly louder and end in a connecting sound. Made the animal on top of Valentyn howl out and retreat off of her.

Whimpering and whining in pain. She sat up just enough to see a large hunting knife protruding from the dog's back.

Charon leapt over and gripped the knife tightly. Pulling it from the beasts body only to drive it in again….and again.

The animal cried out with each blow Charon delivered with a loud growl.

She could only watch as the large ghoul caught his breath. His breaths were raspy and he swallowed hard, slowly raising his head to look over to Valentyn, who could only stare at him in awe from her spot on the cold cement.

He chuckled . He had wiped that smirk right off her face. Now she was the one looking at him in awe, and it gave him a boost in his ego.

"You Flinched…" he said to her.

Valentyn looked at him like he was cracked.

"no way man, I saw the look on your face when I shot that dog off you"

She wagged her slender finger at him with a grin.

He wasn't going to tell her other wise.

"Remember I hunt Big Game for Fun, Big Guy" she said in a teasing tone.

It rung through Charon's ears and a surge of competitiveness and annoyance came over his emotions and he stood up from the body of the now deceased dog.

"You talk big for someone who ran from the likes of a Yao Guai on the outskirts of Megaton"

He chuckled, raising his chin up to her pride fully.

She dropped her jaw and looked up at the ghoul.

_It fucking was him!_

She bolted to her feet angrily.

"You Asshole! That was you! You lead that Guai to my camp! I nearly got turned into dinner by that fucking thing!"

She marched right up to the guy and looked straight up at him.

Charon could only find her attempts of making herself look threatening, Cute. If not down right amusing.

Now he was the one wearing the smirk and she was the one with empty less expression.

He almost liked the way she looked up at him from down there. He liked the fire that stoked inside her. It was fun to poke her in the side.

At least this trip was mildly amusing.

"on the Contrary, Smooth Skin. It was sheer mistake that the Guai found you. I had merely ventured through those trees behind your camp. The Yao Guai simply mistook my scent for your's and went scavenging for the mole rat steaks you were cooking. But none the less it proved to be an interesting test when it did find you"

Charon was still looking down at her, his expression didn't change but she took note to how he was proud that something worked for him when he had little effort in making it happen himself.

A trait she noted to Ahzrukhal right away. Not Charon. His master's ways must have been rubbing off on him.

Valentyn had a sour frown on her face. She didn't see how this was amusing anymore.

"I could have handled a Guai any day. That wasn't a fair test in skill…if that is what you were testing me for?….Jerk"

She glared at him from under her brow. Which only made Charon's grin go wider.

"Come on let's keep moving" she said, fixing her gear and venturing back down the alley to the doorway of the building.

Charon scanned the woman as she departed from talking to him further. He recalled upon an emotion that rarely came around. What was it they called? Curiosity?

He deemed it absurd to have such a feeling bubble up to the surface. But did he really want to deny the fact that this smooth skin peaked his interest?

He grumbled and shoved the thought aside. That wasn't the task at hand.

Charon trekked with Valentyn down the alley and into the swallowing blackness of the building.

There was blood smear, bones and body parts everywhere. Valentyn jumped a bit when e jaw bone crushed under Charon's boot. It snapped under the weight and splintered as a few of the rotting teeth in it popped out of there sockets and fired across the dirty floor.

"God what is this place?"

Valentyn gagged at the rusty, sour aroma of this place. There was no doubt this place smelled like Death. Something wasn't clicking right in her mind. This place was Dangerous. And it didn't make her feel any better when Charon went over to a large metal bulk head door.

The gears squeaked and clanged as they churned they split and parted, giving way to access into the tunnels.

"This way…and be cautious, there are Ferals down in these access tunnels" Charon nudged his head for Valentyn to follow closely.

She gave a hard gulp, swallowing what ever doubt boiled up from her gut. Clutching her rifle closely she Followed Charon into the deep tunnel ways.

That air was stale and cold. A wave of shivers came over Valentyn's white skin, she took a sharp inhale, staring at Charon's back. She was following him through the metal rooms and bunkers. Paper's were strewn about, tool boxes were tossed over spilling the tools every where. Other's looked like they were scavenged for scrap metal and parts. Not much was left in this place and it was puzzling to Valentyn.

" Hey,Charon?"

She waited for an answer.

The only sign she received that he was listening was the subtle turn of his head in her direction.

Well at least now he made her feel like he was listening to her….even if it was just a little gesture.

"where do these Tunnels go?"

She questioned, trailing behind Charon's tall body like a small cat following him home.

"these tunnels lead to Underworld. Other's lead off further into the Metro. There is only more Ferals down there." he replied, but kept his focus more on navigating a safe way around any feral ghouls. He didn't want to delay by being held up by a hoard of them. Nor did it help if one screeched making itself known to neighbouring ferals that there was dinner.

"where do all the ferals come from then?" questioning Charon further. To which he grumbled a bit.

"some have just always been here. Some are old residents of Underworld who couldn't coup with Ghoulification. And others are just ferals who end up here from other Tunnel systems….."

There were a good number of ferals down here. Sounded like to many even for valentyn to handle on her own. There might have been a chance for her survival on her own if she snuck the whole way and picked them off silently. But that would take forever.

Her grip tightened and she picked up her pace to be right on Charon's heels, to which he glanced back slightly to see what she was doing.

It was particularly quiet in the tunnels aside from the howling wind that became slightly louder as the ventured to a large set of metal doors that were sealed shut.

"Great how do we open this?…"

" hold on a sec smooth skin….I use these tunnels more often then you think." he said going over to a large metal box on the wall.

Pulling the dented hatch open and grasping a red lever. Pulling it down it made a hard sound. The beacon above Valentyn's head began to flash red as a small alarm rung. Heralding the metal doors to give passage. To which they did as the gears and cogs turned and pulled the metal apart.

Giving access to the concrete utility tunnels.

Valentyn was about to take her first steps into the tunnel, till she noticed a pink-ish mass in the center of the rounded room. The single bright light bulb that Shawn down white light atop of the strange figure only made the details more clear to her.

It's flesh was pink and thin against the frame of the skeleton. The edges looked wet and clammy as the nerves and muscles twitched repeatedly. Till the whole body of the being convulsed and twitched erratically.

This only elicited a sharp gasp from Valentyn's lungs.

Making the creature turn and stare right at her with foggy silver eyes.

It's mouth hung agape, displaying a crocked jaw with jagged teeth. Though some were missing. The feral was scarred and old looking. But it took no time to raise up and scream a horrid sound into the air that made Valentyn flinch and retreat further back into the room, away from the feral.

It sprang forward in a charge as it's bare feet slapped on the hard surface of the floor.

But the ferals attempt at retrieving dinner was stopped when it's head erupted in a bloody mess of skull and brain matter, which painted it's self over her white face.

To which her eyes widen when she felt the warm wet fluid hit upon her cheeks.

"Auugh! Gross! Charon!" she shouted at the ghoul who still held his gun up. Though the look on his face was more amused then no expression at all.

He lowered his gun to look at the mess on his comrades face. To which he almost wanted to laugh. But didn't

"What?" was all he could simply say to her.

"that was disgusting man! It's all over my face!" she shouted with distaste, she could almost taste the brain matter in her mouth.

"I think it looks rather becoming of you" he chuckled as he held his hand out to her.

She pouted before taking his hand and stood up.

Valentyn didn't know whether she should be flattered or annoyed. It felt like both. She wiped the mess from her face.

They both could feel their bodies go ridged when the piercing sound of screeching echoed down the tunnels.

The sound of bare running feet flooded down as Charon whipped his gun around to face the on coming hoard.

This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. It sounded like there were too many. And for a moment Charon was faced with the option of either staying put and trying to fight of the ferals or running into the adjacent passage way and just try to make it to Underworld in a full print. It could be done. He would just have to make sure the woman in front of him could keep up.

He looked down to her, she was only watching of into the tunnel with big eyes. Waiting for the hoard to flood in.

A flash of surprise went through her face as she was suddenly yanked off into the direction of the howling and hissing and down the opposite tunnel.

"C-Charon! …w-where are we going!" she yelled, feeling the strain in her wrist as she tried to keep up with the Ghoul who dragged her small body behind him like a doll.

"just shut up and don't stop running smooth skin!" he shouted as he lead her down multiple tunnels and corridors. Up metal stairs and around corners.

They could hear the ferals weren't far off their tails. Their hisses and growls echoed down to them like death whispering in their ears.

Charon wasn't as concerned for his safety was he was for the woman he dragged behind him. Ferals didn't care to harm other Ghouls. But anything that wasn't Ghoul was up for game, and she was perfect for the ferals appetite.

It wouldn't be to far now that Charon could toss Valentyn into the metro tunnels and this wouldn't be a problem anymore. If they could just out run the pack behind them. Harsh and erratic breathing echoed through the tunnels, Valentyn was running short on energy and Charon could tell. He knitted his brows in frustration.

"Come on Don't Stop!" he yelled. Painfully tightening his grip on her wrist, to which she winced at.

"Charon I can't!" she yelled back at him.

Her voice rung through the hallowed tunnels. But it was accompanied by a scream when Valentyn felt the weight of a feral hit upon her. Charon's grip was broken and he stumbled forward.

Valentyn's small body was thrown backwards into a doorway. Her wrist hitting the terminal that was bolted to the wall beside.

The key board snapped off and the terminal made a loud beep which promptly caused the metal doors to slam shut in front of her. Stopping the Feral from perusing her any further.

"Charon!" she cried out, rising to her feet and banging on the metal, which did her no good in making them open.

Charon regained his footing from the fall he had taken. Scrambling to see what happened behind him.

Foggy eyes widened when he saw the hoard of ghouls pile into the tunnel, running at him but stopped dead in their tracks when the sight and scent of the human had disappeared.

Some cocked their heads to the side as if they had forgotten completely what they were hunting. One or two stepped forward sniffing the air then let out a howl of loos. Which dispersed the pack as many of them trudged off back into the dark depth of the tunnel systems.

But yet there was no human amongst them. He ran up to the door and banged on it several times.

"Smooth skin!? Smooth skin!? Are you in there!?" he yelled into the metal.

Valentyn's felt a sense of some small relief when she heard Charon's voice through the door.

"Yes, Charon! The door won't budge! what do I do!" she cried, pressing herself up against it to try and hear him better.

"stay put and I will find a way to you!" he shouted.

The terminal that was beside the door was fucked. The key board was completely bashed off. There was no way he was going to get this door open.

Great. Fucking Great. This was the delay he didn't want having, but it happened anyway.

Charon Cursed to himself and collected his thoughts. _Best to find a way to her before she became some lucky ferals, human flesh pie._

Charon took off to go find a rout to her and as quickly as possible.

Mean while Valentyn was on the other side of the door. She heard Charon take off to find her.

But was he really serious about her waiting here? No way. What is some feral shows up? She's completely cornered. There was no doubt in her pretty little head that there were ghouls further in from where she currently was.

_I'm sure I can find Charon on my way…I'm not waiting here to be mauled on by Ferals._

With that thought she straightened herself up and began her lonely venture into the ghoul infested passage ways.

It seemed like she was combing these tunnels forever. No sign of Charon…or any ghouls for that matter. She hadn't come across a single feral yet and she had been moving for half an hour now.

This struck her as weird but she kept her guard up. She fuck up once and that was it. Game over.

The hallowing wind that constantly droned on was the only sound aside from the subtle dripping of water from the pipes above her head. How much more longer was she going to have to travel before she found him?

She exhaled in a mixture of frustration and exhaustion. She groaned as she felt the aching tug of her shoulders and legs. Now she couldn't wait to get to Underworld. Even if she did have to see Ahzrukhal First at least she could spend the night in a bed.

Valentyn trudged further and further into the dampness and grunge of the passages till she rounded a corner.

There was a faint sound of music flowing down the halls. It was coming from an unknown source. Her curiosity was peaked as she slowly made her way down towards the direction where she guessed the music was coming from.

Her rifle held closely to herself as she stretched her head out to see a dim light shining from a room. The music off the radio was soft and lulling. If not almost comforting.

She was going to encroach further but she halted that thought when she began to hear chattering.

It almost sounded like people talking, but she wasn't quiet sure.

_What the fuck? There is someone down here?…._

She paused and listened.

There were strange sounds coming from the room beside her. It sounded like… Cutting?

_SPLORCH! _

…_.._

"_heheehahah such beauty,… pretty pretty! They will love this, yes YES!"_

What the fuck?

A serious look came over Valentyn's face. She knew the situation just went as sour as the air that filled her lungs.

She stayed unmoving from her position. She was listening for what ever it was that was talking.

The familiar sandy voice had her for certain this person was a ghoul. Who else could get away with living in a tunnel system infested with them?

_CRACK!_

The wet slippery snap caught her attention, now she couldn't help but want to see who this was on the other side of the wall.

She slowly and cautiously made her way around the wall.

Green eyes went wide.

Sure enough it was a ghoul but she didn't get a clear view of his face. He was hanging his dark figure over the corpse of a female waste Lander. By the looks of her skin she wasn't dead for very long. The ghoul was tossing her body about like a rag doll which meant to Valentyn that Rigor mortis hadn't set in yet.

He must have recently killed this woman.

Valentyn could only watch as the Freak picked through the openly displayed organs that pushed forth freely from the waster's chest cavity.

She only watched at the ghoul plunged his hands into the assorted organs and gripped the heart. Pulling it forth from the fatty tissues. The strain on the main arteries tensed up as the creep pulled till the thick veins snapped and plunged back into the bloody pool like fleshy elastics.

"_Oh my sweet, you are free! Come, come you will make a nice snack for my brothers….. Yes Remy knows what is best for everyone!" _

The ghoul Cackled. But he was still unaware of Valentyn watching his sick display of mental disorders.

She raised her rifle up and aimed for his head between her cross hairs. She would take care of this guy before he noticed her.

But then there was a pause from her. He mentioned "They" … who was they. Was there more then one of these psycho fucks running freely down here? And if there was, would she alert them to his guys demise with the sound of her gun shot?

She hadn't pulled the trigger yet but her finger was on it.

Suddenly the ghoul turned his ugly face to her with a throaty grunt.

Valentyn straightened right up and felt the coldest spike go through her spine.

"_You!"_

He shouted in a hiss and went for Valentyn.

Dropping the fleshy organ to the floor, where it made a wet splat.

"Get away from me!" she yelled. Shoving the butt of her rifle into his face and running into the darkness of the tunnels.

The freak yelled in pain as he clenched his teeth together. But he soon regained his twisted self and perused Valentyn into the abyss.

_Where is Charon!? Why hasn't he found me yet!?_

She beginning to think that she should have stayed put. Charon might have found her already. If he wasn't just arriving to her last location now. Probably wondering where the fuck she was.

She felt like a fucking idiot.

Now she was being stalked by a maniac and there was no way for Charon to know where she was.

Valentyn frantically ran down the passages till she round herself into a room with a bunch of junk and lockers. Several bunks were laid out in the room. But she better noted the table with the drape over it. She scurried under it like a mouse escaping an owl in the dark.

The only noise that came from the room was her breathing which she tried to silence as best as she could while she was curled up under the table.

There was a long silence before the sound of foot steps unnervingly approached the threshold of the doorway. He slowly made his way into the room and began nosing his way around.

She swallowed hard. She was felt like she was trying to force her heart back into her chest with her throat muscles. Her hands cupped over her mouth while she watched the silhouette of Remy scan the room for her.

"_Come out Come out where ever you are" _Remy purred as he flung open lockers trying diligently to find the little girl.

Valentyn flinched every time she heard the banging and clanging of doors and objects being thrown around the room.

It was a few moments before Remy sauntered out of the room. The silence that came over was enough to assure Valentyn that he had left.

She removed her gloved hands from her mouth and breathed out just the slightest which she inhaled right back into her lungs when the table flipped over her in a flurry of noise and cloth!

"_FOUND YOU!" _Remy screamed with a horridly joyous pitch in his voice.

Valentyn screamed and kicked out at Remy's knee. To which the ghoul screamed when she popped his knee cap out of place.

This Raged Remy as he tried to grab her and pull her out from the mess by her ankle.

"No,No! get away from me!" she kicked more this time connecting her boot heel with his face.

Falling Back, Remy Cradled his face in pain.

The amount of adrenaline in Valentyn system was through the roof. She was so worked up she swore she was going to black out from fear alone.

But still she hurried to her feet to flee.

The tunnels never seemed to cease. She kept running deeper and deeper into them.

By now all of Valentyn's hope of finding Charon was gone out the window. The only way she was going to survive this was either to escape or kill this guy.

Her legs wanted to give out from under her when she ran up to a set of Large metal doors. She banged on then harshly for them to open. But the didn't and she could hear Remy's sick laughter echo down to her and ring like warning bells in her ears.

She noticed the button on the wall and slammed her fist against the red knob to release the metal doors open.

When they did she was met with a gush of putrid wind that went stampeding up her nostrils and seeded itself deep in her brain. Her eyes scanned the atrocious sight before her.

The mass pile of bodies that rotted and festered, entangled and entwined with limbs and body parts. The trail of gore that wove between the open eyes that looked blankly, empty straight back at her.

Valentyn's brain was in over load to the smell and sight that befell her eyes. For a moment she had forgotten she was being pursued by the monster who made this grotesque pool of dead and decomposing bodies.

The floor was pooled with blood and other bodily fluid , to which she fell into when she felt the striking sharp pain of something metal lodging it's self into her shoulder when she turned to see who was at the end of that long dark tunnel.

She cried out when she sat up from the bloody mess she was sitting in. looking at the knife that had struck home in her right shoulder.

She was crippled and couldn't use her rifle to fend of the Psycho who was coming down the corridor like a shadow.

"_oh my! You are hurt…. You should let Remy take care of You. Remy knows what is best. Come, Come!" _he stepped in to the white light from the shadows. Casting down on his frame. His blank eyes were the only thing that shown through the black outlining of his sockets. His face was like a complete skull in appearance and every bit as frightening.

Valentyn could feel the tears of fear well up in her eyes. They stung as the salty water began to rim those soft almond shaped eyes.

"_Don't cry my dear, it won't hurt much…I promise to end the suffering soon" _he cooed as he stepped closer with his hand out, an menacing smirk came over that skeletal face.

Valentyn shuffled back till she felt her hand touch the clammy, cold wetness of a dead body. She faced what made her retract her had almost as soon as she touched it. The eyes of a person looked empty into hers. There was no life in them, they were dull and dead. And she could only feel her tears become stronger as she came to the realization that the dead face she had looked into would soon be the same lifeless expression she was to wear.

God she wished Charon was here. She wished she had never left the spot. Charon would have found her by now. But no she had to leave and try and find him herself. Fucking Idiot. And now she was certainly Dead.

Images of her Father's face flashed in her eyes, she wasn't going to see him. And that thought made her fully start crying. The tears flowed freely now as the black liner around her eyes began to bleed down her white cheeks.

This is the End.

Valentyns eyes screwed shut when Remy took a step towards her with a hungry grin.

_BLAM!_

She felt the warm spray on her face and it made her shoot her green eyes open.

Looking up at the headless body that still held it's hand out eerily, the fingers twitched in as the body fell to it's knees then collapsed into the pool of blood. The opening of Remy's neck poured forth blood that only add to the bath Valentyn was laying in.

Her eyes slowly trailed from the body of the psycho to the shadows. His figure was firm and he held his Combat Shot gun over his shoulder. Looking down at the woman.

Valentyn's mouth hung agape as she tried to find the words for the sheer shock that was over her. But she couldn't

Charon looked down to her.

"I thought I told you to stay Put?" he said as he entered the pool and reached down to help Valentyn up.

"I thought I could find you…but I guess I was wrong… Aaah!" she hissed out at the burning pain of the knife that was still firmly imbedded in her shoulder.

Charon leant down to prop her up on his large body.

Leading her out of the chamber of corpses and down a narrow corridor. To a quiet room where he could get a better look at the wound.

Charon leaned Valentyn's frail frame against the wall. She slid down gingerly. Not wanting to aggravate the knife in the wound.

The feeling of it slicing her muscle tissue and tendons was excoriating. She looked up to Charon with big watery eyes.

He knelt down in front of her.

"I'm going to have to pull the knife out before I can treat the wound. Your jacket is in the way…"

He gazed up at her, an unfamiliar emotion pushed it's self to the surface. He almost felt bad for this woman. It upset him a bit to know that he had to cause her some pain before it would stop.

He moved his eyes up to her's. the look in her eyes poked at Charon with Guilt. He shook his head and groaned.

Pushing the feel aside like a useless item.

Reaching into his utility belt, Charon pulled out a stim-pac and placed it to his side where he could reach it once he was ready to administer the medicine.

He firmly placed his large hand on her shoulder. A grimace crossed his face when Valentyn whimpered in pain at the firm grip Charon had on her.

"…it's going to hurt. I need to stop the bleeding before I remove the knife…."

Valentyn held her gaze on Charon's face. Reading it. To which he gave her a firm nod.

She returned the nod and inhaled deeply when she felt Charon grip the handle.

The flash of searing pain that rippled through her Shoulder was horrible.

She could only express the pain through a sharp yelp, that caught Charon's attention. But he moved quickly to remove her heavy jacket.

She breathed heavily. exasperated to the whole situation as Charon worked to remove the obstructing clothing.

The air was cold to her damp skin and she shuddered under the coolness.

Charon had noticed this and grabbed the stim-pac from the floor and injected the needle into the wound. It had to be injected straight to the injury sight. It was deep enough that it needed the healing properties to take effect right away. In order to mend the muscle and flesh properly. But Charon knew there was no doubt she was going to have a scar.

Gritting her teeth and hissing at the pain, Valentyn threw her head back and breathed between her teeth.

The wound began to mend slowly as Charon Observed. It would heal just fine.

"You didn't need to use your stim-pacs Charon…" she breathed out, lulling her head back down to meet his foggy eyes.

"I had my own"

"…it's fine smooth skin. I didn't have time to get them from your belt…." he replied back, taking a plain cloth he had in his belt and wiped away the blood, where now only a nice, new white scar was.

A soft smile came across Valentyn's exhausted face. Charon examined her with a blank face.

"I owe you one, Charon….Thanks"

His eyes lowered to her display of thanks. He pushed it aside.

"who was that ghoul, Charon? He said his name was Remy….the guy must have been completely fucked in the head. Did you see all those bodies!" she looked down to her body and noticed the large soaks and smears of blood all over her legs and back side.

She wanted to gag.

It was a stew of body fluid that she had fallen in. and Charon had noted the smell that reeked from her little blood bath.

"Look at me Charon….covered in blood and gore…..do I look anymore becoming to you now?" she Giggled and smiled tiredly from the corner of her pierced mouth.

Charons eyes darted back up to her. At first he didn't answer her, he just looked at her. But realized she was poking fun at his earlier comment he made to her. He got the sense of relief she felt when he showed up and saved her from Remy like a fairy tale knight. Instead of Him being adorned in shining armour he was bound and clad with Leather.

He returned a soft chuckle to the woman in front of him.

"Yes you do, Smooth skin"

Valentyn smiled at the ghoul before she made the attempt to rise to her feet. Charon rose up to and held his hands out to proper as she regained herself.

Nodding an assuring head that she was ok.

Though Valentyn's shoulder did ache when she rotated it. It would be alright once she slept it off.

Collecting her Jacket and putting it back on. It was going to need mending.

"We need to be going, we have delayed long enough" Charon Pushed.

"yes I know… alright. Lead the way Big Man" she gestured for him to lead her out of the passages. There was no way she was going to go any further then Charon's sights would allow her.

Valentyn liked having him close by. There was a sense of security with him.

They traversed the tunnels. God would this ever end? But at least now she was back with Charon. She stared at his leather back. She could have bored a hole into his spine with how hard she was looking at his back.

"Hey Charon… you never answered me on who Remy was…" she blinked up at him.

Charon briefly looked back, pausing from speech. He lead Valentyn up a set of metal steps into a metal corridor.

"Remy was a Resident of Underworld."

Charon uttered.

"was he always this that fucked up? What happened to him?" she probed.

Charon knew she wasn't going to stop poking him till he answered her. He grumbled under his breath.

" he was a weird one, no matter how you looked at him. He just showed up in Underworld one day, and stayed ever since. He frequented the Ninth Circle almost every day till his caps were spent. Remy never was normal, even to Ghouls he was just strange, he would talk to himself when he was alone."

"so he was Mental?" she asked.

" who the hell knows. a lot of residents believed he was in the process of going feral and losing it. Till one day he showed up at the Ninth Circle and asked Ahzrukhal for work….much like you did."

He stated. Looking back over his shoulder to the small woman behind him.

She raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"what do you mean?…"

"He begged Ahzrukhal for work in exchange for Booze. Ahzrukhal gave him a job to do, but he never returned. My guess is that he ended up in these tunnels and was to far gone into going feral and just stayed here…killing"

"He worked for Ahzrukhal… I don't see how this relates to me in any way?" she retorted.

" Ahzrukhal had a hand to play in his progression into what he became down here…..don't you get it? Anyone who get's in Ahzrukhal's clutches will fall prey to his evil and twisted humour."

Charon spat. In a harsh tone. He was getting tired of talking about something that held little importance to him.

Valentyn scowled slightly at his tone.

"God, gee sorry I asked….I just wanted to know who the creep was…I just wanna know the dangers you put yourself up against to save me"

Valenryn purred the end of her sentence a little to much, and it made Charon tighten his shoulders up into his neck slightly.

"My job is to get you back to Ahzrukhal alive. You dying is not an option. I had to rescue you. Maybe if you had stayed in one place like I told you, you wouldn't have been stabbed or ended up in the mess you did. I simply had to step in to fix your foolishness" he hissed at her like an angered snake.

She lowered her head sheepishly. At his response.

Valentyn knew Charon was right. And she knew better. The foolishness she let come over her nearly ended her life today. Valentyn had faced off with death almost every day now, not even her fight with Jeff was as bad as what she went through not even an hour ago. And it was all cause she didn't listen to her better judgement.

It would have served her right for her to have met her fate at the hands of that monster.

Charon didn't have to show up when he did. He could have come when it was to late. When Remy held her broken and mangled body in his grasps. To late to do anything.

But he did. And he Killed Remy flat out with no warning.

He was the very shadow of death and showed up as freely as death did. Charon Kills indiscriminately and with out flaw. He was the embodiment of hells perfection.

A part of Valentyn couldn't help but hold him in a high view of admiration.

In her mind, traveling with Charon had been more of an experience then she had first thought. It was more enthralling then she wanted to admit. But it was true. And she was grateful for his rescue. No matter how much Charon protested it wasn't.

"… Still…. I am grateful you showed up when you did, Charon." she said soft heartedly.

The tone in her voice was enough to make Charon's expression turn soft.

There was long silence between the two, till Charon exhaled through his nose.

"Your Welcome smooth skin…" he replied.

"Valentyn."

"what?" he said looking back at her for a moment. He had stopped his pace to look at the woman.

"My Name is Valentyn. You don't need to call me 'smooth skin'" she stated in a friendly tone.

Watching the ghouls face firmly for a response.

Charon turned away slightly before grumbling to himself under his breath. Proceeding down the metro.

Valentyn blinked and uttered a sigh before picking up her pace to catch up with Charon.

There was no conflict in the boarding bay of the metro tunnels as the two person party made their way up the escalator and down the hall towards the gates.

The sky was decorated with orangey and purple clouds as the sun set between the ruins of the building that out skirted D.C

They had taken all day to arrive here and Valentyn had taken notice of the disappointed expression on Charon's mug.

Ahzrukhal wasn't going to be pleased that they were this late. He looked down at the woman who stared back with a puzzled face.

"Come on…" he said gripping her arm and dragging her towards Underworld.

"Okay, Okay no need to pull me. I ain't going any where!" she exclaimed, but Charon still held on.

Willow was standing outside the Museum door. She looked up to see Valentyn being dragged behind Charon.

Willow had a confused expression on her face as Valentyn tried to give her a happy smile that more or less so turned into an embarrassed and unsure grin. It almost looked like she was saying "Help Me" to Willow. But she did nothing and watched as Charon pulled Valentyn through the threshold of the Museum doors.

"alright you can stop dragging me now! We are here, there is no need to make me look like I'm your hostage…god" she said. Rolling her jacket back on her shoulders.

Charon merely looked down at her from lowered lids.

He trailed behind her as she made her way up the steps to Underworld.

Valentyn held her hand out to grip the brass handles, pausing for a moment before she swung the door open and entered.

Valentyn and Charon stood outside the Double Doors of the Ninth Circle. They had made it through hell and back to get here. She reflected upon this whole trip. From entering the Ninth Circle's doubled doors, to seeing Charon in the Corner. And the feeling that made her want to know more of this Ghoul. The company she had to endure of Ahzrukhal. The deal she had made with him.

And now after almost 4 days of non stop run ins with death. The constant excitement and pain Valentyn had to stress through to finish and get to where she is now. It almost didn't seem worth it for a satchel of 1000 caps. But then she was reminded of what she was doing this all for when Charon cleared his throat loudly to get Valentyn's attention.

She had pulled herself from her thoughts to look up at Charon. He was watching her and waiting for her to enter the Ninth Circle. She could see he was getting impatient.

With no further delay she opened the double doors and Graced the Ninth Circle with her presence.

Ahzrukhal lifter his Daunting head up from one of the many patrons that was seated in the Ninth Circle.

Valentyn felt her stomach churn when Ahzrukhal released a wide toothy grin to the party who just entered his Humbled Domain.

"Ah! So you Return…Finally and may I just say you look absolutely….Miserable. I take your trip was an… exciting one?" he purred. As he rounded the bar in fluent motion. Approaching Valentyn with arms held out.

"I had started to believe you weren't going to come back. I was expecting Charon to return saying that you were no longer interested in procuring his contract." he chuckled.

Ahzrukhal's deep sandy voice rung in her ears like a hallowed bell.

" No I still have every means of getting his Contract, Ahzrukhal. I don't get what your playing at sending him out to track me. I am a woman of my word… here."

Valentyn removed the satchel from her hip and threw it on the table in front of him. It rang beautifully to Ahzrukhal's ears to here that many caps jingle together.

That devilish grin broke free once again when Ahzrukhal slipped his hand into the bag. And looked at the contents with snake like eyes. Ahzrukhal lifted his head much like a serpent as well when he made eye contact with Valentyn.

That raspy horrible Chuckle that made Valentyn's eye twitch the slightest, escaped his throat.

She cocked her head to the side when it turned from a simple chuckle to a crescendo of Laughing.

Ahzrukhal scooped up the satchel and kissed the dusty and blood stained fabric, which made Valentyn cringe to the sight. Ahzrukhal danced off with his Caps behind the Bar. Throwing the caps into the awaiting safe and slamming it shut. All the while he did this all in one fluent motion, like the graceful dance of someone truly Mad.

Ahzrukhal leant his weight on the marble counter top of the bar.

Charon kept his eyes on his Master as Ahzrukhal gave a show of utter delight. He remained behind Valentyn the whole time since they had entered.

"I love it when little thing's like this tie them selves Together! And at the expense of another's efforts " he Charmed. Staring at the now Perplexed Valentyn.

Ahzrukhal Loved the expression on her smooth pale face. It only made him happier inside.

"I don't Understand?….Jeff Crossed you, and I fixed the problem. What is tying together?"

Valentyns eyes moved from Ahzrukhal's up to Charon who didn't return the gaze. But simply stayed looking at his master with no emotion.

Valentyn's attention was quickly caught back by the ghoul at the bar when he busted out Laughing.

"What? …I don't get what is so Funny here?…" she crossed her arms in frustration of the situation.

Calming his laughing Ahzrukhal looked at the woman with an amused face.

"You mean to tell me, that you went all the way out to Megaton, found an over pass with a little metal shack and a chem junkie named Jeff, with a 1000 caps?!"

Ahzrukhal began laughing again, this was all to sweetening it just had to be fattening.

"W-well yes, and I got the caps this guy owed you…..w-wait….you mean….. I wasn't actually supposed to find someone Named Jeff?…..I am sorry but this makes no fucking sense!"

She spat as she threw her hands up and looked around the room. Frustrated and confused as to what the fuck was going on. Did Valentyn just happen to walk in on 'Let's fuck with the smooth skin day'? like really.

Ahzrukhal could have died laughing from how entertaining this was. He took a sharp inhale in from his laughter before looking at her.

" oh this is just to fucking sweet. To be perfectly Honest, No. …you weren't supposed to find anything out there. That's why I sent Charon to Watch you. I told him to keep an eye on you to see what you could find out there. And since I was sure you wouldn't find anything out there. I told Charon to kill you if you didn't…..but in the event that you did. I had Charon Bring you back… You proved to be a worthy pet….aren't you lucky?"

The wave of silence that filled that room was thick. You couldn't even cut it with the sharpest knife.

Emerald eyes could only focus on Foggy grey ones across the dimly lit room that was the Ninth Circle. The boiling bubbling that festered in her veins made her clench her gloved fist tightly.

He meant to tell her that she had spent her valuable time and risked her life more then once. Fuck! Every fucking day till she got back, just to find out that it was based on a fluke?!

And if she didn't find anything she would have been dead out in the wastes by the hands of Charon who was Ordered to by Ahzrukhal.

Un-befuckinglievable!

Her life literally just rode on sheer dumb Luck. She came closer to Death then any of the Encounters she faced there and Back again. The Yao Guai. Her fight with Jeff, Running from Charon, having Charon ambush her in the Shack, the fight with the dogs.

It only got worse from there. Remy by far was the worst part of it all.

Valentyn could only feel anger bubbling to the surface. An emotion she rarely felt in such full dosage.

Ahzrukhal sent her out to Gamble her life for a few fucking caps. The part that seemed to piss her off the most was the fact Charon was forced into playing a part in this. Valentyn wasn't angry with Charon, she was more ticked about the fact he was thrown in this whole twisted event.

"You…."

Ahzrukhal raised an eyebrow when she opened her mouth to let the word slip out like a whisper.

She took a firm step towards Ahzrukhal, an angered Scowl came over her soft features as she raised her rifle up and pointed it dead at Ahzrukhal's head. Her teeth bared like and angered Cat.

Ahzrukhal kept calm and didn't flinch, nor did he move when he saw Valentyn's finger cares the trigger.

"I don't think we will be having any of That." he said Confidentially. Pointing out something that was behind her.

Valentyn lifted her head up enough to feel the imposing barrel of Charon's Shot gun right against her head.

She took a slow breath in.

Valentyn should have known better. Charon was going to obey his Master's command, and all Ahzrukhal had to do was give him a simple, subtle gesture and that would be it for her head.

Reluctantly, she lowered her weapon completely and looked down at the ground with a sigh.

That horrible smile was on Ahzrukhal's face again.

"You played me for a fool"

"I merely wanted to see if you services were worth me losing something very Valuable. And the test proved me wrong. You turned a profit and you proved yourself useful. You may just get Charon's Contract at the end of all this." he cooed at her.

She could still feel Charon's barrel against her skull. But she never took her eyes off Ahzrukhal, who did the same for her.

He could tell she was getting annoyed with the fact a gun was still pointed at her head. He chuckled and waved his hand for Charon to retract his weapon. To which he Obeyed and made his way back to his corner in the Ninth Circle.

Valentyn watched Charon the whole way. She couldn't believe how mindless he acted in Ahzrukhal presence. Charon's personality wasn't so brainless when she traveled with him all the way here. There was a bit more openness to him when he wasn't around his employer. She bet that he enjoyed the time he got alone. Though it seemed like it was his only luxury.

Valentyn looked back to Ahzrukhal who was watching her observe Charon. He simply smiled evilly.

"Enjoy your little venture with Charon, my dear?….hope you didn't sample the merchandise before you paid your debt out?" Ahzrukhal teased.

He saw the shot of red that went over her white face. He liked how his words effected her so.

"Fuck you…" she uttered deeply.

"Now now, there is no need for such profanity. Why don't you pull up a seat and tell Ahzrukhal all about your trip over a bottle of scotch?"

He offered, with a Nonchalant tone.

What the fuck did he care the troubles she had to brave. Fuck this guy. She had enough.

"You can keep your cheap booze for the low lives who need them! I am out of here!" she barked and began to head for the double doors.

"then I shall send for you when I am in need of your services again!…oh and my dear?"

He called to her.

Valentyn reluctantly turned back to look at Ahzrukhal's ugly mug with a begrudging yet questioning look on her face.

"should you refuse to come when I send for you….Charon will Kill you"

Valentyn straightened up, but only observed the ghoul.

"Just making sure we understand each other, business wise" he added.

Valentyn didn't say a word. She merely turned on her heels and departed the Ninth Circle.

Leaving Ahzrukhal and Charon in the gloom of Bar.

The well dressed ghoul watched as the woman left.

Today was a good day for this man, he had made a magnificent amount of caps today, all off the efforts of others. Even better yet it was all sheer dumb luck.

Charon could only observe his employer as he marvelled at the way events unfurled. Charon looked down with a faint grimace. Something turned in his gut that made him feel almost sick.

This was only going to progress worse, and that smooth skin was only going to be the one who would pay the most.

Ahzrukhal had all he needed to play his little game now. He mused over how all these pieces fit so nicely. Here he was making free caps off of a half witted smooth skin that would be willing to do anything he asked all in the name of getting Charon's contract. It was almost like he had two Body Guards at his disposal…..yes, yes he did. So long as she yearned for Charon's Contract the more she would be willing to do his dirty work.

This was falling into place nicely. But first….he would play with her abit. Before making her do something she would no dubitably want to turn down.

But she wouldn't. or else it would mean her termination.

Ahzrukhal had a skip in his step for the rest of the day as he went about serving the lowly patrons of the Ninth Circle.

Many of them just watched him like he was cracked, and went back to drinking there lives away.

As for Valentyn.

She was seated outside the Doors of Underworld. Under the Stone skull that hung like the gates to Hell.

She had crossed the river Styx today with the ferrymen.

Delivered into the Devil's hands.

Now she would do the Devil's Dirty work.

_**AN:**__** Alrighty another chapter down! Yay! Though I feel this one was lacking in certain greater details…but oh well I will be sure to put more effort into the next chapter.**_

_**Poor Valentyn only has just come to realizing what trouble she is in for. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and reviews are greatly appreciated. They help me write better stories and chapters for you guys to read!**_

_**3 **_


	4. Ch4 Men and Mutant

There was no emotion on the pale face of this woman. She sat seated in the corner under a self created cloud of gloom. Much of the night was spent tossing and turning, there was no sanctity for sleep.

Valentyn simply sat in the corner of Carol's place this morning. The dark bags under her tired mossy eyes was apparent, much of the ghouls who were occupying Carol's gave her small glances and wondered if she was slowly starting to turn into a ghoul. She looked beat, and she felt beat.

Yesterday's Adventure was emotionally and physically draining. Not to mention Mentally draining all around.

Ahzrukhal had sent her on a fatal goose chase just to do rid of her from obtaining Charon's contract. But she lucked out and now Ahzrukhal has her in the palm of his hand.

Valentyn's head sank down over the table. Her dusty hair almost dipped into the cheap coffee that was held in an old chipped mug.

She ran her slim fingers through her hair, pulling it out of her face as she looked up to see Carol, seated in front of her. Carol carried a subtle frown on her flaked and exposed face.

"Oh…hello Carol. What's up?" she asked sitting up and trying not to look like she went for a hike through Hell. Though she was failing miserably.

"Are you ok, Smooth skin? You have been sitting in this glum corner for more then an hour. Is something wrong Dear? You don't look so good…." Carol concerned for Valentyn.

Leaning in more towards her with cracked eye brows knitting in concern.

"Huh?….y-yeah,Carol I am fine. I feel like a Million Bucks"

Valentyn tried her best not sound like she was a pile of Brahmin Dung. She gave the softest smile to Carol that her tired face could muster.

But Carol wasn't fooled when she gave a one sided frown in disappointment.

"Smooth skin…. I know there is something wrong. What happened while you were away?"

Valentyn looked back down, she was grateful for Carol's concern for her. But this wasn't something she really needed to concern herself with. They warned her of Ahzrukhal and the Ninth Circle. Valentyn didn't see why she should involve them with matters they clearly warned her of.

Valentyn bit her bottom lip momentarily before letting a long breath out.

"….I went to the Ninth Circle…" she uttered before raising her head up to look at Carol.

Who returned an emotionless face.

" well I am not surprised. I had kind of figured that was where you went. Since Winthrop mentioned he saw you leaving ….drunk."

She answered flatly.

Valentyn kept her head no higher then her shoulders. She felt stupid when she heard that come from Carols lips.

" yes well….that was kind of an accident…."

Carol raised an eyebrow to Valentyn's response. It was not a very good one and Valentyn was aware of this.

"Why were you gone so soon after arriving?…" Carol asked.

" I had some work I needed to do…." she replied, moving her eyes from Carol's.

Carol noticed this and leaned in closer, bring her elbows up on the table and clasping her hands together.

"Did Ahzrukhal give you work, smooth skin?"

Valentyn straightened up and took a slow breath in, her eyes were on Carol's now. Who's expression only became more fading the longer Valentyn took to responded.

"….Yes….Yes Carol. I got work from Him and I needed to leave to do it right away." she felt a whole load of weight come off her shoulders but yet just as quickly as it did she felt another come crashing back down her Mentally.

She noticed when her friends expression went a little sour.

Valentyn shot up from her slouched position.

"I was doing it for a good reason though…" she tried to put herself in a better position she was currently in.

She knew Carol was disappointed with the fact that Valentyn hadn't heeded their warnings of the Ninth Circle.

Carol didn't respond to her but merely looked at her with a frown.

Valentyn lowered her head again.

She rested her forehead in her gloved hand. She knew she looked stupid to Carol. Maybe not stupid but Foolish. Just like how Charon Viewed her. Charon…wasn't she doing this for him? That was why she offered her services to Ahzrukhal. To obtain that ghouls Contract. To have someone capable of defending themselves and her. Charon proved to be more then capable of that. He saved her from certain death yesterday. Though Charon made it seem like he had to…not that he wanted too. Though something inside of her felt something softer to him. He helped her with the knife wound she had obtained from Remy….or was that because he had too…not that he wanted too.

Though something in her gut felt like he had some feeling when he was helping her. She could see it in his cold foggy eyes.

That feeling warmed up inside her again.

Yet she couldn't believe that he obeyed Ahzrukhal so mindlessly. Was she surprised though when he held his gun to her head in Ahzrukhal's name? not really. And it angered her so. But not anger for Charon. It was anger for Ahzrukhal. He made Charon act out his cruelties on other's.

A Slaver.

A Puppet Master.

And she was Tangled in the Strings.

But she didn't want to admit this to Carol.

It would only make her worry. And she didn't need to be doing that over Valentyn.

Valentyn glanced up at Carol. Taking another deep breath in.

" Carol…do you ever do stupid things for people you hardly know?"

Carol's face went soft for a second, there was a pause before she smiled softly.

"well yes, smooth skin. The first day you came to my place. I didn't know you and yet I gave you a discount on the first night you stayed, cause you were a friend of Winthrop's"

She answered.

Valentyn held her hand out in a friendly gesture to subtly prove a point not yet given.

Carol cocked her head to side slightly, looking puzzled at the human in front of her.

" do you know a ghoul by the name of Charon, here in Underworld?…." she asked Carol.

" yes….he is that bouncer at the Ninth Circle….I don't quiet follow your point Smooth Skin…" she replied with a questioning tone in her voice.

"when I went over to the Ninth Circle the first thing I saw was Him…. Pfft how could I not. He's like 6'8"…"

Valentyn chuckled.

" anyways when I saw him, something screamed inside me that there was something to him. So I inquired Ahzrukhal about him. From there we talked and shared a few drinks…..and from there I ended up in a business deal with him."

Carol's face became more puzzled.

"Business deal?"

Valentyn nodded softly.

"I give my services in return for Charon's contract."

Valentyn watched the blank expression on Carol's face. Her misty eyes were soft yet somewhat sad.

" I don't quiet understand why you would work for Ahzrukhal, all just for a piece of paper saying you own someone…..I'm sorry. But I don't see why you would put yourself at such risk?"

Carol shook her head sadly.

Valentyn to could only frown. She couldn't blame Carol for what she thought or said. Like Valentyn felt before, it wasn't something she needed to concern herself with. She had Greta and her place to worry about. Not what Valentyn was doing to get by day to day.

"… I'm doing it for Charon…" she stated.

Carol looked back to her.

" having feelings for a ghoul are we smooth skin?" she replied in a teasing tone.

Valentyn's pale face began to feel warm like it did when Ahzrukhal opened his mouth on a subject similar between her and Charon.

The young woman sat up a bit and looked at the ghoul with open eyes.

" n-no…..no way ,Carol…I mean. I'm doing it because I need someone who can watch my back out in the wastes. And Charon just happens to fit the need I am seeking….plus"

She paused for a moment while Carol awaited for her to continue.

"plus?" Carol asked puzzled.

"plus…I just want to set him free from Ahzrukhal."

She replied softly.

Carol could here the fondness in this humans voice for the ghoul across the way. Lowering her head, Carol began to think that Valentyn's foolishness was based off of the suffering of others.

Carol could almost admire the kind heartedness she showed. Especially for someone who seemed like a stone wall, if not just as cold.

"so then I am guessing your work is not done with, Ahzrukhal?"

Valentyn shook her head in response to Carol's question. Taking a sip of the black coffee in her mug. The bitter taste nipped at her tongue as she swallowed.

" nope…..I still have a lot more ass kissing to do before I am done"

Valentyn swallowed with a frown, from the bitter taste in her mouth. Not from the coffee, but from the thought of having to submit to Ahzrukhal's order.

"what does he have you doing for 'Work'?…" Carol asked of Valentyn, in a gentle voice.

Valentyn didn't raise her dusted head and looked off into the distance. She watched the ghouls go about their business, having breakfast and chatting.

_It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her the truth. She doesn't need to know….._

Valentyn returned her sights to Carol.

"I'm running errands…you know. Like delivery and stuff of the like….nothing fantastic, that's for sure."

There was a subtle frown on the ghouls face. Valentyn looked away and stared deeply into her cup of coffee. Many thoughts ran like a steam train through her head. Valentyn wondered at how long she would have to do Ahzrukhal's work, and she began to wonder how bad the work was going to get. She figured it would be best to start mentally preparing herself for the worst to come. That way it wouldn't come as a surprise and cloud her better judgement.

"well smooth skin. If you have nothing to be doing today….I think Winthrop was looking for someone to help look for scrap metal to do some repairs around Underworld. If your up for the trouble?"

Carol offered. She figured it would be best for Valentyn to do something productive, at least it was for someone who was worth working with. Winthrop had been stressing over the ventilation system for quiet sometime. Valentyn was a perfect candidate.

"Winthrop still needs scrap metal?….oh yeah that's right…."

Valentyn slumped in her seat. She hadn't even bothered to look for scrap metal during her time traveling this week. To much shit was going on. And she remembered Winthrop asking her to keep an eye out for them. But she was more distracted keeping an eye out for herself.

She felt bad. Winthrop was the only one looking out for the maintenance of Underworld.

Valentyn admired his perseverance on keeping Underworld running. He was a good Man…or Ghoul.

"yeah I guess I could help him out. He probably could use the hand"

Carol smiled when Valentyn sipped the last of her bitter coffee and stood up.

Giving Carol a nod good day. To which Carol returned with a fond smile.

Carol made her way back to the dusty old desk at the front of the inn.

Watching as her Human friend left for the day.

Still something inside Carol figured that Valentyn was in deeper with Ahzrukhal then she lead on. You don't live for centuries to be blind and stupid to what people say to you.

It's a trait you get when you've lived so long.

Valentyn stood coldly looking at the double doors across the way. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut when she stared. She swore the demon's of hell clawed and scratched at that door. Wanting to be free to drag her in and bend her to the devil's whim that lurked inside.

Her eyes lingered down before she tore her figure from the spot she was glued in. she didn't want to find herself back there anytime soon. Even if she was trying to get Charon's contract and release him from that Bastards control, she still wasn't in the mood.

Perhaps working with Winthrop today would be a good way to untwined.

She made her way down the chipped and old steps of the stairs rounding the banister and strolling over to the door that was Winthrop's room.

She slowed her walk when she noticed the door was open. There was subtle clattering and mumbling coming from the room. Valentyn slowly peeked her head around the dimly lit room, looking for the ghoul.

"Hello…. Winthrop? " she called out politely. Not wanting to intrude as she stepped past the threshold. Tapping the door frame lightly. Her wide eyes scanned for the ghoul.

"smooth skin is that you?"

A familiar voice said out loud. Winthrop showed his ghoulish face from around the corner of the wall.

Valentyn gave him a smile when he peaked to see her standing in the door way, hands held together politely like a school girl.

"Come in, come in! I didn't know you had returned to Underworld so soon? How are you smooth skin?"

Winthrop's voice was raspy but comforting in a way. She gave a slightly wider smile when she heard his voice.

"I was only gone 4 day's Winthrop. That's hardly a long time. " she giggled abit and stepped into the ghouls abode. It smelled as musty as the rest of Underworld but more like copper and metal of old tools, which filled the wooden crates of the iron shelves that were pushed against the walls.

" no I guess it isn't but you did leave rather quickly. We figured it was something urgent. We really weren't thinking you would come back so soon, but still I'm glad to see you are all in one piece."

He chuckled softly.

Looking the Girl up and down. Winthrop took notice to the tiredness of her eyes. Her clothing was particularly more dirty then it was when she left. Where ever it was she left in a hurry to, she had seen trouble of some degree. That or she simply took a dust bath with some barbed wire.

" and I couldn't be more thankful for the help, Winthrop"

Valentyn gave her friend a wink and a very satisfied smile, to which Winthrop could only smile back.

"I knew those stim-pacs would come in handy." he said pointing out the faint scar on her hip.

Valentyn looked down briefly to the white mark and looked back up to Winthrop with a subtle smile and shrug.

"A-anyways. Carol said you needed help looking for Scrap metal for the ventilation…. Unfortunately I didn't find any on my trip. So I thought I might be of some help."

Valentyn rolled on her heels with her hands clasped firmly behind her back.

"actually that would be great, I have to go deeper into the old buildings to look for scraps. And I could use someone who knows there way around possible dangers."

"sounds easy enough…" she replied with a confidant tone in her voice.

Winthrop let out abit of a breathless laugh. It wasn't much but it made Valentyn look at him Puzzled.

" don't get to confident ,Kid. Super mutants tend to leave us ghouls alone….but it's more the Talon Company mercs and raiders that might cause us some trouble."

He crossed his arms, Winthrop didn't like going into the ruins to look for parts, he much rather have them come to him by other means but resources were getting scarce and he was left with no choice. At least Valentyn offered to help.

_Great Mutants…._

Talon Company Merc could mean bastards if you didn't get the first shot in. but a 10 foot mutation that could easily crush your skull with one hand was a nightmare in itself. If they didn't kill you they would take you captive. No one is ever sure why they do this. But that was enough to make anyone want to steer clear.

"sounds fun, Winthrop" she replied.

Best to not look at it like a glass half empty. That was just going to make it a shitty day. And she was having quiet enough of those.

"I'm glad you think so…. To be honest I hate this kind of work. But it has to be done. We're going to need Rucksacks. Where we are going has to much rubble and debris to bring a cart through to carry the scraps back." he stated as Winthrop went over to the large cabinet in the corner and pulled out two really well used packs.

She grabbed the pack. Valentyn noted the bullet holes that were in peculiar places. Some she could tell were just caused by sharp metal pieces protruding through the bag at one time but other's were clearly bullet holes.

Valentyn frowned slightly, to which the ghoul noticed right away. Placing his firm hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry smooth skin. I doubt we will see anything on our scavenge"

He gave her a reassuring smile with soft eyes.

To which Valentyn could only return a small smile.

"Don't worry Winthrop…I got your back."

She grinned back to her friend.

There was a relief on Winthrop's shoulders knowing he could count on her. This would make the trip easier on him. And he was grateful that a smooth skin was actually being a trust worthy individual for once.

Winthrop quickly prepared the supplies he needed for their scavenge today. Grabbing several tool, to which Valentyn had no familiarity with. Taking some purified water. And a stim-pac or two, just in case something did go out of hand. You never could be overly prepared in the wastes. Especially the ruins of D.C.

The two quickly made their way out of Underworld with little hitch. Leaving behind the safety and security of the Museum to venture into the destroyed and demolished world of old.

The air was slightly chill but the sun would warm up the air in due time as it made it's way up into the sky slowly.

Valentyn stayed close to Winthrop when they departed the Museum and rounded the corner to Venture their way behind the building.

The ground scoffed and crunched under their feet. Old news print and paper was littered about the ground. A small twister of trash swirled as the wind picked up.

It was rather relieving, Valentyn filled her lungs deeply and exhaled. It felt good to just stop and take a breath. She doubted they would run into any conflict today, she trusted in Winthrop to know the area. She hadn't spent any time checking out or scavenging the surrounding buildings. Valentyn seated a lot of trust to the ghoul that walked beside her, to help guide her through the ruins. She could watch his back, no problem. She was confident in that.

But still she would rather not have to use her skills, an eventless day was in order and long over due.

They traveled a few minutes into the old pre-war buildings, rounding a corner, Valentyn stopped in her tracks and looked up in awe at the sight of a massive barricade of an old demolished building.

Rebar, metal rods and beams that stuck out from the ground like protruding broken ribs of some giant concrete beast was piled up to some height.

"Come on smooth skin, better start climbing"

he gestured his friend to follow him, as he approached and started carefully placing his foot to traverse the mountain of Rubble.

Valentyn took a long inhale again. Grimacing as she made her way over to the Mountain that seemed to only get taller the closer she went.

Great, she didn't think she was going to have to climb mountain ranges of destroyed office buildings. Valentyn really should have thought other wise when Winthrop said they would be going deep into D.C.

Her breathing was laboured as she made to meet Winthrop at the top of the mess.

"Come on Kid, I'm older then you and I am already at the top. It ain't so bad."

He called down to Valentyn, who could only look up at him with exhaustion.

"I'm coming I'm coming…hold your water!"

she grumbled as she pushed herself up the ledge just beneath where Winthrop was perched.

Valentyn hung her tired head between her knees as she tried to catch her breath. How she wished she had slept last night.

"you ok smooth skin?" Winthrop asked with some concern.

"y-yeah….just didn't sleep well last night, don't worry I can keep up."

She assured her companion.

"Good…cuz we've hardly Left Underworld and your already exhausted….maybe you shouldn't be venturing so deep into the ruins if you're not going to be at the top of your game"

He said, with some disappointment.

"No Winthrop, trust me I can do this. I have been through a lot worse"

Catching her breath and looking down at the other side she now had to climb down.

Yay. But still she gave him one more look before starting to make her way down.

Winthrop followed closely behind her.

The streets were barren and empty, no sign of life or occupation. A few old cars were lined up along the streets like they were waiting for their owners to turn the keys in the ignition once more. But that was never to happen again. Now they were nothing but metal skeletons.

Winthrop observed the vehicles but they were an unlikely place to obtain scraps.

A few feet away his human companion had ventured down the street. This block of road was well destroyed but a lot of the buildings still stood. They just had multiple rooms punched out by explosions or decay. And not many of them looked like they had been gone through.

_I bet this would be a perfect place to look for scrap. And it doesn't look like anyone occupies these buildings!_

Valentyn turned her head to the ghoul down the street who was snooping around various trash cans.

"hey Winthrop!"

She tried to call him over with the most quietest yell she could muster. It worked. Winthrop's attention was drawn to her. His curiosity peaked by Valentyn's lit face and hurried gesture for him to come over.

"look, I bet there is enough scrap metal in these old buildings"

Pointing down to long and old streets. Winthrop scanned the crumbling area. There were many places that would be great to look for scrap. But Winthrop was uneasy with the area. It just didn't feel right to him.

"I-I don't know, smooth skin. This place could have traps or other things that would slow us down…or kill us."

He slightly backed away, Valentyn looked over her shoulder.

"Well, we can go somewhere else. But it would be no different. There could be a trap in the next block over. It's the risk we take. And you said we need the scrap metal no matter what. I don't think we should pass up this"

Valentyn tried to prove a very good point to her companion. They could go further and look else where, but there would be the same amount of risk any where else. There would be no need to travel further if this place was abundant enough with the material they seek.

Winthrop paused and looked at her, then down the street and buildings.

She did prove a good point. And Winthrop didn't really have the luxury to be picky. The ghoul let out a long exhale.

"Alright Smooth skin. Lead the way"

Valentyn could hear the reluctant tone in his voice. She didn't like that he was uncomfortable. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Winthrop. I have your back. I won't let anything harm you while we scavenge." she smiled softly to him.

Winthrop looked at his friend with uncertain eyes, that went soft when he saw the brightness on her face. Even if it was tired and beat looking.

Slowly and carefully the ventured into the streets. The air was filled with the smell of cement and rebar. But yet more refreshing then the air in Underworld. Winthrop took his stride off from Valentyn's slightly. There was a old Building… that was hardly the word for it. More like a few columns of Steele with what remained of a cement flooring that spiralled up, but was completely bare to the elements. The windows were all completely punched out. But what struck Winthrop's Curiosity was the small slope of gravel that lead down to the basement area that had no roofing over it.

Winthrop moved his head from side to side trying to see down into the slope. There was various pieces of metal objects he could see.

"hey smooth skin! I think I found a place to look" he called over to her. Valentyn came over to her friend who was already making his way into the basement.

Winthrop slid down, causing a small dust storm in his wake which filled the air behind where Valentyn was standing. Catching the cloud in her lungs and began coughing.

Winthrop looked back to his friend and had an apologetic look on his face. To which Valentyn waved off for him to just go look for scrap metal.

There were a few desks and chairs in the space but enough tool cabinets and shelves that Winthrop was certain he would at least find some good scrap.

He began sifting through the wood boxes and shelves. There were plenty of useless items but the search did reveal some good sheets of metal and screws. All to which the ghoul shoved into his bag.

"Anything?"

His companion called out from atop of the slope.

"yeah, but not much, we need to keep looking" he said with a grunt as Winthrop crawled out of the ditch, his knees and backside covered in a considerable amount of dust.

"Alright let's check that building over there" she pointed to a old building that was considerably in better shape then the first one.

It's windows were all still gone and a few rooms where punched out from what looked like to explosions but still looked very much abandoned.

The doors were boarded up in some places but the nails were losing the firm grip on the frame. They looked worn enough that Winthrop decided to try and pry them off, he was still met with some resistance but with Valentyn's help they managed to peel away the obstructing slabs of wood and gain entry into the building.

The two coughed and choked on the dust, dirt and mould that filled the air. Waving their hands to do rid of the unpleasant cloud.

The light from the overcast sky Shawn through the open sections in the walls. Lighting up the lower area of the building, giving enough ambience that the two could see well enough about the room.

" this should be a good place to look, I'll go over here and you can check over by those cabinets."

Winthrop paused and looked at Valentyn slightly reluctant.

"I don't think we should split up…we don't know who or what could be here?"

He said grimacing slightly. Valentyn looked over her shoulder at the ghoul, this would take all day if they don't at least put some distance between themselves while they searched, and she wasn't to fond of the thought of having to climb out of the D.C ruins in the pitch black.

"I don't mean split up Winthrop. We'll stay on the same floor with in ear shot, but we should check rooms separately. Or else we'll be at this forever. And I don't want to walk straight into a super mutant in the dark"

She really tried to urge Winthrop into going with her idea. Though she felt like she was being alittle hasty with the ghoul. But it was for his best interest. It wasn't like Ghouls could see in the dark….Could they? But still she didn't want Winthrop getting hurt or killed.

The ghoul held an uncertain expression on his flaked face.

"look. Just go to the room over there and look for what we came all the way out here for. And I will do the same here. And we do that for the next floor up till our packs are full or till we find no more and have to move on. If something attacks you. I will come to your rescue."

There was a silence from the ghoul before he smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright smooth skin." he said with some assurance in his gravely voice.

Winthrop left Valentyn standing in the grey lit room as he ventured down the hall to proceed scavenging for his parts.

It had been a good hour and half they spent scavenging the rooms of the building that sat on the corner of a once busy street of pre war D.C. much of the surrounding buildings were demolished and falling apart. The streets were littered with paper and garbage that twirled in the gentle wind like a little twister.

Valentyn and Winthrop were on the 3rd floor, there was a good number of rooms on this floor and Valentyn was faced with a whole room of shelves and cabinets that were filled with boxes. All of which seemed to be heavy with what she was certain to be scrap metal and parts.

"Oh yeah Winthrop! I think I found the jackpot!"

An eager and excited call for her friend went down the old halls, calling for the ghoul who was further down.

She flung the brittle lid of the box open, coughing as the dirt flew off the top. She waved the specs of old paper out of her face as she gazed into the box. Removing several magazines and books before reaching what was so heavy in the bottom.

Sure enough, her big green eyes lit up at the sight of several pieces of flat sheets of metal rested at the bottom of the cardboard box.

Dipping her hand into the box Valentyn lifted the sheets up and quickly pulled her back pack off and pulled it open. Placing the precious metal into the pack and sealing it up with a giggle.

_This is totally going to cut down the amount of scavenging we have to do, Winthrop will be really happy!_

Valentyn quickly threw her pack on to her back and rose to her feet, exiting the room and made her way down the hall to her friend who was searching a room that had a large section of wall completely gone. Exposing this room to all the elements.

Winthrop was huddled down in the corner near a large oak desk. Valentyn lifted her head to see what it was he was checking out.

"smooth skin look what I found …" he said with a grunt as he pulled out a large wooden box that was out of her sight from where the desk was. He quickly set the surprisingly well polished box down for her to see.

Winthrop investigated the box closely.

"It's locked. And I didn't find any key…. Shit." he uttered, shaking his head some what disappointed.

"well here, let me try…"

Valentyn knelt down beside Winthrop. Lifting the box up slightly to take a look at the lock.

Simple, nothing a bobby pin and screw driver can't fix.

Reaching into her utility belt, Valentyn pulled out a small screw driver and bobby pin. Placing them carefully into the lock.

She bit her dark and plump bottom lip between her teeth as she tried her best to line up the pin with the tumblers.

_Tic_

.._Tic…Click!_

"There!…"

She said turning the box back to the ghoul who waited patiently. Winthrop eagerly pulled the lid open. His hazy fogged eyes widen at the sight of a single gold locket.

It was Heart shaped and simply untouched by the decay and weather of the bombs.

Winthrop gently wrapped his worn callused finger around the lose gold chain, delicately pulling the jewellery up into level with his weathered face. He was in awe of the quality, to which Valentyn was in just as much.

Winthrop gently rolled the locket into his open palm. Opening the tiny clasp to reveal a little inscription.

"_**I Love You"**_

Inscribed in gold.

"Oh Winthrop, you should give it to Greta, she would Love it."

Valentyn said placing her hand on his back, Winthrop smiled sweetly and Nodded his head.

"I think that would be a great idea smooth skin"

The softness that came from Winthrop's voice gave Valentyn a poke in the heart strings. That same feeling and tone was in the ghouls voice just like when Dad used to comfort her, or speak of her Mother.

There was subtle ache in her heart she hated to feel. It just made her depressed to feel it, so she quickly did way with it. It would only distract her from what was happening now.

"it really is a Beautiful piece"

Winthrop admired as he raised it up by the chain , letting the charm hang freely to catch the light of the grey sun.

Valentyn merely watched as the locket sparkled.

Something quickly drew her sights from the necklace when she noticed movement off in the distance down an adjacent street. She only caught a glimpse of it but it wasn't overly big, just black.

Valentyn didn't rise to her feet. But she grabbed Winthrop's raised hand and shoved it down firmly, to which the ghoul looked at her perplexed.

"What's wrong?…" the ghoul questioned the woman beside him.

Her eyes didn't move, just stayed staring off into the distance. Winthrop tried to connect his eyes with her's to see what she was watching so cautiously, but still he saw nothing.

"I saw something move down the street. I don't think we are alone anymore…"

She slowly took her eyes to meet Winthrop's. to which were wide now with panic.

"w-what do we do?" he asked with a bit of a hurried and startled voice.

Valentyn rose to her feet slowly and went over to the window, gesturing for Winthrop to stay quiet as she pressed her back up to the wall. Cautiously turning to see down the street.

Sure enough, they weren't alone anymore, two Talon company Mercs were scouting ahead of a smaller patrol. Something struck her as weird about this Patrol, especially the ones who walked in the front, but she didn't have time to investigate further, when she noticed the scared and worried face of Winthrop, who looked up at her from the floor.

She quickly made her way over to him, staying knelt down.

"don't stand up, there is a patrol of Talon Company coming down the street we came from. We need to get out of here now and from a different direction because our rout is blocked off"

She informed Winthrop firmly and with no sign of panic. She knew if she was panicked then Winthrop would only follow suit. And that wouldn't make for a good situation. Winthrop stammered for a moment trying to think of a way out of this building without running into the company of mercs.

"Uh… t-there's a back alley we can try and access. But I don't know if it's cleared enough for us to get through?…" he uttered with knitted brows.

His current emotional state was clear. He was panicking inside and just not letting it out. To which Valentyn was Thankful for but just wasn't sure how long the ghoul would keep his composure.

"it's going to have to do, let's go. Stay close"

Valentyn nudged the ghoul to hurry along. Winthrop quickly shoved the precious necklace into his pocket and slung his pack on and quickly hurried to Valentyn's side.

This was why he hated scavenging so deep into the Ruins. The mercs were by far more worse then the Mutant's in Winthrop's books.

The two quickly made an escape down the stairs down to the second level. Valentyn stopped dead in front of Winthrop at the top of the stairs to the second floor when she thought she heard a noise from the bottom floor. The ghoul collided right into her when she suddenly stopped. To which made he heart jump into her stomach when she felt gravity take over and the two sailed down the stairs in a mass of limbs and clattering clanging metal that was loud enough, Valentyn was certain the Mercs had heard them.

She quickly raised to her feet to help Winthrop to his.

"Come on we need to hu-"

"Oi, I think I heard something over here!?"

Valentyn heard the deep voice like a large bell had gone off right in her ear, the shock nearly made her head hurt. The last thing she wanted to have happen was have Talon Company find them. They were unbelievably ruthless to anything or anyone.

She grabbed Winthrop by the collar and dragged the ghoul behind her like a slab of already rotting meat.

Winthrop tripped and stumbled several times as he was dragged behind the woman, running further into the halls of the building till they reached the end of the line. There was only a bare opening of a window that lead down a 20 foot drop.

Valentyn quickly inspected the odds of them surviving that fall without an injuries, but that was quickly tossed out the window when she heard the thumping of heavy boots proceeding down the hall they had just ran down.

"Winthrop out the window!"

"What!?"

"Now!" she nudged the ghoul to go forth.

She was met with much hesitation but the ghoul quickly gave over wanting to live then being killed by Talon Company.

Winthrop quickly climbed down the window and hung himself from the ledge before reluctantly letting go.

Falling quickly, his weight hit the ground feet first but not quiet, to which he hit the ground on his backside and yelped out in pain.

Winthrop still tried to get on his feet before Valentyn came from the window.

She hit the ground a little lighter then Winthrop, but she felt the pain and strain in her legs and knees when her weight hit the ground.

She noticed Winthrop was hurting but they had no time to waste.

She quickly helped her friend up, hanging his weight off the support of her buddy as they quickly shuffled down the street for the alley.

This was not good, she kept screaming it over and over in her head. The worst part of it all was that she knew there was no Charon to come save her this time. She was on her own and it was up to her to make sure they came out of this alive.

Winthrop was hurt and this was undoubtedly going to slow them down. But still they had to push on.

Valentyn grunted at the ache of her muscles as she tried to get Winthrop around the corner out of sight.

There was a loud whiz that sped behind them.

"Shit! Come on!" she knew they had seen them and one of the mercs tried to take a shot at them from the window they had escaped from.

Valentyn tried to think of any which way she could lose these guys. There was no way she could take all those mercs on with just her rifle.

She was only one woman, and they were a patrol of all healthy and in shape men.

These odds were greatly against Valentyn and she knew it. She was pretty sure Winthrop knew it too.

"This way!"

Valentyn urged her friend into a destroyed building, much of it's frame work was bent and crumbling, the concrete walls were buckling in places. The whole remaining foundation of the building was unstable, but it would have to do.

They would be out of sight long enough that they just might lose them.

"Alright, Valentyn….alright I need to stop…_Ngh!_"

The pain in Winthrop's side was becoming to much to bear anymore, and Valentyn hadn't let that go un-noticed.

"o-okay, let's just get into a room…over here."

She quickly lead her injured friend to a nearby room. Leaning Winthrop against the wall she gently removed his arm from over her shoulders to let the ghoul slowly rest on the ground.

A string of long and painful groans came from Winthrop as he eased his aching body down the wall.

Valentyn took his pack which was full of scrap metal. Placing it beside herself.

"Are you okay, Winthrop?…" she dare not raise her voice louder then the quietest whisper.

"I-I think I put my hip out…..it hurts like hell"

She could hear the distress in Winthrop's voice despite how quiet he was. There was no doubt he was in a good deal of pain and she didn't have any Med-x to take the edge off. She was going to have to carry his bag for him when they left this place. Once they way was clear for them to leave.

"Are you okay?"

"Sshh!"

Valentyn flew her gloved hand up to Winthrop's mouth to stop him from whispering. She could hear the boots of the men who pursued them coming closer and quickly. It didn't matter how quiet Winthrop could whisper, they couldn't risk getting caught.

"Where did they go?!"

A familiar voice shouted from the street.

"I don't know, maybe they got away!?" another deeper voiced male shouted back.

"You two go that way and we will go this way, we'll find those two!" that same voice from before ordered the mercs to split up.

_Fucking Great!_

Was all that came to Valentyn's mind when she heard this, now they were spreading out. This was for sure going to make this harder then she wanted it to be. Now she had to carry two packs of heavy scrap metal, help her friend get out of this alive, all while having two sets of Talon merc patrols scoping the ruins for them.

This was a wonderful situation to be caught in. and she was the only one with a gun.

Valentyn bit her lip firmly when she heard the men split up, as the sounds of their departure became apparent to her. Valentyn removed her hand from the ghouls mouth.

"They split up….this is bad." Winthrop stated with worry.

"yes it is….I need to find a safe way out of this place"

She peaked her head out from the room they found seclusion in. looking around the area for a place she could scout from.

Valentyn returned her eyes to her friend.

"Winthrop…I'm going to have to leave you here for just a moment so I can find a path for us to escape."

The ghouls eyes went big.

"but what if you get caught?! What do I do? " Winthrop's voice became more upset with Valentyn's plan.

"look if I don't come back in 5 minutes you make for Underworld as quickly and as safely as you can. Don't come looking for me. Just Go…. I will try and be back before 5 minutes is up. Just stay here till then and keep out of sight, do you Understand?"

Valentyn gripped Winthrop's shoulders firmly, she needed the ghoul to stay here while she planned a safe way back. Winthrop needed to keep his cool. If he did they would stand a chance of getting out of this alive. Though she was impressed with how well he was handling himself so far.

Winthrop gave the woman in front of him a firm nod to which she smiled and rose to her feet. Leaving the ghoul in the darkness.

Valentyn exited out the back of the crumbling building as she scoped for any sign of mercs. Her sights were set on an alley way just a few hundred feet away.

She gripped her Sniper Rifle tightly, taking a deep breath. Best to mentally prepare for the whatever conflict would come her way.

Her thoughts were through the roof. She was calculating the situation in her head. It never fails to go through the day with out it fucking up some how.

Valentyn shook her dirty and dusty head. She felt a large amount of weight on her shoulders right now and it was wearing on her mentally. This constant threat of dying was playing a large roll of the fatigue she felt on her brow. She tried her best to shove it aside but yet still some how it still poked at her.

She couldn't believe Charon was able to keep such a cool in the most dire of situation, and she was only just keeping her own in all this.

Valentyn successful made it to the alleyway. She raised her rifle scope up to her good eye and observed the alley. There was no sign of life down there. Just a few pieces of paper caught in the breeze.

It looked clear enough for her to go through safely. To which she did, but still cautiously.

There was no conflict in the alleyway, and she crossed it with little trouble.

She had to venture through a building before gaining access to the street on the other side. She pointed her barrel into the building doorway as she entered slowly. There was nothing showing that there could be someone here. All accept for the dirty scuff marks on the floor. This struck her as weird, kneeling down she inspected the dirt closely. It was still soft when her finger tips dragged across it.

Her eyes were quickly caught when she noted the black figure that emerged down the set of stairs beside her.

She locked eyes with a tall jet black haired Merc. Her eyes widen when his face lit up and he barred his teeth like a rabid dog.

She rushed to her feet and flew into the room ahead of her. She felt her heart skip a beat when she rose up. The Merc leapt from his spot from the stairs to Capture Valentyn in his grip, but she was quicker. Rolling over a counter top and landing on her knees on the other side, she bolted for the door as the Merc rounded the counter and went after her at full speed.

_Fuck this guy is fast!_

Valentyn was glad she wasn't weighed down with her pack. This guy would have already caught up to her for sure. But she needed some way to get this guy off her tail.

Removing a firm hand from the rifle she gripped the handle of her magnum from it's belt and whipped it up, turning her upper body just enough she could try and get a shot in.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

The shots came close to hitting their target but only whizzed past the Man.

This guy was getting annoyed with chasing her down the street, he quickly slung his assault rifle from his back and took aim at the woman's feet. Firing a few burst that made Valentyn jump and only pick up her pace now that she was being fired at.

She quickly rounded a corner and sprinted down the street. She saw an alley way coming up that lead a block of office buildings. That would be good enough to try and lose this guy.

She dashed around a set of dumpsters that quickly became full of holes from the rounds of the pursuing merc.

Valentyn quickly ran for the open door way just to her right. She had enough distance between her and the Barrelling man that charged after her, that she could wait it out.

Valentyn felt a little sense of relief coming on when she thought she might lose the Merc, but that was quickly removed when she felt all her weight come crashing to the floor when her ankle caught on something blocky.

She fell into the doorway with a sound _Thud_ and land a few feet into the room.

Valentyn's knees and arms ached at the force they had taken from her fall.

The rifle skidded across the floor under a desk.

She raised her head, and looked past all the hair that had fallen in front of her face, to the weapon a few feet from her.

Quickly she went to rise up and go for the Gun but she felt a sudden and hard force connect with the underside of her ribs hard enough that it made her lose all the air in her lungs and her small frame went sailing into the neighbouring wall.

Valentyn called out in pain as her back hit the wall.

There was a large amount of pain welling in her back. She coughed the dust out of her lungs as she tried to regain some oxygen.

She heard firm foot steps quickly walk up to her as she tried to see who attacked her. But she felt the firm and hard grip of large hands on her arms, lifting her up only to throw her frail figure across the room again, over a desk.

She toppled over the surface and rolled onto the floor as various items and papers joined her.

There was no way she was being tossed around like some rag doll by some Merc! She rolled out of the way of and oncoming boot and whipped her Magnum up to the face of the Merc.

There was a sudden pause from her when she looked into the crazed face of the Tall platinum blonde Man. His eyes burned into hers like a piercing Snake.

Valentyn knew this Merc. But her realization was long enough that he back handed the weapon from her grip and sent it flying across the room. Landing in a dark corner.

Valentyn stepped back from the returning hand that was now clenched into a fist.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she stumbled backwards over a box and landed on her back.

The Merc wasted no time retrieving the woman from the cold floor, as the merc who Chased Valentyn into this room entered it himself.

He had a pleased grin on his un-shaved face.

"I see you caught the little mouse, Jagger" he praised his comrade, crossing his big arms over his plated chest. Looking at Valentyn with narrow eyes.

_Jagger!?…_

Valentyn threw her head up and looked at the Merc in front of her, then to the one that had her Hands in a firm and painfully Twisted grip. She winced at the pain.

"Reckon I did, she's a tough little Bitch" he said as he twisted her wrist in an uncomfortable position. Making her hiss out loud. Jagger only smiled an evil grin to this. His partner did the same.

"My she's a pretty little one" the Merc admired as he went up to her and looked her right in the face.

"Fuck You" she hissed with gritted teeth.

"Feisty too" Jagger added.

This was a fucking bad situation. She got caught. She got fucking caught and now there seemed like there was no way of getting out of this.

She tore and pulled at Jagger's grip trying to get free but he only held her wrist tighter.

"Let me fucking go, Jagger!" she shouted at the Blond merc. Twisting her head around to stare at him like an angered Cat. Teeth gritted.

Jagger looked down at the tiny woman in his grip with a raised eye brow. She seemed Familiar to him. Twisting her around to face him he looked her right in the face.

"Have we met?"

His breath was right against her face, to which she contorted to disgust. She just merely looked up at him with angered eyes.

Then it struck him.

"Ah yes your that little bitch from Megaton who was Charming up that ghoul. HA! I should have figured It was you. We've been chasing a pair of people through these ruins. One of them was a ghoul. Should have known you would be traveling with the likes of them!"

He said as he twisted her around and shoved her forcefully into the other Mercs arms. To which he held Valentyn in place.

She twisted and pulled in his locking grip. The Merc only chuckled at her attempts.

Jagger lowered his hulking armoured form to her level. She only watched as his snake like eyes observed her.

"What is it about those grotesque zombies you find so titillating? Have you never had the pleasure of a Man's form covering you?"

He hissed into her face. She tried her best to keep her composure and stop herself from trying to eat his face off right now. She was surprised to here such a brainless moron use such big words like Titillating. She bet a super mutant had a better vocabulary then Jagger.

Valentyn let her emotionless face grace into a smirk.

Jagger straightened up when noticed the expression on her face change. He merely scoffed at her.

"I don't think you will be having that little smirk on your face for very long, Girly…."

Jagger's eyes drifted off to the doorway as the rest of his Company entered through the door, dragging a familiar person with them.

Valentyn's eyes widen when Winthrop raised his weary head up to see Valentyn. Her mouth dropped when she saw the state he was in.

There were various gashes and cut's across his face and arms. It was apparent to her sorrowed eyes that Winthrop was the victim of a beating by the men who held his frame from under the arms. Letting his legs loosely try and support his weight.

Winthrop drifted his eyes to the floor when he saw the sadness fill his friends face.

"we found the other one," one merc who was holding the ghoul up, said to Jagger.

Jagger's eyes trailed from the ghoul back over to Valentyn who looked at him with Utter anger.

"You are a dirty little Ghoul Fucker aren't you? …. "

Jagger pulled his tall menacing form from Valentyn and made his way over to the Ghoul.

Winthrop raised his head and looked up at the Merc.

"L-let us go…we are no trouble to you…please?" Winthrop's voice was hoarse and tired. He was in pain and it made Valentyn's heart ache. It was her Job to protect Winthrop, but now she couldn't even help him.

"Shut Up!" he shouted into the ghoul's face, which made Winthrop turn and lower his head submissively.

Valentyn was getting Furious. She began Pulling at the Merc who held her firm.

Jagger smirked at her attempts. Pointing at her to get her attention. Pointing to his jaw.

"I believe I owe you one for back in Megaton…." he chuckled deeply in his throat.

Valentyn raised her head becoming aware of what he meant.

"Don't!" she yelled.

But her voice was like the starting gun to a race and when she made her voice know, Jagger struck down on Winthrop's jaw with an audible _Crack!_ which made the ghoul cry out in pain as a small red stream of blood flew from his mouth on the impact of Jagger's crushing blow.

Valentyn growled and screamed in frustration as Jagger proceeded to feed the ghoul several more blows on Winthrop's body.

"Stop! Leave him alone! I said STOP!" she screamed. But many of the Mercs just laughed and smirked.

Her energy to struggle was running short but she was in no condition Winthrop was in.

Jagger stepped back from the ghoul. The Mercs let his exhausted body hit the floor.

Valentyn watched as her friend collapsed in front of her eyes from the sheer beating he received. She could only look down in shock.

From Winthrop's body the little trinket slipped from his breast pocket and slid out to the floor in front of Jagger's feet, which caught his eye. Reaching down for the gold chain, wrapping his dirtied finger around it and pulled it up into his view.

Valentyn's eyes got big.

"Put it Down!" she shouted.

But Jagger shoved her words to the side and proceeded to open the heart shaped locket.

"I love you….."

Valentyn sank back into the frame of the Merc behind her as she noticed the raged expression building on the Blond Mercs face.

Jagger approached the woman and looked down at her.

"I think we need to fix your idea of what makes for an attractive man. I…can fix that problem for you." he hissed with a horrible grin on his face. She swore she could see that forked tongue slip between his teeth.

Valentyn glared at Jagger before launching a well sized wad of spit into Jagger's face.

Making the merc stand back up with a low hung frown of disgust as the spit dripped down his face. Wiping it away and jerking his hand to rid it of the fluid. He stared down at Valentyn.

Sharply raising his hand up, Jagger swung it in a backwards motion connecting with Valentyn's face to which she let out a loud and pained cry when his gloved hand made contact with her fair face.

It pleased him to know that he had hurt her, the noise she elicited was enough to send a surge of excitement through his veins.

" You like this you little bitch, you like it when I hurt you!?…Huh!? " he hissed.

Valentyn lulled her head below her weary shoulders. Feeling the pain course through her cheek.

She was still held in place by the Merc behind her.

"Fuck you…" was all she could say.

There was no doubt that this would end badly for Winthrop and Valentyn. The ghoul had gotten the beating of his life, now Valentyn was to face whatever torture they had in mind for her. And by how Jagger was acting she knew it was going to be worse then having the shit kicked out of her.

Of all the times she wanted Charon to show up, now would have been the best time. But there was no Charon coming to save her today. Though she had no doubt that Charon could easily take Jagger down. Hell Charon was still taller then this guy. Probably a heck of a lot stronger too.

Valentyn really wished Charon would come save the day, by the look on Jagger's face from her previous comment he looked like he had enough.

"Fuck me?….really? Alright I can make that happen Baby"

With out any further delay, Jagger threw his open hand forward and wrapped his fingers around Valentyn's slim neck and began to squeeze.

She gritted her teeth as she tried to struggle free from his grip. The pressure in her face and head was building and it was becoming to much to quickly.

Winthrop had dared to raise his head up from his prior state of unconsciousness to see what was happening to his friend. His eyes widen when he saw the woman being strangled, she was losing consciousness quickly.

"Valentyn!"

Winthrop called out trying to raise to his feet. But his effort was met with a boot heel to his back. Making him hit the ground again and stop any attempt he tried to make to save Valentyn.

Valentyn opened her eyes just enough to see Jagger's face and seeing her friend make feeble attempts to stand up and help her.

The only light she could see was coming from the doorway she and every other person had entered from. Her vision was rimming and fading fast, she was about to close her eyes and let herself slip out of consciousness. Till what remaining light from the door way was swallowed up.

Her green eyes dared to try and stay open to see who it was that blocked the grey light from coming in.

They were huge and bulky and for a moment her heart lifted at the thought of Charon coming through that door and blowing away every Merc before him like a Death Dealer.

But no Charon came through that door. Just as her ears began to ring she could here the loud crashing and crumbling of a wall coming down. The Light flooded her eyes and for a moment she thought she was dead.

Her body succumbed to Gravities law and she felt her body move through the air before sliding across the cold floor against a wall.

Everything sounded like it was under water but she could hear voices, Shouting, yelling even screaming. There was gun fire aswell.

_w-what the fuck just happened?…._

Was all that her mind could process at the moment.

Her vision started to return though she wasn't sure she wanted to see the horror that was happening before her.

The doorway was completely gone if not totally demolished. The mercs were scrambling around the room trying to defend themselves from a surprise attack from an ungodly creature.

It stood a full 10 feet tall. It well dwarfed every person in the room.

The super mutant rampaged through the room swing a huge sledge hammer constructed of various objects that were stronger then bone.

It's green bulging muscles flexed as it swung the weapon in a wide arc, she cringed when she watched the weapon connect with a shorter merc's chest, the Cracking sound that came from his ribs was loud enough for Valentyn to hear clearly. Despite how heavily armoured the Man was.

The fuzziness was fading enough Valentyn scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Winthrop who was curled up on the ground, covering his head from the bullets and swings that were being exchanged between Mutant and Man.

"Winthrop!? Winthrop! Come on we have to go now!" she screamed.

Winthrop shot his head up to the high pitched sound of her voice. His eyes were huge and his fear was apparent.

"Valentyn! Your alive!" he said with surprise.

"that doesn't matter we need to Go!" she yelled as the chaos continued.

Winthrop rose to his feet, despite how much pain was surging through his bones and muscles.

Something was missing though. He couldn't leave just yet, quickly patting his hands up and down his chest it struck him.

"The Locket!"

He looked to Valentyn who looked to Jagger.

He was pushed up against the wall trying to fend off the assaulting super mutant. She quickly darted her eyes over the floor. Till a sudden gleam glinted out and caught her eye.

There. On the floor between her and more then a 1000 pounds of mutated raging meat, was the gold Locket.

The super Mutant snarled and yelled of dismemberment as it continued it's barrage on the Merc's. it didn't even notice the woman and the ghoul huddled in the corner.

This was a perfect opportunity and Valentyn took it. Charging forward as merc and mutant still clashed and fought.

A huge wide swing came her way as she printed forward. The mutant's body turned with the swing and she was face with little time to duck or move out of the way. Sliding down across the floor between the greenish grey legs of the mutant as it rounded it's turn to take on a man who had kept up his offensive firing on the creature for far to long. Removing his head cleanly from his shoulders like a chopped dandy lion.

Blood spilled to the floor with a splatter as the Flurry of yelling, growling and gun fire continued.

Valentyn launched forward and grasped the chain tightly and pulled it to her. She quickly shoved the precious item into her utility belt.

Glancing up she could see that Winthrop was making for the newly made exit. He looked at her with a brow furrowed in concern for her safety.

"Go! I'll catch u-…" she stopped in her sentence when she noticed her Rifle was just out of reach under a desk.

She leapt for it as the sledge of the mutant fell where she had just been. It caused the tiles of the floor to splinter up and crack.

"Oh Fuck!" she yelled as she flung her body forward for her weapon. Gripping the gun tightly as she whipped around aiming for the mass of raging Mutant that threw it's arms far over it's head to prepare the devastating blow it would deliver with it's make shift weapon.

But Valentyn's finger was firmly on the trigger and she pulled. Sending a serious of precise connection that triggered the bullet to fly forth and imbed it's self in the arm of her monstrous enemy.

"_**EEAAAUUURRGGHHH!"**_

It screamed as it dropped the sledge with a loud heavy thud. Cradling it's wrist as it danced around in pain.

Valentyn sprang to her feet and ran for the alleyway that was clearly exposed. She hadn't even noticed that what mercs remained had taken their opportunity to flee while the beast stomped and cried in agony.

Valentyn booked down the alley and ran into the open street. Winthrop was half way down it, limping as fast as his could and what his bruised body would let him.

"Winthrop! Run, it's Coming!"

Winthrop whipped his head her direction and saw his friend running full speed towards him.

The sudden eruption of cement and dust that came from behind her only made Winthrop turn and try to pick up his pace.

Valentyn caught up to him and forced him to push himself quicker.

"Come on! Winthrop! Don't stop!"

"I-I can't! …l-leave me!" he said with an exhausted voice.

"What! No! Fuck that!" Valentyn spat back.

What the fuck was Winthrop thinking? Telling her to leave him behind. She was out here to protect him after all. They already have lost all the scrap metal they had scavenged. There was no way she was losing something else.

The mutant was gaining speed, it's horrible yellowed teeth barred from shrunken lips. It's eyes were a mania. It closed the distance quickly.

Valentyn pushed Winthrop out of the way when the super sledge divided them. Breaking the cement road into a crater beneath it's force.

"_**Raauughh! DIE!"**_

It threw it's free arm back. Striking Valentyn across the back. She flew forward and landed front first onto the ground.

The wave of pain that came over her limbs on impact was enough for her not get up right away.

Winthrop turned from his position on the ground. Seeing Valentyn's small frame laying across the ground.

"Valentyn Get up!" he shouted.

Hearing her friends voice she raised her head and scurried to her feet.

Gripping her rifle tightly. She ran down the street. Leaving the frightened ghoul behind.

The Mutant had no interest in the ghoul though and made for the woman down the street.

Every time she gained enough distance Valentyn would attempt to take a few shots to slow the hulking beast.

_I can't keep running like this!_

Valentyn rounded a cement ledge that went around in a small square. It was a large pre war fountain that no longer worked. What water that was in it was mostly irradiated and filled with garbage.

Valentyn shuffled around the benches to put distance between her and the mutant. She quickly removed the empty ammunition clip and replaced it with a new one. Readying her weapon she quickly raised it up when the Super mutant charged at her.

Taking her shot the bullet implanted it's self deep into the chest of the Mutation but it did little to stop it.

It simply charged and raised it's sledge high above it's head to swing.

Valentyn's eye went big as she tripped over debris that she didn't notice behind her as she attempted to dodge the Super Mutant's Attack.

Winthrop jumped when he saw her hit the ground. His heart was in his throat and he could hear it beating in his ears like an ominous drum.

Shuffling back, she divided her legs apart when the massive metal sledge hit between them. He gritted her teeth in anticipation. Valentyn could only imagine what that pain would have felt like if it had smashed down on her.

The monster withdrew it's weapon and readied it's thick rippling arms to raise that sledge up again.

_I have to do something, or I'm dead!_

She shuffled backwards and fell to her back. Raising up her rifle she felt the surge of adrenaline kick in just as she applied the smallest amount of pressure to that trigger.

She shut her eyes the moment the rifle fired.

_**BANG!**_

….

Valentyn unscrewed her eyes when she felt no pressure of a heavy sledge fall onto her body.

Instead she looked up to see the mutant standing over her, it's arms raised up over it's huge form. It's eyes glared down at the small woman before it, but yet it did nothing.

There was several gurgling and grunting noises it made before Valentyn's eyes trailed down from the monstrous one of the Mutants, down the wide and thick jaw line to were a deep blackened and bloodied hole began to spew blood forth like an uncontrolled water valve.

She opened her mouth slightly before a determined look came about her bruised and dirtied face.

That familiar pull came into her finger and the only thing Winthrop could see from his position was the hulking form of the mutant lifelessly dropping the sledge and keeling to the earth.

Valentyn swore that heavy piece of metal hit the ground in slow motion, but yet had the force of a shock wave erupt from it's impact.

There was a long pause before both ghoul and woman, realized they had a chance for relief.

The Mutant's massive muscle bound body was laid across the ground.

She slowly raised to her feet, looking at the Abomination with weary eyes. She was exhausted, there was no doubt.

She swallowed hard, trying to stuff her heart back into her chest. Slowly she turned her head to the ghoul who was watching the whole ordeal go down.

The expression on Winthrop's face was of sheer shock, fear and utter disbelief that this woman was still alive. Just the fact she took down a super mutant was dumb founding enough for the ghoul.

The wind was the only thing that made noise for a few moments. Valentyn lowered her head then looked off to the grey over cast sky.

Looking into the clouds. She needed a moment to mentally take on all that just happened.

This for sure was going to be another notch to that post of scrape in with the reaper. This was becoming more and more often. She hadn't gone a week without some kind of life threatening event. Was this going to be normal routine from now on?

Sure seemed like it.

Valentyn took in the view of the clouds, there contrast of grey and faint yellowing from the sun as the lower layers of the clouds were darker then the ones that stretched to that bright ball in the sky. The air was some how uplifting. Her lungs filled with ease as the coolness filled her.

She let the air pass between her cracked lip.

Passing her eyes off to Winthrop who watched and waited.

His expression had gone much more soft now.

Valentyn walked over to her friend. His eyes became softer the closer she came. This was the closets Winthrop had come to death. And it was more then enough for him.

She walked up to the ghoul and they exchanged gazes as She passed off the Gold locket into the ghouls wrinkled hands.

Winthrop looked down at the trinket, and back to Valentyn.

He looked at the woman. There was not one smooth skin he had met who went to lengths like she did. Today she had done so much for the ghoul, and he was truly thankful. Despite having severe beatings, bruising and multiple gashes. Winthrop was Glad Valentyn was by his side.

She gave him a firm pat on the back and began to lead the way back to Underworld. Back through the streets and Alleyways they had traveled through. All the way back over the mountainous rubble of a crumbled Building.

Valentyn helped Winthrop up steep steps and ledges.

"_ngh!…_god dammit…never hurt this much before…" Winthrop uttered out.

Valentyn felt a wave of sadness come over her. She couldn't help but feel fully responsible for all the pain Winthrop was going through right now.

"Winthrop I am so sorry….I never should have left you. This is all my fault."

The ghoul shook his head as they climbed over the top, stopping for a sec so he could regain his breath.

"N-no…it's not, you only did what you had too, and look …we're here."

Winthrop tried to show her that she hadn't made mistakes the whole way. They both lived through it and were on their way home. Despite not having any scrap metal to show for it.

Just a locket.

Alittle Heart shaped gold locket, for Greta. And Valentyn risked her neck to go back for it.

"Can I tell you something smooth skin?" he asked with a weary raspy voice.

Valentyn only nodded. To focused on trying to get down the rubble safely.

"You are the only smooth skin I could really trust. You saved my life today, and did things for me no one else would ever do…I'm glad to have you as my friend"

His words and voice were soft. There was a tug in her chest. The same tug she felt when she was with her Father. It had been so long since she felt like this. And to hear it from the ghoul beside her, she almost wanted to cry. That feeling of the salty liquid was welling up but she swallowed it down.

"Thanks Winthrop"

Winthrop smiled at the corners of Valentyn's mouth as they curled up into a touched grin. Some how all the bad things that happened today didn't seem so bad in the end.

Maybe Winthrop was right. At least they lived to get away and see another day. And besides, how did that old saying go?

That which does not kill you, makes you stronger.

And Today they both gained a new found strength.

There was a more relaxed state in Valentyn's mind then earlier. Her thoughts could freely bubble and stew now and the only thing that kept rolling over and over again was how she managed to survive without Charon's help.

There was no doubt she could think in a bad situation and come up with a plan. But Valentyn couldn't help but think her escapes from death as of late were all simply luck. It was an anomaly that seemed to plague her.

She shook her head of the thought. It was better to focus on getting Winthrop back to Underworld. He was really going to need a shot of med-x and a stim-pac or two.

Winthrop gave out a relieved chuckle as they rounded the corner from the small street that led to the Museum.

"Hahah yes we're almost there!" Winthrop's tone and beat picked up when they were simply a few hundred feet from home. At least he would have someone's arms to be in tonight after all this.

"even though we lost all that scrap metal?.."

Valentyn asked turning her pale and dirty face to her friend. Her face went alittle sour to the thought that they nearly died just to come back empty handed.

"Yes Smooth skin. I'm just glad to be back, I'm going to sleep all this pain off as best as I can. Scrap metal is nothing compared to keeping my life."

Hobbling up to the door Winthrop gripped the handle with eager and gain access to the museum. Valentyn followed closely behind the ghoul as they ventured into the dimly light sanctum that was Underworld.

It wasn't a quiet entrance in the sense that everyone leapt from their seats and stirred calling to the party that had entered their domain. No, the residents of Underworld simply looked up to the human and the ghoul who had entered. The expression on many of the ghouls faces was of confusion or concern. Not so much for the smooth skin that stood beside the ghoul who was obviously well known to them, but they stared at the state of the two.

Winthrop tried to pay no heed to his fellow ghoul about the state he and the smooth skin were in, though he did exchange a few subtle gestures of greetings and limped into the room he resided in. pulling the smooth skin into the room with him as he shut the door.

Winthrop relaxed his aching back against the door and exhaled with a rasp.

"I don't think I'm building a good reputation for myself here, Winthrop…I mean every time I come through that door everyone looks at me like I drag hell's fire in with me."

Her voice didn't sound upset with this, she more or less so was laughing at the looks she would get. Every body stopped what they were doing when she entered a room. It was mildly amusing. But yet also kind of annoying. Though she knew she didn't look like the greatest person to walk into Underworld.

" I wouldn't worry about it too much smooth skin. Ghouls here may not take to your kind well but when word gets around of what happened today I think they might start singing a different tune"

Valentyn lifted her head, she really hoped that the ghouls here would start accepting her more. Cuz it didn't seem like she would stop visiting anytime soon. Underworld was a dark place that only accepted a certain kind of people, but their hospitality was pleasant enough, if not better then most towns. Though Valentyn did consider herself lucky that she was welcomed by the most friendliest of Ghouls that lived here.

Valentyn watched as Winthrop limped over to his bed and took a seat , letting out the most relived sigh she had heard yet come from the ghoul.

"Man, Winthrop they must have really done a number on you… here let me help you"

Valentyn pulled up a rolling stool that was neatly tucked away under Winthrop's tool bench, rolling the seat up from between her legs and placed herself securely on the seat.

"yea They found me shortly after you left… I didn't get much of a chance to escape. Those bastard dumped out the packs of metal and then proceeded to interrogate me about where you had gone"

Valentyn looked up at Winthrop from furrowed brows, trifling through her utility belt for a stim-pac.

"I'm guessing they decided to beat it out of you…." she replied back, pulling the syringe out.

Winthrop made a slight grimace, as he reflected on the memory and nodded his head.

The tip of the syringe entered the remaining skin on Winthrop's patchy neck. It made a compressed noise as the medicine was administered.

There was slight tingling of relief and the pain eased off some what as the bruising, gashes and cuts began to fade away. Though the tears and scoffs of his mechanic suit would not see the same effects for the damage it had received.

"There…all better?" she asked as she removed the needle from her friends neck.

"Much" he said rolling his neck and stretching his muscles with the rotation of his shoulders, he made a slight one sided frown when there was a slight yank of pain. But you can't win them all. Winthrop was happy enough that the majority of the pain was gone.

Valentyn threw the empty stim-pac into the trash beside the bench. Rubbing her hands on her thighs to remove some dirt that gritted on them, leaving her with a gross feeling. She could really use a bath.

Mentally she rolled her eyes in her skull, like she was going to find that luxury. She left that behind in the vault.

"Hey kid, you know you don't look like a basket of rose yourself. Maybe you should go for some R & R, come on let's go to Carol's place"

The offer was more then tempting, she could really do with another cheap cup of coffee, even though she hated the bitter taste left in her mouth. But seeing Carol and Greta's faces might lighten up her day more. Better then staring at that Jagger's face.. Or the super mutants for that matter.

"that would be great, Winthrop " she replied with a pleased smile and rising to her feet.

She held her hand out to help the ghoul from the mattress.

The two exited the room entering the concourse of Underworld.

Valentyn followed the ghoul up the chipped marble stair case. Her eyes were focused on the door To Carol's place. She couldn't wait to relax and kick back, heck even get a proper nights sleep would be wonderful.

Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a whoosh of cold wind press it's self against her pale face. She turned to face the direction the breeze came from.

Her vision was no longer focused on Carol's door but now on the figure that stood like a being from the darkness, off to her side. Valentyn's mossy eyes looked to the presence that was across the gap of the concourse floor like it was a spanning chasm of Abyss.

Charon's eyes were glued to her as she walked behind Winthrop who hadn't taken notice to Charon at all.

There was a hard thump in her chest as her heart skipped a beat when she made eye contact with him, the wave of unexplained excitement shot through her and tingled in her arms and legs.

His face was emotionless and cold, like it always was. Valentyn's pace had slowed down since she saw Charon and Winthrop took notice to the fact the woman wasn't behind him any longer.

Turning to face The human Winthrop glanced over in the direction she was distracted from. Seeing Charon looking at her. Valentyn tore her eyes from Charon long enough to see Winthrop was observing them.

Valentyn quickly threw her eyes back to the large ghoul, who had began to make his way down the steps. Not looking back to her Charon exited Underworld.

Valentyn was left standing with things racing through her mind. And she Hadn't clued in that Winthrop was looking at her perplexed as to why she was stuck like a stone statue at the sight of Charon.

_Where is he going?…. Why did he leave?_

Was all that went through her mind. As she picked up the pace and slowly walked up to Winthrop, still carrying a thoughtful look on her face, but she looked deep in thought.

Winthrop noted at how her brows were knitted tightly together.

"is something Wrong Smooth skin?" Winthrop asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Valentyn shot her head up and looked at Winthrop with a surprised face.

"Huh? What?….oh yeah, everything's fine…come on let's go see Carol and Greta…"

She said briefly, trying to shove Winthrop's concern to the side.

Winthrop pushed his eyebrows up with some falsity to what she said.

Valentyn entered With the ghoul into Carol's place.

One of the two ghouls behind the front desk raised their head up, seeing the two enter. Greta's eyes went wide when she saw the state of Winthrop's Mechanic suit.

"Oh my Lord, Winthrop what happened to you!?" she said hurrying her skinny form around the wall and embraced the Ghoul with warm tissue exposed arms.

Winthrop held his Lover back, returning her care she showed for him.

Valentyn smiled at the love these two shared. It wasn't often people could give into such feeling in such an unforgiving world. It seemed like little things like these were what made that little dim light in the darkness everyone tried to find in their lives.

"Wow you two look like you went through hell, what happened?" Carol asked joining her partner at there side, looking Winthrop and Valentyn up and down.

"We had a running with some Talon Company"

"And a super Mutant…" Valentyn added to the end of Winthrop's sentence.

Greta and Carol's eyes went Big to the news the two broke too them.

"Oh my god are you two ok? Come, sit down you guys must be tired" Carol tugged at their sleeves for them to come seat themselves at a table.

"Yes we are fine now, though I couldn't have said that for Winthrop a while ago. They really did a number on him" Valentyn said sitting into the old chair that creaked when her weight pressed into it.

"I'm guessing then you found no scrap metal on your time out then, dear?" Greta said, placing her hands on Winthrop's shoulders and squeezing them gently. She was glad he was safe and in once piece.

"No, but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I am back and I get to be with you, I owe Valentyn some thanks. She made sure I got back to be in your arms "

Winthrop placed a hand on Greta's and squeezed back with tenderness, Greta looked to Valentyn and smiled thankfully.

"You never cease to amaze, do you smooth skin?" Carol said with some charm in her tone.

Valentyn gave a sincere smile to the ghouls in front of her. It made her feel good to know she was gaining friendships here, and strong ones two. It gave her a sense of acceptance and belonging. Even if the rest of Underworld didn't feel the same towards her.

"Greta, I missed you, I was certain today I would never see you again. And it made me realize how much you mean to me. I am glad that I have someone like you in my life and because of this I have something for you to show my love for you." Winthrop stood up from his seat and face the ghoul he cherished.

Valentyn watched as the ghoul clasped his hands together slightly nervous. A small smile came across Valentyn's face when Winthrop's hand reached into his breast pocket and pulled the gold chain out.

Keeping the trinket on his hand covered from Greta's sight.

Greta's soft eyes watched with a puzzled expression.

Winthrop laced his fingers around the gold chain, playing with it sheepishly before cupping the woman's hands and laying the chain in her chaffed palm.

Greta's foggy eye's looked down at the gold locket, Valentyn's face lit up with some joy when she saw the expression of Greta's get brighter.

"Winthrop…it's beautiful, where did you find this?" Greta's voice was soft, almost like a whisper at the awe of this precious trinket.

Winthrop smiled with glee at how he made his love so happy. He looked to Valentyn who could only smile back at the sweetness that was being shared.

Carol was in a state of happiness. It was wonderful to see something either then sadness and upset.

"I found it while Scavenging the ruins today, I almost lost it if it wasn't for Valentyn being with me, she made sure I brought it back to you"

Greta Hugged Winthrop tightly and looked to the human.

"Thank You so much, not many smooth skin would have done something like this, you truly are something different" Greta gave Valentyn a sweet smile to which she returned back with a nod.

"Yes, Thank You Valentyn. You are a true friend" Carol said with cheer.

"come now guys your making me blush," she chuckled and waved her hand.

"But no, seriously I am glad you guys think so. It's been awhile since I've had some good friends" she said resting her elbow on the table while placing her cheek into the cup of her hand.

There was a New found Warmth in Underworld to Valentyn now. And even though the cold air from the Ninth Circle had little effect on washing away this feeling. Some how she knew that even though she worked for Ahzrukhal at the moment, that it wouldn't last forever and she would never have to step foot in there again neither would Charon for that matter when she was all said and done with this Shit.

"I bet you guys must be hungry, well bring you something to eat, just stay put" Carol said as she rushed off to prep some food for the hungry Pair.

She was glad they made it back…she was starving, and tired. She couldn't wait to go to bed and sleep the fatigue away.

Dinner was the best thing that happened to day in Valentyn's opinion. The sweet hearted tenderness was by far the most touching thing she had seen in her time out in the wastes. But now they only thing she cared about now was getting her ass to bed and sleeping for a century.

She entered her room and quickly did way with all her dirty and dusty clothing, tossing them on the desk and placing her rifle beside her bed. She went to reach for her magnum and place it under her pillow but she was met with an empty holster.

_Where's my Gun?!…._

She looked about her body and around the room, to which she stopped. That was a stupid idea. She didn't lose it in the room just now. She had it when she was in the ruins today….oh wait… then it struck her.

_Fuuuuck!_

She droned in her head. Shaking it in grief, she let out a big exhale of dissatisfaction. That was a really good gun and now it was gone. That Fucking ass hole Jagger slapped it from her hand and she didn't have time to collect it when the Mutant barged in.

Now she only had her Sniper Rifle and her Knife. But it could be worse. She could be minus the rifle completely.

She dragged her finger's through her messy long hair and looked around the room, letting her white cheeks puff out as a long trail of air was forced from her lips.

Valentyn dropped her bum to the bed, she kicked off her boots. She removed her pip-boy and turned the dial of the radio to GNR.

Easy living was softly playing through the speakers. Setting a calming atmosphere that Valentyn could easily relax to, she almost felt like lighting up a smoke, if she didn't find them so gross. To bad there wasn't something else she could drag away on between her dark lips.

She laid her tired form against the mattress looking up at the ceiling, thinking to herself.

She bounced her leg softly to the rhythm of the song, letting her thoughts roam freely in the wide plain of her mind.

The room was lit dimly by a single desk lamp on her night stand.

Valentyn's mind trailed over today and what happened. Though her mind couldn't go without thinking what might have happened if things didn't roll out the way they did. Technically she and Winthrop shouldn't even be enjoying the comforts of their beds. But they were and she guess that was all that mattered.

But even though she was free with her thinking, there was one thought that always tried to push up and make it's self known to the spot light.

_Where was Charon leaving too today?…_

This was puzzling to her. She knew he did 'errands' for Ahzrukhal but she just wasn't sure what sort of errands he ran. Couldn't possibly have been a Hit. No, Ahzrukhal would have made it known to her if that was what he needed done. But he didn't so Charon had to be gone for some other reason.

Valentyn shook her head once more. She didn't need to be plaguing her mind with this right now. She would be up all night thinking about it. And something in her gut told her that tomorrow wouldn't be all that great either.

Though she tried to brush the feeling aside she rolled over onto her side. She shut her weary eyes, and tried to pay no attention to her thoughts no more.

Valentyn let the spin of sleep stir in her eyes, till she slipped in nice an easy into sleep.

The Wind was hot and beat down like a flame that exhausted heat strong enough like a nuclear blast. There in the shimmers of the heat was her figure dancing between the waves like a reflection.

Valentyn felt her skin cook in the sun of the nuclear waste land. It was unbearably hotter then it normally was, but thing didn't seem right to begin with. The wastes were already a lonely and empty place but here it seemed like there was nothing. Just dust and heat.

Her body remained still as she watched the landscape twist and bubble up in the distance like some monster was digging it's self to the surface. A wave of uncertainty flushed over her at the site. And she could feel her heart beat pick up. The mound in the distance bubbled and festered as dirt and sand was tossed up in the air. But still she stood and watched as the eruption of cloud brought forth a single rad-roach. She admit she was expecting something the size of a building to come forth like a hurricane from the bowls of earth but a single tiny rad- roach scuttled forward towards her. What was the distance of a mile was merely 5 feet in front of her. The perception of things around her was off and she was not frightened or disgusted with the fact this insect the size of a small dog scurried to her at her feet.

It's twitching antenna's brushed her legs as the bug clicked and ticked away.

She merely watched.

The Roach scuffled a few feet in front of her and faced it's brassy reflective back to her. Clicking a few times before raising the shells of it's wings open to her eyes.

There from inside the wings spread as a grey mass of growing substance festered and formed forth from the roaches back. Valentyn's eyes widen as she watched the display of matter bend and morph into a familiar shape.

The skull had deep sunken socket's that were jet black and looked as if they had no end despite how bright the nuclear sun above was. The shell of the rad-roach began to crack and split as the skull rose up from the breaking husk, slithering forward in from a chain of segmented vertebrae.

It rose up level with her eyes and looked deeply into the green orbs. Valentyn saw nothing looking back into those black holes.

The skull shuddered slightly as it's jaw slowly gaped open, slowly black liquid poured from the mouth, socket and nasal cavity. Dripping down onto the ground. Pooling up at the bottom of Valentyn's feet.

Her eye's narrowed at what she was looking at, she seemed to hold no emotion for what was in front of her, and just merely watch as the fluid began to turn from black to a profound red.

Whisper and voices, echoed through her ears. All of this was coming from the deathly serpent that began to drift side to side dauntingly.

Gnashing it's jaws , it stopped the swaying movement. And for a moment there was silence.

_**We will all die because of YOU!**_

A demonic and horrid voice deeper then hell escaped from the skulls mouth and Valentyn's eyes widen as she looked down to the red pool beneath her. She felt her jaw drop when the blood began to swirl and dilute into black at her feet. Suddenly she felt everything go out from under her and the heat that she felt was replaced with utter freezing coldness. She tried to scream as she felt gravity force her stomach into her neck but nothing came out. Only air pushed through her vocal cords but no noise of distress emitted.

She fell through the darkness till her vision was over come with complete black, flashes of faces she had seen before popped up in her face. She saw her father, his soft and loving face flash into something grotesque and twisted. The blood spilling forth. She saw her friends dead at her feet.

Winthrop's face, Carol's Face all the face from underworld and Megaton stared back at her from a landscape plagued by death. She felt herself fall into a the land that had nothing but fire and death. The endless pile of bodies and gore.

She landed into the mass land fill of bodies and looked up at the sky that burned like fire.

The bubbling and festering, the boiling and moaning of the land was the utter embodiment of mental and physical decay. The stench of the flesh rotting, the pulsating wriggling of the maggots feeding on dead flesh had Valentyn's body in a state of emotional shut down.

The shadow that spun in the sky lowered it's darkened form over her body as she looked up to see the Vulture of torment staring her down with red eyes.

The action of running seemed to slow down as she ran for the edge of this necrotic land. The Vulture was gaining speed on her even though it's boney wings that were webbed like a bat's never seemed to beat.

She could feel the heat of it's breath on her neck, but yet as feeble as it seemed she kept running. Some of the bodies began to rise up in front of her and leapt forth. Their decrepit forms were much like feral ghouls but twisted and deformed so much more horridly.

But there just out of reach was the edge of a blood filled sea, the thick fog of heat gave way to a silhouette of a long boat that was made from blackened bone and flesh woven together to make a crude long ship. The looming and daunting head of the boat was decorated with the menacing head of a Dragon. So twisted and deformed she swore the boat was the beast.

But there was little time to care about that as the winged beast and monsters chased after her.

She threw her body into the boat. The monstrosities stopped in there tracks at the bloody watered edge and watched as the woman sailed off into the thick fog. She to watched as the menacing beings faded in the distance.

The sweat rolled down her face as she turned to see where the boat was heading to.

But her vision was blocked by a big black mass that was centered in the middle of the boat, drifting slowly deeper into the fog.

This was a being that stood before the small body of the woman who was curled up on the stern of the boat. It's black robes slowly rippled through the air unnaturally, casting it's foreboding shadow down on her.

She tried to see past the folds and creases of the robe to see the face of the being beneath them.

Like a statue made from shadows it stood. Raising an arm out and exposing it's decrepit hand to Valentyn. She look and watched as the hand slowly swooped down and pointed a finger to the bow of the boat.

Valentyn's eyes watched the hand. It looked familiar. Chaffed and cracked, exposing many veins and tendons. But she directed her vision to the direction the tall looming figure was pointing in and rose up to her feet.

There was subtle rumbling becoming louder and louder the deep they drifted. Till it became loud enough that Valentyn could wrap her mind around the noise.

The water flow picked up like blood coursing through arteries. The red water dipped down into the abyss of steam and fog. The rumbling heralding the oncoming of a bloody waterfall.

She looked back up to the figure who didn't flinch at the impending doom that was coming quicker and quicker.

The boat came to the very edge of the waterfall. The great demonic head of the dragon teetered on the edge but did not fall.

Valentyn swung her head over the edge of the boat to see what awaited in the depth below.

There. Deep in the billowing steam and fog a dark silhouette whipped and whirled around. The deep grumbling of laughter from something that was no where near human pulsed through the air and through Valentyn's very bones and soul.

She kept her green eyes on the abyss, something inside her couldn't bear to pull away from the power that came forth.

In a twister and flurry of movement and wind the sharp and featured face of a devil like being pushed up from the boiling blood looking up at the tiny boat with it's wild and fiery eyes that were like a snake.

Valentyn's eyes were as red as the creature she faced. She looked back up to the Figure and a voice came through the air as well as her mind.

_Ferrymen…_

Her eyes widen and with that the Boat plummeted into the chaos. The awaiting jaws of the devil gave way to the fire of it's bowls.

Valentyn felt the plunge through her body. As Ahzrukhal horrible grin flashed into her face. His gravely taunting laughter echoed through her mind.

Her eyes flashed open and she saw a face staring at her from over her bed, it wasn't a very welcoming face and she flew forward from her bed in a flurry of limbs that were ready to attack.

Valentyn's heart was racing and she was soaked in a cold sweat.

Her attacks were met with a firm grip from an offending hand. And they gripped tightly but yet she flailed and fought against them.

"Get away from m-!?" she was about to shout at the cursed person who had been looming over her while she slept. But was met with a firm hand over her mouth.

Her eyes narrowed and focused on the person who had her by the wrist and covering her mouth from protesting.

"Be quiet"

Was all that came from Charon's mouth as he held the small woman still.

Her brows knitted in confusion.

_What the fuck is he doing here!?_

She tried to talk under his huge gloved hand that covered most of her lower jaw, but only a muffled version of her sentence came out.

Charon only looked at her with no emotion.

She pouted under his hand and twisted her head to get free from it.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? better question yet, why are you watching me sleep!?"

Charon threw his hand back over her mouth, she was being much to loud for his liking, and even Valentyn knew she was. But that was they point. She wanted him to know she wasn't pleased with how he made his presence known.

She glared at him from under his hand. The look on her face almost wanted to make Charon Chuckle.

"Keep your voice down. Ahzrukhal has ordered for you presence in the Ninth Circle….NOW"

Valentyn felt her gut go into a knot. So soon she was being beckoned to Ahzrukhal's demand.

So soon she had to run to the call of the devil Himself or suffer at the flames of his wrath.

…much more importantly….What fucking time is it?

_**AN:**__** Wooo chapter 4 down! Happy dance! Lol no but really this one seemed like a total bag to write. I had some writers block this week but I think towards the end the writing got alittle better. Just a quick summary at the end of this Chapter. In case there was some confusion. Valentyn was having a nightmare towards the end of this chapter. I tried to use as much symbolism as creatively possible. Obviously her standing in the heat barren wastes with nothing around is supposed to be the wasteland itself. The eruption of the earth in the distance and the tiny rad roach crawling out despite it looking like Godzilla was going to burst out, is the symbolism for how dramatic something can seem but it merely be nothing more then a subtle little thing. Many situation in the waste land can be big and horrible but often lead to very little in the end or nothing at all. The skull that formed out of the back of the roach is the symbolisms that despite something can mean very little death will always be there to stare you in the face. Which the skull did and taunted her with the voices and whispers it emitted while it swayed back and forth in front of her. Basically the whole dream was Valentyn facing a very normal and common fear of death, her whole situation in Underworld so far has been nothing but a run in with death from day one. Seeing the devil and hearing Ahzrukhal Laughter is the realization that she will be forced to deal with the constant sight of death, since she will be the one causing most of it by her hand due to Ahzrukhal. And if you haven't guessed it already, Yes. The big black cloaked figure in the boat was Charon! It may seem a little complicated but I really love trying to go in depth with a character. Especially when they have to over come mental obstacles. I hope Valentyn is becoming a likeable Character. I try and portray as much human emotion through her as possible. Though I think her relationship with the ghouls of Underworld is building nicely.**_

_**So I hope this read was a good one. And if any one was curious there is a piece of artwork for this fan fiction on my deviant art page. There is a link on my main profile page on **_

_**Hope to update real soon. : ) 3 **_


	5. Ch 5 Bending a Brick Wall

Those emerald eyes swam with confusion and were filled with anger. Rightfully so, they had been stirred from a slumber that was much needed for her body. Although was it really a fulfilling sleep? She was having the most wickedest Nightmare her mind could muster, there was little rest of mind when it was falling through the depths of hell. Speaking of which the Ferrymen has come a calling again.

Charon Had his massive hand thrown over her mouth, stopping her from letting the residents of Carol's Place know he was present.

"Ahzrukhal Want's you at the Ninth Circle now, You are to go immediately" He said bluntly.

Valentyn simply glared at the ghoul who still had her pressed against the wall on her bed.

Tossing her head from side to side to free her delicate face from his opposing hand, Charon let some pressure go. Testing to see if she would try and scream before fully removing his mitt from the woman's face.

"What the Fuck Charon? I was sleeping, why the hell would Ahzrukhal ask for me now? Isn't he sleeping? Shouldn't you be as well?" she whispered in a slight hiss.

Charon straightened his tall form and looked down at her.

"Ahzrukhal has a job for you, you are to go to him NOW" he pushed. His voice was getting considerably more firm the more she questioned Him.

Valentyn averted her eyes from the towering ghoul and looked at her pip-Boy that was mildly illuminated with the green glow of the screen.

_4:30 am_

_You've got to be kidding me?!_

"Charon it's 4:30 in the morning! I don't want to see Ahzrukhal, I'm going back to bed!" she stated loudly which made Charon Twitch slightly at the volume of her voice.

Valentyn rotated her frame around and flopped back onto the mattress, making the coils and springs squeak.

Charon Scowled. Why did this Woman have to be so Stubborn? It was like a game or something. He wasn't in the mood for this, there was hardly a time he was. Maybe a little more of a firm hand would get her to go?

Throwing his hand out and grasping her white shoulder, Charon tore her from the bed and sat her up like a doll. Gripping Valentyn's slender Shoulders tightly.

"You are going to go see Ahzrukhal right now, or I have order's to Kill you if you don't….." he stated Bluntly and Firmly.

Valentyn picked up on the tone and looked up at Charon with wide green eyes. His voice sent a slight shiver down her spine.

"Are you going now?" He asked with a twinge of cockiness.

Valentyn lowered her head slightly and looked away with a pout. She had forgotten Ahzrukhal had her in his palm. She didn't have a choice.

She exhaled sharply and paused before looking at the ghoul who now was standing straight with his arms crossed waiting for her answer.

"Fine…" she uttered in with a breath of reluctance.

"Good" Charon said.

That changed her tune quickly. A small smirk swept across Charon's weathered face as the woman arose to dress and leave the comforts of her bed room.

Valentyn shuffled her frame over to the desk where most of her stuff was thrown on to for the night. The ghoul watched as she suited up, she had her eye on the ghoul the whole time.

Charon had noted the sour expression she held on her face the whole time she got ready.

He didn't think much of it by the time she grabbed her weapon and made her way back over to the ghoul.

"Alright I'm ready…lead the way"

Charon looked down at her for a moment before taking his tall figure to the door. Guiding the woman out before he left the room, closing the door after himself.

Valentyn had a horrible taste in her mouth while they silently left Carol's Place to cross the way into the Ninth Circle. She really didn't want to see this guys face right now. She hardly had any proper sleep. Not to mention that fact she could hear his laughter in that weird Nightmare. It was like it was telling her she Had some Bidding to do with Him.

She swallowed hard, looking back to see if Charon was following her, which he still was. He didn't glance down to her. He kept his eyes on the back exit of The Ninth Circle.

"Why can't we go through the front doors?" Valentyn asked.

"Because no one needs to see us." he answered emotionless.

Valentyn slowed her pace down and looked up at Charon who simply looked at her before removing his foggy eyes from her.

She held a confused look on her pale face.

_Why does it matter? What's Ahzrukhal got planned?…_

There was a tugging feeling in her gut as it began to whined into a knot. Something in her told her that she wasn't going to like what ever it was.

An annoyed look came about Charon's face the longer her watched the woman just stand there.

He let out abit of a low deep grunt that caught Valentyn's attention, well enough she jumped slightly to the rumble of it.

She quickly scurried to Charon who held the one of the old dusty double doors open.

Charon walked past her when they entered trough the back door of The Ninth Circle. That musty thick air filled her lungs like a flood of alcoholic aroma.

Man Winthrop really needed the scrap for the Ventilation really bad.

She Watched as Charon's massive figure rounded the corner into the amber lit room of the bar.

There was subtle flickering of Shadows on the wall, she could here quiet talking. There was defiantly more then one person in the room aside from Ahzrukhal and Charon. Her curiosity was peaked, Venturing around the corner Valentyn laid her eyes upon the guest of the Ninth Circle.

Ahzrukhal Raised his flaking head up to look at the woman in the doorway. That snake like grin slithered across his lips as he laid those cold eyes upon Valentyn.

She coiled back into herself when he did.

"Well how nice of you to finally make yourself present, we have guests. It's not kind to make them wait. Where are your manners?" he taunted letting his grin get wider.

"oh I'm sorry I didn't know Manner's was a virtue to someone such as yourself, Ahzrukhal." she spat bitterly back at the well dressed ghoul.

Ahzrukhal merely chuckled with a rasp. Looking over to the small group of Mercs that were occupying the other half of the room, across from the bar.

Valentyn's eyes trailed over the Men who sat at the tables. There were only three of them. And some how they seemed very familiar to her, till she took notice of the one at the bar.

Jagger's eyes were glued to her like a hawk on a mouse. His expression was apparent to Valentyn. His cold Steele eyes were fixated like a storming Hurricane.

It felt like all of Valentyn's insides fell out of her onto the floor in front of everyone. She thought for certain she would never had to see Jagger's sharp face ever again after today. Valentyn didn't know what happened to him in the confusion and flurry of the super mutants ambush, but right now she was wishing it had killed him.

"A-Ahzrukhal…what's he doing here?" she questioned with a stutter, trying not to let her tone seem to upset.

Ahzrukhal lifted a brow to her question, leaning up from the bar with an amused yet surprised expression.

"Why you to know each other?" he charmed coming out from behind the marble slab.

Looking at Valentyn with more then suggestive tone in his voice.

Jagger scoffed and smirked when Valentyn slunk back a few inches into the darkness at Ahzrukhal's comment. She clenched her fists into a ball. This less then pleasing company she found herself in was an excellent test on nerves.

"Unfortunately…" she grunted out between clenched teeth. Trying to keep her composure.

"Aw is that any way to treat your friend, Valentyn? After all we have been through some battles…doesn't that make us friends?" Jagger purred.

Who was this guy playing? Fuck she hated the belt of cockiness that ran through this guy. At least she knew he wasn't going to pull his shit. He couldn't, not with Charon standing in the corner, watching as the three exchanged conversation.

Many of the Mercs looked at the Ghoul, sizing him up with their eyes. But it was doubtful that any of them could take him on. They just barely made it out from the super mutant to make it here.

And what were they doing here?

Valentyn shook her head. Clearing her mind.

"Ok wait, what are you guys even doing here, You fucking hate ghouls. So why is your sorry ass in a town full of them?" she said crossing her arms firmly, waiting for Jagger's response. Which was no doubt going to be horrible.

"Well see that's where you come in, my dear" Ahzrukhal charmed as he made his way to join Valentyn's side.

She pulled her arm in close to herself as Ahzrukhal brought his body alittle to close to hers.

Wrapping an arm over her shoulders. She did her best not to seem bothered by the fact this guy was hanging himself off of her, he would only enjoy it, he probably was anyways.

"You see I have an errand for you to run, sweetheart. These gentlemen have what I need and you are to collect it and bring it back. Simple enough, no?"

Valentyn held her breath in when Ahzrukhal brought his face alittle to close to hers. Smelling the tobacco on his breath.

"You've got to be kidding me, your not seriously going to make me go by myself with a company of talon mercs to fetch…god knows what for you out in the wastes. I think not Ahzrukhal"

She removed Ahzrukhal's arm from her neck.

The ghoul had a blank look on his face for a moment but it was quickly washed over with a smile.

"very well, my dear. If you don't want too…" Ahzrukhal hung on his words, looking up at Charon with a raised eyebrow.

Charon registered the gesture through his brain like series of electrical wiring that sped through his brain.

Charon shot a glare down to the woman, who felt his searing gaze burn into the side of her head. She didn't need to look at Charon to know that Ahzrukhal was giving him the order. How she hated him using Charon like that. Like he was some dog to set lose.

Jagger's eye's didn't dwindle from the woman and the ghoul. Not once. Same was to be said for Valentyn. She really hated this situation.

"Charon Comes with Me." She stated flatly. Turning her head to the Ghoulish Bartender.

"But of course, you didn't let me finish. Do you really think I would risk my property getting damaged or tampered with? That's just not how I roll" he purred.

His voice didn't add any comfort for Valentyn. But at least Charon was going with her. That lifted her spirits abit.

No merc would dare Fuck with him.

Jagger's face had changed from grinning snake to stern cold brick. Something Ahzrukhal said didn't please him much and Valentyn could guess what it was. This guy was a pig, nothing more then scum, Valentyn could feel the muscles of her lips wanting to tug up and bare her teeth at that Monster.

Ahzrukhal found this amusing. At least he knew when she was gone she would still be having a hard time. But he defiantly didn't want damaged goods. Charon would see to that.

"Fine what would you have me do?" she still kept a flat tone when dealing in business with Ahzrukhal.

Ahzrukhal pulled his figure from hers, chuckling as he ventured behind the bar. Cocking his head in the direction of the Mercs.

"Would you excuse us Gentlemen?" he said politely gesturing his hand out for the men to leave through the door, so he could discuss business with his employees.

At first Jagger just looked at the ghoul. He was obviously annoyed to some degree. Valentyn watched with her head slightly turned away from the sorry excuse of a man this merc was. Jagger didn't budge from his seat.

Ahzrukhal waited for the human to move, and became increasingly annoyed the longer it took for Jagger to get his leathered ass out that door.

Charon clenched his fist tighter and gritted his teeth together behind chapped lips making his jaw square and bulk up. Many of the mercs at the table began to slowly get up and leave, despite Jagger not making the first move. Not wanting to have a tussle with the ghoul.

Jagger glared at Charon before removing his armoured form from the stool and heading towards the door.

Staring at Valentyn the whole way.

She merely glared from the corner of her eyes as Jagger disappeared beyond the doors into Underworld.

The air became noticeably easier to breath with Jagger's departure. Valentyn let out a much needed exhale.

"Fucking Smooth skins are no smarter then Monkeys. The only difference is that they have Guns"

Valentyn shot her head over to Ahzrukhal who was digging behind the bar counter. Valentyn looked over to Charon who glanced at her before returning his sights to his master.

Ahzrukhal dug for a few minutes, groaning at the position he was bent in. pulling up a large sling bag that jingled familiarly.

Dropping the bag onto the counter top. Ahzrukhal exhaled and looked up to the woman with a pause.

"You are going to listen to me carefully because I am not going to repeat myself."

Ahzrukhal's voice went firm and serious which made Valentyn raise an eyebrow. Better pay attention.

"These caps are a significant investment, you are to give them to the Merc's once they have supplied you with the crates. You are to bring the crates back here. ASAP."

Ahzrukhal hung over the bag of caps like a hungry wolf. Valentyn watched from the corner she stood in.

"What is in these crates?" she asked.

"Nothing of your concern, Charon knows what to look for. just make sure these caps don't get lifted off of you be those brainless monkeys before you have my goods."

Charon stepped forward up to the bar, collecting the bag and slinging it securely around his large and strong frame.

"This better count towards Charon's Contract" she retorted.

Ahzrukhals face went sour for a moment before turning back to his usual tone and smile.

"but of course, my dear. Just do a good job and I won't have to consider Charon strangling you for your failure" he chuckled gravely.

Valentyn looked up at Charon who didn't return the gaze. Turning her head back to the ghoul behind the bar she nodded and didn't say anything in return.

Ahzrukhal let another horrible grin slink over his face, Keeping Valentyn engaged with his gaze.

"I do hope you enjoy this trip, my sweet. It should be much more fulfilling then your last one" he wheezed out a laugh through his raspy throat.

"I thought I was supposed to be a hired gun Ahzrukhal? Not some errand girl"

Valentyn crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

She was right though, her deal was to kill people. Not run errands for some bar keep.

"aww are you not having fun with the jobs I'm giving you? At least you get to travel in Charon's Company…unless you don't like Charon? The poor fellow"

Ahzrukhal teased. Laughing hoarsely out loud.

Valentyn tucked her chin downwards, trying to hide the shade of pink that was trying to creep up on her cheeks. She liked travelling with Charon just fine.

She gave the person in question a glance, Charon just looked onwards to his employer say and doing Nothing.

"That's not the reason Ahzrukhal. I just don't like it when the deals we make turn into something else…." she stated still holding her firm tone.

"Blood Thirsty are we, my dear?" he purred.

Valentyn looked at the ghoul with a slight grimace, not impressed with the fact she wasn't being taken Seriously.

Ahzrukhal kept his icy gaze on her for a moment. Observing her. Enjoying the notably annoyed look that was gracing her pale face in the amber light.

Charon pulled his hulking form from his master's presence and made for the double doors. Charon stopped and looked back at the woman who still stood at the bar. Still keeping that emotionless stare about his face.

Valentyn looked at Charon then back to Ahzrukhal.

"Better get going, don't want to keep those monkeys waiting….Don't want to keep Me waiting"

Ahzrukhal let his words slither and whined as they escaped his lips.

Valentyn glanced back to Charon and slowly pulled her form from Ahzrukhal and made her way to join the Towering Ghoul at his side.

Ahzrukhal leaned on the bar top with his hands clasped together, letting his smirk build up behind his leathery hands. Watching with cold foggy eyes as his two puppets departed the Ninth Circle.

Charon and Valentyn left the dark and gloom of the Ninth Circle. Charon took little notice to her though when he made his way down the black steps to the concourse level. Valentyn jumped down the steps to catch up with Charon.

"Hey what's your hurry, Big Guy?!" she called jumping down the final two steps, almost bumping into Charon's firm frame. He had stopped to look at the small woman who called out alittle to loud for his liking.

"Be quiet and hurry up, we don't have time to be lagging" Charon said with a slight hiss in his voice, trying to keep his voice down as not to wake the rest of Underworld.

Valentyn looked up at the ghoul with a slight frown. Charon was so sour when he had to do something for Ahzrukhal. Or at least that's how Valentyn saw it.

"Alright, Alright. No need to be so grumpy…." she said tossing her hands out to the side.

Charon grumbled to himself while he turned away from her, grabbing the brassy handles of the door and swinging them open. Charon marched down the steps. His heavy boots making a firm sound as he made his way out the museum.

Valentyn had to pick up her pace to an unnaturally quick walk just to keep up with Him. She rolled her eyes mentally. She was going to have to do this all day with a group of fit men. This was going to be brutal. Her body suppressed the tired urges and kept on with Charon.

The air was particularly cold this morning. The grey blue sky was only just starting to give way to the lighter tones of colour as the sun slowly started to creep closer to dawn.

Valentyn's eyes were met with a less then admirable crew of mercs, Jagger was among them, staring her down. she pushed the glare aside quickly though, she stayed close to Charon and that was how it was going to be the whole way if she could help it.

No chance she was taking of getting caught alone with any merc, even Jagger. He had something against her and she had no intention of letting him get close enough to take it out on her. He was already close enough one time and he made it clear that he could when he started feeding Winthrop a beating.

"Are we ready then?" Jagger spat at the two on the steps.

Charon merely looked down at the man.

"Lead the way…" he stated with no emotion.

Jagger lingered his look on the ghoul before waving for the remaining men of his company to move out. Charon held his gaze on the men as the ventured out first. Valentyn watched but didn't move, she wasn't going to till Charon did. But she was met with a forceful hand pushing her to go forward.

"h-hey!" she complained.

Looking up at Charon as his hand pressed into her back.

"Get moving…." he uttered.

"okay, okay…geez" she grumbled taking the first steps down and trailing behind the mercs, still keeping her distance.

Valentyn looked back at Charon who was walking behind her. She looked perplexed but turned back to face the backs of the talon mercs.

A grimace came across her face as they ventured out into the ruins of D.C.

Valentyn lolled her head back slightly.

_God I hope we don't run into any super mutants today…_

She let the cold air into her lungs and filled them. At least she enjoyed being outside. It as dark though, but not pitch black like some nights could be. She could easily see the silver shone of Jagger's tiny head that was held high like a proud dog.

Valentyn's grimace only got bigger as she walked onward with the crew. How she really wished some super mutant across the way would just blow his head clean off.

It was a grim thought but she couldn't deny she liked it. A subtle cocky smile tried to creep on her lips, but she did her best to suppress it. Better not have some reason for Jagger to come try and talk to her.

They entered the street in a line. Jagger lead the way keeping his eyes peeled open for any signs of Super Mutants.

They all had to be back near the Capitol Building in the trenches and make shift bunkers.

The mercs took their arms from their holsters, Valentyn looked back to Charon who too had armed himself with his combat shotgun. Valentyn turned back to face the front. She too took her rifle into her hands. How she wished she still had her Magnum… but that was long gone now.

She really liked that gun too.

Jagger lead the group to a small alcove that lead down some steps to a metal gate with a red sign above it. The writing was ineligible but Valentyn got the idea they were heading into some kind of tunnel system.

Great…more dungeon crawling.

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she tossed her rifle onto her shoulder.

Charon came up behind her and looked at the gates as the men began to crawl into the darkness underground. Jagger was left standing as his men advanced onwards.

"You coming?" he asked with a husky voice that had a hint of snide in it.

Valentyn raised her eyebrows to his request.

"After you…" She offered with the same tone.

Jagger huffed to her mimicked reaction and followed after his men. Valentyn rolled her eyes and swerved them over to Charon who had a scowl on his face. There was no doubt in Valentyn's mind that Charon didn't like this Smooth skin. Although it seemed like Charon didn't like anyone much. Valentyn secured her grip to the rifle and ventured into the deep darkness of the Underground.

The air was much colder in the concrete depths, and it made Valentyn shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. The chattering of her jaw was the only thing her ears could hear over the wind that howled down the utility tunnels.

Valentyn had the wonderful view of the back of the tall black haired merc that chased her into Jagger's clutches. She glared up at the back of his head. If her gaze could burn there would be a perfect cauterized hole in this man's skull. This guy had to be no better then Jagger, he held her still while Jagger tried to choke her out. But then again she had a good look at the rest of the men who traveled with them. And none of them seemed one bit nice or a decent person. To bad that Rolan merc wasn't traveling amongst them. But even that guy didn't seem like he would be caught working for such ruthless monsters.

They passed through the utility tunnels and rooms with big engines and machines that worked one time, but no longer. The sun must be rising now. It was a good hour since they left and entered the tunnels.

Some of the mercs had passed a few words between themselves but none bothered to make decent conversation with her or Charon. Not that she was interested in talking with one of them, they probably only had gross and dirty things to say to her. Jagger was already enough, and she doubted that Charon was going to open up suddenly to one of these guys. Valentyn felt like she had a better chance of getting to know Charon then him ever talking to them.

The length of this walk into the tunnelling system was boring. Nothing but steel walls and piping with several valves and knobs decorating them with some meaning, to look at. She really wondered why she was here….oh yeah that's right, because she was an idiot and fell in with the wrong kind of cat in the Underworld. How she really thought that through before offering herself to someone like that. Silver platter and all. But then again it was all for the person behind her.

A little bit of a lifting feeling came over her when she thought about it. Even though he as so cold but to her it seemed like a lot of it was put on. Like he was trying to keep everything at arms distance. But Ahzrukhal did say he grew up under certain circumstances that made him this way.

She wondered what it was that made him like that. What happened to him when he was young that made him the shallow cold being that strode behind her.

A frown struck her face but it quickly turned into surprise when she walked right into the leathered back of the black haired merc in front of her.

She threw her head up to look at the merc who glared down at her from over his shoulder. He exhaled out his nose in annoyance with the woman. And faced back to the front.

Valentyn tried to look past his large form to see why they had stopped. There was only a little crack of a view between the arms of the man in front of her but it was enough to see that Jagger and the shorter , Mohawk merc were planning on scouting ahead. She moved from side to side trying to see where they were but she only caught enough to see that there was a huge set of metal doors shut tightly before them.

Charon stared down at the woman's meagre attempts to view what was ahead.

He cleared his throat which caught the woman's attention enough that she had stopped trying to dance from side to side. It was becoming quiet annoying to him but now she was looking right at him with big eyes that had trouble seeing in the darkness.

Raising a finger up to his capped lips, gesturing for Valentyn to remain silent. he kept his vision forward on the doors as the to mercs worked on getting the door open.

Finally the obscuring merc in front of Valentyn moved out of view so she could see clearly what was going on. Before Valentyn could even enter the room the doors gave way and a heavy breeze of air flooded in. pushing onto her face.

Valentyn wasn't expecting the next part. Before she could even take the first steps into the room a feral ghoul jumped forth from doorway and lashed out at the company. But it was quickly dispatched as the gangly body hit the floor and bled out in a puddle of red.

"There are ferals down here, Great!" she said out loud coming out of the threshold looking at the being on the floor.

"What's the matter, I thought you liked Ghouls? Maybe you can make some good 'friends' down here" Jagger daunted, but he was quickly met with a glare from the woman.

"Come on we don't have time for this" the black haired merc said hastily.

Jagger chuckled before leading his men into the tunnel. Valentyn tucked her bottom lip between her gritted teeth.

"Asshole…" she said under her breath.

Reluctantly following them into the all to familiar service tunnels. There was a horrible recognizable stench that was just ever so faint. The smell of sour and pungent odour clouded the nostrils of everyone. But to Valentyn it caused flashes of memories of being in tunnels much like these. Laying atop a meat stack of decay bodies, staring into the blank eyes of a crazed Ghoul who came close to ending her.

At first she backed away from the door till she bumped into Charon's hard frame. she was caught by surprise, she wasn't expecting him to be right behind her. At first she looked up to him then back to the hollowed tunnels. There was reluctance in her and Charon knew it.

"Smooth skin?…" he said down to her. Expecting that to be enough to make her budge, but she didn't.

"I-I don't really want to go in there Charon…" she said softly so that no merc ahead of them could hear her concern.

"You don't really have a choice, Smooth skin." he said Bluntly, pressing her forward but still she didn't move.

By now one of the mercs had noticed they were falling behind and looked back to the two who hadn't even graced the passageway.

"look smooth skin, there is nothing down there. I know so"

Charon looked down at the girl, because that's how he viewed her right now. Nothing more then a little girl.

At first Valentyn wasn't sure but Charon urged her to go forward. If he knew there was nothing down there then he had to be right. If she stayed close to him then this time there was no way she was going to end up in a bad situation.

Charon breathed out of his remaining nostrils when she finally went into the tunnels. He could still see the reluctance in her body language. Charon knew very well that she didn't want to go forth due to her encounter with Remy. And a bit of him felt bad. Felt bad? No this was a useless emotion.

He groaned and shook his head of the feeling. It was not important. Charon strode into the tunnels after the party, Gun at the ready.

"Oh my god get out of the way!" Jagger shouted pulling the trigger of his assault riffle, letting several shots go forth and plunge into his targets.

The feral ghouls screeched and hit the floor, but that didn't deter the pack of them that were running right for the company of human's and ghoul.

They had little to no trouble verging deeper into the tunnels. Lone ferals were quickly dispatched but one of the mercs wondered off and pissed of one Reaver that was mighty angry and now they had a whole crazy pack on top of them.

Most of the mercs were behind some kind of cover in the room. Shooting anything that was feral that ran through that door. Valentyn and Charon were pushed up into the back of the room. She had her rifle aimed for the horde but was only taking meagre shots. She was conserving her ammunition for when it was really needed. She was leaving all the work for the men.

The ghoul didn't bother with wasting his ammo. There was no need. These ferals had no interest in Charon. He was a ghoul like them, these smooth skins were a much more tempting meal.

This was but a show to Charon. But he wasn't impressed with the fire power of these men. He could easily stride these tunnels without any conflict, even if he was dragging Valentyn with him.

"Keep firing!" Jagger shouted angrily at his men. Getting fed up with the endless amount of ferals that ran into his sights.

To ferals quickly ran into the room while the mercs were reloading. One fell on top of the smaller merc near the door, swiping it's chipped claws at him with furry. The merc screamed out in shock due to being caught under the skeletal form.

Charon raised up his rifle and exhaled with disappointment as he pulled the trigger and freed the merc from the grips of the feral ghoul.

The other looked up at Charon with an almost confused look, cocking it's bald misshapen head to the side before hissing out in aggression.

_**BLAM!**_

The ghouls chest festered with smoke as the hot pellets seared into it's flesh. But the creature did collapse to the floor.

"Get the Fuck up Martin! No one said you could take a fucking break!" Jagger growled at the man on the floor. Crawling up the merc wiped the brain matter from his stunned face, looking for his weapon.

Valentyn kicked it over to the merc then quickly went back to focusing on the ghouls that slowly started dwindling down in numbers.

By the time Martin grabbed his weapon and whipped around to continue firing the last ghoul tripped into the room where Charon quickly dispatched it before it could get up and cause any trouble.

"Fucking Ghouls, mindless zombies! Hate every last one of them!"

Jagger spat at the corpse of the feral that lay dead on the metal floor. It's blood began to pool out on to the ground. Charon kept his cold eyes on the merc but said nothing.

Valentyn looked about the room, the bodies of the ghouls all layered over each other in a pile of pestilent radiated meat mess. There was a considerable amount of blood every where. Chunks of brain matter decorated the walls and floors and the faces of the mercs who were close enough to receive the bloody mess.

Though the stench was worse then the sight. Many of the men held a sour scowl on their face.

"get moving, we don't have time to gawk!" Shouting at the men to move their asses out the door, Jagger stomped over the corpses. Valentyn winced at the sounds of bones breaking beneath his weight as he ventured into the dimly lit tunnel.

Valentyn went over to Charon's side and raised up on her toes enough to reach his ear.

"I swear that guy has a stick up his ass" she said with a slight snicker.

Charon scoffed a response that spoke enough volumes to Valentyn she smiled.

At least she got some where in eliciting abit of a normal response from him today. There was abit of slack in the tension that was Charon. Valentyn held a soft smile on her face as she departed Charon's side and went into the tunnels after the mercs.

It had been long enough that they traveled through the Service Tunnels and passages. Valentyn was yearning to see some normal light. You'd think she would be used to the deep Underground but at least the Vault didn't have crazed monsters and death looming at every corner. Not to mention proper lighting. This was a worse then a dive in her view. She despised the crawling she had to do in these systems.

Stretching the aching muscles in her arms was of some slight relief, she exhaled, they had to be close to leaving the passages soon. This was becoming quiet boring. Nothing but the same cement walls and grating to stare at all with the same dim white light bulb every couple of feet.

There wasn't much to do either then stare into the back of the mercs who walked closer together now. But that wasn't very entertaining. None of them were even nice enough to look at from behind. Even if they were there would be no point since all of them were Big fucking losers in her eyes.

She looked down to the one merc who was quietest and hadn't really made himself known in the group. His hair was a mess but auburn in colour. He wasn't the shortest but not the tallest either.

She let her eyes linger down to the two firm muscles that flexed every time weight was exchanged from leg to leg. The leather moulded into the well fit curves.

Valentyn watched for a moment before deciding that this merc wasn't all that great to look at. Her mind drifted off to thinking about a certain someone's ass clad in leather, and it floated in her head pleasantly for a few moments before she felt the flutter of butterfly wings in her stomach. It was difficult to suppress the horrible smile that was tugging at the side of her mouth. She shook her head and did her best to cast the thought aside but it held on like a piece of seriously sticky tape.

There was no doubt she was alittle dirty minded. If not down right Girly in her thinking sometimes. Although it wasn't often you could be like that out in the wastes so her mind was the best place to let that side of her play freely. But sometimes it can get the best of her. The incident wit Rolan is a good example.

She shook her head again at the thought.

Not noticing that Charon was looking at her shake her head every so often. He was starting to think that she was mentally cracked. But he heeded little to this.

The surrounding area began to get lighter and lighter the further they ventured. Valentyn was to lost in girlish thought to notice that they had exited the tunnels and walked into a metro station. The light of the mid morning sun was up and peering in through the metal gates that gave access to the Capitol Wasteland.

_Oh yeah finally!_

She thought as Jagger lead the company out the metro and into the morning sun of the wastes.

When the sun hit across her pale and dirty face it was up lifting. Just to be free of the tight closed spaces was a better feeling.

But the open wasteland held worse dangers then the closed and tight services tunnels under D.C.

Now there were more directions they had to keep in mind. Anything could come from any where and take you down. It was all to simple out here to fuck up and lose your life.

Valentyn squinted to the sharpness of the light, lifting her hand up to block out the opposing glare.

Jagger stopped and turned to face the two who were keeping their position behind the talon mercs. Looking at them sternly with piercing eyes.

"Alright, if you two want your Shipment you follow us to our Camp. The crates are there. From there we will discuss the payment…"

Jagger was firm in his tone but didn't deny the hint of jack ass to it.

"You get your caps when we have our Crates securely in hand first….No funny business" she said flatly resting her rifle on her shoulder, keeping her squinted eyes protected from the light of the morning sun.

Jagger just looked at her before moving out. Taking the group out west of the metro they just crawled from.

Charon came up beside Valentyn and nudged her to follow him into the wastes.

The bag of caps was securely belted around his thick chest, where no one dared to send their hand to retrieve the contents. Less they wanted to receive a world of pain.

There was some comfort in knowing that Charon had his eye on that bag instead of her. She bet if she was holding onto it that the mercs would have attempted something by now to get it from her.

But they wouldn't dare with Charon, he was bigger then all of them. And that made Valentyn smile. Though as of right now she had more to smile at when Charon walked ahead of her, letting her have a good clear view of his back and more.

Yet again she shook her head.

_Come on you have more important things to focus on. Stop acting like a girl and pay attention!_

She screamed at herself in her mind. She wanted to blame her childish thoughts on the fact she was becoming sleep deprived. But that was a lame excuse even to her.

Valentyn snapped out of her little thought bubble when she noticed Charon was becoming a good distance away from her and not stopping to make sure she was with. She jumped to her feet and ran to catch up. Not going any further past him. She stayed behind him the whole way.

Valentyn threw her head back in exhaustion. The tiny pearls of sweat that beaded on her forehead slowly seeped down her face and into her eyes, smearing her black eyeliner down her lower lids. Giving her the appearance like she just crawled out from the crypt.

The sun was particularly hot today now that it was hanging in the after noon sky.

_Ugh! I am so tired. We have been walking forever! How much more farther? _

She let an annoyed grunt escape her lips, loud enough that Charon turned slightly to see the woman behind him.

She hadn't said a word since they left the tunnels. In fact she had been so quiet and didn't barrage Charon with meaningless Question. He almost had forgotten the girl was behind him, it was so pleasantly quiet.

"Charon?…"

Never mind.

Charon rolled his eyes in his skull. Well it was quiet for awhile.

"Are we there yet?" she asked with a huff.

"No" he answered flatly.

"when will we be there?" she asked further.

"in a while, smooth skin."

" how long is awhile?" she poked Charon further for an answer.

_What kind of stupid question is that?…._

Charon thought to himself.

At first Charon didn't answer her. She stared into the back of the ghouls head, waiting for her answer. But after a few seconds she began to realize he wasn't going to answer her.

"Hey Big guy, did you hear me?"

Valentyn picked up her pace to come join the ghoul at his side, looking up at him with wide green eyes.

Charon tried to turn his head away like he didn't know she was there but it wasn't working. Charon knew she was just going to poke further till she was answered. A heavy sigh flew through his parted lips.

"We get there when we get there."

That was all he said but kept his eyes forward. Not looking at the small girl to his right.

Valentyn just blinked a few times before directing her sights ahead. She knew he was starting to get annoyed with the fact she was bugging him.

But he didn't really give her any helpful information. She still didn't know when they were going to get to where ever it was they were going. And it didn't seem like they were going to take a break any time soon.

She trudged beside the tall ghoul up a steep slope. Valentyn observed the mercs ahead of them as they strode up with little effort. She felt the weariness in her legs take effect. But still she climbed further. Charon made quick work of the slope, standing at the top he looked down at the exhausted girl.

"Come on smooth skin, it's not that bad" he said staring down.

"That's easy for you to say…"

Valentyn dropped her head down and breathed out. It's hot and she was tired. Not to mention they had been at this since this morning. Forcing herself to push on she eventually made it up the slope. Though her hard breathing made it apparent to Charon, that she was tired.

None of the mercs really cared to slow down for her. They didn't even bother to look back to see if she was with the crew.

Charon parted from her and made on with the walk.

Valentyn watched as he ventured onwards. Letting out a harsh sigh. She reminded herself to Bitch Ahzrukhal out when they got back….although he might be more amused then put down by her bitch fest. Fuck that guy. She was really starting to hate him. Why the hell was she out here anyway?

Ahzrukhal didn't even inform her of what she was after. Last time he did something like that it ended up only being a fluke she came back.

Was he really trying to pull that again?

Valentyn kept her distance from the mercs, even Charon for a moment.

_What if this is just another setup? I mean look! There's a whole group of men here and I am the only one. What if Ahzrukhal has a hit placed on me? What if they're just leading me out here in the wastes to kill me? Those caps Charon has must be the pay for the hit…._

Valentyn's eyes scanned across the ground as she pondered the possibility Ahzrukhal had a whack planned for her by these Mercs.

But then for a moment she doubted it. She really believed it was that possible. But then again Ahzrukhal really did seem like he enjoyed having her around for his amusement, aside from Charon.

She shook her head slightly, now she really needed to think twice. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. She couldn't just blurt it out. What if she fucked up the deal? And she was wrong, then Ahzrukhal didn't get what he paid for. She would be pretty much dead right there the moment she fucked up, by Charon none the less.

_Maybe it would be a better idea to just stay shut up for now…_

_But still what is Ahzrukhal after out here?_

That didn't seem like a bad question to ask Charon.

Once again she kicked up her step to join the big ghoul at his side.

"Hey Big Guy?" she asked out loud to him.

She could see his large shoulders fold up into his neck, but that didn't deter her.

"What is it we are retrieving?" she looked up to him.

_Why?…Why does she keep pestering me with her annoying questions?_

Was all that ran through the ghouls mind.

"Come on Charon, how am I supposed to be at the top of my game if I don't know what I'm doing? I can't make sure Ahzrukhal get's his goods if I don't know what the goods are?" She tried to whined a silver tongue around the Ghoul.

Charon grumbled to himself. She had a point. If she didn't have any clue on what she was doing she would just be in the way. And possibly get them killed in the process. He brought his gloved hand up to his flaking face and pinched the spot between his eyes in frustration and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you fucking things up, I'll tell you…" His voice was quiet but hard.

"Ahzrukhal has ordered a supply of weapons from these mercs, we are to bring them back to underworld unnoticed."

Charon held a firm tone in his voice which he directed only towards her. Valentyn looked away for a moment then back up to the ghoul.

"So that's why we left so early….but why does Ahzrukhal need weapons? " she asked looking up to him.

Charon groaned and nipped at his cracked bottom lip. She never stopped with the questions did she. Charon was really starting to wonder if Ahzrukhal was punishing him for something. He ran the thought through his skull multiple times for any thing he may have done to displease his employer in anyway but nothing came to mind. This just had to be dumb luck that he had to travel with some Naïve smooth skin.

"I have a better question for you….why do you bother me with your trivia? Is it not enough that you are stuck doing his work? What more details could you possibly need?"

Valentyn shot her head up to look at the ghoul. There was a considerable amount of intolerance in his tone and she realized she may be going alittle to far with her questions. Maybe she shouldn't have opened her mouth at all. Maybe it was best she didn't say anything for the rest of the trip.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious…" she uttered lowering her head to look forward and no longer at him.

Charon looked down at her form from the corner of his eye as he kept his pace. But his features softened abit when the woman spoke no further. He could feel that he placed her in a spot of uncertainty. And rightfully so. She poked alittle to deep for her own good. That was why she was here right now. Charon was just simply reminding her of that. If anything he felt like he was doing her a favour.

For a moment though he questioned himself as to why he did it though, why did he give a scrap of care. He knitted his brows together tightly into a stern look. He pushed the fact she was beside him completely out of thought, to him it felt like it was just him walking with the Mercs. But yet not. It was hard to push her out of thought completely. And it bugged Charon.

The two didn't exchange words for the longest time. And it was a long time before anyone even said anything to one another. Jagger still lead the company further into the hot wastes. Passing broken houses, old play grounds, burnt rocks and trees. There was nothing out here but them.

Valentyn stared off into the scenery not heeding the men who walked in front of her.

The heat shimmers that rippled off the land and waved were distant but it made her body feel like it was melting. She didn't know how the ghoul in front of her could deal with being bound in a thick leather. She was only wearing a leather jacket and it was enough to make her lower back run wet.

She observed further into the distance. Blankly not with much effort. She was more tired then anything and didn't want to put the energy into a lot of thinking anymore.

Although it did look weird out there the way the boulders move.

_Huh…I didn't know boulders could move….wait don't be silly boulders don't move._

Valentyn paused for a moment. When it struck her. She looked but couldn't see anything moving. Or at least not anymore.

She swore she let her thought get out of hand sometimes. But she could also swear that she might have seen something. It must be the heat and the fact she was dead tired.

Though It was hard for her to pull her darkened eyes from the view.

"Can we call a fucking break!" the Merc named Martin shouted out loud between the row of his fellow mercs.

Much of the line stopped and looked at the short man who stood with his arms out looking for a reply to his question.

Jagger shot his head to look back.

"We don't have time for this!" he spat.

"Yes we do, we're making good time, we have time to stop for a few minutes. Besides you can't tell me you don't need to stop and take a leak Jagger. You do have a dick after all, don't you?" the merc snickered a snide remark to the big blond.

Valentyn wanted to laugh but she didn't want Jagger in her face either. Still she was laughing in her head.

"Fuck you, ya pile of Brahmin dung." he snarled.

Jagger looked like he was going to knock the other man out cold and leave him behind for the wastes until the black haired merc interjected.

"Actually Jagger I think he has a good point. Let's stop for a minute" The black haired merc removed his rifle from his back and trudged over to some rocks to rest his weary legs.

_Oh yea finally a moment to catch my breath…thank god._

This was going to be such a sweet relief even if it was fleeting and it only happened once but for dam sure she was going to enjoy it.

Valentyn wasted no time getting over to a rock suitable to her need. Resting her tired behind on the rocks she removed her rifle. Placing the butt on the ground and leaned it against the rocks.

Martin took off to go find a place to bleed the lizard while the shaggy haired merc perched himself on the rocks aswell.

Charon however didn't take a seat of any kind but just stood there.

"Hey aren't you going to take a break, Charon?" she asked looking up at him.

"No" he answered bluntly.

His eyes were drawn to the two mercs who ventured off a few feet away. Well out of ear distance. Charon watched them as they stood close together. He knew there were words being exchanged between the blond and black haired men. Valentyn looked in the direction Charon's eyes were caught.

"what are they doing?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"Plotting" he said with his arms crossing over his broad chest.

Valentyn wasn't going to ask him any further what that meant. She knew well enough that meant something bad was going to happen. If they were plotting it meant nothing more then that something was going to go down. They were Talon Company after all. They were not to be trusted.

Valentyn watched the two men who looked their direction watching Valentyn and Charon just like how they watched them now.

There was a good amount of wonder in her mind as to what they would plan. Obviously something to do with the Caps Charon was carrying. Yet again she was glad she wasn't the one carrying them.

_**AAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!**_

Every head that was accounted for shot to the direction the scream came from.

"Where's Martin!?" the shaggy haired merc said, bolting up from his rock to observe the scenery for his fellow man.

"He went to go take a leak behind some rocks!" the black haired merc shouted back.

"_**Aaaahhh! Help! Shoot it! Shoot it!"**_

Martin came bounding from behind a set of enormous boulders a few hundred feet away. The merc had his pistol drawn but wasn't bothering to fire at the big black thing that chased him from behind the rocks.

Valentyn and Charon both raised their heads to the sight of the Rad scorpion. It wasn't like they had never seen one before but this one was monstrously huge. It was Giant compared to the little ones.

It was tailing Martin close behind as each of it's six legs moved in intricate unison. It's pincers held wide open as it's barbed tail launched forward to try and catch the man with the tip.

Everyone watched as the mutated insect scurried across the ground for it's prey. At first no one did anything but when Martin directed his path towards the rest of them everyone leapt to their feet. Pulling up their fire arms to try and stop the monstrosity.

_**BANG,BANG,BANG!**_

Everyone took to firing at the hard black shell of the giant scorpion as it closed distance with the group of people.

Valentyn's eyes widen at the size of the creature. Even more so to the point of the barb that oozed with a toxic venom.

Martin ran between every gun that was pointed directly behind him. Running as fast as he could his boots hit hard upon the dirt. A rock caught the tip of his foot sending him falling to the hard and dusty earth.

"Aaauugh!" he screamed as he fell, landing upon the rock.

Charon raised his shot gun up quickly and aimed.

_**BLANG!**_

The pelts soared through the air and planted themselves into the front of the scorpions face, bursting many of the fine eyes that were seated in front of the creature. It whirred and hissed, but didn't stop heading for the merc that was huddled up against the rock.

The scorpion hissed as the pain in it's eyes continued. Scuffling it's immense form over the man, who screamed when it cast it's body over him but didn't crush him. It hauled it's massive body over the rock and made for the next closest target.

Martin removed his arms from their protective position over his head, looking shocked at the fact he wasn't impaled.

_**BANG,BANG,BANG!**_

The shots continued as the scorpion regained what ever vision it had left and went for the closest fire that was attacking it. Which happened to be Charon.

Charon knew it was going to come for him next.

With little hesitation he swung his gun up and pulled the trigger repeatedly. Each time a set of searing hot pellets implanted themselves into the hard shell. It was slowing it down but was having little effect on stopping the creature completely.

Charon growled when the distance between him and the giant rad scorpion was becoming closed very quickly.

Valentyn's eyes widen when she saw the ghoul lower his gun and took off running for higher ground.

"Charon!?" she shouted.

_I need to do something!_

Valentyn raised her rifle up and fired a shot which whizzed by the stinger.

_Fuck!_

Charon and the scorpion where now becoming distant, she needed a better place to snipe from. The rocks and trees were to much and obscuring a good aim.

She kicked her ass into gear and ran for the two.

Charon looked behind him to see the scorpion closing distance. Luckily there was a good bundle of boulders he could climb up, there was little chance the scorpion could climb up it.

With little effort Charon threw his hands up onto the ledges and hoisted his large frame up the rocks in less then a second.

The stinger hit the rock with a scrape. Leaving venomous liquid over the surface.

Charon whipped around and observed his situation, he appeared to be stuck until he noticed the familiar figure running in his direction.

_Oh for fuck sakes…._

Was all Charon could think as she ran closer. Valentyn threw her rifle up as she leapt ontop of a rock, taking aim with the cross hairs trying to get the stinger in her sights.

"fuck around.."

Valentyn was having trouble getting the stinger to line up. She was shaking from the excitement, the only thing she could think of was to hold her breath and take the best shot she could.

_**BANG!**_

The bullet soared forth and lodge it's self in the base of the stinger. A lucky shot but it made her smile none the less.

The scorpion pounced back from the rocks and hissed in a furry of pincers and legs.

Charon's eyes widened abit at how well that shot was taken even if she was having trouble it gave him the perfect opportunity to take his strike.

There was little time between his actions as he raised his shot gun up and pulled the trigger, letting the barrage fly forth, before cocking the gun.

Charon was pleased when the stinger erupted like a fleshy balloon, spraying everywhere.

The scorpion let out a loud hiss as the tail whipped forward and contracted from the lack of appendage that was bleeding a gross greenish white liquid.

Valentyn watched from her perch on the rock. Looking at Charon who held an aggressive yet pleased face, it took her a moment before she realized that the scorpion was still alive

She quickly raised up her rifle one more time and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

In less then a second the scorpion ceased to move no longer. The bullet secured it's self where Valentyn assumed it's brain was.

The body twitched slightly as it curled into a death ball. Valentyn lifted her head up enough to look at the dead carcass then to the ghoul who looked at her from across the boulders.

She watched his face for an expression, but he didn't hold much of one, but something around his foggy eyes said he was pleased to be done with that scorpion.

His eyes quickly averted from hers though, too look at what was behind her. She turned her head.

There on the slope the mercs stood spaced apart across the scene. They merely watched the conflict go down.

_Those bastards didn't even help me…..fuckers._

Valentyn scowled at the men who watched her and Charon.

"if your quiet finished putting on a show, we need to get moving before night falls!" Jagger shouted at the two.

Valentyn stood straight up and glared at the Merc.

"Fuck you Jagger. You could have helped take that thing down!"

She roared at the blond who simply smirked at the heat he was receiving from the woman.

"why should I get my hands dirty when you guys can do all the work for me?" he laughed at her before turning and taking his lead again.

The mercs began to follow Jagger into the wastes.

Valentyn could only watch in anger at the group of men. Particularly Jagger.

Charon leapt down from the safety of his boulder to come walk by the one Valentyn still stood on top of.

"Come on, Smooth Skin, let's go" he stated, resting his gun across his shoulder.

"So much for the fucking break…" she complained, as she leapt from the rock.

They left the carcass of the giant rad scorpion behind. It would be a meal for some waste land critter.

Valentyn bit her plump dark lip between her teeth in frustration. That was more use of her energy then she needed to put out right now. She hardly got a chance to rest and now they were on the move again.

This day was not going very nicely at all, it was really playing on her nerves. She just couldn't wait to get to the talon camp and collect Ahzrukhal's weapons and go back to Underworld.

It was almost 5:00 in the afternoon by the time the entire company graced the ridge where their camp was located. Valentyn observed the two large military fashioned tents that were propped open. The walls were scuffed and blackened in places. Several holes were punched through but still it served as a better shelter then anything the wastes could provide.

Though she was glad they had finally made it to the camp. She had cooled down some since the scorpion fight. But still at least now she could get a moment to rest.

"right, when we get down there we will discuss the means of your shipment and our pay." Jagger directed his sentence to the two who stood just off from the rest of them.

Charon just looked at him from the corner of his eye with a scowl.

"Fine, lead the way" was all he said.

Jagger pulled his figure forward. Leading the company finally to their destination.

As they drew closer Valentyn noted the two Brahmin off to the side of the tents.

_Ahzrukhal's weapon shipment must be big if it requires two pack Brahmin._

She rolled the thought around her head for a moment as she followed Charon into the dark tent. The sun was setting quickly and it required the tent to be lit with a lamp. Two of the merc remained outside while Charon and Valentyn joined Jagger and his dark haired friend in the confines of the tent.

In the middle of the tent were two large crates that were bolted shut with the talon company print painted across the top.

Jagger rounded the crates so that him and Charon were on either side. Charon stared down at the crates before throwing his eyes to Jagger.

"Here is your Shipment, just as you ordered. Now for our-"

"Not yet, I say when you get your caps" Charon interrupted Jagger. To which he scowled at the ghoul.

Charon inspected the crates before holding his hand out openly to the dark haired merc, who stared at his open appendage before realizing what the ghoul was asking for. Running to fetch a crowbar before returning and placing it in the ghouls gloved hand.

Charon securely placed the end under the nailed board and pried the wood up. Exposing the barrels of several assualt riffles.

Jagger watched the ghoul cautiously with cold eyes.

Valentyn on the other hand was looking at the condition of the weapons, peering in from Charon's side. The weapons were well cared for but not perfect. She really wondered how much Ahzrukhal had placed on these things. There had to be something more to this, she looked up to Charon with wide eyes. But he didn't draw them to her, he gave them over to Jagger who to was watching the ghouls reaction. Wanting nothing more then the caps on his back.

"These will do" Charon said emotionlessly, tossing the crow bar to the side.

Charon removed the bag from around his broad shoulders, holding the worn bag by the strap he threw it to the merc across the room who caught it with open arms like it was his child being thrown at him.

The bag filled his thick arms with a jingle.

Jagger's sights were focused no further then the contents under his nose. But his attention was caught when Charon cleared his throat.

"We are leaving in the morning with the crates. Till then we are camping in the area around this camp. We will be gone by dawn" Charon stated his arrangements with little hesitation. There was no way some smooth skin monkey was telling him other wise.

It was considerably more dangerous to travel with pack Brahmin in the dark. The perfect meal for a yao guai or a death claw. Charon wasn't in the mood for a tussle with either.

At first it didn't register with Jagger what Charon had said but it did come round.

"Oh yeah sure whatever, just so long as you ain't my problem!" he projected, cradling his bag full of caps.

With that Charon turned and made his way for the exit.

"Come on Smooth skin" he said, nudging his elbow into her arm. Valentyn really didn't say anything, she didn't have anything to say. But she did follow the ghoul out of the tent.

Valentyn looked back at the tent door as she followed Charon out of the camp.

She didn't trust this, not one bit. Something in her said they were up to something.

"Charon, hold on….do you really think those weapons were worth all those caps?"

She trudged up the slope after the ghoul who made little effort to get up it. How did he have all that energy for this? They were traveling all day.

"why does it concern you?" he questioned her.

Valentyn stopped half way up the slope and exhaled several harsh breaths, tossing her hands out to the side.

"sorry, but I was just making sure that Ahzrukhal is getting his caps worth, that's all"

Looking up at the ghoul while catching her breath. Charon turned his head away from her slightly.

"they will make do, for his needs" Charon stated leaving the woman on the slope.

"Alright fine…" she uttered as she continued her trudge up to slope.

Charon had already started going around and collecting what bit's of wood he could find that would burn. Valentyn walked over to the spot where Charon was dropping the branches and piece of wood.

"You can start digging a pit" he said leaving once again to look for more fuel.

"For what?" she asked with a loud pitch.

"well if you don't want to stay warm tonight till we leave that's fine with me!" he shouted back at the woman as he ventured around the rocks.

Valentyn's annoyed expression turned to a more serious one when Charon mentioned the word 'Warm' and 'Tonight' that was enough to register with her the discomfort that was going to come if she didn't start digging a pit.

She scanned the ground around her quickly. Looking for a soft spot to start kicking away at.

Valentyn kicked away at the earth till she started a small dip. The soil began to get much more softer and began to give way just a little easier.

Quickly grabbing a thick branch she dropped to her knees and scraped away at the earth. She eventually made a large enough dip in the earth it could house a decent enough fire.

Charon returned with the last of the wood they would need for a few hours.

He tossed the pike that was in his arms into the pit in front of Valentyn, causing a sudden cloud of dust to burst forth and filled her face with dirt and dust. She coughed and fell back onto her bottom, waving the dust out of her face she glared up at Charon who had a smirk on his face. Letting the corner of his mouth bare his yellowed teeth slightly.

Charon bent down to lay the pieces properly so they would hold the heat better when he ignited them.

"Here…" Valentyn said, catching Charon's attention as she tossed the square metal object at him.

He caught it with his gloved hands and flipped the lid up. It was an old metal lighter. Dragging his thumb over the flint roll to which it made a flick sounds and caught flame.

Charon gave a bit of a amused scoff before setting some of the spindly bunch of bark alight and setting it in the pit. At least she was prepared moderately.

Charon monitored the fire closely. Valentyn only observed him as he got the flames to take over.

It cracked and popped pleasantly as the air around it began to get warm. Valentyn smiled. It was warming up just in time. She sun was setting and the cold of the D.C. wastes could be harsh sometimes.

But she was going to make herself as comfy as possible even if she did have to rest on the hard earth, she couldn't complain now. She was getting a chance to rest.

She watched as the flames engulfed the wood and burned away.

It was pitch black out and the only things giving etched forms of anything out in the wastes was the full moon hanging high up in the deep blue night And The light of the fire flickered and danced on the two's faces as they stared of into it. Though Charon wasn't looking at the flames much, he was poking the ground with a stick. Resting his wide jaw on the top of his hand deep in thought.

The crackling of the fire was the only thing making noise aside from the mercs that were sitting around their own fire, down from the ridge they were camping at.

Valentyn took her eyes from the fire and directed them to the ghoul. They hadn't said a word to each other in a long while. To her things seemed a little awkward.

_Maybe I should break the silence _

She thought. Biting her lip.

But what would she say to him? It wasn't like she could just ask him any old thing. This was Charon. He kept everything a profound mystery.

"what do you think of these Mercs?" she asked slowly bringing her eyes to Charon.

His eyes Darted up from beneath his lids, looking past the flames to the small woman who sat on the ground in front of the fire.

"They are not to be messed with by someone such as Yourself. I'm surprised you even made it back to Underworld Alive" he stated as he leaned back on the large log he was sitting on.

Valentyn's eyes got wide with surprise.

"How did you know about that!" she exclaimed.

"are you really that stupid? They obviously told Ahzrukhal what they're delay was. " he retorted before poking the ground again with the stick that was held between his fingers.

Valentyn pulled her reaction in abit. Looking down at the flames.

"Yea well it's just been my luck lately…." she uttered. Playing with the laces of her glove.

"do you remember turning into a ghoul?" she asked but not looking up at Charon.

"No" he answered in that all to familiarly flat tone.

To be honest Charon really couldn't remember when he went through the process of Ghoulification. He recalled the constant nausea and sickness that plagued him as his skin began to erode away. But even as he tried to recall those memories it was difficult to do so without that natural reflex to push it aside. It served no meaningful purpose at the moment and probably never will.

Charon grimaced but said nothing further.

Valentyn frowned at the quick and lacking in detail answer she got. Charon never engaged in simple conversation. And it annoyed her abit. But what could she do? It wasn't like she could force him into acting like a normal person.

"Come on Charon, just talk to me. There's no Ahzrukhal to say whether or not you can engage in a normal conversation with someone. Come on Big guy "

Valentyn teased the ghoul with some Charm in her voice. She really wanted Charon to just loosen up enough that he seemed more human then Shadow. At first she was certain now that this ghoul was going to open up to her even just abit. But that started dwindling when the ghoul only shot a cold glare at her.

Now she was more or less thinking she shouldn't have said anything. But in her gut she felt like if she let it go it would be like this even if she had his contract. Dam it! That was not how she wanted it to be. She was going to get him to bend one way or another. She was certain you could make a brick wall bend with out breaking.

"I know you don't like me questioning you or bugging you so much but I suggest you get used to the idea. It's going to be like this for a while after I get that piece of paper from Ahzrukhal!"

She held a determined and firm voice, she was going to let Charon know she was bound and determined to get that paper.

"You have a better chance of making out with a death claw, then succeeding in anything you just said…" Charon growled as he unclipped the buckles to his huge armoured shoulder plate. Letting them hit the earth with a sound Thud.

" we shall see about that!" she barked. And stared at the ghoul sternly.

Charon only scoffed at the woman. Giving her little attention now.

"You….You need to learn to grow past just being a dog for someone! You're a human being for crying out loud! I think you can at least talk to me like every other person in the wastes. Ghoul or not I want to talk to you!"

Valentyn leapt up onto her feet. Looking down at the ghoul. Not so much looking down since his face was level with her shoulder.

"Open up just abit Charon, what are you so scared of? There's nothing Ahzrukhal could say to stop you from acting like the rest of us. Maybe not everything but just to talk, have a conversation. These are normal things that even you can be apart of…no matter what some stupid piece of paper says. Your still Human…"

Valentyn made her way around the fire to Charon, just standing a few feet from him, but the distance between them was very little. She looked into the ghouls cold eyes for a reaction or something that would show he was breaking just abit. But she was met with freezing cold glare.

Her small body jumped back when Charon rose to his feet suddenly with a harsh and threatening inhale.

She felt all the strength she mustered to talk to him like this, scatter about like a shattering piece of glass. His form towered over her while she slowly back away. Second guessing why she even opened her mouth in the first place.

"I do not Care for the luxuries that Every other filth in this hell hole seems to thrive off of. I am bound by honour to my contract and who ever holds it. To talk is a waste of my time. A distraction. I do not need It to live and I am quiet capable of doing with out it. It doesn't matter if I am a human or a ghoul. The fact still remains. I do not need to subject myself to talking to you."

Charon's voice was a hiss, like the nastiest snake you could find under a rock. His eyes were nearly as venomous and it made Valentyn feel a shot of cold go down her spine.

"I…I just thought….maybe.." she stuttered backing away from the ghoul who was intensely close to her.

Charon just glared down at the woman. Watching as she backed away from the warmth of the fire into the blue of the night. She felt everything inside her clench up at the display of anger Charon put on. It was more then enough to make her want to curl up and say nothing to him for some time. She was finding it hard to keep eye contact with Charon, this was uncomfortable, she needed to find an excuse and let the tension between the two give even if it was just abit.

"I…I'm going to go look for fire wood…" she said trying to stop herself from cracking in her voice.

God she really hoped Charon didn't hear it. But he did and Charon knew he caused a stir in her that made her second guess everything right now. He could feel the pleasure of seeing her frightened bubbled in him, but it began to grow cold quick when she turned away and drifted into the darkness to search for fire wood.

She could feel his foggy freezing eyes follow her as she faded into the darkness of rocks. But the tension began to give way in her stomach the further she got. She wrapped her white arms around herself as she walked away from the glow of the camp fire to find some temporary seclusion from the ghoul.

_I knew Charon could be a cold bastard…but I didn't think he was cold like ice…._

Valentyn found a small boulder decent enough to sit on, far enough from Charon but not far from the merc camp just down the ridge.

The silence of the night was a comfort. And she wished she hadn't opted for the opposite a few moments ago. The wind blew softly and caused a chill on her skin, naturally her body curled inward to preserve heat.

Just off to her right she could see the tents of the Mercs but not that well. The slope that went down was between a two ridges of close rock face. But she could still see the tent door well enough. So well she could see the crates in the tent. Valentyn watched for a moment, but there was little to look at, till she saw what looked like the two other mercs moving the crates around.

Valentyn kept her eyes on the tent with curiosity. The two men took the crates out of the tent and went around out of view with them. For e few moments they didn't return and this struck Valentyn as rather odd. But still she kept her watch.

A few minutes later they returned. With the crates, and entered the tent.

The wind picked up for a moment and she lost a clear view into the tent. The door flailing in the wind. Even though she couldn't see anymore it was apparent to her that something wasn't right.

She noticed when the two men left the tent and drifted off back to their fire pit.

She pulled her head away from the scene to think for a moment.

_What were they doing with the crates? Why would they take them then bring them back? Something doesn't seem right with that….what should I do though? It's not like I can go back to Charon….he's already ticked off with me. Like he would listen anyways…._

She was really stuck. But what could she do? If she didn't check it out they could end up walking away with something they didn't pay for, or worse. They could be filled with explosives. Just waiting to go off while they traveled through the wastes. Valentyn bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She didn't like the thought of being blown to bits. Nor did she like the thought of how Ahzrukhal would react when he found out he spent all those caps on god knows whatever they put in the crates.

Nope. There was only one way she was going to know and that was to go down there, stealthily and check it out.

Valentyn tore her cold body from the surface of the rock and encroached upon the camp below the ridges.

She could hear the mercs talking and laughing at the fire. Their attention was defiantly not on the tents or what was in them. All the mercs were there. Jagger had his back turned to her. Perfect opportunity to get in there!

Valentyn crouched down and quickly ran for the back of the tent. Holding her breath as she pushed herself right up the side so that no one would see her.

_Ok…I don't think anyone saw me. Now for those crates…_

She placed her hand on the old and worn fabric, pulling it aside so she could gain entrance.

The tent was lit dimly with a lamp just off to the side on a small table. She could see the crates clearly. Valentyn could feel her heart kick into a faster beat. This was so risky. God knows what could happen from here. If she got caught there was no way Charon would know she was down here. And she bet Jagger would be all to happy for the chance he didn't have back in the ruins of D.C.

Valentyn took a deep breath before crawling forward closer to the wooden crates.

_Just one quick look. If it's ok just leave as quickly and quietly as possible….if it's not…then go find Charon right away without getting caught._

Valentyn placed her hand on the wood and inspected the outside of the crates. They were dusty but nothing showed like they had any fuel or anything explosive leaking out of them. But she couldn't be too sure. What was inside them was more important.

She moved her hand to the panel Charon pried open earlier. Curling her fingers around the edge she gave it a good tug but it didn't budge. They had nailed it back in place.

_Fuck!_

Valentyn quickly scanned the dark room for anything that could remove the panel so she could see what the contents were. She noted a familiar shape that would do the job just in the corner of an old metal locker. She quickly fetched the heavy metal object and placed the end under the edge of the wood and pried the wood up. It popped and buckled.

_Creak! …..Crack!_

_Shit!_

Valentyn stopped her break in at the sound of the nail giving way. She was sure one of those mercs heard it. She took a moment of silence to listen. But the only thing she could hear was the distant crackling of the fire and them talking and belching…..pleasant.

She pushed her weight down on more time and panel came off with a creak. Valentyn let her breath go when it did and she quickly dropped the pry bar to the floor. She wasted no time in removing the panel. She wanted to see what was in there.

It was dark but she could tell it wasn't fire arms. In fact it was no shape to be considered a gun. The grey slate she looked down at was nothing more then…. Rocks?

Valentyn placed her hand in the crate and pulled out a rock the size of a baseball. Looking down at it with a perplexed face.

_Rocks?….what the fuck are rocks doing in the gun crate?…they must have been taking us for a ride just to get those caps! But really rocks? Do they take us to be that stupid?_

Valetnyn inspected the crate closer just to make sure it wasn't a mistake, but yet she pulled out more rocks. Dropping them to the ground the more she pulled out. There were no fire arms in here and she wasn't going to be any.

"I need to tell Charon"

Valentyn let her eyes linger on the crates as she turned her body to exit the tent, but she walked face first into a firm armour plated wall. He eyes went big as she stepped back in shock.

"Jagger!…"

She let the words slip out from her parted lips breathlessly. That was the perfect way to describe it. She literally felt all her breath leave her lungs when she laid her green orbs upon the tall blond merc.

Jagger let that devilish grin sweep across his face, it went freakishly from ear to ear in her eyes. He looked down on her like she was nothing but a frightened mouse caught in the coils of this snake.

He relished in the sight of her shock and fear.

"I don't think you are supposed to be here. Poking around in the wrong places gets you into trouble" he charmed as he drew closer to the woman.

Valentyn took a breath in and stepped back till she felt her lower back against the crates, she looked down for a moment before staring back at Jagger.

"You switched the weapons for rocks! Did you really think that was going to work!?" she barked at the man, her fear became anger quickly but her fright was completely swallowed.

"ghouls are nothing more then crazy shuffling brain eaters. I doubt you guys would have even bothered to check the contents before departing." keeping his sinister grin Jagger eyed the woman.

Valentyn got the strong sense of that what was to happen in the next few minutes was going to be very bad. She whipped her hand around to her back looking for the familiar metal weapon to be there. But it wasn't. Valentyn's eyes narrowed when the familiar weight wasn't even there.

Jagger just laughed at the little girls attempts to defend herself.

"Sweet heart…..I'm going to enjoy the next few minutes"

His chuckle was a kind of evil she wish she never heard in her life. Valentyn's eyes only grew more afraid when Jagger drew closer.

Like a snake he struck!

The fire popped and crackled in front of Charon's cold eyes. He was seated back on the large dead log. The only warm thing was the fire. Not the blue night nor his exterior were warming in anyway. Something wore heavy open what was left of his furrowed brows.

_That smooth skin presses more then just my buttons. it seems she has this need to pluck at my nerves as well. I could handle all her annoying trivia and naivety, but to order me to lower myself to talking. Talking. What a useless need. It's just a distraction!_

Charon groaned at the bitter taste that filled his mouth. It wasn't his job to talk or chit-chat. His life wasn't about those luxuries. His Contract didn't allow him things like that. Neither did Ahzrukhal. No, Ahzrukhal was much more pleased with having him just stand in that dusty mouldy corner for eternity. Not hearing his opinion just simply hurt something when Ahzrukhal says so. Then return to standing….Existing. Doing nothing more.

_Till Ahzrukhal's death….._

But the likeliness of that was slim. Sure he hated the things Ahzrukhal has done or made Charon act out upon others. People who didn't even deserve what was coming to them got caught in Ahzrukhal's grasps. And all to often Charon had their necks between his hand, feeling the spine crush and snap under his grip. He was getting right sick of it and this Girl showing up only meant he was going to have to do it sooner or later. Charon witnessed these things all to often. Even when he was a child it was a simple thing of life to see death every day. It became like seeing an old friend after awhile. It was part of his everyday life.

But yet here he was. Getting infuriated over the fact he would have to kill someone who didn't deserve it.

Charon's head was starting to ache. Certain feelings he was trained…beaten into him not to recognize started bubbling up. He gritted his teeth slightly as he tried to shake off the feelings.

_Stupid Smooth skin…_

The fire flickered at the breeze that crawled up. The memory of them travelling through the Utility tunnels to get Back to underworld on their first venture ran through his head.

He lingered particularly long on the image of Valentyn's glassy green eyes looking up at him with tears. The look on her face looked up at him like he was her Guardian Angle. He even recalled his feelings when she stared up at him. He was considerably annoyed with the fact she ditched and disobeyed his order for her to stay and ended up injured by a ghoul maniac that lived in the tunnels. Not to mention that she seemed mentally disturbed just the slightest after all that. She didn't even want to enter the tunnelling systems earlier.

Valentyn was by far not as seasoned as Charon was. He had seen much more gruesome things then what laid in those tunnels.

She was Naïve and Charon couldn't be bothered by that. Her confidence was to good for her Charm. She reminded him of Azhrukhal at times, especially when she tried to whined him into talking with him. That was one of the reasons why he got so upset with her. If she was much more experienced in the wastes she could be a formidable person. But Charon doubted she could be as bad. But her determination for that Contract would have some impact on her in a negative way. It always does. Even before he ended up in Ahzrukhals grasps, anyone who owned his contract before Sercombe to a lower way of life, if not dead.

She would suffer a great deal before Ahzrukhal would hand over that Contract. And Charon had an all to good of an idea of what Ahzrukhal had planned. But the thought lingered in his mind for a moment. If it so happened to be that Ahzrukhal did hand over that Contract. He would be no longer in his Charge. He would have no control over him anymore. Say nothing that could influence his hand or gun no longer. Then, and only then would Charon be free to rid the world of this devil.

A new sense of meaning came over Charon as he stared into the flames. It welled in his brain for a moment. Being rid of Ahzrukhal after all these years was more uplifting then the feeling he got when he killed. Even if the woman was inexperienced she was definitely not even near the nastiest piece of work Ahzrukhal could be. But then it struck him oddly as to how she showed so much interest and care for him. Charon believed it to be nothing more then a useless feeling she was wasting on him. But….if someone was working so hard to free him from that devil then maybe he was looking at this the wrong way?

If she was offering a freedom, then why would he push it away? Even if she was holding the contract it would still be a better choice then existing in that corner of the Ninth Circle for the next…god knows how many years.

Charon's brows lifted and softened abit. But that aching in his head kicked in again. He did his best to shake it off but he found it difficult.

This woman was already picking at his skin, what was left of it anyways, and crawling under.

Charon's eyes drifted from the fire to stare at the sniper rifle on the ground just barely lit up by the camp fire. Charon gazed at it for a moment.

_She doesn't have her rifle….and she hasn't returned?…._

Charon's eyes narrowed as he rose up slowly from the log, looking off into the darkness.

"fuck sakes" he hissed as he grabbed his shot gun and ran into the darkness, searching for the woman.

He had better find her. She was his ticket to getting a freedom he never had before.

There was no describing the amount of searing pain that convulsed through her body wave after wave.

Her small form was curled up upon the dusty earth inside the tent she had snuck into. Standing over her was Jagger's towering armoured form. Grinning like a banshee at the sight of the woman frightened and in pain by his hand.

Valentyn's ribs were aching and throbbing with pain. Her lip was cracked and bleeding.

She found it hard to keep the tears back from Jagger's sight. She knew it would only fuel him more.

Slowly she got onto her knees. The only thing she had on her was her knife that was concealed in her boot leg. She gripped the handle tightly. This was the only thing she had to defend herself with, she had better make whatever strike count.

"Come one get up! You survived a super mutant you can take me on!" Jagger taunted the woman in front of him. Not aware she had a knife clenched in her fist.

"Fuck You!" she roared as she leapt up in a strike, sending her knife wielding hand out.

Jagger's eyes went big as he went to dodge the attack, but not quick enough. Valentyn's hunting blade sliced the side of Jagger's cheek open. Just enough to cause enough blood to run down his white face. If he hadn't moved when he did Valentyn would have had a clean shot for his jugular.

The pain in his cheek caused a searing rage to boil in his eyes which he shot at the woman.

"You Bitch!" he shouted as he shot his hand out and grabbed the opposing and thin wrist that held the knife.

"Let go!" Valentyn yelled as she tried to pry her frail wrist from the man's grip. But it was futile. Jagger's hand was firmly placed around her wrist like an iron grip. It was going no where.

"Let go of- Aaaaauuuhhh!"

No words could describe the pain that went through her wrist when Jagger broke it with one subtle move. Her cry made Jagger pulse with excitement. It had been awhile since he got to enjoy himself like this. It had been awhile since he got his hands on a woman like her.

She was tough but yet frail. She would put up a fight but go down hard and struggling.

Valentyn dropped to her knees on the cold earth. Cradling her hand close to her chest as she let the tears flow down her white and bleeding face.

"that should stop you from putting up to much of a fight while I have some fun with you" Jagger purred as he walked away from Valentyn. She was to concerned over cradling her broken wrist to even notice that Jagger had departed to retrieve something.

_Oh god Charon where are you? I need you to help me! Please? Please help me!?_

Despite how angered Charon seemed to be with her. No matter how her may have frightened her. He was the only thing she wanted to come and save her. She knew things were going to get worse in the next few moments.

Valentyn's thoughts were suddenly shot from her mind when she felt her head get pulled back and a piece of fabric forcefully shoved into her mouth. She tried to protest but there was no way she could fight back.

Jagger wasted little time in wrapping her mouth with a dirtied cloth. Preventing her from calling out.

Jagger picked the woman up and threw her frail body onto the table. Valentyn landed on the cold surface, pressing her crippled wrist into her chest when she did. All she could do was let the tears flow as freely as the pain did.

Valentyn flung her head up when Jagger pushed his leg between hers to stop her from moving off the table.

Jagger had picked up the knife that Valentyn used against him. Clenched firmly in his fist. He gripped the chaffed leather of her jacket and plunged the tip of the knife into the material. Cutting away the obstructing article of clothing. Valentyn whimpered at the tugging and the occasional graze of the sharp knife cross her back. She could feel the wetness of the blood that slowly seeped from the cuts. The cold air was like pins on her white skin when Jagger tore the cut apart jacket to the floor. He marvelled at how white her skin was. Not tanned by the sun but it had subtle white scars here an there.

Jagger licked his lips like a hungry dog. His excitement was stirring in his loins. He pushed the hardness in his leather pants against her bottom and groaned at the pressure. Valentyn's eyes went wide when she felt the firmness as Jagger rocked against her.

_Oh god please no!_

She tried to protest against his movements.

But Jagger's reply to this was a firm hand on the back her neck, pushing her vocal cords against the table. She bit down on the cloth in her mouth as her wrist throbbed in pain. Jagger moved his hand down to her shorts. Making her breath hitch when he tried to undo the buckles of her belts. Throwing them to the side. There was little between Jagger and the tight, wet warmth of the broken woman beneath him.

He kept his fingers curled around the hem of her shorts. Just waiting to be rid of them. Jagger leant down and pressed his firm form against her. Lowering himself down to her pierced ears. Letting his hot breath graze her ears. Valentyn shuttered in disgust. All the hair on her body stood up.

"I'm going to Fuck you better then any Zombie . That brain eater isn't going to save you, my men will kill him…and after I'm done with you, they can do what they please with you"

Valentyn felt her warm tears slide down her cheeks. There was no way Charon was going to show up right now and save her.

The wave of sadness and regret that came over her was enough to maker stat trembling under Jagger's grip. It only made him Laugh.

Jagger tightened his grip.

The door to the tent flew open and a tall dark figure stepped through, Jagger shot his head up to see who entered but before he could recognize who came in his vision flashed a sudden white and a shooting pain went through his jaw. And again. Jagger let go of the injured woman that was pressed against the table.

Jagger stumbled back as Charon rammed the butt of his shot gun into Jagger's face till he fell back and out of the dark tent completely. Hearing the tall blond hit the dirt.

Valentyn slid off the table to the ground. Huddling her knees close to her as she cradled the broken wrist. Looking up to see Charon, the ghoul whipped around and looked at the distressed woman.

Her white skin was bruised and bleeding, he noted how she held herself closely. She was injured.

"Smooth skin?" he said as he took a step to the gagged girl.

Before Charon could even advance the tent door that Jagger had fallen through was flung open, but it wasn't Jagger who entered in a flurry.

The black haired merc came into the tent with an arm raised, throwing his arm forward launching a small knife forward at the tallest person in the room.

Charon turned just as the small dagger lodged itself into his upper arm. Letting out a grunt of pain, the merc came at Charon full force. Throwing his fist out to connect it with Charon's jaw, which made Valentyn flinch at the loud Crack sound it made.

Charon quickly recovered from the assault however and whipped his strong leg around to connect with the mercs legs. Hooking them and pulling them out from under the large man. Dropping him to the ground.

Valentyn was huddled up against the lockers on the far side of the tent, watching as Charon went over to the downed man and began kicking and stomping his body into the earth. He was relentless on his assault. Laying out a few good stomps to the man's face, each time crying out in pain with the connection of Charon's heavy boot.

The man looked up at the ghoul from the earth. The lack of emotion in the ghouls eyes was a disturbing sight. His eyes grew wider when Charon lifted his large combat shot gun to his face. Pointing the barrel between his eyes.

_**BLAANG!**_

Valentyn's glassy orbs watched as the man's head erupted at her feet. The warm spray decorated her face with beautiful red.

Her eyes were quickly drawn from the chunky meaty slaw on the ground to the two mercs who came running in with their guns at the ready. Martin shot his gun up when he saw what happened to the man on the ground but before he could pull the trigger he felt the scorching heat of hundred pelts burrowing into his chest. Feeling the moistness of his blood seep down his leather suit.

The shaggy haired merc looked up at Charon with scorned eyes, but became surprised when Charon's fist collided with his nose. Hard enough and at the right angel that the bones splintered, Charon's fist pressed hard enough forward that it caused the shattered bone to borrow upwards into the man's skull. Hitting the spot where it mattered most.

The man fell to the ground dead.

Valentyn looked at the bodies of the men that now lay about the ground in the tent. Looking at the ghoul responsible. Her eyes just stared at him. He hadn't even lost his breath or broken a sweat. And yet he managed to kill three men within such little time.

Charon turned and looked at the woman curled up on the cold ground by the metal lockers. His gaze stayed on her. Charon pulled the blade from his arm. A small spurt of blood flew forth at the blades departure, throwing it to the side. This wound would not have happened if his armour was securely strapped to him. He had lacked to put it on before running off to find Valentyn.

But atleast he found her alive. Her eyes averted from his, as she shivered in the corner.

Charon came up to her slowly, kneeling down to her Charon gripped the fabric that bound her mouth and removed it over her dusty dark hair.

Valentyn let the air into her mouth. The strong taste of rust from her busted and bleeding lip made her grimace, but she was thankful for the relief. Though her tears began to well up again.

"C-Charon?.." her voice cracked and her voice was soft.

The ghoul looked at her white form. She had multiple bruises and gashes across her limbs. Jagger hadn't been kind in the time it took Charon to find her.

"How is it you manage to end up in the worst of situations?" he questioned reaching out to touch her skin.

Valentyn stared into the foggy eyes before her, she wanted to express her regret for pressuring Charon into talking but the only thing that came to mind was what she saw past the ghoul

"Charon look out!" she screeched.

Charon whipped around just as Jagger's fist came flying at him. Getting up and dodging the mercs attack.

"I'm going to bash your fucking head in shuffler!" Jagger screeched.

His jaw was swollen and bleeding from the assault Charon had taken on him. His gash was bleeding and smeared down his swollen cheek.

Jagger kept on his attack towards Charon but the ghoul was deterred very little by each attempt the blond tried to take on him.

"Not likely" Charon said simply as he took Jagger's fist into his hand, catching his fist and holding it in a crushing grip.

Jagger shouted out as he felt his fingers begin to buckle and crush inwards under Charon's strength. Charon yanked the mans arm up and brought his leg up with force and repeatedly kicked Jagger's chest. Each time the blond coughed out in pain as each blow was delivered over and over. Charon quickly swung his leg around the back of the merc while he held his arm in place. Slamming his leg into the back of the blonds thick neck. Bringing him down to the ground.

Valentyn's eyes were glued to the two men, she knew Charon could take Jagger on and win easily. She was watching it before her eyes. The man groaned and coughed at the pain that stirred in his chest. The dust on the ground billowed up each time.

Charon turned his frame just the slightest to look at the woman on the ground, just from the corner of his eye he could see her looking at the two. There was a pause from the ghoul before he turned back to the man on the ground.

Valentyn watched confusedly when Charon gripped the merc leather jacket and dragged him out from the tent over the dead bodies.

"H-hey! Let go of me!…w-what are you doing!? " Jagger protested the whole way, to weak to give Charon a proper fight.

Valentyn could no longer see the two but she could hear them over the wind.

She heard the merc call out when his heavy body slid across the earth.

"w-What are you doing!? …get the fuck away from me!"

Valentyn stared off blankly at the wall of the tent, shivering. She could hear Charon start delivering fist after fist.

The yells of pain, the uttering of breathless effort of the ghoul who took no mercy on the man below him.

She could hear the beating starting to squelch in wetness as the man's whimpers grew more distressed.

It was an experience that was ten times more scarring then if she saw it visually before her.

Her body was stiff as she stared off into nothingness.

Charon's efforts became more apparent when his utters became more laboured and angered. His thrashing now sounded hard against the earth. He was stomping. And the silence of Jagger and the sound of Charon stomping what sounded like a puddle of mash and chunk.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity. By now Valentyn's eyes were screwed shut. She dare not open them, not even when all the noise had ceased and nothing but the wind was all that could be heard.

The warmth upon her cheeks flooded again as the tears stung forth. She felt a presence before her and slowly she opened her wet eyes to look at the bloodied boots of Charon.

He leaned down slowly to the woman.

She still cradled her wrist in her only good hand. Her chin may have been smeared in blood, she may have been bruised and beaten and covered in dirt and nearly Raped but he knew that she would pull through. She was going to have too.

Though Charon did admit that Jagger did a number on her.

Something in Charon's gut made his blood boil with anger. Only just when it had simmered down after beating the life out of the man responsible for the bruised woman before him.

Valentyn looked away from the ghoul for a moment before turning her eyes slowly back to him.

"They were taking us for fools….I was going to come tell you but Jagger caught me before I could escape…..Charon… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you like I did…"

She averted her eyes in shame. Valentyn felt the pit of her gut sink deep into a bottomless pit. She was dumb lucky that Charon came to her, just like last time. He may not have been there each time to prevent harm from coming to her but then that must be a warning that she needed to think things through before venturing onwards.

God how she wished she second guessed venturing into the tents.

She wasn't expecting a shred of mercy from Charon on her stupidity. She would have gone through one of the worst ways to suffer out in the wastes. Raped beaten and dead.

Many woman left this word in that state but she was lucky enough to escape it.

Charon lowered his head to catch the woman's eyes but she did her best not to make eye contact.

"look at me" Charon said.

Valentyn shook her head in protest to his request. But she raised her head up quickly when he reached out to gently pull her broken wrist out from the safety of her chest.

A hiss escaped her lips when Charon pulled it closer to himself. Sure enough it was broken, he could tell by the amount of swelling and redness the afflicted the injury.

He grimaced and released her hand.

"this is going to need more then a few stim-pacs" he said as he pushed the woman forward slightly to look at the streaks of blood that ran down her back.

Charon looked around the room, seeing her belt tossed across the floor and her jacket ripped to shreds.

"are you not upset with me?" she asked looking at the ghoul as he rifled for a stim-pac in his belt pouches.

Charon eyes looked up at hers for a moment before returning to prep the syringe.

"I was not amused earlier, that's for certain…but I have to step in when I must, you lacked in taking your rifle with you before you scurried away" he said as he took the woman's wrist into his hands again.

she pondered for a moment. Charon held her wrist firmly, getting ready to set the bones straight before injecting the syringe to start the mending process.

Valentyn took a sharp and pained inhale when she felt her bones snap back in place, the pain began throbbing through her arm when Charon injected the needle tip into the base of her wrist.

Charon held her wrist in place for the next few minutes it would take for the bone to mend. Taking a glance around the room Charon noted the rocks laying about the room, with the one of the crates lids pried open.

"so they switched the weapons for rocks, eh? Did they really think that was going to fool me?" Charon uttered staring at the crates and the bodies that were scattered around them.

Turning back to the woman, Charon removed his grip from her wrist.

"Ahzrukhal will not be pleased that the deal didn't go through as planned. We need to find the caps and return them."

Valentyn rotated her wrist but winced at the remaining pain that lingered achingly.

Charon took notice to her discomfort and retrieved another syringe from his belt, this time the needle was considerably thinner.

"no Charon, it's alright….I can deal with the pain. Don't waste your meds on me" she stated pushing his hand away gently.

"If you don't then you won't be at the top of your game. We are all the way out in the middle of the wastes. I don't need your afflictions to be slowing us down, I'm not even done taking care of you other wounds" he retorted, grabbing the woman's hand and pulling it closer to him.

He looked at her for moment to see if she was going to protest further, but she didn't the look on his face was enough to make her push that notion aside.

Charon injected the needle near the sight of the first injection, so it would take effect faster.

Valentyn felt all the muscles and tendons in her hand and wrist relax as the pain subsided.

She sighed at the relief. Looking up to the ghoul with a thankful smile, Charon locked eyes with her for just a moment, it was enough to make that same ache conjure in his skull.

Charon pulled out another set of stim-pacs to take care of the cut lip and the grazes across her back.

Injecting the sites quickly, they healed fast but still left scars behind.

Charon figured that by now she was experiencing enough near death encounters since she arrived in Underworld to start becoming weathered to it not to care anymore and think more about her primal instincts.

He helped the woman up to her feet and returned her utility belt to her. Valentyn gave the ghoul a soft smile and looked over at the shreds of her beloved leather jacket. She was going to miss that jacket. A profound frown came over her face when the wind stirred and made her white skin shiver at it's freezing embrace.

Charon watched her small figure shudder, he rolled his eyes slightly but even he knew she needed something to protect her from the elements.

"Here…" Charon said, taking a worn old sheet of fabric and draping it around Valentyn's bare shoulders neatly. It skirted her upper body nicely and provided enough warmth to her.

_He's really taking the time to care…. Maybe I made a crack in that brick wall?_

Charon did show a considerable amount of care towards her, she wondered as to why this was? It had to have been something she said. Or maybe he just finally started to come around?

Either way it was a better reaction then him growling at her.

She truly was thankful for him though.

"Thank You Charon…" she said softly to the ghoul.

At first the ghoul said nothing but he lifted his head.

"…. You're welcome, Valentyn…" he uttered gently.

Trying not to make direct eye contact with her.

Valentyn's orbs opened up at the words Charon presented her with. Even to Charon those words seemed foreign to his mouth. Like chewing on a stringy, gamy piece of meat.

_He said my Name?…did he really?_

Valentyn looked up at the ghoul with her big wide eyes. They were lit with surprise and happiness. A soft and sincere smile came over her lips, Charon tried to not to seem like he had said anything out of the ordinary but his eyes began to dart around with unease.

Charon uttered a low groan before turning to exit the tent.

"let's go" Charon said as he pulled the woman from the tent and into the cold wind outside.

_We'll find those caps tomorrow I'm assuming…right? _she wondered as she sorely followed the ghoul back up to the slope to the ridge where their camp was.

Despite the aches and pains that afflicted her as she ventured with Charon, Valentyn was relived that she was back with the ghoul. She could get some rest after this whole ordeal… but she doubted she was going to sleep properly, at least they didn't have to leave right away in the morning.

The camp fire was flickering dimly in the wind, it's hot flames being cooled down and beginning to go out.

Charon quickly grabbed a few more pieces of wood to stoke the fire back up.

Valentyn somberly came over to the large log. Slouching against the decay tree as she rested her rump on the ground. Knees pulled up close to her chest ash she patiently awaited for Charon to get the fire started again so that some warmth would return. It could get unbelievably cold in the wastes at night. A fire was a key tool to survival like it has been for thousands of years.

The dim light of the amber flames stirred again as Charon successfully got the fire to ignite once more.

Valentyn stared into the flames as the ghoul slumped back against the log, letting out a long heavy sigh.

Charon stretched one of his legs out, hit boot was close to the fire. Valentyn's eyes were caught by the wetness that still was soaked onto his boot. She blinked her eyes a few times before slowly opening her mouth.

"What did you do?…." she asked to the ghoul.

Charon looked at the woman blankly for a moment, noting her eyes were looking at his boots.

"I killed him…" he said flatly.

Valentyn looked at the ghoul with blank eyes. She didn't really need to ask, she already knew that Jagger was dead. Though Valentyn wasn't as pleased with his demise as she thought she would have been. But now there was no threat from the merc or any of the others anymore.

"so I'm guessing we are looking for the caps in the morning then?" she asked Charon softly.

Charon turned his nearly hairless head to look at the woman who was curled up just a few feet from him, Valentyn glanced over at him for a moment to read his face. But as always he was stoic. She lowered her head slightly and took her eyes off the ghoul. She didn't want to aggravate Charon's temper anymore.

"Yes, we are…" he answered simply.

He knew the woman was trying to keep to herself and no longer press his buttons but he answered her cooly none the less. Valentyn nodded slightly, her eyes were getting heavy but her periodic shivers stopped the on set of sleep. The fire wasn't enough warmth to lull her off. Instinctually her body seeks for a source of warmth, which was Charon. The only thing close enough to warmth.

Valentyn pushed herself right up against the ghoul with out thought. Charon would have sat straight up if she hadn't placed her weight right on his hip bone. Laying her shoulders and head on his lap.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" he sputtered out, lifting his hands and arms up into the air displeasingly.

Valentyn hadn't heard a word that came out of Charon's mouth that moment. Despite how badass and menacing the ghoul could be, that didn't mean much right now. She drifted off to sleep with little hitch, leaving the ghoul looking down at the woman, curled up halfway on his lap.

This was particularly awkward for Charon. He wasn't used to having someone this close in his personal space. Much worse was that she was touching him. There was no one who dared touch him unless it was in a threatening manner. But even though she was just trying to stay warm it made him uncomfortable.

"Valentyn?…." he said with some unease.

But she didn't respond. The only thing Charon could hear was her breathing faintly.

There was no way he would be rid of her from his lap. The ghoul groaned and pinched the space between his eye's tiredly.

This was going to be hard to have to adjust to if Valentyn succeeded in obtaining his Contract.

Charon looked up into the big white moon that hung over them in the blue night.

The howls and yelps of the feral dogs in the distance heralded the blood that was spilt at the hands of the Ferrymen this night.

_**AU:**__** Sorry for the late update. I have been busy as of late and I didn't have much time to write so I had to do most of it in bits. This is also a long chapter so I hope it makes up for the late upload. I also hope that it is an enjoyable chapter. I feel like it could have been better but ohwell. Everyone has their shitty day's I guess lol. Things got a little darker towards the end of this chapter but that is why it's rated M+, but thing will start getting considerably more adult and darker in the future chapters. It is fallout after all.**_

_**I hope you guys have a good week. **_

_**See you soon!**_


	6. Ch6 Killing Season

The distant wind pushed the lifeless brittle brambles of a dead weed plant across the sun scorched earth. A small collection of dust clouds followed closely behind as the wind pushed them down a steep hill. Picking up speed to propelled itself down the hill, bouncing of some of the sharp rocks that protruded from the ground.

Tumbling down swiftly and rolling onwards by the locomotion of the wind till it hit the hard worn wall of Charon's boot.

The ghoul kicked loose the tumble weed as he cut the Brahmin loose to wonder into the wastes.

They served no need to the ghoul but there was no point in letting them rot here beside the tents. Soon enough some raiders would find this place anyways and kill the animals for meat. better to just let them loose.

Though the two headed cows didn't really take to leaving the area all that quickly, and instead just drifted into the middle of the camp lazily.

Charon clapped his hands free of dust, looking up at the ridge where he had left the woman. The sun was just starting to peek up past the distant mountains, it would come right over their camp brightly once it was free of the horizon.

Charon didn't have time to wait for the woman to wake up for him to find the caps That belonged to his Employer.

The ghoul somberly made his way over to the unoccupied tent. Pulling the curtains aside to see into the gloomy tent. There were a few cots laid out inside. None of them saw any of the bodies that were now laying in the adjacent tent. At the foot of each cot there were lockers closed shut and not tampered with.

_The caps must be somewhere in here…_

Charon entered the tent and looked about. Opening each locker to see what was contained inside. After opening each one it yielded no reward. Charon was not about to quit, he wasn't going to leave till he found them.

Lowering his large form he checked under the empty cots for any sign of the bag.

There under the cot farthest away from him was a small mound of dirt pilled up.

Charon raised what was left of his eye brow and shuffled over, flipping the cot abruptly to reveal the earth beneath.

When he did so it was plain to see what was under the bed, a square wood panel was laying on the ground, but Charon wasn't fooled one bit. Kicking the panel aside, he stared down a dark hole. It wasn't deep but he could see there was a metal box down there.

With little hesitation he reached down and grabbed the case and dropped it to the earth with a sound THUMP!

It was a heavy duty case with a lock. But that could be easily taken care of.

Charon stepped back a few feet and removed the gun from his back. Pointing it firmly at the box.

_**BANG!**_

Valentyn shot her eyes open at what she assumed was a gun shot, she went to look up at the ghoul she fell asleep on but was met with no form under her and nearly fell over onto the dusty ground.

"Charon?…"

Valentyn whipped her head around to look for her companion but instead got a face full of hard morning sun right in her sleepy eyes, pushing the intense glare away with her arm.

_Where is Charon?_

She had fallen asleep on him last night how could the ghoul have possibly crawled out from under her without her even waking up? This was truly something strange, but no matter it wasn't important. Where had the ghoul gone was the true question.

Valentyn rose to her feet with a sore grunt, all her tender muscles were sore and aching. This aching wouldn't plague her now if that Merc Jagger hadn't done a number on her, how she hated that man. But that was no longer a trouble to her since Charon had done away with waste of skin last night. Just in time too, she was going to become the talon company bed bunny last night against her will. The woman shook her head in disgust. She didn't want to dwell on the thought to much, disturbing images were already reflecting themselves in her weary mind.

She did her best to shove it aside as she ventured to the edge of their camp and looked down at the merc camp. She could see the two pack Brahmin nosing around the center of the camp.

_Charon must have cut them loose_ but she saw nothing of the ghoul the only thing that did catch her eye was the black leathered body that lay between the tents. It was to dimly lit by the shadows that were casted by the breaking light of the early morning sun.

She turned her body looking for a familiar weapon of hers, the sniper rifle was laying near the fire pit that still smoked ever just the slightest, but she could smell the thick smokiness when she retrieved the rifle and returned to the edge.

The scope was an excellent way to view what was down there. She peered a green eye down the glass scope and gazed between the tents.

Sure enough it was a body but what laid out at the top of it was a brilliant puddle of blood and what looked like chunky meat gruel.

It took the woman a moment to understand what she was looking at. The brains and bones of the man who tried to rape her last night was mulched into the earth by Charon's firm boots.

Valentyn pulled her face from the scope and brought the crook of her arm up to her delicate mouth. It was abit unsettling to see, but then again she took the feeling back. Her white face went stoic.

_He deserved it._

Valentyn retracted her rifle with a firm scowl, looking down at the camp. It would probably be best to find Charon now and she wasted no time venturing from their camp down to the tents below.

The rifle found it's way seated on the woman's clothed back as she approached the tents, with a puzzled look about her.

"Charon?" she asked as she approached closer and closer.

At first there was no answer but that mattered little when the ghoul stepped out from the tent securing a very familiar bag of caps to his fit body.

"You found the caps! Bet that didn't take long!" she said coming up to the ghoul with a soft smile.

"Yes, Ahzrukhal will be pleased that we have his caps, despite the original deal not going through" he said flatly as he returned his weapon to his back.

"so I'm guessing we are leaving now, right?" the woman questioned as she leapt to join the ghoul at his side, he walked briskly away from talon camp. It was time to leave there was nothing left for them to do. Their business was done here.

"We are returning to Underworld Now, we no longer have business with these men." he kept his pace as he led the woman behind him back through the wastes.

Valentyn turned her dusty head to look between the tents as they departed.

Her soft eyes locked onto the bloody mess on the ground. The red liquid was seeped into the dry earth like it hadn't had a drop of water in centuries, the blood was it's only nourishment.

The pinky flesh of brain matter that was stomped flat in the center was a sight that leeched into her mind.

She was to caught in starring at the sight that she was snapped from her hard gaze to a popping feeling under her boot.

Valentyn stopped and moved her boot to the side by her heel. Looking down at the popped red ball that still held form but was squished against the earth as fine pinkish liquid oozed out.

A bare grimace came over her face when she realized what she had stepped on. Slowly she raised her head and looked away with her mouth agape. Lifting her foot up and kicking it out harshly, sending the flattened eye ball far from her.

Charon turned to see if Valentyn was following but scowled when he saw she lingered behind.

"is there a problem?" he asked waiting for the woman to kick her ass in gear.

"I see you really did take the boot to Jagger" Valentyn replied scoffing off her boot against the earth, nearly stumbling over herself in the process.

Charon looked down at the woman for a moment before rolling his eyes at the clumsy act.

"Yes, you knew I killed him, surely you knew how he was Killed" he said as the woman picked up the pace to join him.

"well yes I do, your boots didn't lie when I saw them…" she paused and looked off into the distance.

"I suggest you get used to seeing sight like those, your life will be full of them now that you know Ahzrukhal"

Valentyn took a slow inhale into her lungs at Charon's words. He was right. She needed to start facing the truth that life was not going to be a walk down the garden path. Not like it was to begin with, but knowing a person like the ghoul that attended the Ninth Circle was enough reason for her to straighten up.

" I know Charon…trust me I know. It will be over soon enough" she said looking up at him.

Charon's cold eyes looked down at the small woman, she has no clue when or how this will end. Yet again her Determination is taking a step forward. This girl seemed hopeless to the ghoul. Even if now she was finally becoming a accustomed to all the death, she was still very much young in Charon's eyes.

The ghoul let a small exhale escape the remaining husk of his nose as their journey ventured onward in the D.C. Wastes.

As the sun started to creep up into the sky, several black birds rose up into the air, looking over the remains of the Talon Company camp.

Valentyn kept her head down as she travelled along side the tall ghoul, she was fiddling with the strings on the back of her gloves, the chafed leather had seen many fells and scrapes. But sadly they were wearing out. The girl frowned at the short life span of her apparel.

her frowned deepened even more when she stretched her arms out and looked at her whole attire.

She had multiple tears and shreds in the shorts she wore. She particularly noted the hole that stretched across the lower part of her rump. The hems were torn and falling apart, her fishnet leggings were cut up far beyond what looked good in her opinion. Not to mention she lost her favourite Leather Jacket to the blade of the merc who was by now being plucked at by the black birds that circled them as they left.

Though she was thankful for the fabric that surrounded her thin white shoulders. Despite how thin the material was.

The woman tucked her hands under her arms and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

She was going to have to find something more suited for the amount of Conflict she was facing day after day.

"you should consider wearing something more protective , it just might save your life one day"

Charon spoke freely to the girl who looked up at him with large eyes. Charon was talking of his own free will to her, and at least it wasn't putting her down or making her feel small in anyway.

If anything it was more of a helpful tip then a put down or a brush aside.

"yea…I'm kinda starting to think the same… but I don't know of anyone back in Underworld who sells equipment, unfortunately." there was a soft tone in her voice as she talked to Charon but the soft tone slowly drifted off towards the end.

The ghoul looked over to the small woman who gave him a kind smile.

"There is a ghoul Underneath the Ninth Circle who owns a shop, you might find something there" the ghoul answered turning his head away from Valentyn's white and dirtied face.

"well I shall take a look when I we return then"

Valentyn's tone picked up alittle more, there would be no need to go far out into the wastes or wait a long time for a caravan to come by that would have the apparel she required.

It shouldn't be an all day trip back to Underworld, they were making good time and were almost half way through the wastes. Before they had to enter the tunnels again. A deep scowl came over her pale face at the thought of having to return back through those damp passageways.

Most of the feral ghouls were dead, so it's shouldn't be that hard to get through, but still she wasn't looking forward to it.

The further they travelled the closer they became to returning home. It didn't take long for them to encroach upon the scene of the rad scorpion that had notably been picked at by smaller prey like ants. Much of the insect was missing but it was apparent it was fed from.

Valentyn surveyed the scene and recalled upon the memory that was only made yesterday.

She pondered in awe at how fast Charon could run, but then again was she really? She had seen Charons agility First hand and up close and personal. There was no doubt Charon was the best at what he did. And he didn't just get like that. He was raised…or how Ahzrukhal put it, Brainwashed.

But despite his upbringing he was a dangerous person. Dangerous in the hands of the wrong person, but also Protective in the write hands.

He seemed like such a tool to be used. But she knolled that thought through her head many times and it got her nowhere. But she was curious as to how he could survive so well, fight so well.

"Charon, where did you learn to be so tough?" she asked sheepishly.

She knew she was breaking rule number one with Charon but that question was so deep to her that she needed to ask it. At first the ghoul didn't answer her, like usual. She knew there was a scowl drawn across his cracking face. But the ghoul released a gentle exhale.

"I was raised to be this way" he said bluntly but didn't make eye contact with the woman.

"I grew up around very…Nasty people. The kind of people you didn't think existed …Couldn't think existed."

The woman looked up at the ghoul, past his wide shoulders.

"who were they?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Men, Mercenaries, Soldiers….you could call them slavers, but they were much more organized. Dangerous People, not to be messed with" he answered in a gravely voice.

"and they raised you? Didn't your mom raise you? O-or your dad?…." Valentyn asked further. The wonder peaked in her voice.

Charon glanced down at her with a empty pair of eyes.

" I don't remember my Mother. My father was probably dead. I never knew them. Not like knowing them would have made a difference" he said keeping his stride.

Valentyn looked up at the ghoul confused and wide eyed.

"You don't know that, she probably would have loved you very much. I never knew my Mother and I wish I really did….maybe things wouldn't have turned out the way they did in the end…."

Valentyn lowered her head regretfully, she had drifted her attention from Charon to her Father's face in her mind. Valentyn could feel the upset sinking into her chest at the thought of what happened that day.

Charon glanced back down to the woman at his side who had now fallen silent. She held a concerned face that hinted at grief. He turned his head more so towards her.

Valentyn stared off into the distance almost soullessly, Charon could see the wetness start brimming her blackened eyes.

His eyes darted for a moment till he cleared his throat promptly and rather loudly to which Valentyn looked up at him Sharply.

She held a sad and almost clueless expression, like she missed out on something important.

"Sorry I was just Thinking about something…" Valentyn told the ghoul, looking back off into the scenery.

"What of?" Charon questioned.

Yet again the ghoul took the woman by surprise, it seemed like Charon was warming up, he was the one who asked the question this time. It made a small smile come across Valentyn's face but then go blank just as quickly when the subject of the question ran through her mind.

"Really? You want to know?…..well I was just thinking about before I ended up in the wastes, Back in the Vault…..back with…my Father…" she trailed off for a moment "but that couldn't be all that interesting to someone like you Charon"

"Indulge me" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Valentyn gave another smile but this one was more crocked then sharp.

"well you know I came from the Vault, so you must know I'm out here looking for something. Well that something is my Father, he left…and I'm out here looking for him…well after I'm done Working for Ahzrukhal that is"

Charon didn't say anything but she knew he was listening.

"I Never knew my Mother either, she died when I was Born. Dad was all I had, all I knew. And when he left everything fell apart. Most of the vault was against me and I had no choice but to leave, it wasn't shortly after I found out I wasn't even Born there. And in short order I learned that my life was a lie."

Her voice was cool, and that struck Charon as odd, the ghoul looked down at the woman and she glanced up at the towering figure.

"and does this not Bother you?" he questioned further.

She paused for a moment and didn't speak, she merely shook her head and folded her bottom lip over in a careless frown, throwing her hands out and shrugging her shoulders.

"Not really, I'm here now. Ive gotten this far." she said calmly.

"even knowing your life the whole time was a lie?" he asked.

Charon was now the one who was probing for more answers and it made her smile with perked brows.

" I had enough time to get over that. At first I was dumbfounded, I couldn't wrap my head around it, but eventually I figured that it didn't matter anymore. I was out of the Vault and nothing to stop me from finding my Father."

"then why did you come to Underworld?" Charon looked down at the girl with heavy lidded eyes.

She could only stare up at him, it made her feel incredibly small and she bit her lip between her teeth.

"isn't that obvious to you by now Charon?"

Her face became very firm, her brows were knitted together in disbelief at Charon's question.

The ghoul only scoffed and smirked. He knew damn well why she came to Underworld. He just wanted to hear it from her mouth.

The girl huffed at she kept her pace with the ghoul none the less.

Their casual conversation killed a good amount of time and it eased Valentyn's emotions a bit to know that they were not far from the ghoul city of Underworld when they came down a lonely stretch of paved road that lead down to the very outside of the D.C ruins. There would be the gate to the tunnels. From there it wouldn't be long for them to reach the Mall.

The two quickly reached the gates to the metro where they could access the tunnels.

Valentyn let out a happy sigh when Charon opened the gates for her to pass through first.

"oh man I can't wait to get back! Come on Charon " she said gleefully, balling her fists together in anticipation. Leading the ghoul into the abyss.

"Looking forward to seeing the Ferals again?" he pointed out as the woman in front of him took the first steps in the metal passage.

She stopped mid step and turned slowly to face her companion with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? we killed most of them on the way out, there couldn't possibly be more…could there?" she stood there questioning.

"There is always more" he said. Walking past her with a stoic face, leaving the woman behind him with an utterly wordless expression.

"Come on Valentyn" he said with a gravely, grabbing the collar of her clothing and pulling her into the dark coldness. The only sound she made was an "Eeep!" as Valentyn was dragged behind the hulking ghoul.

She was not looking forward to Dungeon crawling with more ferals.

The sheer expression of disgust and disappointment was clearly apparent and it could only make Charon chuckle as he looked down at the blood and gore covered woman who stared at the flecks and splatters of ruby red, Valentyn was clearly un impressed with the amount of blood that seeped into her clothing, making her feel even more dirty.

" you really could have found a different way to get that feral ghoul off of me! That's the second time now you've blown brains in my face!" she said as the passed through the open gates of the tunnels and into the open air of the Inner D.C. ruins.

"well I could have left it to gnaw on your face for a little while if that what you would have preferred?" Charon replied in a cocky tone. Giving her a half sided smirk that showed his yellow teeth.

"Charon…Fuck you" she said as she picked a piece of stringy brain matter of her shoulder and throwing it the ground in disgust. She could have gagged.

As for Caron he could have laughed at the response he received. It was mildly entertaining to see her fired up like that, more so when she was covered in blood and notably annoyed at the fact she was.

But this didn't hinder them, Charon lead the blood covered woman up the steps and down the street to the Museum.

Yet again Willow was outside the door and keeping watch, and yet again she was looking in their direction with surprise and confusion.

Valentyn bit her lip in a surprised expression which softened down the closer they came.

"Hello Smooth Skin" was all Willow said to the Woman who was walking closely behind the taller ghoul, who only looked at the other with cold eyes that followed till the female ghoul was out of his sight.

Valentyn gave a shy wave but stayed close to Charon the whole way till they entered to first section of the museum.

She felt the weight of awkwardness lift off her shoulders when the doors shut behind them, she let a relieved sigh out and let her head fall back.

_God I must look worse and worse every time I come back here…my rep is going to be fucked up for a while. Ugh!_

She quickly pushed the thought aside when Charon entered the hall where the large skull awaited their return. Why? Why does it always feel like she was returning to the gates of Hell after a long trip? But she didn't want to pay much attention to that.

Just see Ahzrukhal and get out.

Valentyn followed Charon into Underworld, the place was occupied with the residents who resided there like usual. Although Valentyn didn't pay much attention to who was standing in the crowed.

But just off in the back of the concourse level she swore she saw a familiar green face glance her way but she wasn't all to sure, and she didn't heed much thought to it as she went up the stairs with the leather clad ghoul.

Though Winthrop was standing in the back, but he caught a glimpse of the human. Winthrop immediately perked up at seeing her but then questioned if it was Valentyn. She was covered in dirt and blood and her clothing didn't match with what she left wearing. If anything it was rather puzzling to the ghoul. But he didn't make a move to go see if it was her when he laid eyes on Charon. Then and there it was answer enough as to who it was. And was clearly Valentyn.

Winthrop lowered his head and wondered as to why she was always with that Ghoul Bodyguard.

He shook his head. It was a puzzling situation and it was on that made his gut knot. Still it wasn't any of his business and it was best to keep it to himself.

Charon and Valentyn entered the Ninth Circle, entering into the gloom and dank of the bar.

a few of the patrons lifted their head to see who entered but went back to their drinks and slumming in their woe's.

Charon scouted the room for his employer who was not in his usual place behind the marble slab that was the dusty counter.

"Ahzrukhal?" Valentyn asked out in a gingerly tone. Waiting for a reply.

But instead was met with him gracing his face past the threshold of the room on the other end of the bar.

Ahzrukhal's face lit up with a toothy smirk at the sight of the two returning so early, but the fiery grin soon turned sour and cold at the sight of Charon holding out the bag of caps that were exchange for the weapons which were not secured in either of the two peoples hands who stood staring at their employer.

"Charon? What is this?" Ahzrukhal asked in a calm collected voice.

Valentyn could feel her muscles tense and her blood begin to run cool. She knew this ghoul was not going to be pleased with the next bit of news that was to be delivered.

"the deal did not go as planned, the Talon Company put on a set up. But your payment is secured" Charon replied handing off the bag of caps to his master.

Ahzrukhal pulled the bag from his employees grip and looked at the contents. Valentyn noted the darkness that fell over Ahzrukhal's face as he gazed into the bag.

_He can't be all that angry? We brought his caps back. He didn't lose a cent…he couldn't be angry_

Valentyn kept quiet and watched the two converse. There was no way she was going to step in right now.

"well this is a disappointment, but at least my money was not wasted. Though I am not pleased with this failure Charon. This will not do.."

Ahzrukhal carried the bag off behind the counter, unlocking the safe in the wall and throwing the bag into it with a heavy and disappointed sigh. Scowling the whole way.

Charon merely watched and faced his master who glared off into the wall across the bar.

Ahzrukhal's eyes drifted across the cracked and chipped floor to the feet of the woman who had not said a thing since they entered.

The ghouls snake like eyes trailed up her torn fishnet and dirtied legs, up her frayed and bloodied shorts that were barely holding together. Valentyn's stomach knotted as Ahzrukhal's eyes befell her. She held back a grimace when Ahzrukhal let lose that horrible smirk she was becoming all to accustomed with.

"well my dear, I see you made it back with Charon….just barely it seems like too. Did those mercs handle you a little to roughly?" he said with a charm that wasn't very Charming in the least to her. Glancing up at Charon with an implying tone.

The ghoul however made no response to Ahzrukhal's implication and merely watched expressionlessly.

"they were dealt with Ahzrukhal. That's all you need to know" she said crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her hip out t the side. She didn't want to deal with the attitude that Ahzrukhal threw at her.

" ah but you see dear, whether you like it or not I will find out all the details. I will always find out, so there is no point in trying to lead me down the garden path, so maybe you should pull up a seat and explain all the events of your little trip, I am quiet interested in this story." he swooned at the woman in front of him, coaxing Valentyn to come sit at the bar.

Charon departed the Ninth Circle, he didn't return to the dark corner but instead left through the back door leaving Valentyn standing with the Devil. Valentyn's slender shoulders tensed up when Ahzrukhal cleared his throat.

She reluctantly turned her head to face Ahzrukhal who was now pulling up a large bottle of scotch. The brassy bottle made a firm heavy thud on the marble counter top, enticing the woman to pull up a seat.

"Come now, pull up a chair and tell me all about your time with the Talon Mercs." he curled his finger tip to her and poured the liquor into two shot glasses. Placing one closer to her on top of the counter.

Valentyn bit the inside oh her cheek, looking at the glass, she really did want to take that shot, just to take the edge off of having to deal with this situation, but she really didn't want to indulge Ahzrukhal.

She let out a long sigh and pulled up a seat. Placing herself in front of the well dressed ghoul.

Ahzrukhal looked at the stains of blood that were smeared on her clothing and skin.

"My dear Girl, I see you have a few new scars, mind telling me how you obtained such lovely decorations?" Ahzrukhal gestured for Valentyn to take the glass, he himself lifted his shot up to his cracked lips, throwing the liquid into the back of his throat.

Valentyn did the same but made a bitter face at the burn, she forced the sour saliva in the back of her throat down the tube harshly.

"Those Mercs were going to play you for a fool Ahzrukal. I only stepped in and in return I got these….is that good enough a story?" she asked with distain.

The ghoul only chuckled at her. Ahzrukhal new there was more to the story then that. His eyes narrowed and were sharp. Valentyn paused for a moment before looking at the table then rolling her eyes.

"Fine… they had your guns. But they took them and replaced them for Rocks. When I found out I was caught by one of them and then had the shit kicked out of me. Charon stepped in and killed all of them. He retrieved your caps but we did not obtain your weapons. What more is there to tell you?"

She forcibly shoved her glass out to Ahzrukhal who smirked but filled the glass none the less.

Placing it back in front of her.

"and you didn't bother looking for the guns?" Ahzrukhal asked looking directly at the woman with half lidded eyes.

Something about his look made Valentyn stop from taking the shot that was held up to her lips.

She sputtered for a moment.

"Charon said we were to leave right away in the morning after we got your caps, what more could you possibly want Ahzrukhal? You lost nothing" Valentyn was looking the ghoul dead in the eye. There was no way she was going to take any blame. Charon knew what Ahzrukhal wanted, why was this such a big deal. Unless he was going to pull something.

"That doesn't matter. You still failed in bring me what I required, you lacked the fore thought to go and search for the weapons! They might not have been far from their camp. After all how far could they have gone!?" Ahzrukhal's voice was becoming more gravely and wheezy as each pitch became more aggressive.

Valentyn looked at the ghoul behind the bar with open eyes, it struck her then that when she watched the men leave with the crates that they may have stashed them somewhere near the camp to pick them up after Charon and her had left with the dud crates.

But wouldn't that have struck Charon to go and look for that? Why was this up to her all of the sudden?!

She was being set up for failure, and there was little she could do about it.

"Look Ahzrukhal, I refuse to have the blame put on me for your lack of judgement! You should have known better then to trust Talon mercs to successfully bring you weapons. And besides, I don't recall making a deal to be your errand girl! Our deal was that I was a hired gun to rid you of shit heads who fucked with you. Your going against the deal."

Valentyn kicked her chair back and was leaning against the marble top, pointing an accusing finger at the ghoul behind the bar. Her eyes were filled with anger that coursed through her. She was sick of these little games. She wasn't even doing what Ahzrukhal was supposed to have her do. He was twisting it to suit his benefits and Valentyn was losing at every turn. Nothing good came out of the trips she made for this bastard and was frustrating her to no end.

Even now when the Ghoul stood there un moving and almost un effected by her display of displeasure towards him, he was nonchalant and collected.

" and what do you think you can do about it, my dear? Go on entertain me" he said with a purr, leaning in closer over the bar.

Valentyn withdrew her arm and looked around. Not many of the patrons dared lift their head to see the dispute between the smooth skin and the ghoul, it was enough to hear them. One or two may have gotten up to leave but Valentyn was too focused back on Ahzrukhal.

"Charon isn't here, it wouldn't be that hard to get that Contract now" she calmly pointed out, leaning in to meet Ahzrukhal's challenging pose.

"your going to try and kill me? Right here in front of everyone, Hahahahahaha! I would pay just to be one of these poor shmucks and see that happen!" he laughed out loud. "you see I don't think that's going to happen…"

Before Valentyn could react to that horrible smirk which slinked into the utter being of freezing cold anger, she felt the sudden strike to her face. But it wasn't bruising like a punch. Not the aching pain of a blunt fist, but the stinging, tingling burn of a sound back hand to her white face.

Valentyn's vision flashed with white and black as she sailed to the floor, taking the bottle of scotch to the floor with her, where it shattered and erupted all the contents on the ground.

By now almost every head was turned to the human who lay on the floor.

Valentyn slowly raised her head up with a groan. The painful stinging in her cheek made her wince.

It took her a moment to realize how she was struck.

_He back handed me!?_

It was a gesture of dominance, a simple swing that spoke volumes. Especially when a man preformed it towards a woman. It was one of the most humiliating ways to be put down, and Ahzrukhal just acted out that gesture upon her.

Astonishment and surprise came over her and eventually retaliation did, but she didn't react to it fast enough when Ahzrukhal had come around the bar and collected her from the floor.

Pulling her up by one arm he stood the woman firmly and closely to himself. Feeling Valentyn's warm body to his, it made the ghoul smirk a toothy grin and it made Valentyn's blood run cold, but there was little she could do when Ahzrukhal had his hand wrapped perfectly and firmly over her think neck.

She screwed her eyes shut at the building pressure that boiled in them as the ghoul forced his grip tighter over her thin arteries that stretched up her neck. She gritted her teeth.

"look at me!…" Ahzrukhal gave her an abrupt shake to encourage the girl to open them and look up at him. At first Valentyn refused but when she did she was met with a tighter grip that was making her lose more air then she could afford.

Slowly she opened her mossy eyes that were brimming with salty water while the whites were turning a pleasant pink at the amount of blood that was building up in them.

"There, now look at you, so beautiful…to bad I had to put you in your place" he chuckled at the sight of the woman that was caught in his grip.

Ahzrukhal writhed with excitement. He loved how when he brushed his rough calloused finger tips over her smooth white neck. It had been so long since he felt anything so soft. He raised his chin to the subtle whimper that escaped her lips.

Ahzrukhal lowered his head and gazed at her before grimacing and dropping her to the ground roughly. The girl curled into herself on the floor, coughing and rubbing the sore spots of her neck as she felt the pressure in the back of her eyes and head subside.

She was in the right mind to stand straight up now and take the shot she so desperately wanted to take. But past her hair she could see and hear the heavy boots of Charon who had entered through the back doors he exited from earlier.

The ghoul Bodyguard turned his back to the woman who was huddled on the floor and removed the rifle from his back and cocked the gun firmly to the patrons who looked at the three in the center of the room.

Charon glared at the ghouls who stared up at him, that was enough to make every patron stand up and promptly flee for the exits. Leaving just Charon,Valentyn and Ahzrukhal in the amber darkness of the Ninth Circle.

Valentyn raised her head up to look at Charon as he approached her, though no happy expression came over her face when Charon grabbed her roughly by the collar and forced her to stand up. Valentyn could have passed out at the rush of blood leaving her head to disperse through her body.

"C-Charon!…let go!" she protested but the ghoul was blank, empty. He had reverted back into that menacing shade she met the first time she entered the Ninth Circle.

Charon merely pushed her forward towards the bar, pressing her gut into the ledge of the counter. Forced to look Ahzrukhal in the eyes. Charon's hand was firmly gripped in the tangled mess of her dark blackish brown hair. She hissed at the pulling pain.

"Alright, if you want to kill people , I have the perfect target for you to do rid of" Ahzrukhal proposed, clasping his hands together tightly, looking at the submissive woman in front of him with a evil grin.

Valentyn could only stare onwards, she knew it was going to be something horrible and she wished Ahzrukhal didn't delay in giving her the details. It was agony and she wished it would end already.

"you see I don't like competition, not at all. It goes against every principle I have as a businessmen. So, the fact there is another source of booze in this town troubles me."

Valentyn's expression became more clouded, her mouth was open just the slightest in worry as to what the next few sentences would be that will escape Ahzrukhal's lips.

"Greta. The waitress over at Carol's… I want you to kill her. I don't care how, just make it quiet. Do it, and you can have Charon's contract. Thus completing our deal."

Valentyn's eye widen. The shock and dread that went through her made her want to puke. She almost wanted to just to stain the counter top, but then Ahzrukhal might order Charon to shove her face into it. There was no need for any more humiliation.

There was no way this was happening to her right now. Greta was a friend, someone who helped her and even looked to her like a hero almost, and now Valentyn was faced with the choice of killing the ghoul and reaping Charon's contract from her death, or remain bound to Ahzrukhal's whim or simply die at the hands of the man she was trying so hard to obtain. All around, she wished now she had never even set foot inside the Ninth Circle. She wished she had never asked about it. But that was all to late now.

Valentyn had to make the choice and no matter how much she despised the ghoul across from her who was grinning like a banshee, there was hardly a good way to end all this.

But why? Why Greta? It could have been anyone else in the wastes and of them all it had to be Greta.

What would Winthrop do? What would Winthrop think? The love of his life was being put on the line. But then again so was Valentyn's, and that meant if she refused or failed that would be the end of her search for her Father. And that was defiantly not an option.

Valentyn lowered her head down. She tried her best to block out the continues wheezing of Ahzrukhal's breathing but it was proving difficult.

_I-I don't know if I can do this? I mean she's my friend, so is Carol and Winthrop, if I kill Greta they will be crushed. I can't do that to them, what would Winthrop do once she's dead? But if I don't I won't get Charon's contract and finally end all this, I will be stuck here or dead and never find Dad. …. Why? … why does life have to be like this!?_

Valentyn tried to suck back the tears that were rimming at her eyes. The stinging in her cheek was hardly a bother anymore compared to the ache that was coming from her gut and chest.

"I take your silence for a yes" Ahzrukhal implied, staring at the trapped woman in Charon's grips.

Valentyn shook her head subtly which made the well dressed ghoul in front of her raise an eyebrow.

"Ahzrukhal… you have a deal"

The reluctance in her voice was hardly noticed to Ahzrukhal's ears or what was left of them, though his eyes were rather large to her answer. But then again he knew she would bend.

The ghoul wheezed out a breathless chuckle.

"Glad to hear it. Come back to me when she's dead…and Charon's contract is all yours " he wheezed, turning his back to the weary woman.

He waved his hand for Charon to release Valentyn, to which he did and the woman placed her elbows on the counter top and breathed sorely. Her dark hair lay across the surface before lifting up when she raised her head.

Ahzrukhal looked over his shoulder at Valentyn, lifting an eyebrow.

" you may leave now.." he said composed and coolly, like he hadn't sent her out to kill an innocent person.

Valentyn could only glare at the back of his flaking head, but she knew there was little she could do now.

She said nothing when she backed away from the bar. Charon stepped aside for the woman to pass. His eyes followed her out but she didn't even bother looking at him when she departed through the old doors.

There was no relief however when she passed through the threshold. If anything it felt like the world came crashing down on her shoulders. Today was considerably easier to deal with up until they had returned to Underworld. Now she was faced with the ultimatum that surely meant life and death for both parties.

Valentyn could have screamed out in anger and frustration, right out loud to the world but she didn't want to seem mentally cracked to all the ghouls who lived here.

No, instead she bottled it up ,but the look of sadness and frustration plagued her white face.

The hand mark of Ahzrukhal was a pink blemish across her cheek. The stinging had subside but she could still feel the warmth and throbbing of the blood that swelled to the area.

_Why?_

…_._

The woman listed wearily down the marble stairs past the ghouls who had become used to seeing her drift in and out of Underworld.

_Why?…. What will I do? What should I do?_

There was little options for her to choose and the more she went over what options she did have it was becoming more and more apparent to Valentyn that she was going to be faced with having to Kill Greta, but she couldn't do it. Not now. She couldn't bring herself to do it right now.

When she was going to she would have to do it cleanly. No evidence that Valentyn was present at Greta's death or that she was involved at all. Though it seemed like it was a mission impossible.

_I can't do this now… there's no way. _

…_._

_Ahzrukhal never said when Greta had to be killed. Maybe I can drag this out for abit? At least then I have time to prepare…. God why does it have to be this way?_

Valentyn raised her head in thought, she looked about for a moment before drifting down the concourse level to find the small shop Charon had mentioned.

There was no way Valentyn was staying in Underworld for any long period of time. Not if she could help it. She quickly sought out the General store in no time.

Valentyn peered into the dimly lit room. It was much like any room in Underworld just covered in slightly different junk that decorated the shelves.

Behind the counter was a thinly young ghoul who had her wrinkled and scabbing head down towards the counter. Her chin was rested in her hand while her elbow was placed on the counter. The ghoul had her mind elsewhere and wasn't even aware of the human that was entering her shop slowly.

"h-hello?…" Valentyn said softly.

Even the words to her seemed weird. She felt like she had just entered Underworld all over again. How she hated how Ahzrukhal could take her emotions apart so easily and reduce her to a depressed mess of hysterics, which she kept bottled up so well.

The Ghoul's eyes looked up to the source of the voice lazily, till they noticed that some one had entered the room who wasn't a ghoul. Her eyes went from wistful to bright in a heart beat and she raised to her feet quickly.

" Oh…a Human…well, welcome to the Underworld Outfitters! It's been so long since I've had a customer!"

The ghouls said with excitement, her hands clasped together happily.

" uh…y-yes I'm Valentyn, you might have heard of me…." she said sheepishly but still polite.

" oh yes I've heard of you, You've been staying at Carols for a while, Winthrop comes in here and tells me about you. I think it was brave of you to save Winthrop from those talon Mercs" the ghoul said with welcoming voice, despite how quiet and raspy it was.

Valentyn could only smile at the ghoul but said nothing, she wanted to just hurry this along. She didn't want to stick around. It felt like there was a nagging monkey on her back.

"I'm Tulip by the way, what can I do for you?" the ghoul asked politely.

"well, I guess I could really use some new equipment….this isn't really wasteland ready material" Valentyn said spreading her arms out and looking at the thin cloth that was draped over her.

Tulip hummed for a moment, rubbing her finger across her thin flaky chin. Noting how the human in front of her was covered in dried flecks of blood. The whole look about Valentyn suggested she got into a lot of scraps out in the waste. A simple Charmers outfit would not do at all.

"I think I might have something that could work for you… wait one moment"

And with that Tulip took off from behind the counter and went seeking through the boxes and crates that occupied the spaces to her right.

Valentyn peered over slightly as the ghoul was hunched over an old dusty open crate. Pulling various fabrics, bits and bobs while she rummaged.

"Hold on just one moment I think I've found them….ah! Yup. Here they are!"

The ghouls lifted her head from the crate, she had something held in her arms and it made Valentyn try to peer over a little more. She could see a thick bundle of material clutched in the ghouls vein filled arms, following them with her eyes as the ghoul returned to the counter.

"what is it?" Valentyn asked, still standing in the middle of them room.

"come here and take a look. I think this will be perfect for someone like you" Tulip drew her hand welcomingly to the smooth skin who did step forward.

Valentyn grabbed the material and rubbed the black skin together.

"it's leather" she had pleased. Pulling the Leather item off the counter and holding it open widely to see what it was. The item unfurled to a pair of nicely weathered black leather chaps that were laced up the back of the legs. Valentyn noted the several spikes that protruded out of both pant legs that came jutting out at the thighs.

"where did you get these?" Valentyn asked the ghoul in an enticing tone. Clearly pleased with what the ghoul was showing her so far.

" a raider tried to prove herself cocky in a trading trip and Quinn brought it back for me. I love the look but unfortunately I am much to small for it" Tulip gestured to her petite form and smiled jokingly at the smooth skin.

"but if you like that you should check out the jacket" she said with a wink, catching Valentyn's ear and eyes.

The woman placed the chaps back down on the table and grabbed last Leather item off the counter top.

The jacket was worn, chaffed in places, but still strong. The black leather had several small spikes protruding out of the thick shoulder's. the sleeves were intact and were nicely laced up the side of the trim, just like the back, though the jacket was cut well above the waist. But it would make for a nice replacement for her old one.

"I have a few other odds and ends that you can add onto it before we come down to the final price" Tulip offered leaning on the counter top.

Valentyn looked at the ghoul and placed the leather jacket back down. She looked at the many shelves and cabinets that seemed to make up the entire room. Valentyn smiled and nodded her head to the ghoul.

"sounds good to me"

Tulip could only smile, Valentyn would be her first customer in a long time.

Valentyn strapped the buckles to her new and comfortable attire, securing the single shoulder Pauldron. It's worn metal look was decorated with a set of spikes that protruded backwards, only one was broken off and missing. She had given Tulip the proper caps for the whole set up. The chaps were snug but not bothersome, she wore a dirty red pair of jeans underneath them. Her jacket was zipped up and buckled. The mid section of her stomach was exposed but she didn't mind. The left sleeve was cut away so she had easy access to her pip-boy.

Valentyn had kept all her belts and utility straps. The only thing she bought along with the outfit was a few extra rounds for her rifle.

Now she was rushing her firm steps to the Underworld doors to exit the place. She was ready to go and there was no way she was staying here another minute.

_I'll go to Megaton, anywhere is better then here right now. _

Valentyn hadn't even set up a proper plan, all she knew was that she had her gun and she was ready to brave the wastes alone.

The woman quickly strode out of Tulip's shop, but her dash was halted when she felt the back of her jacket get tugged on.

Her shoulders rose up into her neck, Dreading who it may have been that grabbed her.

"hey Valentyn, what's the hurry" Winthrop's voice rung in her ear's.

She bit her bottom lips so hard she could have caused it to bleed. She turned abruptly to face the green ghoul that smiled at her.

Winthrop's smile slowly melted away for a moment at the shocked look that was carved on the woman's face.

"er.. Uh H-hey Valentyn, j-just wanted to say hi and uh..make sure you were ok and all. Especially after the other day and such"

Winthrop rubbed the back of his neck abit un nerved with the woman's reaction to him and the now puzzled face Valentyn had.

" I'm not following, what happened the other day?…" she squinted trying to recall what the ghoul was talking about. But to be honest she didn't want to. She just wanted to depart Underworld and Winthrop was holding her up. Valentyn didn't even want to see his face, not with what she was faced with having to do.

"you have got to be kidding me,… did you hit your head or something? Remember? We went into the ruins and got caught by Talon Mercs and super mutants…I just wanted to see how you were doing, after all that" Winthrop's voice was cracking abit, he could see the human wasn't interested in talking and it kind of put him off.

"Oh uh… yea Winthrop I'm fine,.. Look I'm sorry but I really don't have time to talk, I'm sorry but I have to go!"

Valentyn quickly started shuffling back as the ghoul watched her with the slightest hint of confusion in his foggy eyes.

The woman quickly turned around and ran for the doors, nearly running into another ghoul on her way out.

Winthrop was left with the utter expression of confusion. Valentyn had never acted like this in front of Winthrop before. She may have seemed distant or weird, especially with what interest she took in that ghoul bodyguard in the Ninth Circle, but was he really all that surprised. He knew something was off since she entered there and he hadn't seen her all day yesterday or all of this evening.

The strong sense that something fishy was the cause of this humans behaviour and it made the ghoul shake his head with a grief filled sigh.

Mean while, the woman had her frame pressed up against the door to the concourse level of Underworld. Her dark head was lowered as her hair fell over her shoulders.

Valentyn let a sigh escape her lips before tossing the mass of hair out of her face. She looked about the open hall of the museum.

She removed herself from the doors and walked down the steps to exit the building.

_Megaton is the only other place I can go now… seeing Winthrop so soon after was alittle to much for me. I fucking hate Ahzrukhal! ….. Oh well. There is little I can do now.. Just getting out of here is all that matters._

Valentyn pulled the brassy handle open and stepped out onto the steps of open mall.

The woman looked up to the awaiting sky. The sky was already blueing as the sun set behind the mountains. And she could feel the cold that was going to set in.

There is no turning back into Underworld now. She had no where else to stay but at Carol's, and she couldn't bare sitting there looking at the person she had to murder. No, that would only be pure agony for Valentyn.

"I have to go…."

She Clenched her fists tightly and made for the station directly under her. It would be pitch black down there, but she had no other choices.

And with that the leather clad wanderer ventured back into the damp darkness of Tunnels. Valentyn could never seem to be rid of this method of travel.

The moon hung lazily behind a few faint clouds that drifted past in the breeze.

Valentyn stretched her arms out releasing the ache from her muscles with a sigh. It was abit of a pain getting this far. Considering she had forgotten how to navigate the metro system, particularly the section she just went through. But it was no matter anymore.

She was already into the wastes and alittle more then half way to her destination. It seemed like there was nothing out here tonight, but you could never be to sure.

Valentyn could hear the howls of feral dogs in the distance, it was enough to have Valentyn on her toes.

The woman quickly dashed down a set of steep rocks and landed on the dusty ground picking up her pace into a steady jog. The distant howls soon started to fade the further she jogged, and for a moment she thought she would expect little conflict. Till the yips and howls began to stir louder and louder.

Valentyn dashed up a boulder and tried to look about her surroundings for where the barking was coming from. But it was difficult to see in the sea of deep blue. The moon provided no light and the distant hue of Megaton was to far to provide a good source.

The longer she stayed perched on the rock the more she could have sworn she saw several forms dash through the dark.

All doubt was removed when she caught a glimpse of a red glare from the lens of one dogs eyes.

She jumped up and took off almost instantly. She was in the scent zone for these beast to find her and she didn't like that.

It seemed like luck that Valentyn found herself running through the wastes at night just out side of Megaton again. At least this time it wasn't as bad as having a starving Yao Guai tail her through the darkness. But still dogs could out number you if you weren't on top of the situation.

Valentyn sprinted across the terrain till she came to an over turned log. The woman quickly threw herself on the other side of it just as the pack of hungry mutts came chasing around the corner. Valentyn held her breath tightly as she heard the panting and the patter of feet flash by.

She remained still till the howling was well out of ear shot. She took a breath in and released.

_That could have been a close call._

She rested her hand on a rock to prop herself up, but she found the rock rather bumpy and not as cold as a rock should be out in this weather.

She was taken aback when the rock rumbled up and started hissing and clicking.

"_eeaauugh!" _Valentyn shouted when the rad scorpion hissed harshly at the disturbance. Lunging it's tail at the woman's ankles.

Valentyn stumbled back when she dodged the offending stinger but fell back onto her side when she tripped over a branch.

The scorpion clenched it's pincers in attempt to attack the human but she rolled out of the way.

Quickly she removed the hunting knife from her sheath that was bound to her boot.

Valentyn threw her arm up with the knife to block the oncoming stinger. The tip slid across the blade loudly. The rad scorpion backed off with a hiss before vaulting forwards to jab again.

This time Valentyn swung up and sliced the appendage from the tail.

The insect hissed out and scuffled backwards in pain, to which the woman lunged forward and rammed her hunting knife into the top of the small scorpions back with a grunt.

The creature shrilled but slowly began to convulse till it moved no longer.

A huff escaped Valentyn's lips when she rose up, pulling her blade from the bug and wiping it clean on the protective shell before returning it to her leg.

_Well that wasn't too bad. Thank god it wasn't the size of a car._

She kicked the carcass aside and quickly left the scene. It wouldn't be too long till those wild dogs found this meal. and she didn't want to be around when they did.

"Simms! Let me in!" she said as she banged on the great iron gates of Megaton. She had been here before but with the corpse of a mutated bear laying over her, crushing her into the earth.

She looked up into the bright spot light that hung above her, almost mockingly.

_**BANG, BANG!**_

"Simms!" she proceeded to shout till-

"Alright, Alright…what seems to be the ruckus down there?.. Oh! Valentyn, fancy seeing you here" Lucas leaned down on the rail peering at the woman who was holding the peaks of her hips with her hands, tapping her foot on the earth.

"glad to see you to Lucas…but do you think you could let me in? it's kind of, fucking cold out here!" she said fidgeting, waiting for the sheriff to let her in.

Simms chuckled at the woman before stepping over to raise the gate.

Valentyn exhaled when she heard the heavy gates give way to entrance of Megaton. She strode into the town, meeting the Sheriff at the gates just at the top of the crater that was the metal city.

" Well, you'd have to excuse me, but I wasn't all that certain it was you. I mean you weren't wearing your usual getup." Simms said holding his hand out to greet the woman.

Valentyn gave a one sided smile to the man, taking his hand and pulling the man close to her to exchange a friendly hug.

" Yes well I needed something better suited for my daily life style…" she said.

"No longer the flamboyant mistress with the tongue of silver eh?" Lucas teased, releasing the woman's hand and smiled smugly.

" Ugh, you have no idea…my tongue got me stuck in a jam, that's for sure" she said throwing her head back in exhaustion to the thought.

" spare me the details" Simms said holding his hand up to stop the woman from proceeding any further with that notion.

Valentyn smiled and looked about the town letting out a breath of relief.

Turning her head back to the man.

" ya know…I'm glad to be back in Megaton, I was getting sick of the place I was staying"

"Underworld you mean?" Simms asked looking down at the woman softly.

Valentyn blinked for a moment before nodding and placing a subtle frown across her lips.

Simms noted the emotion and lowered his head slightly.

"You haven't gotten into some sort of trouble have you kid?"

Simms had bout of concern on his face for the woman in front of him. Valentyn paused for a moment before quickly shaking her head to remove the doubt that was clearly stirring in the Sheriff.

"No Simms, I was just getting tired of living all cooped up and wanted a stretch of space for awhile" she said trying to bat an eye to what he had said.

Simms folded his lips to what Valentyn said, cocking his head to the side.

"Kid… you came from a Vault. I hardly doubt Underworld is cooping at all…" Simms crossed his firm arms over his chest.

Valentyn was silent once more, her shoulders dropped just the slightest as a small exhale wisped between her lips.

" look Simms, I'm tired and I could really do with making friends with my Bed right about now, plus I don't want to wait for Jericho to see me and start harassing me, so if you'll kindly excuse me " she stressed her tiredness to the Sheriff as she wrapped her hand around her forearm.

Simms nodded his chin just the slightest before drawing his eyes from the woman.

"sorry to hold you up, Get on over to your house, Goodnight, Valentyn" he said in a flat tone which made the girl question the amount of displeasure she caused the man.

But she said nothing further and turned her back to the Sheriff. She hauled her tired frame up the slope to her Shack.

She fiddled with the keys for a moment before gaining access to her abode.

Flicking the switch on the yellow lights flooded the dusty house.

Valentyn stepped into the house and dragged her heavy rifle from her shoulders and slung it to the side, looking about the room.

She shut the door and locked it. Something was slightly off about the house. But it wasn't a bad offset. Not like the ambush Charon had set up last time, but though she was on her guard with that stunt.

But the strange lack of something pestering her with it's short span of programming and sarcastic attitude was like a peg missing to a hole.

She stood there and looked about the living room. Valentyn stared at a particular shelf that she didn't recall placing there. In fact she was certain there was a closet there.

…

"Oh…wait a minute… where's Wadsworth?"

Then it struck her. Charon had locked the robot away in the closet so it wouldn't pose a threat to him when ambushed Valentyn. The sad part was that she had completely forgotten that the robot was locked away in there.

Valentyn felt some what bad but then again she didn't. it was alittle more of a relief then anything. Not having to be poked at the moment she stepped in.

_Home sweet home…_

Even though it was a shack made out of sheet metal and rebar it was much better then a small room in the musty corner.

Valentyn wasted little time in removing her gear and tossing it into a locker. She stripped right down to her bare bits and climbed the stairs up to the next level.

There in her room ontop of the dented worn desk, beside piles of books and a pack of Mentats, was a picture of James and her when she was young. Back when they lived in the Vault.

Valentyn stared at the frame from the top of the stairs into the room across from her. How she wished that the picture of her Dad was actually the man before her.

She made her way over to the desk and picked up the picture frame, clasping it in both hands. Valentyn seated herself on the creaky bed and stared into the picture.

James had his arm lovingly hung around his Child. Valentyn stared at her once younger self, her hair was short but still dark, she had only a few ear piercing and her nostril pierced dawned upon her face. She was very much a different person now then she was back in the Vault.

She knew everyone in the vault since she could remember, she could recall every fight she had with Butch. Her tenth Birthday when she was presented with her Pip- boy which was still latched securely to her arm.

How she wasn't looking forward to taking the G.O.A.T. and the little fight she had with Butch right before trying to defend Amata.

Valentyn could remember right up to when she was forced to leave. Looking back on her earliest memories. Up to now.

Valentyn was not the girl who left the Vault many months ago.

Her life was once innocent, and seemingly clueless. Where now she was faced with choices she wish she never made. Options that were forced onto her and that she couldn't back away from.

The more she thought of it the more she began to feel the swelling in her eyes. As the water brimmed to the surface.

Two salty crystal drops fell on the frame as the girl wept over the picture.

" why… why dad? Why does life have to be so complicated? Why did you have to leave? We could have been happy living that lie in that hole. At least then we wouldn't be apart. At least then I wouldn't be faced with killing innocent people….. Oh dad…."

She sobbed over the picture as the tears freely flowed down her white face, smearing the black liner down her face.

Valentyn laid her weary body against the bed and held onto the picture, gazing into the pupils who stared back blankly.

She wiped her eyes clear before shutting them as a few more clear tears ran down her cheeks.

She kept her eyes shut and did not open them for the longest time. They remained closed even when sleeps warm wave came over her and took her off to slumber.

Though even in her sleep she could not keep the frame between her slim white fingers and slowly it began to give way, eventually she lost all grip on the picture frame and it fell to the floor, face down.

She was un aware that the frame hit the floor.

Valentyn's weary mind sank into sleep, it was a long day and she had a long ways to prepare for the job she has to do.


	7. Ch7 Coming to terms

The wind blew subtly through the afternoon air, giving an uplift to the sense of emptiness that was the Capital wasteland. The shale rocks in the distance where covered with a slight dusty fog that rolled over the landscape slowly.

The clouds mustered together lowly and thickly, only allowing the slightest bits of rays through their siege on the sky.

To Valentyn it was a lovely sight as she sat upon a high hill. Resting upon a rock as the wind flowed through her dark hair. She held a blank face but she was taking in the beauty of the scenery. Despite living in a vault all her life she could still see the loveliness of the land. Even if it now was dust and cracks as series of small settlements were scattered over what was left of a nation 200 years gone.

The sky was particularly darker towards the south back off into the mountains. While the sun off to the north peering in just enough to give the right luminescent glow of light into the sky, countering the gloom behind the woman.

It was a sight, and she missed no chance to enjoy it. After all there were little luxuries in this world, and this was one of the few she ever enjoyed. Especially with what she was faced with having to do.

It was mostly the reason why she found herself taking in the view. To escape. A moment to breath and let her thoughts run through her mind at least in order. It was like piecing a puzzle in her brain. Although it wasn't a tough puzzle.

The pieces were quiet easy to fit together though. She even questioned why she was out here, in the middle of the wastes, starring at nothing but sheer ruin. Much like how her life was becoming.

Valentyn leaned forward and clasped her gloved hands together. She held a look of thought on her face as she looked about the wastes. The woman was here to think. Thinking about the deal she made with Ahzrukhal weeks ago when she first entered the Ninth Circle. How she was to rid the ghoul of people who crossed him. Even when she did go out and kill someone it wasn't because it was the honest truth. She killed a man for no reason. Despite the fact he was a chem addict and a loser was no reason in Valentyn's mind to do rid of him. That was her thought in the end.

Her eyes looked off into the direction of Megaton. Looking at the metal walls and wiring. She lowered her eyes.

When she entered Underworld she was at first nervous and unsure. No one really welcomed her there accept Winthrop, Carol and Greta. Three people who treated her with friendliness and welcoming. These people made a way into her heart and memories. There was no way she could be faced with breaking it up and kill someone who very well didn't deserve it. None of them deserved the heart ache of losing a loved one.

But there was that constant tugging in her chest that always made a grimace come about her white features.

The realization with the fact that she would have to kill Greta in the end, no matter what. There was no other choice for Valentyn to make.

_If I don't do this, I'll never get ahead and find Dad. I won't get my answers for why he left. Why we lived a lie. I'll be stuck working for Ahzrukhal…and even then I bet he'll just get Charon to kill me after a certain period of time. Either way someone will die…and I can't let it be me, but I don't want to kill Greta. I couldn't do that to Carol and Winthrop._

_They would find out eventually that I did it and I would be screwed any way._

_I never should have stepped a single foot in that bar…now look where I am_

_And what am I doing this all for? ….._

_Charon_

…

_I'm doing this for Charon._

_I need someone like him just to make sure I can get through a day. But is this choice really worth the prize? How can I think this though? _

_Of course it is! I'm doing this so Charon no longer has to be some tool, some dog to a monster like Ahzrukhal._

… _but if I kill Greta…wouldn't I be no better then Ahzrukhal?_

_Will Charon hate me in the end? Will he just wait for the day when he can kill me?_

_I don't want to be someone that he hates in the end!_

_Things are all just to complicated. How can I go forth when there is no security in any way I look at this!?_

The woman folded her head into her dusty hands, shaking her grief filled head. There was no right way of looking at what she had to do. She would just have to hope for the best in the end, what ever choice she makes. Valentyn would have to trust that Charon might not even bat an eye to what she will do. But that was highly unlikely since the ghoul warned her fair enough of what was to come.

Valentyn would have to face the fact she would become someone she feared becoming. How she would take her first steps into dealing with a lifestyle she either wise would never pursue.

Charon was better suited for this style of life then she was that's for sure.

Then again Charon killed indiscriminately. Only doing so when his life was threatened or when Ahzrukhal's life was on the line. Disobeying an order from Ahzrukhal held the same reaction.

Charon could kill without second thought then why couldn't she?

_What is it that makes him so cold to death? He never thinks a second thought to the life that is at the tip of his barrel. He pulls the trigger without regret…. He said he was raised by people who were like slavers or mercenaries. People who were the nastiest pieces of work you could come across. But I wasn't raised like that…..but Dad did teach me to prepare for change, whether it was good or bad, always learn to adapt. That was how you survived…_

It began to pull together in her mind of what she would do. Slowly she was receiving an answer to the question that plagued her like a mental sickness, boring a way into her mind like a parasite.

Valentyn would have to learn to mentally detach herself from her emotions. Learn that life is a game that must be taken seriously. If she didn't it would be certain she would never exceed past this point.

Valentyn would just have to hope for the best and that Charon would not think her anything less then a person who had to do something just to get ahead in life. After all isn't that what most people out here did?

It hardly seemed like anyone can live honestly out here in this unforgiving hell hole. No one made a life from being the Holy walker of the wastes. And to Valentyn it was starting to seem like that was a role she was not suited for. But nor did she want to be someone that was hated. Better to be known as someone with very little profile. And the more she ran that through her head the better it was sounding each time.

Slowly Valentyn lifted her head up and sat back on the rock she was resting on. Her glassy green orbs looked up at the sky above. A few black birds glided on the chill winds up high above her head.

She took the chill air into her lungs deeply and released it in a long exhale. She felt a slight uplift in her sadness, but only just. The answer to her ultimatum would mould her into a new person but the fact of having to do rid of a precious life to do so still weighed heavy on her shoulders.

No amount of shrugging could take it off.

Valentyn turned her head back to the sun as the light faded out behind a large gloomy cloud. A chill wind came over that was enough to make her shiver.

The woman gave a slight huff and rose to her feet. Looking over the land once more before retrieving the rifle that was placed beside her on the rock.

She slung the weapon onto her slender leather shoulders and departed her way down the rocky hill.

She would return to Megaton for the evening. Though she doubted she would return to Underworld anytime soon. Even though she was getting used to the thought of what she had to do, she still didn't want it to come any quicker then it needed to. Though time felt short.

Valentyn traversed the dried land on her way back to Megaton, she was out looking for some game to hunt but she didn't really have any luck.

_Oh well.. Looks like it's going to be a box of…whatever is in the house….yea no I need to find some meat…. ugh! No home yet…. I need to find something for dinner _

Valentyn stopped with a trudge. She tossed her head from side to side, checking out the surrounding area for something that would give her a sign that an animal had come through. Particularly a mole rat or something small. Just nothing to big. She wasn't in the mood to try and take down something bigger then her. Just keep it easy and simple.

Valentyn quickly traversed a large hill till she reached the top. There was a flat paved road that stretched out a long ways but the road was broken up and badly cracked all down the stretch. Valentyn raised her hand up to look up and down the road for any sign of something killable.

Maybe if she looked a little further down the road she would catch her eye on something suitable enough. Slowly she went down the road and when she did so she removed the large rifle from her back, readying herself in case she found something or needed to defend herself.

Valentyn walked past the old Corvegas that were lined up unevenly down the road, every now and then there was a truck that had several holes punched into it. The signs of bullet hole was clear but Valentyn saw nothing of the ones who could have laid them into the metal.

They were probably long gone by now, for all Valentyn knew they were probably years old.

_**CLANG! CLANG!**_

…

Valentyn shot her head in the direction the loud noise was coming from, her eye's narrowed towards the end of the truck.

_**CLANG!**_

_Could it be a mole rat?…_

She pondered for a moment, not stepping any further till she could debunk what was moving around in the hollow back of this old pre war truck.

Mole rats sometimes hid in spaces like the back of this truck, sometimes when they strayed to far from a burrow and needed a place to hide out till it was safe. That or it was looking for food.

_**BANG!… CLANG, CLANK!….CRASH!**_

_That's not a mole rat._

All the noise was not assuring it was a mole rat. There was to much being thrown about the back of the vehicle for it to be a mutated mole. Valentyn gripped her rifle tighter. This was not a reassuring situation. It could be a yao guai sniffing around for food, but then again Valentyn could hear no persistent growling echoing out of the metal walls.

_What is in there?_

Valentyn crept up to the end of the trailer ever so quietly. She was not about to let anything get the upper hand on her. Securely, she raised her rifle up to prepare to blow away anything that dared leap forth at her.

"Oh man there has to be some here…._Fuck!_"

Valentyn raised her dark eye brow to the young but raspy voice that was coming from the back of the trailer. The voice sounded like it hadn't had any water in centuries but what tone was behind it was young but deep. However Valentyn could see very little past all the metal containers that obscured the source of the voice. But Valentyn was certain the source was male.

Her eyes widen when a metal box came flying her way and she abruptly moved to the side so the container would hit the pavement and not her.

The box hit the ground with a clang but now the woman was determined to see who was rummaging through the trailer.

Raising a foot up Valentyn lifted herself with her rifle raised to get a clear view into the back of the truck.

There was a long moment of silence that hummed in the air when white misty eyes looked up at large mossy green ones.

His weathered and exposed tissue that was run with cracks and flaking husk was clear to the woman that she was looking at a ghoul. One she was not familiar with nor had she ever seen him before.

The rotted features of the ghoul were blank but he looked at Valentyn wide eyed, like a deer caught in the head lights. There was no better way to describe the look about his face. Valentyn could only stare back. It struck her odd, but her gaze was held for a moment at the dark sunken skin around the ghouls eyes. It made his white orbs stand out even more. Maybe that was why she found herself looking on with a stupid expression about her face. Which was made much more serious when the ghoul bounced up and pointed a 10mm pistol straight at her.

"Don't step any closer!….who are you?!" the ghouls shouted at Valentyn.

The woman would have thrown her hands up but she couldn't help but notice the lack of clip in the pistol. Valentyn made a pathetic look at the ghoul.

" what!? What's wrong with you are you def?" he asked with a high pitched voice. The ghoul was more frightened then angered. And he was failing trying to put on the tough guy persona.

Valentyn however still kept her grip tight on the rifle. But she really saw no threat.

"you do realize there is no ammunition in your pistol?" she said flatly, staring at the ghoul from the other end of the trailer.

The ghoul stared for a moment as his mouth slowly hung agape to the woman's observation. His eyes began to shift in a panic, but lowered the weapon.

" maybe you should just put the gun down completely…" Valentyn suggested, nudging her rifle downwards to gesture the ghoul to put his weapon down.

The ghoul complied and lowered the pistol, placing it on the ground slowly and raising his hands up slowly.

"You're not a raider are you?" he questioned with some hesitation in his voice.

Valentyn raised an eyebrow.

"No… why do you ask?" she questioned back.

the ghoul looked about the trailer he was in, hands still raised. He took a moment before looking back at the human in front of him.

" I was being tailed by a patrol of them just down the road…I thought maybe they had caught up with- OH SHIT!"

The ghoul threw his hands over his head and ducked down to the sounds bullets implanting into the metal of the vehicles that were lined up behind. Valentyn whipped around to see 5 raiders encroaching down the road towards them.

"Shit!…" she said as she dove deeper into the truck, taking cover from the hail of bullets that were still coming.

_Great, I so didn't want to deal with this shit right now…_

A sneer came over her white face as the shouts and calls from the raiders taunted their trapped prey.

"Oh fuck we're so screwed!" the ghoul shouted from behind the boxes.

Valentyn dared to steal a peak passed the boxes she had cover from. Quickly she whipped the rifle up and lined up the scope on the closest raider that was making his way down the road to them.

Her cross hairs perfectly placed over the head of the raider. She pulled the trigger with little hesitation. Feeling the recoil in her arms as the bullet flew forth.

Faster then the blink of an eye the raiders head was dispersed and sprayed over the corvegas hood.

But the rest of the raiders didn't stop at the one death of their fellow punk, but still they pushed forward.

"This is so bad! … fuck this I'm out!" the ghoul raised up to his feet, catching Valentyn's attention from the corner of her eye.

"You just stay the fuck there if you want to live through this!" she shouted back at the ghoul who looked at her surprised but crawled back to the position he was in previously.

Valentyn turned her head back to her scope, a bitter grimace was across her face at the current situation. She quickly went to seek out her next target but it was proving to be difficult with the constant fire upon them. She growled as she leaned back for cover from the assault.

"Look I could deal with these guys better if I had someone to give me a little cover!" she shouted as she tried to see an opportunity for her to strike back.

"What do you expect me to do! I have no ammo! Why the fuck do you think I was in here to begin with!?" the ghoul's eyes narrowed at the woman who was giving him the same amount of distain. The ghoul could only throw out his hands and make an astonished gesture to her.

Valentyn rolled her eyes and drew her attention back to the raiders who were still assaulting the truck the two were stuck in.

There was a little bit of slack when they had to reload and Valentyn took the opportunity to throw her rifle up and asses the situation. She noted the raider standing on the hood of a car. He was quickly reloading his assault rifle to take fire upon the head and shoulders that were aiming for his form.

Valentyn kept her sights but aimed lower then the head. She pulled the trigger twice directing the two shots to the hood of the car that the man was standing on. At first when the bullets made impact. The raider looked down between his legs for a brief moment before shooting his head back up to look at the woman in the truck.

But suddenly an explosion erupted forth in a nuclear mushroom cloud. The blast was strong enough that it knocked the other raiders clear off their feet.

Valentyn threw her head up past the scope to see the wreckage and the splayed out raiders on the earth.

The ghoul peaked his head past the metal boxes to view the situation that was unfurling. At first he didn't react but when he realized the series of fire popping off in the car ahead of the one that had just gone off, his white eyes widened in those black sockets. Quickly he leapt forth and grabbed Valentyn's shoulder roughly in a tug.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE MAN! RUN!" the ghoul was high stepping it out of the trailer and Valentyn nearly fell flat out of the trailer.

"WHY!? WHAT THE FUCK!" was all she could shout back as she stumbled forward on all fours like some weird mix of human and frightened animal.

The ghoul quickly ran down the broken road a distance before leaping into the air dramatically and landing in a cloud of dust in a ditch just off to the road. He shot his head up and looked at the woman who had followed him. Out of instinct to danger the ghoul shot his hand out and grabbed the leather of her jacket, gripping it tightly and pulling the woman down harshly into the earth.

"Hey! What the fuck is wro-"

_**SPARK! CRACK!**_

…_**.**_

_**KABOOOOOM!**_

…_**.**_

_**KKAHHBOOOOOOMM!**_

Valentyn hadn't a moment to complain at the action the ghoul used to get her down she was more occupied in protecting her ears from the repeated blasts of the cars that continuously exploded like a row of dominos going over.

The raiders that were knocked down by the first blast hadn't even gotten a moment to react to the situation and were caught up in the explosions.

Valentyn at first didn't dare remove her hands from her ears. But the sounds of wreckage hitting the earth was enough to make her take her hands from the side of her head.

The hollow echo in the air as fire rippled through it was the only thing to be heard.

Valentyn looked up into the sky in disbelief. Even the ghoul who was next to her did the same.

Every thing was silent aside from the fire, and it seemed like a long time they looked up into the grey sky as dust and metal fell down to earth. Not all of it was metal though , Valentyn and the ghoul both jolted back when a carcass hit the earth in front of them heavily and rather wetly.

Both person's mouths were hung open to the sight of the mangled torso of a raider. The charred remains stank the air up thickly as several more chunks of body parts and entrails slapped upon the earth.

The ghoul grimaced sourly at the burning body at his feet, kicking out harshly to push the wreaking corpse away from the remains of what was his nose. He turned his head to look at the woman beside him who was also looking back at him. They both held a wordless expression to the whole fiasco that unfolded in these few short moments.

At first Valentyn said nothing to the ghoul who stared at her. The ghoul turned his head away just the slightest to look at the scene before them, he let out a huff of astonishment before trying to pear over the slope to see the scene they had fled from.

"Holy shit!" the young ghoul said looking over the scene of tossed over vehicles and trucks.

Fire and debris was scattered everywhere and the road was considerably blackened from heat by the blasts. The amount of destruction was enough to make Valentyn's mouth hang.

"whoa!… " was all she could say, looking at the scene.

"Aren't you glad I pulled you out of there with me" the ghoul said cockily to the human beside him, placing his hands on his hips, looking at the woman then back to the scenery.

Valentyn shifted her dark ringed eyes over to the ghoul blankly.

"Aren't you glad I came along when I did?" she retorted back in much the same manner.

" hey, those raider's could have walked right on by and not found me and I would have been home free!" the ghoul replied back raising his thin eyebrows. Or at least what was left of them.

Valentyn frowned just the slightest, looking at the ghoul with her brows knitted.

"I hardly think so, if you made enough noise to get my attention I'm pretty sure those raider's would have found you by now…"

Valentyn looked up at the ghoul, tossing her hand on her hip as she slung her rifle onto her shoulders. Shaking her head pathetically.

"Or maybe not, we'll never know…" he replied shrugging his shoulders up into his neck, tossing his head to the side carelessly. But he did smile at the woman softly.

Valentyn looked at him flatly, at his display of carelessness. Though she took a moment to observe the ghoul in front of her.

He was a young ghoul, it looked like he had only just entered the later stages of ghouli-fication but not much of his skin was soft and pink, surely the blackened socket that housed his foggy white eyes did tell he was weathered. He hardly had hair on his head but it made up for covering most of his head in a single thick strip that was dyed a deep violet down the middle of his head, lofting slightly in his face.

This ghoul was taller then Valentyn but only by a few inches, but even then it seemed to make all the difference in stature. His clothing was dusty and mostly deep grey, almost black with a black scarf wrapped highly around his neck. Much of his outfit was held together by self sown material, accompanied by a large bullet belt slung over his chest.

The ghoul indeed looked like he traveled some, Valentyn noted the large satchels that were secured to utility belts that rested on his hips.

"Uh huh…" she said flatly. Looking the ghoul up and down.

"Trager's the name!" he said happily giving his hand out to the woman who looked at his hand and then him but then took to returning a friendly hand shake.

"Valentyn…. Nice to meet you….what are you doing all they way out here?" she asked releasing Trager's hand.

The ghoul made a subtle grimace as he reached to rub the back of his neck, glancing at the ground before returning his white eyes back to the woman.

"well that's kind of a long story, you see…. I'm a procurer of special merchandise and those raiders you blew to shit were going to rob me, it's a good thing you came along when you did…god knows what those crazy fucks would have done to me"

The ghoul expressed his gratitude to the woman but didn't really give much into who he was. Though Valentyn didn't really think she need to know much more. It was plain to see this guy was a chem dealer. Not that this bugged her much. She enjoyed the odd mentat once in awhile.

She nodded her head in response to the ghoul's words.

"so that was why you were scrounging in the back of a truck, cuz they were chasing you for Chems? …. " she asked cocking her head to the side.

The ghoul frowned slightly to this response. He slipped his hands in his pockets and bit his lip.

"well I wasted all my bullets trying to fight them off. I thought maybe there was some ammunition in the back of the trailer. You just caught me at the right time…or wrong…I don't know?! Does this really matter? I swear it's the truth!" Trager bounced in his spot, beginning to fidget in his coat to Valentyn's reply.

At first she stepped back with a slightly put off face, she couldn't understand why the ghoul was getting so upset.

"alright buddy calm down, I don't have anything against your story. It just struck me as a little weird to find a ghoul scavenging around in the middle of no where, especially when there's raider's involved. Then for sure something up" she stated.

The ghouls face softened considerably to Valentyn's words. He could have sworn this chick was going to bust his ass worse then those raiders could have. But it seemed like he struck out on meeting someone who wasn't being an asshole.

" and if it makes you feel any better I don't have anything against you being a chems dealer. Just so long as you don't cause me shit." she said wagging her white finger at Trager.

The ghoul chuckled softly and smiled.

" I will keep that in mind." he said smiling at the girl.

"Where are you heading from here?" Valentyn asked slinging her rifle onto her back.

Trager at first didn't answer, he looked about the scenery and shrugged once again, curling his lip slightly.

"well…I was heading to Megaton. I stop there once in awhile to sell my goods and such, but I don't know if I will be stopping for very long. Town law has it's ways of making sure people like myself don't stick around very long. So I think I might just pass on through to the next settlement"

Valentyn starred at the ghoul quietly for a moment. She pondered his words for second in her head.

_This guy doesn't really have any where to stay… but I'm not sure if I want someone I hardly even know in my house at the moment…._

"you do know there's a saloon that offers a bed right?" Valentyn said suggesting a place for Trager to stay.

Though the ghoul grimaced to her suggestion.

"Moriarty and I don't really get along. Sure I still sell him my goods but there would be no way he'd let me stay any longer then to do business."

The ghoul kicked the ground with his heel, looking at the dust that billowed up each time.

"oh well…I'm sorry to hear that. Moriarty is a dick anyways." Valentyn waved her hand aside like it was nothing to bug the ghoul.

Trager lifted his head and looked at Valentyn with white eyes. She couldn't help but smile softly at the ghoul when he smiled at her, those black sockets lifted when he did smile. Trager had this weird skull like look to his face that added to his personality. In short order she found herself staring for a long period of time, that she hadn't noticed the obvious look on the ghouls face.

The ghoul waved his hand in front of Valentyn's face to get her attention. She shook her head briefly before looking at the ghoul puzzled.

Trager straightened up and chuckled to himself.

"how about we make our way back to Megaton… maybe we can share a drink and talk? Sound good?" Trager said offering an eyebrow up.

"oh! Uh.. Yeah for sure that sounds great!" Valentyn answered back gleefully.

Trager could have laughed at how quick the woman perked up at the offer. The ghoul nudged his head over in the direction they would begin traveling. Valentyn smiled as she joined the ghoul on the trek down the broken road.

The smoke and faint green clouds billowed up slowly into the air and surrounding area. They left the destruction of the traffic jam behind them as the two paired up and made a way back to Megaton.

The two approached the outside of Megaton, Trager looked the rusted walls up and down slowly. He held a firm face in his observation but was lagging behind Valentyn.

She slowly turned to see if the ghoul was still following her. The silence that was about his face caught her attention.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, stopping and facing the ghoul.

Trager shook his head from his thoughts, looking at the woman before giving a half sided smile.

"yeah, man. It's all good. I just haven't been here in a long time…." Trager trailed off from his sentence slightly.

Valentyn frowned just the slightest to this.

"Come on Trager. I'll put in a good word with the town Sheriff and you really shouldn't have a problem with sticking around." Valentyn gestured for the ghoul to come over. Trying to smile just enough to encourage him to come forth.

Trager lowered his head and shook it with a huffy raspy chuckle. Casually walking up to the woman. He had a smile on his face.

"I really appreciate it, but don't go putting your name on the line for a chem dealer. Things tend to go sour pretty quickly for people" he said with some concern.

But Valentyn wasn't all to deterred with what Trager said. It seemed like a lot of things were going sour as of late. She was starting to get used to that fact.

" trust me I know, but it's alright…I seem to find myself in a lot of situations like that" she said as she turned away to lead Trager to the front gates of Megaton.

Trager raised a chalky brow to Valentyn's answer but said nothing. Probably something he would be better off asking about later. He watched the woman ahead of him lead the way to the gates. Which parted like a giant metal mouth.

The small two person party entered the busy settlement. Many of the residents were going about their daily business not really heeding Valentyn but a few took notice to Trager but didn't say anything.

There was a small caravan of to the side of the gates, the merchant was standing with his guards talking to Simms who turned his head just enough to Catch a glimpse of Valentyn and the ghoul who followed her in.

Simms quickly excused himself from the caravan to address the woman who had returned to town.

"bringing back some of your friends from Underworld I see" Simms addressed Valentyn with a firm booming voice.

The grip she felt on her chest and ears drew the woman's head directly to the source of the voice. Valentyn's heart sank for a brief moment but then she began to wonder why, it wasn't like she had done something wrong, but still she straightened up and faced Simms.

Trager on the other hand was standing behind the smaller, he knew there was hardly a chance for him to enter without there being something said or done.

The ghoul chuckled slightly when the man walked up to them.

"oh uh….he's not from Under World. He's a friend of mine though, he won't cause any trouble if that's the concern?" Valentyn looked up at Lucas somewhat sheepishly.

Trying to butter the sheriff up was probably not the greatest plan but she tried to make it seem like this ghoul was nothing more then a friend…even though she just met Trager and honestly didn't know much of him, but she wasn't partial to leaving people for dead in the wastes, especially people who didn't deserve that.

"No… but I do know his type of person though, and I'm just giving a fair warning I don't take well to having my town fed those kind of substances, the wastes are more likely to kill you, why add more fuel to the fire?"

He said crossing his thick arms over his broad dust covered chest, Trager said nothing and kept his mouth shut. But nodded politely, ensuring his free access to the town. But still Simms dark eyes processed the ghoul cautiously but showed no teeter in thinking other wise.

"No I know Simms, trust me… he's a good person. He wasn't going to stay for long."

Valentyn looked over her shoulder and up to the ghoul who was still behind her but watching the man ahead of them. Trager's silence was not comforting however and she began to wonder if this was a good idea after all.

But the ghouls expression changed quickly and he gave Lucas a wide smile.

"Don't worry sir, I'll be on my best behaviour while I visit your lovely town" Trager interjected with a wisp of Charm that even made Valentyn look up at him with a slightly surprised face.

Simms on the other hand could taste the sarcasm that was stewed into the ghouls words, his brows lowered slightly.

"Glad to hear it…" he said weaving his distaste for the person standing behind Valentyn.

Simms gave her one firm look before turning his eyes back to more pressing matters. Valentyn could have sworn there was a spike of needles jabbing into her when Simms stared down at her before leaving. It made her white chest heave with an exhale.

_God I hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass…._

"Come on, let's go find that drink I promised you!" Trager said placing his black gloved hands on her leathered shoulders with a pat.

Valentyn's brows knitted slightly but then loosened at the thought of a nice cold beer.

"To the Brass Lantern then" she said. Turning and looking at the ghoul who's smile was now a curvy grin.

The two tromped down the Hill into Megaton to the Brass lantern, the sweet taste of aged wheat and hops was awaiting.

" Soooo…. What's this I hear? You've been to Underworld and didn't tell me? I think you should share this little story with me" Trager inquired to the woman who sat directly across an old and cracked table from him, sipping her beer.

A shapely brow raised on Valentyn's face as she lowered the dark bottle to the surface of the table, her pink tongue slipped over her dark lips licking the sweetness of the beer away.

She let out a breathy exhale.

" oh please don't make me talk about that place" she said with some displeasure in her tone.

"Hey come on I told you where I was from, at least entertain me with how you found yourself there?" Trager had a poking tone in his voice. He was curious as to why a smooth skin found themselves in such a place, it had to be interesting.

Valentyn's expression furrowed into a pitiful look.

" you just said where you were coming from, you didn't actually tell me where you're home is…." she paused and watched the ghouls white eyes stare right at her. Yet again she let out a huff.

" …well I guess I just found myself there. I heard about it and was curious so I went looking, I like the place just fine, even though at first I was stared at like roles had been reversed, but I made a few friends there…I just don't care to be returning any time soon that's all…."

Valentyn trailed off towards the end, this caught the darkly ghouls attention as he drank the beer rather quickly. He observed her for a moment from across the table. She stared down at the table top. Faint dim light was peering through the little pin holes that were punched into the thin metal walls of the Brass Lantern.

The corner of Trager's mouth made a slight frown to her words. He was certain there was more to the story then she lead on. There was little chance she was there for simple trade. Her whole look about her was more deeper then the story she told. Even the weapon perched upon her back said volumes.

The way the raiders were quickly handled supported Trager's theory that she was some kind of Merc or wanderer looking for a few caps. Though she matched the description of the person who came crawling out of a vault just a few months ago.

Trager rested back into his seat as it made a metallic creak to his weight.

" I have a different question for you instead.." Trager said calmly, still keeping the conversation alive, since Valentyn had become noticeably silent.

" sure… shoot" she said simply.

" how do you live out here in the wasteland. I have my ways of making a few caps, but someone like you must have other means then just selling Chems and scrap like most people. Come on don't lie."

Trager cooed the last part out a little to smoothly for her liking. She kind of sat back into her chair but not fully. She just stared blankly at the ghoul across from her who was smirking devilishly, pressing his cracked and flaking lips to the mouth of the bottle.

" Well y-yeah…I mean no…I don't really do that or atleast not much. I try and make a few caps by hunting game whenever….but that doesn't really line your pockets as good….I guess you could say I hire my skills to people who can pay for them."

There was a long pause from the ghoul but he nodded a response. Valentyn stared back at Trager waiting for something alittle more validating to the information she just gave out to him.

Flickers of fading light from outside cast it's rays over the deep Sockets of Trager's eyes which were looking off into the distance before they drifted downwards then back up to the woman who was intently waiting for him to continue.

" and my guess is that you hire out your skills with that rifle on your back, a hired gun, eh?…. Hmm"

Valentyn's soft green eyes assessed the look of thought that carved itself about Trager's peeling face. She knew his next few words would be something that she might not feel like doing, given her current situations.

"would you be interested in hiring your services out to me?"

There was hardly any response of yes or no about her white face as she stared off at the ghoul, who was offering out his hand for acceptance of his prior question. Valentyn chuckled slightly as she shook her head and smiled some what bitterly.

Valentyn had hardly been free of Underworld for less then 4 days now. 4 days since she left Underworld to escape the act she was forced into committing. 4 days since she left the Ninth Circle behind. 4 days since she had last seen Charon's face. And 4 days just to by time from Killing Greta.

It only took less then that for someone to come ask her for the use of her weapon in their needs alone. The swelling sinking feeling in her gut was like an acid festering and peeling away her stomach lining. It made her have a bitter taste in her mouth.

She slowly shook her head negatively to her friend across from her who's expression had also gone slack to her body language.

"I'm not so sure I am up for wild adventures in the wastes…." her voice was held in the back of her throat with reluctance.

Trager's face went considerably disappointed, his features dropped into a frown as he coiled back from across the table top into his seat.

"now.. Don't be too hasty to say no, I can compensate your services fairly, with more then just caps too. " he enticed, trying to change the woman's mind.

Still the woman slunk back further into her chair, any further she would fall back onto the floor.

" at least let me tell you what you would be doing for me, you might change your mind then, come on just listen to me before you decide?…."

Rough eye brows perked up in an attempt to make the woman feel alittle more softly to the situation the ghoul was about to present her with. Trager focused his white eyes on the green orbs of Valentyn.

"Alright tell me what you have in mind. But that doesn't mean I'm saying yes" she said crossing her arms, she sipped the remains of her beer, listening intently to Trager's proposition.

"that's all I'm asking, you see there's a place called Evergreen mills just south west of here. It's a long travel and dangerous like crazy, but so worth the parole once we get there. Just the only down side is that the place is packed to the nuts with Raiders. I've been there before and man did I rake in a whole shit load of caps from just one night." Trager rested his arm across the top of his chair, leaning back as he told the woman his story and plan.

"if you have been there before then why do you need me?" she said flatly faintly raising a brow.

"I just said the journey was dangerous, I didn't make it there by myself the first time, I had a merc with me who was watching my back the whole way. We made it there but after that night he ended up gutted cause he picked a fight with the toughest ass in there. Since then I haven't been back there and I'm dying for a chance to get back there and make a fist full of caps, if you help me I'll cut you in on the caps and give you some of the specialty product everyone wants to get there hands on, come on so what do you say, will you come sell drugs to Punks with me?"

Trager batted his eyes at Valentyn who curled her chin downwards and looked at him pathetically at the attempt, but she still didn't hand over her truthful answer to his question.

Though her face went sour quickly afterwards. To the thought of the ghouls words.

" I'm not sure I still want to do this… it sounds like it's way out of my hands, sorry Trager I'm just gonna have to say no"

With that Valentyn stood up from her seat. Trager darted his head up and looked at the woman. He quickly rose to his feet, sliding his chair across the floor to which it wailed as it scraped across the ground, catching some of the other costumers attention.

"Wait, wait!…" he said as he danced into her pathway, raising his hands up excitedly to slow down the woman's pace for the door.

Valentyn stepped back and breathed in slight protest to the ghouls actions of stopping her from walking away.

"… would you at least, think about it? That's not to much to ask…. I'll be here for one night at the least, just tell me if you change your mind. If you don't then oh well. Nothing gained nothing lost. We go a bout our miserable lives like everyone else."

Trager tossed his hands out to the side carelessly and relaxed in his words. He wasn't pressuring Valentyn into saying yes but he just wanted her to know the offer was still there if she wanted to grasp it with both hands.

Though she was thrown off by the whimsical and nonchalant personality he had at times. It reminded her to much of Ahzrukhal. And she wasn't to sure if that was Trager's true personality or if her was just severely laid back and dumb to the world.

"We'll see, I'm not promising anything… thanks for the drink Trager…. Have a good evening"

She slipped her slim frame around the bar counter and past the ghoul who looked off blankly into the space that was the tin wall. His narrow eyes darted the ground as he heard the woman's heavy boot steps exit the restaurant.

It seemed like both of them knew more to each other then they cared to express. Something about Valentyn struck Trager as off. She may have said she traveled to Underworld and stayed… even made a few friends. Though to Trager his interoperation of friends meant something else. And this woman struck him more of that type which was why he offered her the opportunity to sink her hands in some real cash.

Plus knowing how to handle a weapon like that had it's benefits. Trager saw his chance to make real caps and she seemed like the type to make that happen.

Valentyn's behaviour may not have said she was a bad person but Trager knew she was something more then a hired gun.

Valentyn however shut the door to the Brass Lantern and rested her body against the door as her chest heaved out a heavy breath of relief. It was more stuffy in there then it seemed, even with all the holes and openings in that place. She grimaced briefly before departing and slinking up the metal ramps that weaved up and down Megaton.

_Fuck, hardly a week free for myself and already I'm trying to be roped into doing less then reputable things…not like murdering isn't disreputable, but now the work seems to be coming freely now…._

"hey there sweet cheeks, killed any scabs lately?!"

Valentyn curled her thickly padded shoulders into her white neck at the sound of that god awful voice that made her skin crawl.

Jericho's weathered face was held in a cocky smirk that bled sinister. Staring at the fine form of the woman who graced his eye sight from the corner.

His smirk grew bigger at the creepy crawlies the woman writhed in when he called out to her.

"Jericho….fuck off" she said turning to the ex- raider that was strongly ogling her.

"come on, I'm just trying to strike up conversation. You seem so down lately. Maybe you should pop a few mentat and just fly away. I'm sure that Trager could fix you up with something good" Jericho hummed.

Valentyn lowered her shoulders and looked at Jericho puzzled for a moment.

"You know Trager? " she said inquiring on how the raider knew the ghoul.

" oh course I do, lot's of people around Megaton know him. I just know him alittle better because I met him in Evergreen Mills years ago. He was still selling back then too." he chimed, leaning against the firm wall of his shack.

" you met him at Evergreen Mills?…. Why does that place play such significance lately?" Valentyn scowled to the repeated presence of this particular location. It was full of raiders and horrible people, why was this so relevant now?

"Fuck yeah!…I saw the meat bag of a body guard he brought with him too, hehehe that guy was not the sharpest set of nails I've seen, watched my buddy gut that guy and wear his entrails for a scarf. It still makes me laugh even when I look back now" Jericho laughed out a cough that wheezed at the end.

Valentyn how ever was not enjoying the flashback Jericho shared. If anything it was putting her right off the thought of going with Trager. Though her fate would probably be ten times worse then the Man who was with Trager at the time.

" why are you telling me this?….I have more important things to do…" she said crossing her arms in disgust.

" just thought id share my experience of the place with you, since you'll be visiting that place rather soon, I'd love to see how much you change when you come back. That place can fuck some people right up…well…if you live to leave that is. "

Jericho hoisted his leathered frame from the wall, laughing wildly as he round the corner and drifted off to Moriarty's.

"See you later Sugar Tits!" he said waltzing up the ramps.

She balled her fist up tightly and scowled. The boiling in her veins made her mad. Jericho always had a way of ticking her off. Even when she had the best controls over her emotions and the worst was that Jericho knew it too. Valentyn huffed through her flared pierced nose and sauntered up to her shack. Grumbling hatred to the raider.

_I'm not going to that place and it won't change me in any way if I did. It wouldn't turn me into someone more likely to do bad things, or make it easier to kill people… that's not what I want._

…_.but I am running low on caps…._

Valentyn knolled the thought in her head but she still pressed for it not to say yes and give in.

The tumblers fell nicely into place when the key was twisted in the metal tunnel that allowed her to enter her home of metal and rust.

She lazily tossed the keys to the table near the door where they slid over the metal surface.

Valentyn ran her slim fine fingers through her scalp, messing up the large and thick amount of hair that was her head. The blackened brown tangles fell loosely over her shoulder as she removed the heavy equipment from her body. Her white skin relished in the relief of being freed from the weight and wear of her worn attire.

The rest of this evening would be spent in the confines of the shack, where the wind swept through the peaking holes in the walls and floors. It was uncertain how the night would truly be spent, since despite having a little social interaction, Valentyn felt no urge to do much. Maybe the simple up keep and polish of her equipment and weapons was in order later this evening.

Though Valentyn was caught in thought of what she would do next, the woman walked over to the heart shaped bed and sat on it, aloofly un-attached to the surrounding of her home. Disbelief to the fact Valentyn was facing a place where she was stuck. At times she hated how she faced certain things with embrace while other's she was flatly stubborn and naïve too.

Delivering a sound punch to this side of her personality seemed almost tempting if it was possible.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go with Trager to Evergreen Mills? Despite the dangers that were well ahead of them in this journey, the possible threat of being killed by Raiders was not all that welcoming to her senses and put her off even more.

Though this may prove to be a trip that may harden her yet to the harsh reality of life and the devilish games it can play on you. Valentyn was seeking a method of becoming numb to ways of killing, like the person she so desperately worked to obtain.

_Then again…if I go, it's not like I can't kill someone for getting in my face. Their all Raiders and mindless freaks. I have no qualms about killing someone who would have no problem doing it to me… this isn't really sounding to bad after all.. I might just get that thicker skin I need._

Deciding if she was truly accepting Trager's proposition was difficult but she now found herself siding with the positive way of looking at things.

But to be plainly honest she was finding the importance of getting to know the mattress underneath her much more enticing then seeking Trager out right now and telling him she was willing to go on this journey.

It was all to simple for the woman to just fall back onto the heart shaped bed and curl up into sleep, her body yearned for thisopportunity to sink into a state of utter relaxation.

She submitted to it willingly.

The hallowing wind swept in stealthily through the old and creaking doors as they shut, with a clunk, the old copper lock bolting in place by withered flaking hands that were cuffed by a well worn business suit.

His eyes watched the yellowed hands do their work in Locking up the Doors to the Ninth Circle. It had been a steady day and it was clear to see about his employers face that he was undoubtedly displeased with the pace of customers coming in today.

Charon stood with his arms crossed like a stone statue of sheer strength and force in his dark and mouldy corner, but even his employer did not flinch to his movements. Ahzrukhal seemed to be the only one who did not cower under Charon's imposing mass.

The shorter of the two whisked his way behind the bar to gloat in a darkly loomed corner that was boxed off by marble counter.

" this is rather displeasing, I do have to say. Yet again that broad across the way has managed to swindle me of willing costumers….hmmmm this is rather upsetting." Ahzrukhal wheezed in the corner of the room, safely behind the marble slab were several bottle of Alcohol were glazing in the amber lighting.

Charon merely Stared off with heavy eyes to his boss. Ahzrukhal briefly met his employees eyes whilst leaning on the counter top, contemplating his lost income for the day.

Charon could feel the stir of grief that was to be fall him in the next few moments of Ahzrukhal realization. He didn't second guess the feeling. It was instinctual to know what was coming next. Though to Charon for a simple second this task that was to be dealt seemed nothing more then bothersome to him, but he quickly suppressed the notion and deemed it useless to his needs.

"What would you have me do about it?" Charon offered up.

At first Ahzrukhal didn't answer, his eyes simply narrowed to the source of the raspy voice that spoke up from it's dishevelled corner. The ghouls hands were clasped together covering the view of his mouth that was clearly held in a scowl, Charon could easily read his employer even when the man's back was turned to him.

Though the scowl slowly swept up into a familiar devilish grin that made Charon clench his jaw just by habit.

Ahzrukhal rose up off the bar like a threatened snake and hummed in response to his employees offer.

"why Charon I do believe it has been while since we've seen out little kitty cat. I do wonder what she is up too? Since it seems that she is not taking care of her part of our deal…. She has not proved disappointing till now."

His hand found it's way to his square and wrinkled jaw as he brushed the thought of Valentyn through his mind.

Charon however simply blinked unattached to the words that just came from his bosses mouth. But yet he still held faint interest to his employer.

Charon knew well enough what was to be asked of him next. Slowly he pushed his armoured frame from the peeling wall with a heavy exhale. His face was stoic while Ahzrukhal's grin could only grow.

" ah Charon I do love it when you know what I want without me even having to say a thing, it will be a shame to have to give up such a good employment so soon" Ahzrukhal wheezed out a chuckle.

The corner's of Charon's mouth tightened downward slightly, he would have to collect any supplies for the trip. Something in him told Charon that this was going to be a longer trip then usual.

" do try and get her to Rid Me of Greta…. It would be a shame if she refused. If she does I am sure you know what to do in that circumstance. I do look forward to seeing our little Pussy Cat rather soon" Ahzrukhal purred placing his withered hands into his worn suit pockets. Rocking on his heels with that snide snake like grin that stretched over his scabbing face like a wide cracking crevasse.

Charon gave a subtle nod and removed his hardened stare from the devil behind the bar and made wide and heavy steps to the back door.

Yes, it would be a shame if Valentyn didn't pull through with her end of the deal. It would mean that would be her end. Though to Charon this would be a disappointing fact. Despite the act of murder she would play out was not amusing to Charon one bit. He was reminded of all the lives he took while working Under Ahzrukhal's fist. The subsequent despatches of innocent people was what Charon was raised to do, created to act out. He was well aware of this.

There was fair warning given to this woman by Charon's lips. She knew what she faced. if she lived through this, it would undoubtedly Change the woman who came through doors alittle more then a week ago.

But Charon found it hard to come up with an answer to this situation. He was not sure what he would make of it, even after this all happens…if it does. Charon was not sure if even then he would know what he would think of Valentyn.

Though his self opinion was stepping in the way of what was to be done at hand. The ghoul grumbled to himself as he swept down the top floor to the steps. A few of Underworld's residents coiled away to the towering ghoul who was growling and grumping when he hulked past them. Trying not to get in Charon's way as he departed the Museum.

Charon truly was the 800 pound gorilla in the room when he was present. There was hardly a time where his presence wasn't noted.

The ghoul entered the night from the museum's main doors, he would travel through the night to seek out Valentyn. Yet again to bring her back to the Devil.

How Charon was getting sick of this repetitive game. The Ghoul growled deeply in his throat as the night swallowed his threatening frame into the blackness.

_**Plink… plink ….plink…**_

The sink dripped the diluted water from the mouth of it's rusted facet. The droplets clustered and swirled down the dark abyss of the drain. Much of the house was quiet and unmoved.

The few lights that were on in the home made it seem rather empty and lonesome but with just the slightest bit of warmth pushing back against the cold interior. The only sounds or sense that were heightened was the sound of the few people in Megaton that were engaging in there usual bouts of the late evenings. On occasion Megaton could be rather quiet and not see a single person grace the walk ways till early dawn. But that was rare.

However Valentyn was not stirred from her sleep by the frequent sounds of people walking by or under her home. She simply stayed rested atop of the red bed in her living room. Nothing could possibly disrupt her from her slumber.

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

Valentyn's eyes shot open and she jolted to the sudden metal banging that rattled her ear drums with pain. She griped to the soreness in her weary eyes when they came unglued with the yellowy sleep that had her eyes so perfectly sealed shut.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Oh how her head panged each time the metal was beat up at her door step.

Valentyn groaned as she forced herself to pull her body from the velvet bed and make her way by shuffling to the door. Rubbing her blackened eyes from sleep as she grabbed the handle.

" yes, yes I'm coming hold you water…"

Valentyn's sentence fell short when she pulled the thin sheet metal door open to see the familiar face she made friend with earlier today.

"Trager?… what are you doing here?" she inquired staring at the ghoul who's chest heaved with pulses of shortened breath.

But the ghoul gave no words of explanation as he quickly shoved his way into Valentyn's house and frantically sought something out.

"H-hey what do you think your doing!?" she yelped as she followed the ghoul, shutting the door and throwing her hand onto his wide shoulder and halting him from proceeding any further.

It was clear that Valentyn wasn't pleased with the sudden intrusion and unpleasant wake up call. She held a deeply annoyed face to Trager who turned and looked at her with the hurried expression.

" I need a place to hide… I pissed someone off pretty bad it the saloon and now that Simms dude is looking for me…." Trager urged as his white orbs quickly scanned for a place to hide.

"You what!? And you came here!? What the fuck man!" _**BANG BANG!**_

Valentyn's eyes shot wide open to the sound of the door being beaten on once again. Her heart literally skipped in her chest and it made her huff out in frustration to the on coming sudden unexplained intrusions. This was rather unfortunate and she was getting grumpy over it.

Though she was more focused on stuffing her friend somewhere so she could quickly answer that dooming door behind her.

"Ah fuck Trager!… what the fuck did you do!?…. Here, hide up stairs, there's a spare room, lock yourself in there and Shut up!"

Valentyn repeatedly shoved Trager up the stairs forcefully if not almost in a brute fashion. The ghoul hurried his feet up the metal plating of a stair case, tripping his way up the stairs several times before ducking into the room above the stairs.

By now Valentyn was certain that who ever was on the other side of the door heard the commotion and any and all doubt was removed that Trager was hiding out here. Their hissing and cluttering was loud enough to escape the thin walls to the outside.

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_FUCK!_

Valentyn leapt over the bed and stumbled onto the cold floor , where she kicked up her heel and launched herself forward to the door, not wanting it to be forcibly opened by the person on the other side. She straightened her self up and fixed her hair that was clouding her vision like a sea of darkened vines.

Slowly she unlocked the door and opened it. The muscle in her chest that pumped the need life source through her white skin was pulsing hard in her chest she thought she could have passed out from it.

"Good evening" Simms addressed. Looking at the mess of breath that was Valentyn.

Her eyes were wide and she gave him a breathless smile as she peered up at him.

"H-hello… or uh good evening…" she said looking about the darkness out side " is there something I can help you with, Simms" she said keeping the door closed in on her small frame as she stood between the taller man and the threshold of the house.

Simms however, was well aware of the exhausted woman in front of him, and even he had to admit she was not looking very innocent to Simms just knocking on the door.

" I was actually looking for that Ghoul who entered town with you earlier this evening, Trager. I noticed him slithering around the common houses selling Chems to the settlers. I don't take to that kind of behaviour in my town" he pointed to the woman in front of him. Studying her face for any indication that would give him an answer.

Her brows knitted up in concern to Simms words as she tried to put on that she knew nothing about the ghouls prior interactions around town. Because honestly she didn't have any clue, though Valentyn figured that wasn't going to be a good excuse to Simms.

" oh… well I am sorry to hear that… but I haven't seen him all evening…." she replied back politely, not wanting to give Simms any reason to enter her home.

" that's unfortunate. Because I saw him run this way when I confronted him…. I figured since you knew him that he would come seek you out." Simms crossed his arms like usual, he looked down at the woman with uncertain eyes.

"No I'm sorry Lucas, but I haven't…I am sorry you caught him doing such shitty things but he hasn't made himself present"

Simms was silent for a moment but gently nodded his head in response. Valentyn was being rather polite and Simms didn't feel like pulling the brutish side out just to find some Chem dealer who may not even be there. Valentyn was nice enough of a person that Simms would feel bad about forcing his way in.

Instead he backed away from the door and removed his weathered hat from his head, and placed it gently over his chest in a polite gesture of gentlemanly etiquette.

" I thank you for your time then… sorry for the interruption. Have a good Evening Valentyn"

And with that Lucas turned on his heels and departed the shack, leaving Valentyn with a racing heart and fluster.

She shut the door and placed her body weight against it as she let all the built up air she was holding her lungs out in one long dragged out huff.

What a pleasant way to wake up….now to deal with the shit who was up stairs.

"Trager….. You can come down now." she said in a annoyed pitch. For a moment there was no sign that Trager was going to remove himself from the room and it was only when Valentyn dared to grace the stair case did Trager poke his scabbing head from the room.

He peered down with a puzzled expression about his decay face and slowly left the safety of the spare room. Valentyn gazed up at him with her hands held out at her sides with both eyebrows raised, she gave him an annoyed look which made the ghoul rub the back of his neck with an unsure smile as he departed down the steps to confront the woman who was noticeably un impressed with the whole scenario.

" that was a close one, thanks for ducking for me, man. Some people just don't like how others live to get by…" Trager trumped as he took off his gear and threw it off to the corner where it would be of no nuisance to Valentyn.

Valentyn however was not nearly as pleased as Trager was to how things unfolded in the last few moments, she didn't like being hung like a red flag to stand out to everyone in town, especially the law bringers.

She much more preferred to keep things within her own world.

" oh well I'm glad your happy that you got away, but I don't really appreciate the local constabulary beating my door looking for people I hardly have any affiliation with!" she spat at the ghoul who sat himself upon her velvet bed.

" You need to relax, man… he didn't suspect a thing. Nothing bad happened"

Trager removed his boots from his tired feet, curling his toes freely from the confines of the firm leather.

The ghoul looked about Valentyn's abode, admiring the lamp that hung just off from the bed he was sitting on.

The two female figures pressed together made the ghoul smile cockily as he shifted his eyes back to the woman who's arms were crossed.

" you into that kind of stuff?" he asked with a heavily implied flirt.

Valentyn gave him a quick "Huh?" and looked up at the ceiling, staring at the suggestive chandelier that was hanging above their heads. There was a moment of awkward silence from Valentyn as she processed what Trager asked her. It wasn't even relevant to the situation at hand and it made her brain skip.

"Yes!…. I mean no… I mean…. My sexual orientation is none of your business! " she barked in a confused response to Trager.

The ghoul chuckled to himself at Valentyn's reaction. And she huffed a pout as her white shoulders tensed up into her neck.

"this has nothing to do with why you're here Trager…. " she grumped.

" it's plain to see why I'm Here Valentyn, I made it clear to you when we met today that I don't stay in any one place for to long, what just happened on you door step was good proof of my point. Is that a good enough reason why I'm sitting here?" he answered back to her, but not in a snide tone but one of confirmation to her question.

Valentyn didn't reply, she simply observed the ghoul in her house and bit her lip.

" maybe if you were more reserved in your selling habits you wouldn't have gotten caught" she opinionated.

"There's nothing wrong with how I sell my chems… just you come across the occasional dick who just wants to fuck you over….I'm sure you've met people like that in you're time out in the wastes"

Valentyn slowly turned her head up to the ghoul, his heavily implied voice bugged something in her.

"plus I wasn't planning on leaving till you told me you're answer to my earlier offer?"

Valentyn bit the inside of her cheek, she was hoping the ghoul had forgotten about that. But that was a stretch. But she did come to the agreement with herself that she would take up the offer. But her face told a different story to Trager.

" Come on, I doubt Ahzrukhal would pay you as much and give you a bonus on top for that matter" Trager said in a somber voice that rung in her head.

_Wait what?…._

_I did not just hear that name… I must be going def or something…_

Her eyes narrowed to Trager who was now smiling at her pleasantly, though her reaction was not nearly the same. Her darkened lips hung apart wordless to the ghoul.

"Did you just say Ahzrukhal?…" she questioned the ghoul with a bitter taste in her mouth that swelled on her tongue.

The ghoul smirked to her response once she heard that name, Trager bobbed his head in a positive confirmation to her question.

"you heard me right" he answered back. Looking at her with cold white eyes.

Valentyn curled back up the steps slightly, not trying to get away from Trager but mentally trying to get away from the name of the person who was a utter bitter sickness to her.

"How do you know Ahzrukhal?" she asked in a low pitch.

" what do you mean, how do I know-…. I'm a chem dealer! I go around and sell my goods to whoever wants to pay for them, Ahzrukhal is one of them, he sells them to his costumers from time to time. He's one of my longest standing buyers aside from Moriarty!"

Trager removed his heavy jacket and tossed it off to the side, leaning back on the bed with his bare exposed arms, looking at her with a smug smirk.

" What make's you think I know him…or even work for him for that matter?" she hissed, becoming more annoyed the more she felt like she was being held hostage into doing something that she didn't want, or like she was trapped.

" Don't you listen to the radio when your near D.C? I've heard about you crawling around down their, and I quote: " Cause a little irradiated Birdy told me you've been spending some serious time down in Ghoulville" sounds like you have your hands tied up with some bad barbed wire if you ask me" Trager chimed as he kept his piercing stare on the woman who had now seated herself on the stair case.

Valentyn stared blankly off into the wall directly ahead of her, Hardly a week and she was already being plagued with Ahzrukhal's presence despite him not actually being in the room.

Though Trager's voice and behaviour gave her no reason to feel like she was trapped, Valentyn couldn't help but feel aggressive to the situation.

" plus I know where your actually from. Must suck living in a hole all your life…" Trager added.

" my life and my business with Ahzrukhal is none of your concern…." she growled.

" but you don't deny you have services with the guy either. You really shouldn't be all that put off with me asking you…I don't care what your arrangements are with him"

" then why do you care who I am to Ahzrukhal?" she inquired staring directly at the ghoul with sharp eyes.

Trager hummed for a moment then pulled himself into a sitting position where he stared back at the woman with a fruitful smile.

"I don't really… but that just makes me feel more secure about having you with me on the trip to Evergreen mills, unless your still adamant about not going?"

Trager purred the end of his words like a decrepit cat with severe mange, his eyes were just as sickly but bright as they inspected the woman ahead of them for an answer.

Valentyn gave the ghoul a hard glance and folded her lips in thought.

"I have considered your offer…."

" and what is your decision then? Trust me if you say yes I will compensate you well for your services."

" compensate me how?" she asked resting her white chin in her hand.

Trager's remaining eyebrows perked up as he reached into the large utility belts that were on his hips.

" I'll give you a free sample of the stuff I'm willing to throw into the payment if you say yes that is"

Trager pulled out a darkened bag that crinkled in his grasp. Slowly he pulled the plastic apart and pulled out a plump branch that had a large cluster of somewhat fuzzy plant that was a vibrant green. Greener then anything she had ever seen out in the wastes or in the Vault. The crystalline dust that seemed to cluster on the tips of the coning buds was glistening from what light was shining in the room. The streaks of florescent purple and faint red decorated the tips of the woven through the leaves was rather pretty to Valentyn's eyes as she observed the branch between the ghouls fingers.

"What is that?" she asked as she stood up and stepped alittle closer to the ghoul, who was smiling a good amount to her observation.

"This is Reefer my friend, and it's one of the most rarest things in the wastes. It only grows in one place out in the wastes and not many people know about it." Trager turned the branch into his hand and held it out to the woman.

"how do you take it?" Valentyn asked hanging in for a closer look.

"Simple you just roll it up into a paper, or you can eat it…though it doesn't taste all that great. Burning it is the best method, come sit and I will roll one up and you can sample the payment I have for you"

Trager patted the empty side of the mattress for Valentyn to come take a seat with him. She paused for a moment but her curiosity won over and she joined the ghoul by his side while he brought out a small brown piece of paper.

Valentyn cautiously approached the bed watching the ghoul unfold the paper and begin busting the large buds apart into tiny little pieces.

"Now watch closely, I'll show you how to smoke this shit right" Trager charmed as he prepped the plant for inhalation.

Slowly she sat herself beside the ghoul, watching closely. The next few moments were a chance to relax and un whined, Valentyn's day was much needed for an uplift. And this little plant was gonna get her there.

The amber light was so intense to sensitive pink eyes as two pairs stared up into the lewd chandelier that seemed to be so high above them like a taunt to something the two could go for right about now.

"it's so beautiful" Trager inquired buzzing to the form of the lamp that he tried to reach out for but was well out of his grasp.

Valentyn stared up blankly with a hard squint, her eyes felt glued in this position and no matter how hard she tried to pry her lids open with wide face stretches, they always ended up feeling the same again. She wasn't uncomfortable but rather relaxed and… mellowed out. Though she had no urge to get up and leave the comforts of the heart shaped bed.

The two were fanned out on the bed staring at the same thing, laying and looking up at the ceiling. The room was clouded and thick with smoke, it smelt pleasant however and Valentyn had to admit she liked the way she felt right now.

She had forgotten the troubles that she had on her plate before hand. And slipped into a state of delicious apathy.

"what's beautiful dude?" she said turning her head just the slightest to see if she got a glimpse of the ghoul who was laying above her head.

"the two chicks…. Their like fucking over our heads… that's fucking beautiful man." he said breathlessly and slow, his arms were wrapped under his head as a pleasured smile wisped on his face.

Valentyn could only giggle a response as she kicked up her feet and started rocking her legs back forth. The juke box was playing quietly off to the side as the two stoned people dazed in the smoke filled living room.

"I can't believe people don't know about this stuff, fuck I feel stupid for missing out on this when I was younger, would have made things much more interesting in the Vault."

She stretched and let out an exhale as she admired the interior of her house more so now then she cared to notice any other time.

Trager looked up above him where the woman who had so kindly let him stay, was resting bouncing her foot to the beat of the music.

" so what do you think, is it good enough to add to you're payment? Do you wanna come with me to Evergreen Mills and get a tougher skin to deal with bullshit? It will be worth your while I promise!" Trager said with a comforting tone that made Valentyn shut her eyes and smile.

" ah geez man…. Mmmm…okay fine I will. But only cuz this shit is pretty good. Alright..Trager….we're off to Evergreen mills in the morning!"

Valentyn thrust her hand up eagerly into the air with a finger directing straight to the ceiling above. Clearly stoned from the Reefer but she was certain this was what she wanted to do. It was better then having to go back to Underworld.

She pulled her heavy body up from the bed with reluctance, or at least that was how it felt.

Trager watched her rise to her feet and shuffle off to the stairs.

"you can sleep in this bed tonight. Tomorrow we shall go to Evergreen… I sure hope your right about this place.." she said with a teeter in her frame as she hung on the post awaiting her journey up the stairs to her bed.

Trager sat up momentarily and looked at the woman with glazed orbs.

"Awww…you mean we can't share this bed?" he whined In a suggestive tone that drew Valentyn's attention.

She looked at him without say a thing as her expression pursed into something alittle more perplexed and sour.

"sorry but I am not nearly intoxicated enough for that to happen… consider yer-self lucky that you're going to Evergreen tomorrow….Night Trager… and don't try anything" she wagged her finger to the ghoul as she slowly made her way up the steps.

Trager grinned like a dog with a bone…that was probably his problem to begin with, why else would he inquire to the notion of sharing a bed.

Not that Trager wasn't decent to look at for a ghoul, or by Valentyn's standards but she wasn't about to bed someone she just picked up out of the wastes

She contradicted her personality on so many levels at times even she considered herself weird. But this was no matter of concern at the moment. It may have been all the stress lately that threw her off her sex drive but she paid little mind to it.

Valentyn dragged herself up the steps to the bed room that awaited her presence. This Reefer stuff made her tired enough that her bed was a tempting comfort and she soon found her head hitting the pillow.

Little did she know that the journey she was to embark on in the morning would change how she went about her world.

**AU Note: wow chapter 7 done. I didn't think I was going to stick with this story that far. And I'm glad that atleast most of it is turning out how I was hoping it would. I'm just hoping that you readers are enjoying yourselves as much as I am writing it.**

**I have to admit though at times I hate writing this out, but I pull through in the end : )**

**As for the new Character Trager, I find his Character to be amusing at times. Since he comes off as a young adult with to much cockiness but yet laid back and comforted by his trade. If anything I based him off of a friend I had while in a filming program a year or so ago. Their personalities are rather the same. If any was curios as to what Trager looked like there is a concept of him on my DeviantArt page that is in my profile page here, just follow the link. **

**I do hope you guys are enjoying the read. See you guys in the next update!**

**3**


End file.
